Deseos
by Mrs Michele
Summary: "¿Te conozco?"- preguntó ella cerca de su rostro a causa del volumen de la musica- "Soy Rachel Berry"- respondió ella mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la acercaba contra su cuerpo- "¿Berry? ¿Eres familiar de Finn? " "Su hermanastra"- ella abrió la boca cuando solo pudo deducir algo: estaba saliendo con el Berry equivocado.
1. De New York a Ohio

Capitulo I: "De New York a Ohio"

Cuando ella tenia solo dos años, `Don`t rain on my parade´ era una frase que salía de su boca quince veces al día. Una locura para tan pequeña edad y poco creíble para algunos; algunos que hoy la escuchan cantar todas las noches como parte de su trabajo. Ser hija de Shelby Corcoran no facilitaba muchas loas cosas.

Shelby era una leyenda de las tablas neoyorkinas cuando "Wicked" se convirtió en un éxito inmediato sin reparos a fracaso. Las presentaciones eran tres veces a la semana y dos funciones por noche, desde los cuatro años que ella acompañaba a su madre al teatro y se colaba detrás de los telones para verla y escucharla cantar. Supo desde ese momento que ella ocuparía, en un futuro cercano, ese lugar.

Estaba a un año de terminar la preparatoria y, al siguiente, se trasladaría a NYADA para cumplir su sueño: Broadway la llamaba y ella no iba a hacerlo esperar. Shelby le ofreció un departamento mas cercano a la Universidad pero ella declinó la oferta para no dejarla sola; vivían juntas hace 16 años y no se imaginaba como podía ser su vida separadas. Tal vez dos años mas adelante retomaría la oferta. Tal vez no.

Todo estaba preparado y perfectamente planeado, terminaría el último año con sus amigos y luego solo estudiaría con Elise, aquella rubia que fue su primera amiga con tan solo cinco años y algo más a sus trece. Juntas querían triunfar bajo los aplausos de los espectadores del teatro y apropiarse de premios y elogios. Ambas eran el complemento de la otra al momento de soñar.

Ella tenía las calificaciones más altas de su salón, participaba del club de arte, era la capitana del equipo de voleyball y escritora del diario estudiantil. Todo aun admiración para algunos y objeto de deseo para otros. Rachel Berry no escatimaba a la hora de estar con alguien, a menos de que sea un chico. Para ella los del sexo opuesto era sinónimo de inferioridad y torpeza; lo sabía por ejemplo propio de su hermanastro.

Pero Finn era un caso aparte de entre todos los chicos. Si un chico era tonto, Finn lo seria el doble solo por naturaleza y, además, su cara no ayudaba a despejar esa idea. Se preguntaba como Hiram pudo casarse con Carole y ahora se enorgullecían del chico. Ella ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta como parte de su vida. Ni siquiera notaba la presencia y ausencia de su padre. Ella vivía en NY y él en Ohio y así debía mantenerse la situación. Separados.

Por eso, cuando su madre le comentó algo esa mañana, ella creyó que solo estaba bromeando. Le llevó casi todo el día entender lo que estaba pasando.

- _Carole quiere conocerte, hija. Hiram le gustaría que pases navidad con él._

_- Somos judíos, mamá. No quiero ir a Ohio. _

_- Solo será este verano. Tres meses pasan volando _

_- Pues para mi pasará en cámara lenta. No conozco a nadie allá y Finn…dios no me hagas nombrar a ese descerebrado _

_- ¡Rachel!- _ la reprendió la mujer. A ella tampoco le agradaba el muchacho pero no tenía porque hacerlo saber- _Es tu hermanastro _

_- Hermanastro si fuera hijo de papá. Que yo sepa no lo es_- sonrió orgullosa mientras tomaba su café- _ Además ma, es el ultimo verano antes de la Universidad ¡quiero aprovecharlo con mis amigos! Sabes que habíamos alquilado una cabaña a las afueras, no me hagas esto. _

_-Rach, aun eres menor y la custodia es compartida. Lo sabes, hija. _

_- ¿Custodia compartida? Hiram apenas me llama una vez al año. _

_- Lo siento mucho, hija. A mi tambien me gustaría que te quedaras, pero la ley es la ley _

_- ¿Qué pasará con mi audición? _

_- Lo harás cuando regreses _

_- ¿Conoces la casa de Hiram? _

_- No es grande para hacer tus acostumbradas fiestas. Vas a tener que pasar el verano de otra manera _

_- ¿Un verano sin fiestas? _– Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho en señal de dramatismo puro- _ No me esperes porque no voy a sobrevivir _

_- Dios Rachel, para ya. Llévate un libro y…_

_- ¡Deja de hacer esas bromas! – _Saltó ella de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta- _Voy a casa de David. ¡Te quiero! _

_- Regresa antes de la cena, tienes que preparar la maleta _

_- ¡Te quiero! _

_- Eso no cambiará las cosas _

_- ¡Diablos!- _ gritó antes de cerrar de un fuerte golpe-

…

Los besos con Finn siempre era iguales: ruidosos e interrumpidos porque el chico comenzaba con sus raras muecas y corría al baño para mojarle la cara con agua bien fría. Siempre era igual y ella se estaba cansando ¿Acaso Finn no podía controlar sus hormonas? Se sentó mientras se acomodaba la cola de caballo que el uniforme de porristas la obligaba a usar.

Se mordía el labio con pesadez al verlo salir con esa sonrisa de niño feliz intoxicado de azúcar. Finn era tan predecible y ella tan sutil que a veces parecía su madre y no su novia. Madre que Carole debería cumplir como rol pero dejaba muchos espacios vacíos, igual que él a la hora de ser un novio caballeroso y responsable. A veces se lamentaba al no haber pasado algo más que caricias con Puck, el chico era más lindo, más inteligente y casi perfecto a la vista de cualquiera. Si, debería haber engañado a Finn y él ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta.

La preparatoria era como un callejón oscuro que solo pocos podían atravesar. Si caminabas el largo de esa oscuridad, tu vida se formaría de acuerdo a como lo superaste, si no, tu vida seria monótona como la de muchos. Y Quinn Fabray no entraba a la lista de esos muchos.

Russel, su padre, le enseñó que había que saber ganarse un buen lugar desde pequeño para que el resto te tema y los tengas comiendo de tu mano. Ella era el caso perfecto para eso: hermosa, astuta e instruida. Lo más alto de la pirámide que la escala social podía presentar. Quinn Fabray dominaba los pasillos del William Mckinley y nadie la destronaría de allí nunca. Menos ahora que estaba en su último año. Ella seria la única capitana de las porristas recordada por los futuros estudiantes y envidiada por los que aun la conocían. Su historia estaba escrita desde antes de que ella naciera y así debía cumplirse.

- _¿Te llevo a casa?-_ Finn se sentó a su lado y le acarició sin pudor el largo de su muslo-

- _Finn_- respondió entre dientes mientras le quitaba la mano- _ Te lo agradecería _

_- Te amo ¿si?-_ la besó, como poca veces, con delicadeza y ella se permitió disfrutarlo- _Vamos _

_- ¿Ya te vas Quinn?- _ un señor alto y de anteojos la cuestionaba desde el sillón de la sala-

- _Si señor Hiram. Ya es tarde y mamá debe estar preocupada _

_- Mándale mis saludos a Russel. Que pases buenas noches _

_- Gracias señor. Hasta mañana Carole- _ saludó a la mujer que salía de la cocina con un vaso en la mano-

- _Adiós cariño. Finn, no llegues tarde. Tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta de mañana. _

_- Si, mamá. Nos vemos luego _– cerró la puerta tras de si y guió a Quinn de la mano hasta su auto-

- _¿Habrás fiesta en tu casa?-_ preguntó ella mientras lo observaba manejar-

- _ La hija de Hiram pasará el verano con nosotros. No sé porque mamá hace tanto alarde _

_- ¿La hija de Hiram? Nunca me dijiste que él tenía una hija _

_- Porque no es de mi importancia. Ella es una chica que se cree superior y un rebelde sin escrúpulos. Seguramente su madre debe ser así_

_- No importa como sea, Finn. Deberías habérmelo contado. _

_- Ya Quinn, no es para tanto. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. _

_- ¿Se quedará en tu casa? _

_- Lamentablemente _

_- Y… ¿cuántos años tiene? _

_- Nuestra edad _

_- ¿Dónde vive? _

_- Es de New York y por eso se cree una estrellita. Solo que no brilla _– Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada-

- _Estas hablando de una chica Finn, respeta- _ se cruzó de brazos molesta para observar que ya estaban frente a su casa-

- _Una chica, si claro. Ya la conocerás y verás que no te agradará para nada- _ se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó para besarla-

_Hasta mañana-_ se adelantó ella para besar fugazmente su mejilla y bajó rápidamente del auto. Era increíble que Finn solo empeorara su humor en cuestión de segundos.

Caminó directamente a su cuarto después de saludar a sus padres y se encerró en él para encontrar un poco de calma ¿Cómo es posible que Finn no le dijera que tenia una, casi, hermana? Llevaban dos años saliendo y el chico, por más despistado que sea, siempre terminaba contándole cosas de su vida personal y ese dato no tenia por qué ser una excepción.

Se arrojó a la cama quitando la imagen de una supuesta chica que podía llegar ¿Realmente seria tan odiosa como Finn la describió? Sacudió la cabeza y rió, estaba segura que tal vez no; Finn solo hablaba mal de alguien cuando le tenía envidia o quería ocupar su lugar. Como cuando lesionó a Sam en un partido para recuperar su puesto de quarterback.

Entrecerró los ojos, en ese caso ¿de qué la envidiaría Finn? No lo sabia, pero iba a averiguarlo.

"_Olvidé decírtelo, pero pasó por ti mañana a las 20 para la fiesta. Te amo"_ – leyó un mensaje que Finn le había enviado. Apretó el celular entre sus manos, por supuesto que iría. Moría por conocer a esa chica.


	2. El Berry equivocado

Capitulo II: "El Berry equivocado"

Al otro dia, volvió a casa de David y esa visita se prolongó más de lo esperado, en realidad, cada vez que Rachel compartía tiempo con sus amigos, el tiempo volaba alrededor de ellos. David era el chico mas atractivo del grupo y adinerado; cosa que lo hacia mas interesante aun. Él y Rachel se conocieron en el antiguo barrio que ambos vivieron a sus seis años y desde entonces se han vueltos inseparables. Además, Robert, el padre de David, era un productor de teatro importante que contrató a Shelby por dos años tiempo atrás. Desde entonces, eran como hermanos.

Tania era la hermana menor de David, tenia quince pero así mismo acompañaba a los chicos a dónde fueran. Ella era un poco mas tímida y solo hablaba cuando se le preguntaba algo directamente y respondía solo con monosílabos. Rachel solo se volvía considerable con ella.

Blaine, Matt, Allison y Elise completaban el grupo. Mientras los dos chicos eran el punto medio del grupo, las chicas, junto con ella, eran las menos inhibidas y sin problemas a socializar rápidamente. Allison y David salieron por casi un año y, cuando terminaron, el grupo se desintegró momentáneamente hasta que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Blaine era el encargado de mantener al grupo estable y no dar lugar a lo contrario.

-_ Eres tan gay-_ le dijo Rachel un día cuando analizaba la ruptura de los chicos. Él lloraba más que los dos involucrados.

Llegó a casa de David y, como de costumbre, entró sin golpear para encontrarse con Robert caminando con una taza de café en mano

- _Están en el patio_- le dijo el hombre sin detenerse. Desde hace una semana, cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, el grupo había tomado su casa como el lugar de diversión

- _Rachel-_ Blaine se puso de pie y la abrazó como si hubiese pasado un tiempo sin verla

-_ ¿Tu temprano aquí? ¿A que se debe el honor?- _ David le hizo seña para que sentara a su lado. Después de saludar a todos, Rachel se sentó directo sobre sus piernas-

_- Apenas son las diez, David. No me jodas _– el chico soltó una risa mientras la apretaba contra su cintura evitándole una caída-

_- Entonces… ¿qué sucede?_- Preguntó Elise impaciente. Cada vez que Rachel actuaba con esa confianza se ponía de mal humor-

- _ Me voy a Ohio _

_- ¿Ohio? ¿Qué es eso?_- todos rieron frente a la pregunta de Matt- _¿Te vas por el fin de semana? _

_- Por todo el verano_- de un momento a otro, el silencio los envolvió y ella sintió como la mano de David se desprendía lentamente de su cuerpo. Buscó la mirada de sus amigos pero no se encontró con ninguna.

….

-_ Mamá, no es necesario un pastel. No es un cumpleaños_

-_ Calla, Finn. Tu hermana tiene que sentirse bien recibida ¿Verdad Quinn?-_ le preguntó Carole a la chica que la ayudaba adornando una torta demasiado grande para la ocasión-

- _Claro, señora. _

_- Quinn, hija, ya llevas tiempo con Finn, dime Carol_

_- Lo siento. Claro Carol_

_- Por cierto Quinn-_ apenas se le pudo entender algo a Finn mientras hablaba con la boca llena con una sándwich - _ Ya no tienes que usar ese pinado, la escuela terminó. Ven mas linda esta noche_

_- A mi me gusta esa coleta-_ intervino Carol al ver el sonrojo de Quinn. No de vergüenza sino de molestia- _Finn, vete a hacer algo útil_

_- ¿Qué necesitas?_

_- Acompaña a Hiram a la estación_

_- Está bien- _ besó la cabeza de su novia y salió en espera de su padrastro.

- _A veces es medio torpe_- trató la mujer de suavizar el ambiente. Quinn rellenaba el pastel fuertemente y ella temía que pudiese explotar-

- `_ ¿Medio? ¿De quién lo habrá heredado?´- _pensó como respuesta la rubia pero lo único que obtuvo Carol fue una sonrisa_- _

….

Después de la noticia, todos sus amigos la acompañaron a su casa para convencer a Shelby de que ella no viajara a Ohio. Al menos no los tres meses. Pero no obtuvieron otra respuesta distinta a Rachel.

- _Lo siento chicos. Rachel, ya lo hablamos ayer. Por favor, prepara tu maleta que en media hora sale el tren _

_- Mamá…_

_- Fin de la historia, Rachel. _

_- Vamos Rach, te acompañaremos- _ Allison la tomó del brazo y el resto las siguió hasta su cuarto.

_- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la estación pero vienes a mi casa? Shelby ni siquiera se dará cuenta- _ propuso emocionado David-

- _Claro, Einstein ¿no se te ocurre que quizás, solo quizás, Shelby llame a Ohio para ver como llegó Rachel?- _ preguntó con ironía Elise mientras movía su cabeza de manera negativa-

- _Elise tiene razón, pero gracias _– le sonrió Rachel a todos- _ ¿Vamos?-_ Blaine tomó una maleta y David la otra. Las chicas la rodeaban por ambos brazos y Matt caminaba adelante pues irían en su auto- ¿_Vienes mamá?-_ le preguntó cuando estaban en la puerta. Shelby le sonrió-

- _Por supuesto. Iré detrás de ustedes _

_…._

Apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla del ya, casi, vacío tren. Solo quedaban una pareja de ancianos, un hombre de traje a punto de bajar y ella. Iba a colocarse los audífonos pues ya estaba más que aburrida pero el tren comenzó a detenerse. Señal de que ya había llegado a su destino.

Apenas descendió tomó sus maletas y caminó hasta buscar un taxi y supo, justo en ese momento, que ese pueblo no le traería nada bueno. Durante los veinte minutos que estuvo parada a un costado de la calle, ningún taxi se detuvo y los autobuses parecían haberse extinguido en ese lugar ¿Cómo llegaría hasta la casa de Hiram? Quitó el papel de su chaqueta para verificar la calle; por más que la leyera y releyera no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podía quedar.

Estaba por marcar el número de su madre cuando escuchó que la llamaron a sus espaldas

- _¿Rachel?_- volteó y allí estaba él. Su padre. Hiram caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa cargada de emoción y la de ella cargada de vergüenza ¿Cómo debía reaccionar frente a eso?- _ ¿Por qué te bajaste aquí? Te esperábamos en la estación_

_- Porque aquí se detuvo el tren ¿Tu y quien… Um, hola- _ movió la cabeza como saludo hacia Finn. El chico apenas la miró-

_- ¿Estás cansada?_

_- Un poco. El viaje no fue muy largo pero si aburrido ¿nos vamos?- _ el hombre asintió y le llevó ambas maletas hasta el auto. Finn pasó a su lado golpeando levemente su hombro y ella se mordió el labio, eso era apenas los primeros minutos del encuentro; no se quería imaginar lo que podía pasar mas adelante.

- _Estás muy linda, hija. Has crecido-_ comenzó Hiram a hablar observándola por el espejo retrovisor- 

_- Depende ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? Claro, 16 años. Por supuesto que se crece en ese tiempo _

_- Rachel, por favor, tratemos…_

_- Si, si, de llevar esto por las buenas. Tranquilo, no lo voy a hacer por ti, sino por mamá. _

_- ¿Cómo está Shelby? _

_- Trabajando…como madre y padre_- iba a observar el camino cuando Finn volteó desde el asiento delantero y la miró de arriba abajo- _ ¿Perdón? _

_- Estás igual que siempre _

_- Igual que en las fotos querrás decir. Tu tambien. Digo, igual de feo que en las fotos_

_- Rachel, por favor_

_- Tranquilo, Hiram-_ volvió el chico su vista al frente- _ Rachel y yo nos vamos _a divertir mucho este verano.

…

- _¡Santana, ven aquí!- _ gritaba Quinn desde la cocina de los Berry. Santana caminaba por el living con su segunda cerveza en mano- _ ¿Puedes dejar de tomar? Hiram llegará en cualquier momento y esto debe estar presentable _

_- Quinn-_ Santana no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando Carol llegó hasta ella- ¿_Por qué está casi todo el colegio en mi casa? _

_- Carol, Finn envió email de invitaciones para todos ellos._

_- Esto solo debía ser una reunión familiar ¡No una fiesta adolescente! _

_- Lo siento mucho Carol_

_- ¿Puedes ir al baño de arriba? Esa amiga tuya, Brittany no puede abrir la puerta_

_- Enseguida voy-_ sus piernas se movieron a una velocidad que solo acostumbraba en la cancha cuando entrenaba , ahora, era para llegar rápidamente hasta el baño. Golpeó la puerta esperando por la voz de su rubia amiga pero no la escuchó. Decidida, entró lentamente- _ ¿Britt? _

…

_- ¿Aquí vives?- _ preguntó Rachel apenas bajó del auto- _ Bonita casa _

_- Gracias. Espero no te moleste pero invitamos a la novia de Finn a una reunión en tu honor _

_- ¿En mi honor?- _ susurró ella- _ ¿Quién soy? ¿Barbra?_

_- ¿Qué dijiste hermanita?-_ Finn le rodeó el hombro y la apretó contra su pecho sin delicadeza. La soltó después de que ella le diera una patada. El chico se perdió tras la puerta y ella lo siguió-

_- ¡Sorpresa!- _ su cuerpo se balanceó hacia atrás cuando un mundo de gente le nubló la vista ¿Quién demonios eran todos esos? Su rostro volteó buscando a Hiram, el hombre se acercó confuso-

- _Finn ¿qué es esto?-_ se adentró a su casa y le preguntó directamente a su hijastro-

- _La fiesta de bienvenida para tu hija _

_- Rachel, lo siento, esto no era lo planeado-_ se disculpó el hombre tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a entrar.

- _Está bien. A nadie le hace mal una fiesta ¿Y la musica?-_ con total tranquilidad, se acercó hasta el lugar que algún Dj debía ocupar pero no lo veía cerca. Solo dos segundos después, los cuerpos de aquellos desconocidos se movían unos contra otro. Observó fugazmente a Finn, como siempre, el chico la miraba seriamente.

….

Brittany lloraba en el piso contra la húmeda pared de aquel pequeño baño, minutos atrás, Artie había terminado con ella y, además, le había gritado que era estupida por no darse cuenta que Santana estaba enamorada de ella. No le dolió el hecho de ahora ser soltera, le molestó aquella palabra que muchos le decian pero que ella no era.

A partir de ese momento, Quinn agregó a su lista negra al chico con silla de ruedas.

- _Déjalo ya Britt, vamos a divertirnos-_ la jaló para que se pusiera de pie y le besó la mejilla para tranquilizarla. No entendía porque había gente que molestaban a la rubia. Brittany era especial y al parecer solo ella y Santana se daban cuenta de eso.

- _¿Qué pasó?- _ la latina ingresó sin llamar golpeando el hombro de Quinn con la puerta-

- _¡Santana!- _ se quejó ella por el dolor que comenzó a sentir- _ ¡Fíjate lo que haces! _

_- Shhh, cállate ¿No escuchan la musica? Vamos Britt-_ la arrastró hacia fuera dejando a la otra rubia sola. Quinn se acercó al espejo para mirar el color rojo que ahora adornaba su blanca piel-

- _Santana y la madre que te parió-_ movió el hombro tratando de retirar el dolor que sentía. Le tomó varios minutos lograrlo-

…

Rachel había dejado de bailar para observar toda la sala a su alrededor. No entendía el enojo de Carol, allí no había más que treinta chicos, tal vez menos. Sus ojos recorrieron uno por uno para intentar recordarlos. Algunos se habían acercado y presentado, como un tal Noah Puckerman, que no hizo más que mirarle las piernas descubiertas a través de su pequeño short negro. Cuando sintió el aliento del chico demasiado cerca se alejó fingiendo calor y se quitó el saco blanco quedando en una musculosa del mismo color.

Tampoco entendía porque algunos la miraban y le sonreían, ella solo pasaría un tiempo allí y luego se iría sin recordar siquiera alguno. `Ojala pudiera haber traído a mis amigos´, pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Las fiestas le agradaban, si, pero solo si era con gente conocida. No como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

- _¿Te diviertes, hija?- _ ese hija sonó tan raro dentro de su cabeza que solo pudo observar a Hiram molesta.

- ¿_El baño? Necesito llamar a mamá para avisarle como llegué. _

_- Arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha-_

…

Mientras subía las escaleras, observó a una castaña de ojos claros recostada sobre la pared, ella le sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto. `Al menos hay alguien linda´, sonrió internamente cuando encontró la puerta del baño

- _Santana, tienes que preguntar antes de entrar-_ una rubia le daba la espalda sentada en la tina masajeándose el hombro. Su sonrisa se agrandó al notar que su remera descansaba sobre la silla que estaba a su lado y la chica llevaba solo el brassier- _Santana qué…oh dios- _ se encontró de frente con la rubia levantándose velozmente y tapándose con la cortina- _¿Cuánto llevas ahí? _

_- Dos horas, al menos _

_- No te hagas la graciosa… ¿Podrías alcanzarme mi remera? _

_- ¿Esta?-_ tomó la prenda y se la mostró-

- _¿Ves otra? _

_- No _

_- Entonces dámela _

_- Ven por ella- _ volvió la remera a su lugar y rió cuando la chica ahogó un grito de molestia- _Vamos, sal de ahí, no tienes nada que yo no tenga- _

- _¿Podrías voltear? _

_- No_- la rubia giró los ojos y su cabeza producto de la ira. Realizó un conteo hasta tres y salió disparada a terminar de vestirse. Rachel la escaneo sin pudor alguno

- _ ¿Te conozco?- _ preguntó acercándose inconscientemente a ella mientras se ponía la remera. La musica volvió a sonar y mas fuerte que antes-

- _Soy Rachel Berry _– respondió mientras movía sus brazos y llegó a frenarlos en la cintura de la rubia. Quinn pensó que más familiares llegaron, tal vez, en el momento en que ella estaba encerrada allí dentro-

- _ ¿Berry? ¿Eres familiar de Finn? –_ preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos. Los labios carnosos que estaban frente a ella se veían bastantes llamativos-

- _Su hermanastra-_ solo para molestar a la rubia, la apretó completamente contra su cuerpo. Quinn solo pudo abrir la boca deduciendo algo: estaba saliendo con el Berry equivocado.

...

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw y los favoritos! **

**No se cada cuando publicare pero supongo que sera dos veces por semana **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	3. Circunstancias

Capitulo III: "Circunstancias"

La escuchó respirar agitadamente contra su cuello logrando volarle unos mechones de su cabello oscuro, la sintió estremecerse bajó los movimientos juguetones de sus manos así como dudar sus posibles palabras al momento de intentar hablar. Algo que Rachel Berry estaba acostumbrada a lograr.

La apretó una última vez contra su cadera para luego soltarla de manera lenta ayudándola a respirar cómodamente. La chica frente a ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que optó por devolverla a la realidad. Elevando su cuerpo unos centímetros del piso, rozó sus labios con los de la rubia recibiendo algo completamente nuevo en su cuerpo. Con la misma velocidad, se alejó asustada.

- _ ¿Estás bien?- _ le preguntó temiendo que la chica estuviera desmayada pero con los ojos abiertos- _Ey, rubia ¿estás escuchándome? _– la única respuesta, fue una ruidosa cachetada contra su mejilla izquierda. Su rostro giró de manera automática cubriéndose con un ardor por primera vez experimentado- _ ¿Estás loca? No, claro que no. Eres rubia, que es peor_

_- En tu vida vuelves a tocarme así e intentar besarme ¿Quién te crees? _

_- Lo siento, pero estás buenísima_- su mejilla derecha fue esta vez la que comenzó a arder-

-_ ¡Ya para con los golpes! Lo siento, solo fue una broma. No estás buena ni me gustas, solo que parecías perdida y quería que reaccionaras. Ah, carajo, duele-_ se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a mover su mandíbula buscando que el malestar pasara- _ ¿Eres boxeadora? _

_- Si, y tu mi saco de practica. Además, entraste sin golpear, las personas normales l o hacen _

_- Lo siento, pero la musica estaba tan alta que creí que nadie iba a escucharme si usaba la educación- _ remarcó con ironía las últimas palabras- _Rachel Berry- _volteó para estirar su mano en un saludo. La rubia levantó ambas cejas y ella agitó la mano esperando estrecharlas-

_- Ya me lo habías dicho. _

_- ¿Tu eres? _

_- ¿Yo soy?...Veamos… Cenicienta- _ apartó la mano con brusquedad y salió del baño dejando a la morena sola-

_- ¿Cenicienta?- _ se preguntó a si misma Rachel para luego soltar una brusca carcajada- _Hermosa cenicienta _– susurró al salir tras los pasos de la rubia.

….

- _¡Quinn!-_ Santana la jaló del brazo adentrándola a la pequeña sala que contenía botellas de vino y licores- _¿Qué demonios le sucede a Britt? _

_- Artie la dejó _

_- ¡Si!- _soltó a la rubia para dar un pequeño salto-

- _Y la llamó estupida-_ en menos de un segundo, el cuerpo de Santana corrió a la sala donde estaban todos- _¡Santana, espera!- _ Quinn corrió tras ella intentado detenerla, era sabido por todos que Santana era peligrosa, pero Santana enojada lo era aun mas- ¡_Santana! _

_- ¡Ey, ruedas!- _ gritó la latina a Artie que estaba de espalda hablando con algunos del Club Glee- _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-_ giró la silla y se sentó de rodillas frente al chico quien asintió temeroso- _¿Crees que Britt es estupida? _

_- Santana…_

_- ¡Calla, Quinn!... Y tú responde _

_- Britt no…_

_- ¿Es o no? _

_- No-_ respondió y todos los que lo oyeron creyeron que estaba a punto de llorar-

- _Por tu propio bien, espero que ese peine mágico que tengas te saque el color que voy a pintar tus ojos ahora –_ se puso de pie y cuando iba a golpearlo alguien la retuvo del brazo- _¿Pero qué? ¡Suéltame! _

_- ¿Vas a golpear a un invalido?- _la chica que la retenía ejerció mas fuerza impidiendo que Santana se soltara-

- _Si, y después voy a golpearte a ti si quieres _

_- Rachel, no te metas- _ habló Finn recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su media hermana-

- _Hazlo caso a Finnocencia ¡Suéltame! _– Tiró un manotazo al aire obligando que Rachel moviera su cabeza hacia atrás- _ Maldita sea, que me sueltes _

_- Solo si dejas que la fiesta acabe bien _

_- ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Que me sueltes! _

_- Voy a hacerlo- _ hundió sus uñas en la chaqueta de la morena amenazándola- _si haces lo que te pedí… ¿Vas a dejar de molestar? _

_- Esta bien-_ Rachel la soltó inmediatamente- _¿Quién demonios eres tu?- _ se abrió paso entre los que la rodeaban y siguió a la morena que buscaba la puerta de salida-

- _Soy Rachel Berry, la razón de esta patética fiesta- _ habló cuando pisó la vereda y mirando a la calle- _¿Y tu quien eres? _

_- La persona que va a arruinarte la cara _

_- ¡Santana!- _ Quinn corría hacia ellas para detenerla nuevamente. Santana además de furiosa, estaba completamente borracha- _Britt te necesita adentro-_ miró rápidamente a Rachel que la miraba con un raro brillo en los ojos- _¡Santana, ve adentro!-_ terminó por empujarla por los hombros obligándola a volver sobre sus pasos-

- _ ¡Vas a ser chica muerta cuando te vea sola! – _Gritó Santana antes de entrar y cerrar a puerta, dejando a Quinn y Rachel solas-

- _Estás loca- _Quinn levantó los brazos con resignación hacia el cielo. En menos de diez minutos, Rachel Berry había cambiado su noche de una manera irracional- _¡Te enfrentaste a Santana! ¡A Santana! _

_- Querida, no tengo ni la menor idea quien demonios es Santana. Y no me grites- _la apuntó con el dedo molesta-

- _Y tú no me señales. Esto no es New York, es Lima ¿entiendes la diferencia? _

- _Solo se que aquí nadie va a aguantarme, así como yo no aguantaré a nadie. No estoy aquí por merito propio, mis padres me obligaron. Tranquila, voy a irme antes de lo que piensas. _

_- ¿No eres tu la que pasará todo el verano con nosotros? _

_- "¿Nosotros?" A ti no te incluye…pero si quieres, puedes hacerme visitas nocturnas. Mi cuarto está al lado del de Finn. _

_- ¿Estarás en el cuarto de musica? Sin duda estas estorbando aquí- _ Rachel se quedó en silencio aceptando nada más que la verdad. Ella misma siempre se había sentido como un estorbo para Hiram, por eso, nada de lo que estaba pasando le agradaba.

- _¿Cuarto de musica? ¿Cómo lo conoces? _

_- Soy la novia de Finn-_ esquivó la mirada de Rachel con vergüenza, la morena se acercó a ella invadiendo prácticamente su espacio personal-

- _Es una broma _

_- Llevamos dos años _

_- ¿La novia de Finn? ¿Por qué? Él debe conseguirse alguien como él, y dudo que seas tonta. _

_- No hables así de él _

_- Lamento pero es la verdad. Dime una, solo una cualidad que tenga _

_- Rachel, deja de molestar y vuelve a la fiesta _

_- Que bonito suena mi nombre de tu boca ¿Puedes volver a decirlo? _– Realizó una rara mueca a lo que Quinn solo pudo sonreír- _ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_- Creo ya tuvimos esta charla_

_- Cierto, entonces, Cenicienta ¿su carruaje a que hora llega? _

_- Me voy adentro. No me vayas a contagiar tu rareza –_ caminó hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima; cuando iba a entrar, Finn abrió la puerta, la tomó de la cintura volteándola y la besó sin consentimiento ni delicadeza. Ella podía sentir la mirada de Rachel sobre su nuca cuando un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna.

Rachel los observó por unos segundos y, decidida a olvidarse de esa imagen, buscó en su ropa su caja de cigarrillos.

- _Perfecto, los dejé en el saco-_ se golpeó la frente al notar la ausencia del papel para fumar- _Berry y tus despistes _

_- ¿Divertido hablar sola? – _dio un pequeño brinco cuando un chico salía de detrás de un árbol-

- _Muy. Noah ¿verdad? _

_- Puck para la gente común. Pero puedes llamarme así, belleza- _ella rodó los ojos frente al escaso vocabulario de seducción del chico-

- _Mmm, mira voy a aclararte algo…Los chicos no son lo mío _

_- Oh, entonces era cierto _

_- ¿Quién te lo dijo? _

_-Finn. Dijo que te acostabas con cuanta chica se cruzara en tu camino _

_- Maldito hijo de su madre ¡No es cierto! Voy a matarlo _

_- ¿Y por qué no les has dado oportunidad a un chico? Sobre todo a uno como yo- _la tomó del brazo con cuidado y la ayudó a sentarse sobre el capó de su auto. Él se sentó a su lado-

- _Exactamente por él. Creo que todos los chicos son imbeciles como él _

_- ¿Sabias que es mi mejor amigo? _

_- ¿Vas a decírselo? _

_- No, claro que no. Por algo está en el Club Glee _

_- ¿Hay un Club Glee aquí tambien? _

_- Ajá, y solo los perdedores están allí. Aunque las porristas no entran en esa categoría _

_- ¿En cual de las dos? _

_- En la de perdedores, pero están en el Club _

_- ¿Quiénes son las porristas? _

_- Quinn, Santana y Brittany _

_- ¿Quién es Brittany? _

_- Rachel, solo llevas unas horas aquí. Tendrás tiempo de conocerlos ¿Cómo es New York? _

_- ¿Estás socializando conmigo? _

_-Eres mas agradable que todos los que conozco ¿te molesta?_

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad antes de comenzar a responder lo que el chico le había preguntado.

Había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar y pasar más rápido ese verano que, aunque recién empezaba; ella ya quería que terminara y volver a su ciudad. Con su madre y con sus amigos.

Tal vez, después de su estadía en ese pueblo, solo se llevaría el recuerdo de alguien: Noah Puckerman.

...

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw! **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	4. Bienvenida

Capitulo IV: "Bienvenida"

La charla con Noah le sirvió para descargar un poco la frustración que había sufrido con Santana y la que le esperaba con Finn, el chico había salido tres veces y solo los miraba con desaprobación. Ella le sonreía con soberbia, como si en realidad le importara.

Tal vez, en realidad, solo se divertiría teniendo a Finn cerca

Se sorprendió cuando le dedicó una mirada hacia la ventana de la sala y se encontró con la novia de su hermanastro mirándolos, inmediatamente, cuando era descubierta, la rubia volteaba solo para luego volverla a ver.

Noah le aseguró que Quinn, como él mismo le dijo que se llamaba, lo miraba a él.

Ella reía internamente. Ese chico era todo un caso

- _Y luego salí con Mercedes, la Aretha de Lima. _

_- ¿De verdad la popularidad influye tanto en ti? _

_- ¿En quien no lo hace? Santana me había dejado y necesitaba a alguien con quien volver a la cima _

_- ¿Por qué te bajaron? _

_- Pasé dos días en prisión y, en vez de respetarme con miedo, los pasillos del colegio eran risas cargadas de burla. No me gustaba ser un perdedor ¡No nací para ser un perdedor! _

_- Mmm…allí está de vuelta- _ le golpeó el hombro y le señaló con disimulo la ventana- _¿Fueron novios? –_ Preguntó cuando su mirada se cruzó a la distancia con la de Quinn-

- _ No, hasta Brittany sabe que sexo no equivale a una relación _

_- ¿Te has acostado con ella? _

_- Estuvimos a punto. Miedo de niña a punto de perder la virginidad. Podrá ser sexy pero solo te deja darle besos _

_- ¿Engañó a Finn contigo? _

_- Em… no vayas a decírselo _

_- ¿No es él supuestamente tu mejor amigo? _

_- Si, lo es. Pero tranquila, solo fueron unos besos, nada más. Lo juro _

_- Está bien, igual no pensaba decírselo ¿Y ahora con quien sales? _

_- Con nadie. Puckzilla esta totalmente disponible- _ la abrazó por los hombros y ella rió- _¿A ti como te gustan las chicas? _

_- ¿Te refieres al prototipo?- _él asintió- _ No lo sé, nunca he pensado en que puede llegar a gustarme alguien solo por su físico. Me atraen muchas cosas al momento de enamorarme _

_- No estamos hablando de amor, Rachel ¿Te has emborrachado una noche, acostad con alguien después y luego despertar sin recordar algo? _

_- Si _

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Pero fue con mi mejor amiga. No cuenta. _

_- Eso debe haber sido sexy ¿Aun son amigas? No me molestaría que la invites a Lima, mientras me la presentes. _

_- Se llama Elise. Es muy bonita, esa noche era el cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos. Pusimos mi casa patas arriba y ella terminó en mi cuarto y en mi cama _

_- ¿Fueron novias? _

_- Solo por obligación. Nos asustamos al principio porque pasamos una línea que tendríamos que haber respetado por siempre. Lo curioso fue que estando juntas jamás lo volvimos a hacer. Éramos un desastre _

_- Santana y yo nos acostamos miles de veces y no necesitamos ponerle titulo. Aunque ella está enamorada de Brittany _

_- ¿No te da un golpe de culpabilidad por todo lo que me estás contando? _

_- ¿Por qué? Solo pasarás un tiempo aquí. Nadie sabrá que te lo dije _

_- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo? _

_- Ey, ey, niñita ¿Cuántos años tienes? _

_- 16 _

_- ¿Y por que fumas? _

_- Lo hago desde los 15 ¿Tienes o no? _

_- No_

_- Voy por mi chaqueta- _ de un pequeño salto, bajó del automóvil y caminó abrazada a si misma por el leve viento que ya comenzaba a asomarse. Al entrar, la primera cara que tuvo en frente fue la de su padre

- _ ¿Qué hacías afuera? _

_- Hablando con Noah _

_- Ese chico no me agrada. No te acerques mucho a él _

_- Si, como quieras- _ esquivando un par de cuerpos que bailaban sin sincronización, llegó hasta el sillón en dónde había dejado su saco. Se sorprendió al no verlo allí- _¡Finn! _– caminó directo hacia el chico, otro no podría haber sido- _¿Dónde está mi chaqueta blanca? _

_- Déjame en paz- _ la empujó por los hombros y ella se alejó cuando Hiram volvía nuevamente a cuestionarla-

….

Santana López había sido capitana de las porristas un año completo, sabia lo que era imponer terror en los más débiles, avergonzar a los tímidos y darle la bienvenida a los nuevos.

Nunca alguien se había detenido a enfrentarla. Nadie a excepción de Quinn cuando llegó dispuesta a sacarle su puesto.

La pelea sobrepasó los entrenamientos y terminaron jalándose de los pelos en los pasillos del colegio. Ese día, después de que el señor Shue las separara, Quinn se impuso como la nueva abeja reina del lugar y la latina debió conformarse con volver a ser una simple porrista.

Primera persona que la desafiaba y le ganaba. Pero ahora no volvería a perder.

Cuando Quinn le dijo que Rachel hablaba animadamente con Noah sobre el auto de este, ella sonrió y tomó la campera de la recién llegada. Corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño.

Santana López tenía la venganza en sus manos.

Retiró una tijera del botiquín y la clavó sobre la base de la pequeña campera y la subió lentamente hacia arriba. La mitad derecha cayó sin ruido sobre el piso mientras la parte izquierda era sostenida con su misma mano.

Juntó ambas partes entre sus brazos y bajó nuevamente hacia la sala. Notó como Quinn la miraba con sospecha y ella se hizo la distraída, acomodó sin miramiento los dos trozos de ahora, una inservible chaqueta, y se alejó de allí hasta acomodarse cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. La vista perfecta para ver la reacción de Rachel.

- _¿Dónde estabas?- _ la cuestionó Quinn con los brazos cruzados molestando la vista de lo que había preparado-

- _En el baño. Comencé a tomar con el estomago vacío y ya sabes… ¿por qué? _

- _Santana no soy estupida ¿Qué hacías con el saco de Rachel? _

_- Nada _

_- Habla o…_

_- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a delatar? _

- _Sabes que no pero…_- sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando el resto de chicos enmudeció con la vista en el centro de la sala.

Una pequeña morena apretaba entre sus puños lo que horas antes era su chaqueta favorita.

Algunos la miraban con los ojos abiertos y otros con la boca tapada.

- _"Bienvenida" _– gritó Finn y estalló en carcajadas. El resto lo acompañó sin medir la intensidad de la molestia y el dolor que el rostro de la morena mostraba.

Quitó el celular de uno de los bolsillos y, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, botó la prenda en el tacho de basura.

No importa lo que costara, ella iba a irse de ese pueblo mucho antes de lo que todos pensaban.

….

Corrió sin importarle haber chocado con alguien en el camino, haber recibido un grito antes de terminar el ultimo escalón, solo corrió intentando ocultar ese sentimiento de pena y ofensa que había vivido en la casa de su padre. Hiram solo observó todo con una mueca y en silencio, en realidad a ella no le importaba; le dolía solo saber que no la defendió.

Entró al cuarto que utilizaría esos días y se apoyó sobre la puerta para soltar unas lágrimas. En la intimidad, era más frágil que un trozo de vidrio en movimiento. Rachel Berry era la combinación imperfecta de debilidad interior y fortaleza exterior, sabia que si no lloraba en soledad solo iba a fastidiarse a si misma.

Como cuando era pequeña, respiró de manera lenta tres veces mordiéndose el labio impidiendo mas llanto. Se despegó da la puerta y caminó casi sigilosamente hasta un antiguo piano que estaba abandonado en el rincón mas lejano de la habitación. A su izquierda, había dos guitarras reposando contra la pared. Finalmente, en el lado derecho, había un micrófono y su debida conexión.

Se pasó la mano por ambas mejillas borrando las huellas húmedas de las lágrimas y se sentó frente al instrumento al piano.

Cuando uno de sus dedos rozó una de las teclas, la sensación de felicidad renovó su cuerpo a como lo tenia acostumbrado. Apoyó sus dos pies en los pedales y comenzó a tocar una tenue melodía que se perfeccionaba con su voz.

"… _and I need you now tonight, and I need more than ever, _

_ And if you'll only hold me tight, well be holding on forever…" _

Se detuvo al oír el chillido de la puerta arrastrarse, giró su cuerpo completamente encontrándose con un chico

- _Bonita voz _

_- Gracias-_ notó como el chico se acercaba a ella, pero en silla de ruedas-

- _Artie- _le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó gustosa- _ Quería agradecerte por como me defendiste con Santana _

_- Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera ¿Esa chica se cree con el derecho de golpear a quien quiera? _

_- Santana es… es complicada, trata de no volver a meterte con ella. _

_- ¿Por qué iba a golpearte? _

_- Terminé con mi novia _

_- ¿Y? _

_- Brittany es…era mi novia, es su mejor amiga pero Santana la ama _

_- ¿De verdad?- _levantó ambas cejas sorprendida. El chico asintió- _No veo entonces el problema, le hiciste un favor ¿no? _

_- Llamé a Britt estúpida_

_- ¿Llamaste a una chica de esa manera? _

_- Si, Brittany es un poco…_

_- Nada. No tienes el derecho de tratar a una chica así. Debería haber dejado que te golpee _

_- Escucha, Rachel, le voy a pedir disculpas ¿si? _

_- ¿No ibas a hacerlo? _

_- Si, si… no vine para eso _

_- Hablando de eso ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? _

_- Puck me ayudó… Esta afuera _

_- ¡Entra Noah! – _gritó ella y el chico así lo hizo-

- _Gracias- _se sentó él en el piso frente a Rachel. Rachel le acarició la cabeza cual dueño a su perro-

_- Entonces, Artie ¿qué era lo que querías? _

_- Puck me dijo que te contó del Glee Club, yo formo parte de él. Hiram siempre habla de que sueñas con Broadway y Finn te envidia por que una vez a Carole se le escapó decir que tenías una voz perfecta _

_- Cosa que recién comprobamos- _acotó Puck y ella rió-

- _Con Puck cantamos en un bar los fines de semana, pero ahora que hay vacaciones lo haremos a diario _

_- ¿De verdad? ¡En New York tambien lo hacia! Blaine, mi mejor amigo y yo éramos las voces de la banda, el resto de mi grupo se dividía para los instrumentos. _

_- Entonces ¿ya tienes una banda? – _preguntó Puck decepcionado-

- _Algo así. Éramos conocidos en el lugar pero nada más. _

_- En fin- _volvió Artie a su idea- _Tina era la voz de nuestro grupo y lo abandonó desde que sale con Mike. Nos hace falta una voz femenina _

_- ¿Quieren que yo sea esa…voz? _

_- Nos encantaría- _Rachel se tomó el abdomen y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Los chicos se miraron confusos entre si- _¿Qué es lo gracioso?- _ las risas de Rachel aumentaron-

_- Ustedes… no hace ni un día que nos conocemos y ya me están ofreciendo ser parte de su banda. No, chicos. _

- _¿Cuál es el problema? – _insistió Artie al verla levantarse y abrir la puerta. Ambos la siguieron -

- _ No hay problema, de hecho amo cantar. Pero simplemente seria raro. Lo siento, igual gracias por tenerme en cuenta _

_- Vamos, Rachel, de verdad te necesitamos_- insistía Puck uniendo sus manos como si estuviera rezando-

_- Lo siento- _ les señaló hacia afuera en señal de que se retiren-

- _Escucha Rachel- _ habló por ultima vez Artie- _ no estamos bromeando ni nada parecido. Todos los veranos se hace una competencia de bandas. _

_- Siempre perdemos- _agregó Puck molesto- _ Siempre nos gana la banda de Finn _

_- ¿Finn tiene una banda? ¿Sabe tocar algo con esas manos de pie grande? _

_- Es el baterista y hace los coros- _continuó Puck- _yo era el guitarrista pero los dejé cuando no sabia hacer otra cosa que dar ordenes. Ahora Sam ocupa ese lugar. Santana y Quinn son las cantantes _

_- ¿Santana y Quinn? _– Sonrió ella imaginadonse a ambas detrás de un micrófono- _Sexy _

- ¡_Rachel, regresa! _– Puck le pasó la mano frente a su rostro al verla desvariar-

- _¡Noah! – _Le dio un manotazo retirándole la mano_- _

_- ¿Entonces?- _preguntó Artie al ser empujado por Puck hasta el pasillo-

- _¿Qué tipo de musica hacen? _

_- Rock…o lo que te guste- _ respondió Artie emocionado-

- _ ¿Cuándo ensayan? _

_- Todas las tardes hasta la noche. Dos horas por día _

_- ¿Mañana? _

_- Aja _

_- ¿Cuándo comienza la competencia? _

_- En dos semanas- _ respondieron ambos-

- _Ya se que vamos a cantar cuando nos presentemos. Hasta mañana- _ iba a cerrar pero Puck retuvo la puerta con la mano-

- _Bienvenida _

...

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw! **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	5. Quinn Fabray

Capitulo V: "Quinn Fabray"

Quinn Fabray había vivido sus cortos dieciséis años a la sombra de su padre. Russel Fabray era un hombre con poder en el pequeño pueblo de Lima y eso siempre había influenciado en su vida, y en la de de su hermana, Frannie Fabray fue obligada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba y a formar una familia con él solo por interés propio de Russel.

Quinn sabia que su vida iba por el mismo camino.

Tenia diez años cuando conoció a Finn Hudson, hijo único y con madre viuda en aquel entonces.

Llegaron a Lima una fría tarde de otoño con tan solo unos dólares que a Carole, la madre del muchacho, el banco le había facilitado tras la muerte patriota de su marido. La primera noche, ambos durmieron en su casa. Judith era la única religiosa del pueblo que ponía en practica su devoción dándoles un lugar donde estar hasta que consiguieran algo.

Fue solo tres semanas después que Russel organizó una cena de trabajo en la que Hiram, su mejor amigo y compañero de oficina, llegó con una botella de vino caro, una sonrisa y terminó por enamorarse y enamorar a Carole. Cuatro meses después, Finn Hudson pasó a ser Finn Hudson Berry. Poco se enorgullecía de su nuevo apellido.

Quinn sintió nuevamente la libertad de tener su espacio en su propia casa, retomar las actividades que había abandonado en ese tiempo y disfrutar de la libertad que todo niño quiere.

Pero eso duró poco.

Las cenas entre su familia y los Berry fueron una tradición durante todos los viernes hasta la actualidad. Finn aseguró una noche, y delante de todos, que le gustaba Quinn y Russel no pudo alegrarse más al escucharlo. El futuro de su segunda hija ya estaba asegurado tambien.

Con tan solo catorce años, comenzó una relación con Finn, su padre le dijo que había pocos muchachos como él en Lima y que por eso debía sentirse agradecida. Pero ella no lo sentía.

Cuando cumplió quince y Finn los había cumplido cinco meses atrás, él le pidió pasar al segundo paso de una relación estable, ella le dio una abofeteada y al día siguiente se inscribió en el club de celibato del colegio. Sabía que por más que su padre consintiera la relación no iba a obligarla a la entrega corporal con su novio. A Frannie se le fue permitido en la noche de la luna de miel y ella esperaba correr la misma suerte.

Ahora, con dieciséis, estaba comenzado a ver las cosas mucho mas clara. Si ella o Finn no le ponían un alto a la relación, estaban destinados a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Ella sabia que Finn no lo haría pues en el colegio la mostraba como si fuera un trofeo, sintiéndose el tipo con más suerte por salir con la chica líder de las porristas y la más linda del Instituto.

El quartebarck y la capitana de las porristas, un cliché que ella no podía despegar porque no deseaba bajar de lo más alto.

Decepcionaría a su padre si hiciera eso.

Pero no le importaba decepcionarse a si misma. Veía la infelicidad de su hermana y era, en ese único momento, que ella rezaba para no crecer.

"…_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_ Or the girl who never wants to be alone …" _

_- ¡Tengo la lista de canciones para este verano!- _Santana entró a su cuarto a los gritos obligándola a dejar de cantar por un momento- _¿Qué hacías? _

_- ¿No ves que estoy acostada? _

_- ¿Y Finnepto? _

_- No lo sé. Supongo que en su casa _

_- Toma- _le arrojó las hojas sobre su cuerpo logrando que algunas cayeran al piso- _Estaba pensando, deberíamos sacar a Sam de la banda y poner a Britt _

_- Britt no sabe tocar la guitarra ¡Estas canciones apestan, Santana! _

_- ¿¡Qué!? Dame eso- _ le quitó las hojas y las resguardó sobre su pecho- _¡Es Whitesnake! _

_- No me jodas, no pienso cantar eso _

_- Pues lo siento, a tu novio le gusta y Sam hace todo lo que le ordenemos _

_- Pues Finn hace lo que yo le digo y si yo le digo que no lo cantemos ¡no vamos a cantarlo! _– Se levantó de la cama arreglándose el vestido-

_- Solo nos quedan dos semanas, tenemos que empezar a practicar Quinn _

_- Ganamos todos los años, Santana. Este no será la excepción. Además, la banda de Puck se quedó sin cantante. Una banda menos para competir _

_- ¿De verdad? ¿La china los dejó? _

_- Se llama Tina, Santana. Está con nosotros en Glee _

_- Solo recuerdo tu nombre y el de Britt en ese puto coro_

_- Hablando de Britt ¿dónde está? _

_- Me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y luego venia _

_- ¿Importante? _

….

_"… You know that im crazy bitch_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it_

_ All I wanna do is lose control _

_ But you don't really give a shit _

_ You don't let it go let it go with it_

_ Cause you're fucking crazy rock roll…" _

Una alegre Brittany manejaba su descapotable a velocidad lenta pero a alto volumen musical. Necesitaba llegar temprano para aclarar un mal entendido que ocurrió en la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Escuchó su celular sonar en el asiento de acompañante y en la pantalla tildaba el nombre de Santana, lo ignoró para llegar sin problemas hasta la casa de Finn.

Después de frenar al leer el apellido en la puerta, se dio cuenta que había pasado cuatro veces por el mismo lugar en los últimos diez minutos.

Decidida, tomó una bolsa de papel del asiento trasero y caminó hasta la puerta.

- _¡Finn!- _ gritó antes de tocar el timbre- _Hola- _se abrazó efusivamente a una adormilada Rachel que aun llevaba el pijama-

_- Mmm… estás…._

_- Apretándote, lo siento. Hola- _ tomó la mano de la morena y la estrechó con su derecha-

_- ¿Quieres hablar con Finn? _

_- No. Venia a verte a ti _

_- ¿A mi? _

_- Aja. Tienes olor a yogurt con cereal ¿estás desayunando? _

_- Pues si. Apenas van a ser las diez _

_- Si, lo sé. Cuando me acuesto después de las seis me levanto antes de las nueve. Raro ¿no?- _ Rachel le respondió con una pequeña risa-

- _ Mmm, por cierto ¿cómo es tu nombre? _

_- Brittany _– volvió a abrazarla como si antes no lo hubiera hecho-

- _Brittany, claro. Me han hablado mucho de ti ¿Quieres pasar? _– Abrió mas la puerta dándole lugar a la rubia y juntas llegaron hasta la cocina- _¿Ya desayunaste? _

_- Cereal no ¿es el dulce? _

_- Si, mi favorito ¿Quieres?- _ le tendió una pequeña fuente con cereal de colores, la observó armar un muñeco y luego comerlo por partes- _ Oye Britt, puedo decirte Britt ¿verdad? _

_- Me enojaría si no lo hicieras _

_- ¿Te gustó la fiesta? _

_- Un poco, era para ti y tu poco apareciste _

_- Si, es que aun esto es raro ¿Eres amiga de Santana? _

_- Si, y de Quinn ¿Ya las conociste? _

_- Algo- _ se quedaron en silencio unos minutos en lo que Rachel se incomodó pero decidió dejar que la rubia hablara-

- _Bonita casa _

_- Gracias, pero es de Hiram y su familia _

_- Eres su hija. Mi mamá dice que un hijo es lo más importante que el ser humano puede tener en su vida y todo lo que un padre tenga, lo tiene el hijo tambien _

_- ¿Eres amiga de Finn? _

_- No. Un día pisó la cola de Lord y desde entonces estoy segura que quiere eliminarlo de su camino _

_- ¿Lord? _

_- Mi gato_

_- Oh, claro _

_- Esto es tuyo- _ quitó la bolsa de la silla en la que la había puesto y la dejó sobre la mesa-

- _¿Qué es?...Oh dios… ¿Qué, qué…cómo lo conseguiste? –_ Retiró con felicidad la chaqueta que la noche anterior le fue destrozada, solo que ahora estaba como nueva-

_- Después de que la tiraras, fui por ella y le pedí a mamá que la cociera. Lo hizo bien ¿cierto? _

_- ¡Perfecto! _– Se la colocó rápidamente y se sintió como la primera vez que se la probó en New York como regalo de su último cumpleaños- _¡Dios, gracias Britt!- _rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la rubia y saltarle encima en otro fuerte abrazo-

_- Perdona a San ¿si? – _pidió con ternura cuando se separaron-

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Ella te lo rompió porque estaba molesta contigo. La próxima vez deja que le pegue a Artie. Aunque estoy en contra de la violencia_

_- ¿Estás diciéndome que Santana rompió mi chaqueta? _

_- Si, pero ella es buena solo…_

_- ¿Dónde vive Santana? _

_- Lejos. Muy lejos _

_- Dame la dirección, Britt. Por favor _

_- Ahora está en casa de Quinn_

_- Entonces dame la dirección de la casa de Quinn _

_- No vas a hacer nada malo ¿verdad? _

_- No, Britt. Nada_

…

Quinn terminaba de acomodar el living cuando el timbre de su casa sonó demasiadas veces y la puerta era golpeada fuertemente. Con su característica ceja levantada, llegó a abrir para encontrarse con Rachel del otro lado. Brittany estaba a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa

- _Britt ¿Qué hacen aquí? _

_- Rach quiere hablar con Santana _

_- ¿Rach? ¿Con Santana? ¿Por qué? _

_- No es asunto tuyo rubia. Llámala- _ habló Rachel al ver a Brittany ingresar sin permiso a la casa de Quinn-

_- Primero me hablas con respeto, estás en mi casa y segundo, no voy a llamarla hasta que no me digas para qué _

_- Santana está ¿si o no?- _ la poca paciencia de Rachel se acababa y nadie, de ese pueblo, sabia como era su carácter sin paciencia-

- _No _

_- Acabas de decir que no vas a llamarla a menos que te diga para qué ¡Santana!-_ gritó sin medir la intensidad esperando que la latina saliera- _¡Santana te estoy llamando! _

_- Rachel-_ Quinn la tomó del brazo, cerró la puerta tras de si y guió a ambas hasta unos metros mas adelante- _ No grites en mi casa. _

_- Entonces llama a Santana –_ se soltó con brusquedad y cruzó sus brazos molesta- _¡Llámala! _

_- Dime solo para qué _

_- ¿Sabias que anoche cuando todos se burlaron de mi fue gracias a ella? _

_- ¿De qué hablas? _

_- ¡Tu amiga rajó mi chaqueta!...¡Apareciste!-_ caminó casi a trote hasta la puerta donde Santana hacía su salida-

- ¿_Estabas espera…¡Ey!- _se quejó Santana cuando Rachel la empujó por los hombros golpeándola contra la pared-

- _¿Con qué derecho te crees llegar a mi casa y romper algo importante? ¿Eh?-_ volvió a empujarla mientras Santana intentaba, en vano, retener sus manos evitando más golpes-

- _Rachel, para-_ Quinn se movía a la misma velocidad que Rachel pero no quería interponerse y salir golpeada tambien- _Rachel, por favor _

_- Te voy a decir una sola cosa Santana, en tu puta vida vuelvas a acercarte a mí o te juro que de verdad te voy a dar lo que te mereces _

_- Enana, no te tengo…_

_- ¡Santana, basta!- _ gritó Quinn jalando a Rachel contra ella y manteniéndola por un momento contra su pecho. Sintió el corazón de Rachel batallando fuertemente por lo que la abrazó casi con dulzura. Podía jurarse a si mismo que esos tres segundos le parecieron una eternidad- _Rachel, yo…_

_- Quinn ¿qué es todo este alboroto?- _ la rubia la soltó inmediatamente cuando su padre salió con cara de pocos amigos y mirando con enojo a la morena- _¿Quién es ella? _

_- Es…_

_- Soy Rachel Berry _

_- ¿Berry?- _ se acercó el hombre hasta Rachel y Quinn temió lo peor- _¿La hija de Hiram?- _Quinn vió como la morena asentía aun con la respiración acelerada y se sorprendió al descubrir que su padre sabia de la existencia de una hija de Hiram ¿Por qué nunca lo comentó? – _Lárgate de mi casa _

_- Solo vine…_

_- No me interesa a lo que viniste. Tu padre me dijo que estarías en el pueblo pero me juró que no te acercarías a mi hija ¡Que te largues, te digo! _

Quinn bajó la vista al suelo al notar la petición de ayuda en la mirada de Rachel, esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones trasmitían tristeza y ella no quería suponer el por qué.

Se mordió el labio interior al verla cruzar la calle e intentó sonreírle cuando la morena volteó a verla una última vez.

Intentó pero no pudo

Aturdida y molesta con sus dos amigas, las echó de la misma manera en que su padre había echado a Rachel. Cuando se encontró sola, interrumpió en el estudio de él para preguntarle el por qué de su reacción

- _¿Cómo sabias que Hiram tenia una hija? _

_- Te he dicho que aquí entras si primero golpeas- _

_- ¿Cómo sabias? _

_- Parece que olvidaste que Hiram es mi mejor amigo- _le quitó interés al tema mientras movía unos papeles y firmaba otros- _ No te quiero cerca de ella. Acabas de ver que es una problemática. No quiero eso en mi casa _

_- ¡Santana rompió su ropa! _

_- ¡Me da igual y no me grites!_

_- ¿Por qué Hiram te juró que ella no se acercaría a mi?... ¡Papá! _

_- Es lesbiana- _ a Quinn una rara sensación le sacudió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Cualquier sensación menos la de sorpresa o molestia- _ Está acostumbrada a un ambiente al que tu no conoces _

_- Es una chica como yo ¡Apenas tenemos 16! _

_- No te compares con ella. No te compares con nadie. Demasiado tengo con que Santana se acueste con medio Instituto- _ella rió con ironía internamente. Si en realidad supiera que Santana ama a Britt y la rubia le corresponde-

_- ¿Y la cena de los fines de semana? Ella es parte de la familia Berry, va a tener que venir _

_- Pero estará bajo el control total de Hiram y el de Finn _

_- ¿Finn? El es su hermanastro, no tiene por qué…_

_- ¡Basta Quinn!- _ golpeó el escritorio logrando que la rubia diera un pequeño salto- _Si has terminado ve y ayuda a tu madre en algo. _

Lo escuchó llamarla cuando, al salir, cerró la puerta bruscamente como nunca antes lo había hecho

Escuchó a su madre darle, una vez más, la razón a su padre y pedirle que no volviera a acercarse a esa muchacha

Escuchó nuevamente la voz de Finn en su mente diciéndole que no soportaría a Rachel.

Escuchó tantas cosas y de tantas maneras que cuando escuchó un suspiro necesitado al pensar el nombre de Rachel por quinta vez en su mente, decidió que eso seria lo único que no ignoraría.

Algo raro pasaba con esa chica y lo que la había hecho sentir en la vereda de su casa.

Nunca se caracterizó por ser protectora, por lo que no entendía por qué reaccionó contra Santana y a favor de Rachel cuando todo tendría que haber sido al revés.

Pero como había comenzado ese verano, todo estaba comenzado de otra manera en su vida.

Y estaba segura que Rachel Berry tenía que ver con ello.

...

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw! (por ahi ofrecieron dulces si subia un cap rapido y lo hice, asique voy a estar esperandolos) **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	6. Otra vez

Capitulo VI: "Otra vez"

Habían pasado tres días desde que estaba en la casa de su padre y casi sin socializar con los que allí vivían. Carole era una mujer un tanto insistente en todo: "Rachel, por favor come" "Rachel, si sales lleva una campera", Rachel esto y Rachel el otro; ella en realidad sabia que si la esposa de su padre continuaba con ese carácter iba a mandarla al demonio mucho antes de lo que tenia pensado.

Su padre era un hombre raro. Su madre siempre le hablaba de que era mezquino con los sentimientos y temeroso a la hora de mostrarlos. Ella tambien estaba empezando a cansarse de eso. Hiram la trataba como si hubiesen compartido toda su vida juntos y que la distancia corporal, como vincular, nunca hubiese existido. La noche anterior, cuando habló con Shelby, ella le aconsejó que no le lleve la contra, Hiram, como ella, era una persona de poca paciencia y con carácter poco llevable.

Al parecer, solo si eran parecidos podían congeniar bien. Y vaya que no lo eran.

Y tenia a Finn, a veces le daba ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un mueble y pensar en otras posibilidades de tener un medio hermano. ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido Puck? ¿O Artie? ¿O por qué no pudo haber sido una chica? Britanny encajaría perfecto en ese lugar.

Pero no, debía conformarse con un chico con cara de nene, sonrisa egocéntrica y…

- _ ¿Es cierto que tienes una banda, Finn?- _ tenia que saber si el talento iba o no incluido en sus escasas virtudes. Para ella la respuesta, era simplemente negativa-

- _ La mejor de Ohio-_ respondió el mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca cargado de spaghetti- _¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_- Hiram me lo dijo-_ mintió recibiendo una mirada del hombre-

- _ No recuerdo haber hablado ese tema contigo, Rachel _

- _Pues que pena, porque recuerdo muy bien tus palabras "Finn hace los coros y toca la batería. No es perfecto pero algo intenta hacer" _

_- ¡Estas mintiendo!- _ Finn la señaló molesto y ella giró los ojos. Supuestamente era ella la dramática-

_- Finn- _acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa y se acercó al rostro del chico- _Debes tragar y luego hablar. Idiota_

_- ¿A dónde vas?- _ le preguntaron Carole e Hiram la mismo tiempo al verla levantarse-

- _A conocer las excéntricas calle de Lima. Tal vez sean mejor que las de New York y decida quedarme _– ironizó al tomar una gorra, soltarse el cabello y colocársela -

- _ No nos des esa linda sorpresa, estrellita. Mejor vuelve que tus amigos deben estar extrañándote- _

_- Vuelvo a la tarde- _ ignoró el comentario de Finn y caminó hasta la puerta-

- _Pero Rachel, no has probado ni un bocado- _ se lamentaba Carole al ver el plato de la chica intacto-

- _Eso es porque soy vegana _– volteó para aclarárselo tambien con su rostro-

- _Pero estamos comiendo fideos- _ continuó la mujer defendiendo su comida-

- _¡Con albóndigas, Carole! Los fideos tienen albóndigas- _espetó para salir de una vez de la casa y evitar seguir escuchando tonterías.

Aun le quedaban dos meses y dos semanas allí.

Aun le quedaban por seguir escuchando de todo.

…..

Caminó leyendo el nombre de las calles e intentar recordarlas, pero estaba segura que luego no las olvidaría y eso haría que a la vez no olvide ese lugar.

Agitó la cabeza. No, no era necesario retener los nombres.

Se detuvo frente a un gran local en el que vendían instrumentos musicales y una guitarra de color azul marino se mostraba en la vidriera como la nueva adquisición. Ella apoyó ambas manos en la ventana sin quitarle los ojos de encima, parecía un producto totalmente moderno y se extrañó el nunca haberlo vista en su ciudad y allí si.

Tenia que conseguirla. Buscó con la mirada un número que le delatara el precio pero ninguno de los instrumentos que la rodeaban tampoco lo tenía.

Retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás para leer el nombre del local y recordarle a su madre que ella viajara en su búsqueda y la conservara hasta su regreso. Después de todo, la guitarra que tenia en su casa ya estaba demasiado vieja y hasta a veces le costaba afinarla correctamente.

_"Casa Instrumental Fabray"_ leyó en la pancarta que daba el nombre del lugar. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y guardo en un mensaje el nombre para no olvidarlo.

Definitivamente ya tenía el nuevo regalo de cumpleaños.

- _Bonita chaqueta… oh, ya no la tienes- _ volteó al escuchar como alguien se burlaba de ella al pasar caminando. Pudo distinguir a dos chicas riendo, seguramente estaban aquella noche en su fiesta de bienvenida.

- _Aquí lo único bonito es tu rostro- _ contraatacó logrando su cometido. Una de las chicas se detuvo y dedujo que fue la habló. Apretó sus labios para no reír cuando la vio acercarse-

- _¿Qué dijiste?- _ no se había equivocado, aquella desconocida parecía una modelo. Apenas mas alta que ella, de ojos verde mezclados con un tinte gris y cabello castaño. Respiró carias veces para descubrir un perfume demasiado dulce-

_- ¿Qué dijiste tú?- _dio un paso adelante quedando frente a ella. Aquella gente tenía que empezar a olvidarse de burlarse de ella-

- _Spencer, vamonos- _la otra chica se acercó en busca, de lo que parecía, era su hermana. Rachel las veía casi iguales-

- _Si, Spencer, ve. No estés aquí mirándome- _ las molestó ella esperando mas reacción en la chica-

- _Te conviene no volver a cruzarte conmigo- _el dedo de la chica rozó su nariz en señal de amenaza-

- _Parece que aquí solo viven para amenazas - _ sentenció Rachel molesta. Lo que empezó como un pequeño juego ya no estaba terminado así- _ Porque mejor no te vas tú y así yo no tengo la maldición de volver a toparme contigo _

_- Voy a perdonarte porque no sabes quien soy –_ Rachel observó como la otra chica miró a Spencer con extrañeza, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar para cortar esa conversación lo antes posible- 

_- ¿Por qué no salimos un día de estos y me lo dices? _

_- Porque…_

_- Vamos, Spencer-_ la otra muchacha tiró de su brazo y retomaron su camino. Rachel ni siquiera las observó irse, retomó también el suyo hacia el lado contrario-

….

"…_ I've been searching for you _

_I heard a cry within my soul _

_I've never had a yearning quite likes this before _

_Know that you are, walking right throug my door…" _

Se había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba dos horas fuera de la casa de Hiram e iba a volver pero su estomago le advirtió con unos pequeños ruidos que aun no había ingerido algo de comida.

Ingresó a lo que, hasta lo que había recorrido, parecía el único restaurante de la ciudad, afuera, un cartel con el nombre de "Breadstix" parecía apoyar su idea.

Al entrar, notó que el lugar era mas grande de lo que podía imaginar y el orden de las mesas, tal vez por exigencia del dueño, lo hacia ver mas extravagantes de lo que en realidad podía ser.

Se acercó a la barra en la que un hombre mayor servia las bebidas y pidió un vaso de agua saborizada y preguntó si dentro del menú servían algún tipo de ensalada. Sonrió cuando el hombre le dijo que en unos minutos le entregarían su plato. Si Carole olvidaba otro día de su rechazo a la carne, ya tenia donde almorzar.

"… _All of my life _

_ Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again _

_And if that day comes _

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll see you again…" _

Se quitó la gorra un momento esperando por su pedido y fue consiente de las miradas ajenas que la tenían como una desconocida. Se peinó ligeramente el liso cabello hacia un costado y se acomodó para escuchar y ver de reojo a la dueña de la voz que llenaba el lugar.

Le pareció entre rara, dulce y armoniosa pero no podía dejar de escucharla. Cantaba aquella canción con un sentimiento dueño de reconocimiento por lo que dibujó una media sonrisa y tarareaba la canción por lo bajo.

"…_ A sacred gift of heaven_

_For better worse, wherever_

_And I would never let somebody break you down_

_Until you cried…never…" _

Sin mover la silla, giró su cuerpo para encontrar a una chica sentada en un pequeño banco como el de ella, con un micrófono frente a su rostro, acompañado de unas muecas que consideró tiernas y con los ojos cerrados. Detrás, un chico que tocaba la guitarra marcando el ritmo.

Entreabrió los labios para luego mojarlos mientras sus manos se acomodaban sobre sus muslos. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente del canto de la chica y ella no era la excepción

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron al rojo vivo cuando abrió los ojos y se posaron directamente sobre ella. Por más que quisieron, ninguna de las dos podía apartar la vista.

Rachel colocó su codo derecho sobre la barra para sostener su cabeza y mirarla acabar su acto.

Además de la voz, la belleza de aquella chica los había cautivado. La había cautivado a ella.

"… _All of my life _

_ Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again _

_And if that day comes _

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll see you again…" _

Nadie se puso de pie pero todos estallaron en aclamados aplausos y algunos silbidos. Al parecer la muchacha era bastante conocida en el lugar.

O tal vez era su primera vez y todos querían que lo repitiera.

- _Su ensalada, señorita- _ el mozo tocó su hombro suavemente y ella reaccionó con un simple _"Gracias";_ pero no volteó a verlo. Sus ojos no podían moverse de la figura de aquella rubia que ahora se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

_- Una botella de agua, Frank. Gracias- _ en realidad caminó hasta la barra. Pero la tenía a su lado- _Hola _– dijo por lo bajo y mirando al hombre que iba en busca de su bebida-

_- Hola, Quinn ¿Cómo has estado? _

- _Bien- _ tomó la botella y se despidió- _ Adiós- _ pasó a su lado y fue cuando Rachel la retuvo delicadamente del brazo. Ella se quedó inmóvil y nuevamente sin verla-

- _Tienes una voz muy delicada. Felicitaciones _– habló sin soltarla y con ganas de tirar mas cerca de ella. Pero no había necesidad aun de hacerlo-

_- Gracias_- con la vista sobre la puerta de entrada, pudo ver como Santana y Britanny llegaban unidas por sus meñiques pero al entrar la latina la soltaba. Finn y Sam caminaban tras ellas- _ Tengo que irme _

_- Que estés bien_- la soltó lentamente y volvió a retenerla antes de que se marchara- _Me ha encantado volver a verte - _ finalmente la dejó ir y giró para verla partir. Inhaló una cantidad extrema de aire al ver a Finn besándole con desesperación y ella corresponderle tomándolo del cuello y tirando de él para no soltarlo.

Era la segunda vez que los veía en esa situación y era la segunda vez que algo de todo eso no le agradaba.

Culpó a Finn de eso. Todo lo que hacía el chico no le agradaba.

Los vió tomar un lugar cerca de donde estaban parados y ella supuso que era el momento de irse.

…

Terminó de pagar lo poco que consumió y, al salir, Puck estaba recostado sobre la puerta de su auto. Ella se acercó a saludarlo para averiguar qué hacía allí.

- _Hola, Noah- _ se alzó sobre sus pies y le besó la mejilla. Puck le rodeó la cintura y la alzó aún más solo para bromear- _ ¡Noah, bájame!_

_- Hola, sexy judía- _al dejarla nuevamente de pie, le arrebató la gorra de las manos y él mismo se la colocó-

- _¿Cómo sabes que soy judía?_

_- Entre judíos nos reconocemos _

_- Eres un tonto ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Esperándote ¿Sabes que tenemos que ensayar para el fin de semana que viene? _

_- ¿Y se puede saber cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –_ se cruzó de brazos de manera divertida -

- _Digamos que aquí solo se puede ir a pocos lugares. Y breadstix es el numero uno en la lista ¿Vamos a mi casa y ensayamos? _

- _¿Ya han elegido algunas canciones? _

_- Claro que no señotira. Las elegiremos juntos- _ le abrió la puerta de acompañante cortésmente y ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. Antes de entrar, le dio una última mirada a la mesa en donde Quinn y el resto comían animadamente.

Pero la rubia no los acompañaba. Estaba con la vista fija en ella y Rachel quería quedarse a ver quien ganaba esa batalla.

Como en la noche de la fiesta, de lejos, Quinn parecía no molestarse por verla. Pero cuando la tenia cerca, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

Sin importarle el raro comportamiento de la chica, colocó su mano derecha sobre la puerta abierta para luego mover cuatro de sus dedos en señal de saludo.

Nuevamente para confundirla, Quinn imitaba el acto desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Noah le dijo algo y ella supuso era una orden de que subiera.

Intentado olvidarse lo vivido minutos atrás, se subió pidiéndole al chico que acelerara y se largaran de allí lo más rápido posible.

Al parecer, Noah Puckerman no iba a ser el único recuerdo que iba a llevarse de allí: Quinn tentaba con sumarse a la corta lista.

…

Desde aquella mañana en que Britanny había llegado a su casa acompañada de Rachel para buscar respuestas por el trato de Santana hacia ella, Quinn no supo mas nada de la neoyorkina. Y eso, de alguna manera, no le agradaba.

No le agradaba porque era la media hermana de su novio y debía llevarse bien con ella o mantener aunque sea, algún tipo de relación cordial.

Debía y se llenaba de excusas de ese deber. Pero ninguna la satisfacía. Tal vez debería dejar de inventar excusas alrededor de su vida.

La noche en que la conoció, en aquel pequeño baño de los Berry, le pareció una chica interesante y por eso quería conocerla más. Pero su padre, después de echarla de su casa de aquella tan manera poco cordial y con trato como solo con pocas personas tenia, volvió a recordarle que no debía acercarse a la morena. No debía, no debía y simplemente no debía. Se repetía una y otra vez cuando se levantaba y quería salir en busca de Finn.

Antes de molestar otra vez a su padre, el enviaba un mensaje a su novio que pasaría a verlo pero que no se quedarían en al casa. Hacerlo, estaba segura que Russel lo tomaría como una traición.

Ese jueves, se levantó más temprano de lo normal y decidió salir a correr unas vueltas a la redonda. Desde que acabaron las clases, no tenia actividad física y tampoco podía quedarse sin. Colocó su Iphod dentro del bolsillo de su campera y se acomodó los audífonos para que no se cayeran cuando caminaba.

Corrió hasta desgastarse físicamente y olvidarse algunos minutos de lo que la rodeaba.

Correr o caminar a paso apresurado, con musica inundando su mente, le permitía crear un mundo totalmente alternativo y deseado para su existir: ella riendo de manera natural. Hacía mucho tiempo se estaba perdiendo de eso.

Comenzó a sonar _"Again"_ de Lenny Kravitz y ella se permitió cantarlo sin temor a estar rodeada. Inconscientemente, pasó al frente del negocio de instrumentos de su padre y pudo ver como productos nuevos llenaban el local. A veces, para salir de la monotonía de su vida, ella ayudaba a Alicia, la empleada del lugar. Alejándose y a la vez no, de su padre.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la canción finalizaba pero ella volvió a reproducirla. Cuando terminó por segunda vez, volvió a escucharla. Repitió el acto hasta cansarse de oírla pero, cuando lo hizo, volvió a reproducirla ciento de veces seguida.

Cuando su madre la llamó a almorzar, bajó con pocas ganas y después de responderle un mensaje a Santana _"En Breadstix pasada las dos"; _con un simple_ "Está bien",_ le dejó saber que allí estaría. Desde que echó a Santana y a Britanny de su casa, la relación había estado un poco tensa con la latina y ninguna de las dos dejaba su orgullo de lado para hacer las pases.

"_Tu no tendrías por qué estar enojada"- _ le gritó Santana la noche anterior por teléfono y ella sabia que tenia razón. Pero no se lo hizo saber.

Comió en silencio y cuando sus padres anunciaron que tomarían una siesta, ella aprovechó para escaparse antes a Breadstix y quitarse ese mal humor que cargaba desde hacía dos días. Llegó diez minutos antes de las dos y caminó directo al pequeño escenario que solo subía cuando estaba con su banda. Cuando solo hacia coros o cantaba algo que finalmente nunca le gustaba y solo servia para ganar una competencia pero no para mostrar lo que sentía.

-_ ¿Puedes tocar esto?-_ le entregó al guitarrista que esperaba por los valientes que cantaran frente a ese pequeño, pero exigente publico.

- _Claro- _ dijo él al tomar la partitura y ver el nombre de la canción. Un clásico que estaba seguro a muchos les encantaría.

La primera estrofa salió de su boca con necesidad, pocas veces exponía su carácter escondido detrás de un escudo demasiado duro pero, como ahora, necesitaba abandonarlo por un momento.

Antes de que sus pestañas se juntaran al cerrar los ojos, vio como alguien ingresaba al local llamando la atención de algunos. Sin embargo, todos volvían su vista a ella.

_"…I wonder if I'll see you again…"_

Apenas acabó la segunda estrofa, su cuerpo se sensibilizó de una manera rara trayendo a su mente la imagen de Rachel. Tal vez, porque era la situación mas cercana a ese sentimiento que estaba expresando. Tal vez no.

_"…And I would never let somebody break you down_

_Until you cried…never…" _

Sonó más bajo de lo que esperaba pero así mismo sin desafinar. Sus ojos se abrieron y se limitó a parpadear para verificar si lo que estaba viendo aun era parte de la imagen mental o en realidad estaba allí.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente rozadas y ella sentía el calor que emanaban cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba a unos pasos de costado a ella. Pero mirándola a ella. Escuchándola y, por lo que parecía, cantando casi sin mover los labios lo mismo que ella hacía.

_"…I wonder if I'll see you again…"- _ Cantó por segunda vez sin y luego vinieron los aplausos. Se sorprendió cuando, a pesar de que nadie se puso de pie, Rachel hizo el intento de hacerlo pero finalmente optó por aplaudirla sentada.

Se puso rápidamente queriendo caminar hacia otro lado pero Rachel no dejaba de verla e iba a ser demasiado obvia su manera de evitarla. Después de agradecerle al guitarrista, caminó directo por algo de beber.

Escuchó como el mozo le entregaba una ensalada a la vez que pasaba a su lado y Rachel comenzaba a acomodarse en su silla correctamente. Ella se paró a su lado sin saber por qué. Tenia, al menos, casi dos metros más para frenar y pedir lo que quisiera.

_- Una botella de agua, Frank. Gracias- _iba a dejar que la morena notara, más, su presencia y que ella saludara- _Hola- _dijo por lo bajo. `Bien, Quinn. Sigue haciendo lo que tu mente no te dice´

- _Hola, Quinn ¿Cómo has estado?_- iba a sonreír por lo educada y considerada que era. Iba.

-_ Bien_ – quería preguntarle por ella y esos dos días en el que no se vieron y Finn no hizo otra cosa que hablar mal de ella. Quería que la morena le respondiera de manera extensa y tener una conversación sin fin. Quería. En cambio, tomó su botella y la aprisionó entre sus manos producto de los nervios y la saludó de manera fría- _Adiós- _Logró dar solo unpaso cuando una mano la retuvo desde su brazo y, aunque el agarre no era fuerte, podía soltarse y seguir con su camino. Podía.

_- Tienes una voz muy delicada. Felicitaciones- _ le habló Rachel casi con confidencia y ella pensó que lo delicada era la morena al tratarla de esa manera. Pensó en decírselo. Solo lo pensó-

- _Gracias- _ fue lo único que dijo cuando su voz volvió a pertenecerle junto con la calma. Pero todo se esfumó cuando vio a sus amigos, y su novio, entrar en lo que seria la reunión que habían quedado- _Tengo que irme- _ `Por favor, si me quedo, no te vayas ´

- _Que estés bien- `_Tu tambien. No, no me sueltes. Gracias_- Me ha encantado volver a verte- _ Dándose cuenta que nadie aun la había visto aun, sonrió plenamente pero esa sonrisa se borró al instante al notar tambien como Puck se bajaba de su auto y miraba hacia el interior del restaurante. Después de verla a ella y levantarle la mano en un informal saludo, que ignoró, el chico sonrió al descubrir a Rachel a su lado pero de espalda a él.

Decidida y sin saber por qué, caminó hasta Finn y lo sorprendió con un beso apasionado llamando la atención de sus amigos pero sin importarle.

Le importaba más bien la fría sensación que recorría su espalda como aquella noche en la casa de los Berry cuando, estaba convencida, Rachel la observaba besar a su novio en la puerta de su casa. Como ahora.

Era el mismo frío y la misma situación. Otra vez.

- _Vamos a sentarnos y tomar algo ¿si?_- Finn le tomó la mano pero ella se soltó para tomar un asiento con vista hacia fuera. Rachel salía y se encontraba con Puck. Aunque la morena parecía sorprendida- _ Cinco vasos de limonada y algo para comer rápido- _ escuchó a su novio pedirle a una moza pero ella veía la interacción del exterior: Puck levantaba en un fuerte abrazo a Rachel y ella solo reía.

Después, se mantuvieron en una larga charla en la que los ruidos de los autos no la dejaban escuchar.

- _¿Qué sucede, Quinn?- _era la voz de Sam segundos después de que ella girara los ojos. Afuera, Puck le abría la puerta del auto a Rachel pero ella se detuvo un momento-

- _Nada- _ respondió sin quitar la vista hacia fuera. Se maldijo cuando Rachel la descubrió, otra vez como aquella noche, observándola. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo y al parecer la morena tampoco.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver con detalle la mano de la morena, sobre la puerta de acompañante y en un saludo. Hacia ella.

- _Ésta es la canción que haremos el sábado. Ustedes encárguense de la coreografía, chicas- _ Sam habló nuevamente colocando una hoja sobre su brazo, antes de tomarla, lo levantó y movió sus dedos en el mismo gesto que Rachel.

La saludó para después verla entrar al auto y borrarse directamente de su vista.

- _¿Qué te parece, Quinn?- _ le preguntó Santana por la canción. Ella solo pudo responder una sola cosa-

- _Perfecta _

...

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw! ( AndruSol parece que Hirma no te cayó bien y estoy segura no te seguirá cayendo porque va a joder mucho, igual que Russel) **

**Este cap tiene como algo de ternura porque en el prox se viene una charla entre las chicas y desp (un poquito mas delante) el drama **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	7. Mentiras Piadosas

Capitulo VII: "Mentiras piadosas"

- _Esta canción es asquerosa- _ dijo Quinn por lo bajo mientras veía a Santana conectar los micrófonos; Finn sentarse tras su batería y Sam comenzando a afinar la guitarra. No había leído ni siquiera el titulo en aquella hoja blanca que el rubio le dio en Breadstix, de lo contrario, jamás hubiese optado por aceptarla.

Ese viernes se había levantado de manera monótona al resto de la semana, esperaba que, al llegar la noche, las cosas cambiaran.

Era viernes de cena con los Berry. Y Rachel debía estar allí.

- _¿Te gusta, amor?-_ le preguntó Finn a sus espaldas y ella le sonrió sin trasmitirle respuesta alguna. La canción no era de su agrado-

- _¿Quién la eligió?- _ preguntó ella con su tono sarcástico conocido y los tres voltearon a verla incómodos. Después de todo, el mal humor de Quinn era más temeroso que una banda de ladrones-

- _Santana y yo- _ habló Sam dejando de tocar su guitarra y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- _Es ideal para el comienzo de la competencia _

_- En Glee elegimos mejores canciones que ésta_- se levantó del piso en busca de la carpeta en que solían guardar interminable cantidad de partituras que luego seleccionaban para presentar- _ Cantaremos algo mixto- _ repartió velozmente una hoja para cada uno-

- _De ninguna manera, Quinn. La canción ya fue elegida. A nosotros tres nos gusta. Y mucho- _ habló Santana retirando las hojas que la rubia repartió- _ Boca de trucha, canta la primer estrofa. Vamos, muévete- _

_- No, Santana_ _¿Dónde entramos nosotras? Es una canción cantada por un hombre ¡y encima como parte de una infidelidad! _

- _La canción ya está dividida, Quinnie- _ se burló la latina al terminar de encender los micrófonos- _ Comienza, cabeza de agua oxigenada- _ Sam las miró a ambas y, tras ver el suspiro de derrota por parte de Quinn, comenzó a cantar-

…

Hiram llevaba casi quince minutos tratando de tomar su taza de café y leer el diario sin ningún tipo de problemas. Pero el problema estaba dentro de su casa.

Desde el cuarto de Rachel se oían el escandaloso ruido a golpe de platillos, la guitarra eléctrica que Finn solía usar cuando intentó tomar clases y, por su puesto, el canto de su hija.

Esa mañana, Rachel se levantó temprano pero aun no había salido de su habitación.

Cambió la página del periódico solo para dar un pequeño salto cuando la batería sonó mas fuerte que de costumbre y, a la vez, sin sonido. No necesitaba ser un sabio para darse cuenta que Rachel no sabía tocar ese instrumento.

_- ¡Rachel, para ya!- _ gritó él y el ruido se detuvo inmediatamente. Dos segundos después, todo comenzó a sonar de nuevo- _¡Rachel! _

- _Hiram, déjala. Debe estar aburrida- _ Carole se unía a la mesa aun con el pijama y despertándose gracias al ensayo de la morena- _Finn ha ido a casa de Sam para ensayar. Mañana comienza esa competencia de bandas ¿verdad? _

_- Eso me dijo. Pero Rachel no tiene por qué estar haciendo escándalo. Ella no va a participar _

_- Entonces es como te dije, debe estar aburrida ¿Has hablado con su madre? _

- _No, no es necesario. No me esta generando problemas. Además, ellas deben hablar todos los días _

- _Esta noche en lo de Russel ¿qué pasará? _

_- Aun no he hablado con él, pero me dijo que la lleve y procure controlarla. _

_- Rachel no es una delincuente _

_- Ya sabes como piensa él sobre ciertos temas. Sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi puesto en el trabajo por una estupidez. Hablaré con Rachel mas tarde _

_- Voy a invitarla a que me acompañe a hacer las compras ¿Crees que lo hará? –_Hiram le dedicó una mirada de ingenuidad. La respuesta era más que obvia-

…

Cuando Quinn miró en su celular la hora, los nervios le invadieron el cuerpo cruelmente. En dos horas, debía estar en su casa ya lista y con su típica sonrisa de felicidad esperando por su novio y la familia de él.

El día anterior, después de dejar Breadstix, se pasó tres horas delante del espejo combinado las distintas prendas de ropa que quería utilizar y con el maquillaje adecuado.

Lo irónico, era que aun no se había decidido por algo.

- _Finn ¿te encargarás de inscribirnos?- _ la voz de Santana la devolvió a la realidad. Después de unas horas, acabaron por perfeccionar la canción y a Quinn terminó gustándole.

- _Si, lo haré ahora. Tengo que ir a casa por mi mamá y la hija de Hiram. Van a hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche- _

-_ Finnocente, dejé de escucharte cuando dijiste si. Nos vemos mañana ¡Verano, aquí vamos!- _ gritó la latina al salir con sus brazos extendidos-

- _Hasta mañana, Sam- _ se despidió Quinn del dueño de casa con un beso y Finn con la mano- _Así que… ¿tu mamá estará de compras? -_ preguntó cuando empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano-

- _Si, no se como lo habrá hecho pero terminó convenciendo a Rachel. Las llevaré al supermercado y luego tendré que traerlas- _

_- Mmm… y ¿Qué hace Rachel? ¿Está todo el día en tu casa? _

_- No. Anoche llegó casi a medianoche. Pasó todo el día afuera _

_- ¿Sola? _

_- Con Puck. Él mismo la llevó. Hiram la regañó pero bien merecido lo tenía _

_- ¿Por qué no la invitamos a que comparta tiempo con nosotros? _

_- Porque solo lo haría si estuviese loco. Rachel y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, Quinn. No nos soportaríamos en un mismo espacio. _

_- Te recuerdo que quedan dos meses con ella bajo tu mismo techo_

_- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea Rachel?- _ Quinn tragó saliva fuertemente y se escondió tras el brazo del muchacho que tomaba. No quería que notara el sonrojo de su rostro.

…..

_- Quinnie, que bueno que llegaste, estaba comenzado a preparar el postre para esta noche ¿me ayudas?- _ apenas entró a su casa, Judy la llamó desde la cocina-

- _¿Qué harás?- _ se cruzó de brazos apoyándose bajo el marco de la puerta. Esa tarde no estaba para ayudar. A menos que…- _ ¿Ya has ido al supermercado? _

_- Si, esta mañana con tu padre. Haré una torta como solo tu madre puede hacerlas. _

_- Ayer no había azúcar ¿has comprado? _

_- Por supuesto, hija. No me he olvidado de nada _

_- ¿Segura?- _ su madre dejo de batir y le dedicó su completa atención- _Lo siento _

_- ¿Qué te sucede? _

_- Nada. Es que quería salir un rato y pensé…_

_- Has estado todo el día afuera _

_- Es verano, mamá _

_- Pues o me ayudas o vete preparando para la noche _

_- Me serviré un vaso de leche y me voy_

_- Acabo de utilizar toda. No hay más- _ de frente a la heladera y de espalda a su madre, Quinn sonrió abiertamente.

- _Voy a comprar una ¿me das dinero? _

Sonrió aun más cuando Judy le dejó un billete en la palma de su mano.

Corriendo, llegó hasta la puerta y salió casi de la misma manera.

Judy la observaba desde la ventana intentando entender que le pasaba a su hija.

Regresó la vista al bols con ingredientes y continuó batiendo cuando no supo la respuesta.

En realidad, Quinn era una caja de sorpresas.

…..

Rachel escondía su cara de enfado tras el pelo suelto y una gorra tapándole la mitad de su rostro. Entraba con los brazos cruzados al supermercado simplemente porque no quería estar allí. Estaba en verano y se supone que debía hacer cosas divertidas.

Pero Noah estaba durmiendo y Artie… en realidad si ella no iba a su casa no había manera de que se vieran. Y antes de quedarse encerrada en casa en esa calurosa tarde, decidió, con mala gana, aceptar la invitación de Carole.

Apenas entró, se separó de la mujer y, a pesar de los disimulados llamados que Carole le daba, ella caminó por su parte.

Con su mano izquierda tocaba cada uno de los productos de las góndolas para entretenerse con algo. Levantó la vista hacia el frente y ahora tenía con qué hacerlo. O con quien.

Tomó una caja de su cereal favorito y caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde una castaña leía con concentración la parte trasera de un paquete de fideos.

Al llegar a ella, botó su caja dentro del carro de la chica quien inmediatamente volteó a verla.

- _Qué demonios… ¡Tu! Quita tus porquerías de mis cosas _

_- Oh…lo siento. No te había visto-_ habló sin miedo a ocultar su ironía. Esa chica aun le debía una- _ Hola Spencer _– tomó su hombro sin pudor y la bajó a su altura para besarle la mejilla. Con chicas como ella sabia como tenia que lidiar- _Que hermosa te ves hoy. Es cierto entonces eso que dicen, un día eres linda, al siguiente hermosa-_ la chica se sonrojó hasta la medula y ella se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción- _ ¿Te ayudo?_

_- Si, lárgate. _

_- Oh, Spen, no seas tímida. Deja, te ayudo-_ retiró una botella de vodka y la mezcló entre las compras ya hecha-

_- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Dame eso!- _ retiró la botella pero la morena se la arrebató de las manos y la escondió tras su espalda- _ Bien, llévala. Tú vas a pagarla _

_- La llevaré y cuando te vea en la caja te la daré _

_- Pues no voy a llevarla y mucho menos pagarla_

_- Si lo harás _

_- Te dije que no _

_- Que si, además… ¡Auch!- _ se quejó cuando la rueda de un carro golpeó su talón cruelmente- _ ¿Que no tienes ojos o… Quinn, hola-_ al girar para reclamar, se encontró con la novia de su hermanastro que la miraba con una ceja levantada. Ella hizo una nota mental de descubrir con qué acciones se lograba eso y realizarlas cuando estuviera cerca de la rubia- _¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- ¿No es obvio, señorita coqueta?- _ habló Spencer con recelo mientras tomaba su carro. Rachel la vió irse nuevamente sin terminar su cometido-

- _¿Señorita coqueta?- _ preguntó Quinn al arrinconarla inconscientemente con el carro-

_- No, en realidad ella…Eh, Quinn estas clavándome eso- _le señaló con dificultad la puntadel carroque arrugaba su remera-

- _Lo siento, lo siento, Rachel- _ lo quitó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar con Rachel a su lado-

- _Está bien, no te preocupes… ¿Cómo has estado?_

_- Bien_

_- Que bueno ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Qué vas a llevar? _

_- Una caja de leche _

_- ¿Y todo un carro pesado para una simple caja de leche? _

_- Una caja del eche y otras cosas, pufff, Rachel, no seas ingenua _

_- Dime que otras cosas y te ayudo _

_- ¿No deberías ayudar a Carole? _

_- ¿Cómo sabes que vine con Carole?...Oh, ya se, Finn- _ Quinn asintió rápidamente. Si Rachel no se autorespondia ella no sabia que decir-

- _Si, Finn…mmm ¿Irás esta noche? – _leyó velozmente el precio de un producto y lo cargó sin importar lo que fuese. Tenia poco dinero por lo que debía cargar pocas cosas y económicas-

- _ Lamentablemente si _

_- Ey- _le reclamó verdaderamente molesta- _ ¿No quieres ir? _

_- Iría solo por ti- _Rachel elevó ambas cejas cuando vió el rostro de la rubia ponerse rojo- _ ¿Estás sonrojada? _

_- No… Vas a ir ¿si o no? _

_- Ya te dije que si. Tú estarás ¿verdad? _

_- Por supuesto. Ayudé a mamá a preparar una deliciosa torta _

_- Repostera ¿eh? Muero por probarla ya, entonces _

Sin medir los pasos que habían dado, llegaron hasta una de las cajas en la que Quinn coló su carro y comenzó a vaciarlo de las únicas cuatro cosas que había comprado. Rachel, desde el otro lado, esperaba con una bolsa para guardarlos-

- _Gracias, Rachel- _Quinn tomó la bolsa y caminaron hasta la salida. Afuera, Carole esperaba a la morena sentada en el auto de su hijo-

- _Quinn ¿qué haces aquí? _– Apenas la descubrió junto a Rachel, Finn se bajó del auto y lo rodeó hasta tener su novia frente a él-

- _Vine por unas cosas que mamá había olvidado _

_- Sube, te llevo_- olvidando, como siempre, su caballerosidad, Finn regresó a su asiento sin abrirle la puerta a su novia. A cambio, Quinn le sonrió a Rachel que la abrió y esperó a que ella subiera primero. Se sentaron casi juntas pero el camino fue en completo silencio.

….

- _¿Todos listos?- _ preguntó Hiram impaciente en la puerta. Carole bajaba tomando el brazo de Finn para no tropezar con su vestido y Rachel caminaba detrás de ellos- _Carole, estas bellísima. Rachel, ven un minuto, tengo algo para ti- _ tomó la mano de su hija y guió a ambos hasta la pequeña biblioteca que solía usar a veces como una oficina- _Ábrelo- _ le ordenó impaciente al entregarle una pequeña caja negra-

- _ Es… ¿Qué es esto?- _ levantó una cadena de oro que llevaba inscripto su nombre en una delicada letra-

- _¿No es obvio? ¿Te ayudo a colocártela? _

_- Mamá me regaló una igual cuando cumplí los 15 ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-_ preguntó con molestia al tomar el regalo entre sus manos para luego guardarlo-

- _Iba a regalarte otro tipo de colgante, pensé que te gustaría usar un vestido pero…_- se detuvo con obviedad señalando lo que ella vestía: un simple short de jean y una blusa blanca con vuelos en sus hombros-

- _¿Va a imponer algo a esta altura de mi vida? _

_- Tienes apenas 16, Rachel _

_- Pero ya tengo formada parte importante de mi vida. Se lo que hago y lo que quiero hacer en el fututo ¿y sabes que implica eso? Irme de aquí y no volver nunca más. Al fin y al cabo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad no podrás obligarme a volver- _ golpeó la caja contra el pecho de su padre y salió directamente en busca del auto. A pesar de que su humor no era el mejor, sabía que no podía quedarse en casa-

Apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla sin importarle que en cada rotura de alguna calle su frente golpeara contra el vidrio. Observó las estrellas de la calurosa noche y, como solo el universo podía hacerlos, cuando pensó en sus amigos, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Dibujó una radiante sonrisa cuando el nombre de Allison tildaba en su pantalla.

Llamando la atención de su padre que la observaba por el espejo retrovisor, respondió el mensaje rápidamente y todos los que vinieron después. De esa manera, el camino se hizo mas corto.

El auto estacionó frente a varias casas lujosas y ella se preguntó cuál pertenecería a la familia de Quinn, pues no la recordaba. Su respuesta llegó cuando bajaron y Finn caminó adelante hasta tocar el timbre de una antigua residencia de dos pisos.

Por fuera se podía ver la escasa reconstrucción que le habían hecho mas allá de la pintura y lo que para Rachel la hacia mas interesante. Se dio cuenta que la vez anterior que fue, no había podido apreciarla cómo debía. Una fachada antigua pero realmente bien conservada.

Una mujer rubia con una sonrisa los atendió y, a su lado, aquel hombre que la echó de esa misma vereda a los gritos días atrás y sin darle tiempo a presentar su explicación del por qué el escándalo.

Russel, como escuchó a Hiram saludarlo, solo se limitó a saludarla con un _"Buenas_ _noches" _que ella respondió de igual manera.

Finn ya había entrado, Carole siguió a Judy e Hiram caminó al lado de Russel directo a su despacho, ella suponía que solo para hablar de su comportamiento esa noche.

Aun bajo el marco de la puerta, se dio la vuelta para echarle un último vistazo a la noche. Ojalá la dichosa cena no dure mucho.

- _¿Estás bien?_- su piel se erizó mezcla del frío con la caricia que había recibido en la parte baja de su espalda. La voz, y el tacto de Quinn, la obligaron a voltear nuevamente-

- _No. Quiero irme _

_- Apenas acaban de llegar _

_- Lo siento- _bajó la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos avergonzada- _No debería implicarte en esto _–

_- ¿Qué sucede?-_ aprovechando que la morena no la miraba, observó sin pudor el escote que apenas revelaba algo. Se mordió el labio en consecuencia y lo soltó cuando sintió demasiado dolor-

- _Nada, mejor entremos _

_- Rachel, si te pregunto es porque me importa _

_- ¿Importar, Quinn? Apenas llevamos unos días de conocernos- _ le reprochó penetrándola con la mirada. Su vista se desvió cuando Russel aparecía tras su hija y le hizo una seña de que entrara- _Nos vemos- _pasó a su lado dejando como único recuerdo de esa charla, su embriagante perfume. Quinn inhaló aire cuantas veces pudo para obligar a su cuerpo a retenerlo, al menos, unas cuantas horas más.

….

Russel se había sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa e Hiram en el otro. Judy, lo que le pareció una mujer simpática pero cohibida por su marido, frente a Carole y ella al lado de su madrastra. Quinn y Finn estaban sentados uno al lado del otro junto a la madre de la rubia. Observaba, como solo años atrás pasaba, solo interactuar a los mayores mientras que ella debía conformarse con ver de vez en cuando a Finn bajar su mano para acariciar, seguramente, la pierna de su novia.

Quinn le reclamaba con la mirada dejando al resto ajeno a la situación.

Pero ella la miraba e intentaba justificar a Finn. La chica era preciosa.

Si ella hubiese estado con alguna chica de similar belleza, actuaría igual que su hermanastro.

Se sintió satisfecha cuando Finn le dirigió una mirada de incomodidad y con claro mensaje _"Mira para otro lado",_ pero ella estaba muy lejos de hacerle caso.

Solo para molestar al chico, le sonrió a Quinn cuando ella la miró solo por un segundo.

- _Rachel sabe tocar el piano- _ parpadeó saliendo de su trance al escuchar a Carole hablar de ella- _ Y la guitarra. Y canta como nadie. _

_- ¿De verdad, Rachel?- _Judy, a diferencia de su esposo, parecía hablar con sinceridad. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de responder-

- _Si. Mamá me enseñó piano y a los once me inscribió en una escuela de musica. La voz también, supongo, la heredé de ella- _

_- La voz no se hereda. Canta algo-_ ordenó Russel con seriedad al llevar la copa de vino a su boca- 

_- Estaría encantada luego, señor _

_- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu madre? _– continuó él con la preguntas-

_- Se llama. Y no lo he dicho aun- _

- _¿Su nombre? _

_- Shelby Corcoran. Una estrella de Broadway _– aseguró con orgullo sin dejar de observar la imponente mirada de aquel hombre-

_- ¿Tienes novia, Rachel? - _ después de esa pregunta, le fue inevitable bajar la vista y luego observar a Hiram en reproche.-

- _No _

_- ¿Las has tenido? _

_- Si, señor. _

_- Sabes que no estás en New York ¿verdad? _

_- ¿Por qué habría de comparar los lugares? Claramente no son iguales. _

_- ¿Te ha gustado alguna chica de aquí? _

_- Russel- _ intervino Judy y ella, por mas que quería darle las gracias con una mirada, no podía dejar de observar a ese hombre. Allí sentado, meneando una copa de vino tinto como si fuera el dueño del mundo y observándola como si fuese un animal para experimento pero distinto a todos.

Odiaba a ese tal Russel más de lo que alguna vez odio a su profesora de teatro cuando solo tenía nueve y la trataba como una niña tonta llamándola por apodos y no por su nombre.

Corrió el plato a un costado dando a entender que ya había terminado su cena y se apoyó contra el respaldar de su silla.

Se preguntó hasta dónde mas llegaría Russel en esas reuniones y cuando se decidiría su padre a intervenir a su favor.

Cuando vió a ambos hombres intercambiar unas palabras de negocio, supo que nunca.

….

Casi dos horas atrás había terminado la cena pero aun se mantenían en una amena plática en el salón de la casa de Quinn. Las parejas se habían sentado juntas mientras ella aprovechaba de mirar los cuadros que adornaban el living.

Sin duda esa familia era, como pocas, aun conservadora.

Mientras su cabeza se ladeaba fingiendo interés en las pinturas, sus oídos escuchaban los planes de su padre y de Russel para un futuro cuando sus hijos estuvieran casados.

Pero el único que sonreía de felicidad era Finn. Quinn parecía un adorno a su lado asintiendo de manera autómata.

Le situación le pareció patética.

Si, ella era de New York y allí nadie tenía algo contra su homosexualidad, pero tampoco su madre la obligaría a casarse con una chica adinerada solo por beneficio propio.

Su madre era demasiado liberal con el pensamiento y ella con las acciones.

Luego Russel quería que no comparara los lugares. No, no lo haría. Eran dos polos totalmente expuestos. New York es la cuidad de los sueños mientras que la ideología estaba matando de a poco a ese pequeño pueblo llamado Lima.

Cuando el quinto cuadro mostró el final de una colección delicada de arte, ella pensó en informar que iba a salir afuera. Pero no era necesario. Ni siquiera parecían alerta a su presencia.

Al salir, apenas apoyó la puerta para no llamar la atención, no quería contar con más mala suerte.

Caminó hasta el auto de su padre y retiró una caja de cigarrillos que había guardado debajo de su butaca, junto un encendedor. Se paró de espalda a la puerta procurando no ser descubierta. Aun Hiram no sabia de su gusto por fumar y, por mas que no le importaba, no sabia como podía reaccionar.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca e intentó encenderlo con una mano y con la otra tapar el aire que se lo impedía. Sin embargo, no podía conseguirlo fácilmente.

- _Vamos- _protestó en uno de los cientos de intentos. Nuevamente el viento se salía con la suya. Quiso voltear cuando sintió a alguien pegarse a su espalda, rodear sus brazos y proteger con sus dos manos, sumada a la suya, la llama que ella pretendía encender.

Simuló por unos segundos aun no lograr su cometido y permitir a su piel adaptarse a esa tan suave que la tocaba sin pudor. Tan delicada, tan dócil y tan penetrante a un dulce olor. Iba a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aun más pero recordó dónde estaba y quienes seguían adentro.

Finalmente, realizó su propósito y aspiró unas cuantas veces aquel adicto consumo al tabaco. Se despegó del agarre cuando Quinn, que la descubrió sin necesidad de descubrirla, bajó sus manos lentamente. Ella rodeó el auto y se apoyó contra la puerta del conductor para ser solo vista por los que pasaban por la calle.

La rubia se paró junto a ella tocando sus hombros.

- _Odio ver a la gente fumar _

_- ¿Por qué me has ayudado entonces? _

_- ¿Acaso no la necesitabas?... ¿Por qué fumas? _

_- Porque es agradable_

_- No es cierto. Es todo lo contrario _

_- Lo siento, pero lo hago desde los quince _

_- Oh, lo siento señorita fumo desde los quince ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? _

_- Ojala –_ le dio la ultima calada y lo arrojó contra el piso para luego pisarlo-

_- No te llevas bien con Hiram ¿verdad? _

_- No nos llevamos, lo que es más triste. _

_- ¿Lo quieres? _– le preguntó mirándola por primera vez. Rachel imitó el gesto y se quedaron un momento de esa manera antes de que la morena respondiera-

- _Para querer a alguien tienes que conocerlo y él es un completo desconocido en mi vida _

_- Van a pasar tres meses juntos, vas a poder conocerlo y llevarte un buen recuerdo_

_- Ya llevo casi una semana y nuestro dialogo es "Buenos días" "Vamos a la casa de Russel, compórtate". Se siente del asco estar en mi lugar en estos momentos _

_- ¿Te ha dicho que te comportes? ¿De qué manera? _

- _De la que no estoy cumpliendo ahora. No deberíamos estar juntas. Y solas _

_- ¿Eres una asesina en serie o qué? _

_- Al parecer tu papi y el mío tienen miedo de que me enamore de ti. Puras estupideces _

_- Bueno, si eso pasara te entendería_- bromeó dándole un leve golpe en el brazo. La escuchó reír de manera exagerada pero que a ella le pareció encantadora- 

_- No me van las rubias _– mintió esquivando la mirada aun con una sonrisa. De las pocas chicas que pasaron por su vida no recordaba una morena- _ Dicen que son medias tontas _

_- ¡Ey! No es cierto. Las morenas nos tienen envidia, eso es lo que pasa _

_- Posiblemente…Así que… ¿Estás en el ultimo año? _

_- Aja. Luego quiero ir a YALE. Voy a ir, estoy segura _

_- YALE ¿eh? Suena grandioso… ¿Qué hará Finn? _

_- Nos casaremos este año y viajaremos juntos- _ apareció el chico tras ellas e inmediatamente rodeó la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola contra su cuerpo-

- _Repito ¿qué harás, Finn? No hay lugar en este mundo para tu escaso conocimiento-_ escupió Rachel molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en una de las pocas conversaciones que seguramente tendría con Quinn?-

- _Quinn, tu madre quiere que la ayudes a limpiar-_ le dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda sin darle tiempo a despedirse de Rachel. Cuando ambos observaron la partida de la rubia tras la puerta, Finn se volvió a ella con el semblante serio- _ Ten cuidado de lo que hables con ella. Ya te lo dijo Hiram y no tengo problema de repetírtelo, no te le acerques _

_- ¿Si me acerco me mandarán a New York? _– Preguntó con soberbia como solo ella solía hacerlo- _Eres tan patético, Finn. Si ella te quiere, no tienes porque sentirte amenazado. No me gusta la rubia_

_- Lo mismo dijiste de Sophia. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no olvidaste eso? ¡Pasaron cuatro años, Finn! ¡Supéralo! _

_- ¡Sophia era mi novia! ¡Mía! _

_- Ese es tu problema, crees que una chica te pertenece, cuando en realidad ni siquiera te pertenece la camisa que llevas puesta. Madura, Finn _

_- Pide lo que quieras a cambio de que no te acerques a Quinn _

_- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? _

_- Si quieres le hablo bien de ti a Russel o le digo a Hiram que te preste mas atención. O lo que quieras, pero esta vez no hagas lo mismo con Quinn. Por favor, Rachel- _

Su cuerpo se quedó estático y no escuchó su respiración por momentos, Finn parecía hablar en serio y de manera desesperada.

Al parecer amaba a aquella chica y ella, por más de que Finn se lo mereciera, no podía volver a romper una relación solo por un capricho.

Se envolvió a si misma con sus brazos por el frío del viento y lo observó soltar una lagrima sin vergüenza. Jamás lo había visto así. Cuando las descubrió a ella y a Sophia en una misma cama apenas cubiertas pro una inservible sabana, solo golpeó una indefensa silla y no volvió a dirigirles la palabra por años.

Nunca había sentido culpa por eso, porque a ella le gustó aquella castaña primero. Pero, ahora, Quinn era solo una chica casi desconocida en su vida que aun no conocía el apellido así como miles de cosas. Después del verano, volvería a su ciudad y se olvidaría de lo poco que descubrió de ella, así como de Carole o el mismísimo Puck.

No tenía sentido repetir lo de años atrás.

- _Por favor-_ el chico tenía los ojos rojos y ya lloraba a mares. Ella tragó saliva fuertemente y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Ojalá no se arrepienta de lo que su mente le gritaba en ese momento-

- _¿Puedo ser su amiga? _

_- Rachel, por favor _

_- Ayúdame a que regrese a New York antes de año nuevo. Felices los dos así ¿verdad? _

_- Hablaré con Hiram_- aseguró él al ver a su madre y su padrastro salir con los Fabray. Corrió hasta su novia y la besó en los labios como despedida.

- _Ha sido una magnifica velada. Fue un gusto conocerte, Rachel- _ su corazón se aceleró cuando, después de que Judy dijera eso, Quinn le sonreía acercándose a ella seguramente para saludarla.

Antes de que eso pasara, ella se escondió rápidamente dentro del auto observando por la ventanilla su rostro confundido.

Fue cuando el auto comenzó a andar que quiso deshacer la conversación con Finn. Al mirar hacia atrás, antes de desaparecer, solo Quinn estaba parada en el portón de entrada aun con la vista en el auto

Fue en ese momento al ver la cara de decepción de la rubia que supo no tenia por que volver a New York tan rápido.

Pero, Finn a su lado, ya había comenzado a hablar con Hiram.

...

**¡Hola todo mundo!**

**Varias cosas (que tengo ganas de escribir y aclarar sin necesidad) : No hay problema si no les gusta el cap, no me convenció (de hecho pasé dias reescribiendolo) porque hay mucho dialogo y eso no me gusta, creo que le quita algo a una historia que no tendria que quitar; pero lo necesitaba para avanzar en la trama.**

**Comiencen a odiar a Finn (si no lo han hecho) porque no va a desaparecer en todo el fic y solo va a molestar a las chicas. **

**Lo de Sophia puede que sea confuso (supuestamente Rachel y Finn jamas convivieron , entonces ¿cómo paso eso?) Lo sabran mas adelante. **

**Y por ultimo, el otro dia veia a las pequeñas mentirosillas y amo a Spencer como Rachel en Glee (en realdiad, creo que no tanto) y tambien va a aparecer mas adelante esta chiquilla para molestia de Quinn. **

**Posiblemente suba a mitad de semana el prox cap que es la competencia de las bandas **

**¡Gracias pro las Rw!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	8. Nuestro secreto

Capitulo VIII: "Nuestro secreto"

Faltaba solo una hora para que Carole retirara un gran pavo del horno y los cuatros se sentaran a la mesa en espera de la navidad. Ese año, ella se quedó sin su Hanukkah debido a que Hiram, a pesar de mantener su religión, le dijo que por Carole y Finn ahora festejaba la navidad. A pesar de todas las cosas odiosas que su padre hacia, eso no le molestó demasiado. Ella estaba acostumbrada tambien a ese festejo debido a su madre.

Todos los 24 de diciembre, Shelby reunía a su pequeña familia y le permitía a ella, después de la cena, recorrer las calles de New York con sus amigos. Las luces sobre sus cabezas, los colores flotando como diversión y los niños ilusionados por los regalos, a ella terminaba de agradarle mas que cualquier otra cosa.

A partir del 20 de diciembre, su madre se encargaba de llamar a Roger, su hermano mayor, para invitarlo a su casa a pasar tan grata velada. Junto a él, llegaban Susan, su esposa, y Carl, aquel pequeño de solo cinco años que Rachel amaba como el hermano que nunca pudo tener. Entre los cinco, se las ingeniaban para pasar las horas mas complacientes que el año podía otorgar.

Dada la medianoche, elevaban sus copas y cerraban los ojos por un minuto mientras agradecían por lo que cada uno quisiera. Lo mismo repetían a fin de año, solo que, al agradecimiento, se les sumaba sus deseos personales.

Rachel no conocía otra fiesta más familiar que esa.

Y era en ese momento, a las 21: 45, que extrañaba todo aquello.

Quería volar a New York, abrazar a su madre por darle todo lo que nunca pidió y alzar en sus brazos a Carl y llenarle la cara de besos mientras lo escuchaba reír y el, con voz infantil, le pedía que se detuviera o iba a dejarlo sin aire.

Pero, a cambio, debía esperar por el día de navidad sentada al borde de un pequeño mueble unido a la ventana mientras observaba la calle. Lima parecía desértica a esa hora. New York debía estar explotando de emoción.

Elevó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos pegándolas a su pecho a la vez que observaba el estrellado cielo que afuera se presentaba. Necesitaba hablar con su madre o alguno de sus amigos, pero desde entrada la tarde que la comunicación estaba siendo interrumpida y no había manera de entablar conversación con alguien.

Esa navidad no podía estar peor. Y sabia que para año nuevo las cosas no iban a mejorar.

"_No, Rachel se quedará los tres meses con nosotros"- _Hiram fue contundente cuando Finn habló con él por un regreso anticipado de la morena a su ciudad.

Como todo lo que el chico propone, nada logra concretar. Ahora debía pasar las fechas más importantes con personas que no deseaba.

- _Rachel- _ Hiram la llamó a sus espaldas y ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de girar- _ Rachel ¿Estás oyéndome?_

_- ¿Qué sucede? _

_- Tu madre está en el teléfono- _como un resorte, ella se levantó y le arrebató el aparato de las manos. Emocionada, comenzó a hablar sin darle tiempo a la mujer a que la oyera bien-

- ¿_Mamá? ¿Eres tu?, ma gracias a Dios que llamaste. Estuve todo el día marcando pero no atendías. No se que demonios pasó pero no podía hablarte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Carl, ya llegó? ¿Qué le compraste? _

_- Rachel, amor, cálmate- _le pidió Shelby con suavidad pero encantada de escuchar a su hija después de tres días de no hacerlo- _ Al parecer las líneas están saturadas, yo tambien intenté llamarte a la mañana pero me fue imposible contactarte. Fue un milagro que tu padre recién atendiera ¿Cómo estás? _

_- Mal. Quiero volver contigo. Por favor, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo _

_- Rach _

_- Mamá, por favor _

_- ¿Ya han cenado? _

_- No y dudo que lo haga. Carole ha hecho pavo _

_- ¿Pero te ha comprado otra cosa? _

_- No lo sé. No lo creo…Mamá…_

_- Carl te manda besos. Igual que Roger y Susan _

_- Mándales a ellos tambien…Mamá, por favor _

_- Rachel, por favor tú. No empieces _

_- ¡Odio estar aquí! ¡Esto no es Navidad para mí! _

_- Luego de la medianoche seguramente se pondrá interesante. Sal a dar una vuelta y despéjate _

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - _ preguntó en un hilo de voz molesta por la situación-

_- Ya lo hablamos. Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu padre _

_- ¿Pero por qué justo estas fechas? ¡Te odio! _

_- ¡Rachel! Retráctate de lo que dijiste _

_- Quiero irme de aquí _

_- ¿Te hubiese gustado mudarte nueve meses con él? _

_- ¿Qué? ¡Ni loca! ¿De qué estás hablando? _

_- Hiram tiene la obligación de pasar tiempo contigo. Eran los meses de vacaciones o los del resto del año. ¿Elegí mal?_

_- ¿Al hombre para engendrarme? Si, pésima elección _

_- Rachel _

_- Está bien... ¿Quién impuso esa regla? _

_- No es una regla. Es una ley que debemos cumplir. _

_- ¿Debo volver otra vez? _

_- No lo sé, Rach. Este año el me llamó de sorpresa y me dijo que quería remediar los años en los que no compartió la custodia como había pedido. _

_- Pues…Mamá-_ caminó para alejarse hasta la puerta y salió hasta la vereda con el teléfono- _¿Qué quiere remediar? Ni siquiera me muestra cariño _

_- Rachel, no puedo decirte todo por teléfono _

_- Dímelo porque quiero saberlo. Ahora _

_- Lo habláremos cuando regreses _

_- ¿Cuándo regrese? ¡Ya para ese tiempo no va a importarme! –_ Rachel la escuchó suspirar y supo que había dado con su cometido-

_- Cuando la custodia es compartida, ambos, por más que no convivamos, debemos hacernos cargo de nuestro hijo o hija. Tu padre, años atrás, no estaba en una situación económica favorecedora por eso me dejó y te dejó a mi cargo, aunque sabes que te amo. Nunca te hubiese alejado de mí. _

- _¿Entonces?_

- _ Entonces, al casarse con Carole, tuvo que divorciarse de mí. El divorcio lo dejó en banca rota y fue cuando el juez se enteró que de no te daba la manutención correspondiente. _

_- Pero yo no la quería _

_- Ni yo, pero eso al juez no le importa. Ahora, teniéndote en su casa…_

_- Ya, ya entendí, mamá. Pero ¿por qué ahora?_

_- No lo sé. Supongo que el juez retomó el caso. _

_- ¿Han empezado los festejos? _

_- Aja. Por cierto, los chicos me dejaron un regalo para ti. Es pesado, tuve que dejarlo en el pasillo porque no podía arrástralo mas…Te amo, hija ¿si? _

_- Y yo a ti. Te extraño _

_- Lo sé. Yo tambien. Pero distráete con algo y así todo acabará más rápido. _

_- Lo intentaré. _

_- Te llamaré mañana y todos los días ¿está bien? Que pases una hermosa Navidad, hija. _

_- Tu tambien. Hasta mañana _

…..

Dada las 00:00, las calles de Lima se llenaron de niños saltando, gritando y corriendo por todos lados mientras los adultos se tomaban fotos y otros caminaban a la plaza para el brindis general que unía la pequeño pueblo un poco mas.

Quinn caminaba junto a Santana y Brittany esquivando a los perros que corrían asustados y a los niños que se separaban sin pudor de su madre para esconderse dentro de las grandes marionetas que caminaban marcando el orden de un pequeño desfile.

Santana, como siempre, insultaba a los niños bajo la severa mirada de Brittany que luego lo recompensaba con un dulce para cada uno.

- _¿De dónde saca tantos?- _ le preguntó a la latina al ver a la rubia darle un chocolate a una niña que la guiaba de la mano para caminar más rápido-

- _No lo sé. Y lo peor es que cuando le pido no me da ni uno ¡Ni uno! ¿Entiendes eso Quinn? _

_- ¿Han vuelto? _

_- Nunca estuvimos juntas _

_- Tú la amas. Y ella a ti _

_- Pero ella quiere decírselo a todo el mundo. Yo no _

_- Eso, porque eres una cobarde _

_- No empieces, Quinn… Hablando de cobarde, allí viene tu novio- _ lo distinguió a unos metros frente a ellas buscando algo con la vista, seguramente a ella. A su lado, Carole llegaba tomada del brazo de Hiram. Movió rápidamente sus ojos para buscar a Rachel, pero la chica parecía no estar allí.

A menos que la morena que caminaba distraída a un costado, y sola, con un vestido azul pegado completamente a su cuerpo, con un leve maquillaje resaltando sus labios y su pelo suelto debido a los rizos que caían sobre sus hombros fuera ella.

Si, era ella. Y Quinn lo confirmó cuando Puck se paraba a su lado para abrazarla y alejarla del resto.

Obviando si Santana seguía o no junto a ella, caminó a paso apresurado hasta llegar a Finn y, a pesar de rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos, ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de la morena. Pero Puck le daba la espalda y hablaba con alguien que no podía distinguir porque su cuerpo tapaba. Supuso aun ese alguien era Rachel.

_- Quinn, Feliz Navidad- _ Hiram la abrazaba y luego lo hizo Carole- _ ¿Y Russel? _

_- Se quedó en casa. Mañana quiere ir temprano a la iglesia. _

_- Oh, bueno. Nosotros tambien nos vamos en unos minutos. Finn, encárgate de llevar a Rachel ¿si? _

_- Noah me llevará- _ la morena hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño circulo y todas las miradas se posaron en la mano que tomaba la de Puck- _ Voy a dar otra vuelta- _jaló al chico para caminar lejos de allí. Debía seguir las instrucciones de su madre y despejarse de todo eso que no le agradaba-

- _Finn, nosotros tambien vamos a ver el desfile. Vamos- _ imitando el acto de Rachel, tiró del brazo de su novio y se volvió por el camino que la morena y Puck habían dejado-

_- ¿Quieres comprar algo? _

_- No, no. Solo miremos. _

_- Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no haces otra que cosa que empujarme Quinn ¿Qué pasa?- _ se detuvo a la vez que Quinn se obligada a hacerlo tambien-

- _ Perdí a Santana y Britt. ¿Me acompañas a buscarlas?_

_- Todos los años hacen lo mismo. Déjalas, luego se van solas _

_- Pero esta vez vine con ellas. No voy a irme sola, Finn _

_- Pues yo te llevo _

_- Oye, Finn- _ Puck se acercó a él y lo rodeó por los hombros- _hay algo que debo mostrarte. Ven, acompáñame _

_- No te muevas, Quinn. Regreso en un rato- _

- _No, Finn, no te… ¡Finn!_- lo llamó a los gritos pero fue inútil. El chico ya había desaparecido junto a su amigo- _ Voy a matarte cuando regreses _

_- ¿A mi?-_ Rachel se paraba junto a ella con la vista al frente y con una sonrisa de medio lado-

- _No, a ti no...¿O quieres que lo haga? _– Se colocó frente a ella tapándole la vista- _Estás muy linda _

_- Gracias, tu igual. Y no, no quiero que me mates _– Quinn le dedicó una pequeña risa que ella imitó- _ Oye Quinn, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche _

_- ¿A qué te refieres?..Oh, ¿a irte sin despedirte? Tranquila, no me molesta que haya gente así- _ se cruzó de brazos y Rachel no supo distinguir si había molestia o diversión en su voz- _¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

_- No lo sé, actué sin pensar _

_- ¿Tengo cara de estupida? Por favor, no me mientas, no necesitabas tratarme así por más desconocidas que seamos para la otra. _

_- Es por Finn ¿si? _

_- ¿Finn?- _ la morena asintió esquivando su mirada- _ ¿Qué tiene que ver él? _

_- No quiero darle razones para que se moleste contigo. _

_- No entiendo nada, Rachel _

_- Él te ama, no quiero que piense que si te hablo es por algo mas… me entiendes ¿verdad? _

_- No- _ sí, si lo entendía perfectamente. Pero le encantaba escuchar a Rachel suspirar cuando parecía que no tenía las cosas bajo su control-

- _No quiero que él llegara a pensar que me gustas o algo así _

_- ¿Tan fea soy que no podría llegar a gustarte? _

_- ¿Qué? ¡No!..Quinn, no me compliques mas las cosas _

_- Estas algo así como… ¿prohíba a acercarte a mí?_

_- No es gracioso- _ se quejó frente a la sonrisa de la rubia-

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? _

_- Porque me gustaría ser tu amiga_- soltó casi con desesperación y Quinn aumentó aun mas su sonrisa- _ Además de Puck y Artie me gustaría hablar con una chica de vez en cuando _

_- ¿Y Britt? _

_- Solo nos hemos visto unas tres veces. Pero tambien quiero mantenerme cerca de ella. _

_- ¿Te refieres a como que no podemos estar juntas en público? Me recuerda a algo…Olvídalo. _

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? _

_- ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amiga? _

_- ¿Tu no quieres? _

_- Me encantaría. Toma- _ le tendió su celular al retirarlo del bolsillo de su jean- _Anota tu número y… ponlo con una foto-. Dame el tuyo _

_- No lo traje- _ respondió sin mirarla mientras hacía lo que la rubia le ordenó- _Ven-_ la tomó del brazo y la acomodó a su lado al momento que levantaba el aparato- _Sonríe- _después del pequeño flash, Rachel le devolvió el teléfono y Quinn se permitió unos momentos apreciar la foto. La sonrisa de Rachel era blanca, brillante y totalmente sincera. Acarició la imagen una vez y, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rachel, apartó el aparato y volvió a guardarlo- _No te olvides de usarlo_

_- No lo haré ¿Qué te ha traído Santa Claus? _– preguntó poniendo el largo de su brazo izquierdo sobre le hombro derecho de Rachel-

_- ¿En serio, Quinn? ¿Santa Claus? _

_- ¿Qué te ha traído? _– apretó el hombro para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio-

- _Un millón de dólares que voy a gastarme en Las Vegas_- le levantó las cejas sugestivamente y Quinn rió negando con la cabeza- _ ¿A ti? _

_- Dos pasajes para Las Vegas ¿Coincidencia? _

_- ¿Los usaras? Quiero uno _

_- Los usaré. Quiero el otro_- terminó por rodearla con ambos brazos y la empujó contra su cuerpo en un calido abrazo. Rachel hizo lo mismo pero rodeándole la cintura- _Feliz Navidad _

_- Feliz Navidad, Quinn. _

- _Mmm… ¿Quieres caminar un rato?_

- _¿Contigo?- _ la rubia rodó los ojos al momento que se cruzaba de brazos- _ seria un honor _

…

A lo lejos, Puck las observó mezclarse con el resto de la gente y sonrió para sus adentros. Y hacia el exterior. Finn lo observó con la cabeza ladeada y luego lo cuestionó:

- _¿Has visto a alguien qué te gusta? _

_- Si, pero está lejos de mi alcance… Oye, Finn ¿ya han elegido la canción con la que se presentaran mañana? _

_- Así es y ha quedado genial. Estoy seguro que volveremos a ganar. Que lastima que ustedes ya no puedan competir _

_- Si, como digas. ¿Vamos a ver la exposición de motocicletas? _

_- Espérame, voy por Quinn _

_- No, no- _lo retuvo él del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el lado contrario donde se encontraban las chicas- _ La vi irse con Santana y Brittany hacia los baños. Ven, sigamos con lo nuestro. _

…..

_- Britt, no va comerlo. Déjalo ya- _ Santana llevaba solo minutos en ese desfile y ya estaba agobiándose. Y nuevamente por la rubia. Brittany intentaba por todos los medios que un pequeño cachorro se comiera su último turrón. Según ella se veía demasiado delgado-

- _Pero San, es Navidad. La época de milagros. Si no come va a morirse _

_- Pues lo va a hacer de todos modos. No puede comer eso _

_- Pero Santa me prometió que ya no se llevaría los animales ¿No va a cumplirlo? _

_- ¿Con qué Santa hablaste esta vez? _– golpearía, otra vez, a quien ilusionó a la rubia con sus estupidas promesas-

_- Con el de la tienda, San. Ya sabes que mamá no me deja meter a la chimenea a esperar al verdadero _

_- Eso es porque la chimenea esta encendida, Brittany ¿Podemos irnos ya?- _ volvió a cansarse cuando el perro movía la cara esquivando el dulce que la rubia le tendía-

- _Ve, si quieres. Voy a quedarme con Santo _

_- ¿Santo? _

_- ¿Santano existe? _

_- ¿Y porque quieres llamarlo con mi nombre pero en masculino? Y no, no existe _

_- ¿No ves que tiene tus mismos ojos y es rudo?... Además, está evitándome todo el tiempo _

_- Yo no te evito- _ se defendió dolida por las palabras de Brittany. Aunque sabia que la rubia tenia razón- _¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo mas? Me largo _

- _Está bien. Adiós, San- _ la saludó alegremente con la mano para volver a insistir luego con el cachorro-

- _ Voy por un pancho. Tal vez eso le guste- _ le devolvió la sonrisa que Brittany le dedicó y caminó hacia los puestos de comida.

Era increíble la manera en que su cuerpo no podía mascullar un no cuando se trataba de Brittany.

Era increíble la manera en que Brittany podía manejarla.

Era más increíble aun, que ella quería que las cosas no cambiaran.

A menos que Brittany quisiera hacerlo.

…

De manera inconsciente y suspicaz, como acostumbraba en New York, mientras caminaba con Quinn y reían por algo que ella dijo, Rachel bajó súbitamente su mano y tomó la de la rubia quien, aun en su estado de felicidad que la risa le otorgaba, no lo notó y caminaron de esa manera una considerable cantidad de metros.

Con Alisson nunca salían a caminar si no eran tomadas de la mano o del brazo de la otra y solo se separaban si debían tomar un café o cosas insignificantes. Lo mismo pasaba con Blaine o con cualquiera de sus amigos.

Y, ahora, si ella y Quinn iba a entablar una amistad, debía mostrarse al natural y sin restricciones; a menos cuando estuvieran solas.

Su cuerpo se tensó y no la consintió en continuar con sus pasos cuando Quinn entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la jaló al costado de una pared arrinconadla dentro de ese pequeño espacio ajenos al resto.

Su corazón azotó contra su pecho cuando el aliento de la rubia caló dentro de su ser mientras le hablaba por lo bajo.

- _ Es Santana. Está comprando algo_- movió su cabeza hacia atrás para seguirlos movimientos de la latina que en ese momento, a lo lejos, le daba la espalda- _Lo siento, Rachel, pero creo que…_

_- Tranquila, entiendo…Pero ¿Santana no sale con Britt? ¿Qué problema tendría con mi orientación? _

_- No se si ese seria el problema, si no mas bien el problema serias tu ¿O han arreglado sus diferencias? _

_- No, y no quiero hacerlo _– se pegó más a la pared al notar que Quinn se acercaba cada vez más ella- _Parece odiosa _

_- No parece, lo es. No le lleves el apunte, solo a Britt le hace caso _

_- ¿Es tu mejor amiga? _

_- Si, aunque nuestra amistad haya rozado cientos de veces la enemistad. Pero no se que haría sin ella _

- _¿Se ha ido?-_ definitivamente los cinco centímetros que las separaba la estaba matando-

- _¿Quién?_- preguntó dándole un vistazo mas profundo a los ojos frente a ella. No eran como los ordinarios marrones que cualquiera podía tener. Era un color café con brillo. Demasiado para su disgusto-

- _Santana_- respondió ella entre una sonrisa- _Quinn ¿se ha ido?_

- _Ah, si, si- _respondió después de dedicarle una mirada a donde, efectivamente, la latina ya no estaba - _¿Has tenido algún secreto solo con una sola persona?- _ volvieron sus pasos, esta vez, hacia el árbol central que adornaba el lugar y en el que muchos estaban fotografiándose junto a él- 

_- Si y con muchas personas _

_- Eso quiere decir que tranquilamente ya has tenido una amiga en secreto. No seria la primera _

- _He tenido muchos secretos que luego, obviamente, salen a la luz. Y no te preocupes, eres la primera en mi lista- _ le guiñó el ojo cuando se detenían frente al frondoso árbol- _La primera en mi lista de amiga secreta _

_- ¿Cómo se que no me está mintiendo, señorita Berry? _

_- Muy fácil… No te estoy mintiendo. _

_- Rachel…_- pronunció su nombre en un suspiro vergonzoso acercándose para quedar frente a ella- _ Lamento mucho el trato que te ha dado mi padre. Sin duda eres genial pero él…_

_- Es un fanático religioso que odia la homosexualidad. No lo culpo, hay muchas personas como él _

_- Si, bueno… tampoco es así. Es agradable _

_- ¿Con quien?, Ya sé, con cualquiera menos conmigo _

_- Rachel me estoy disculpando- _elevó la voz con molestia por el odio con que las palabras de la morena salían de su boca- _ no es necesario que me digas lo que quieres decirle a él _

_- Tienes razón, lo siento. Perdóname ¿si?- _ se alzó sobre sus pies y le dejó un beso en su mejilla_- Creo que ya es hora de irme-_ aseguró al ver como Puck caminaba delante de Finn moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados buscándolas a ellas- _ ¿Nos vemos pronto? _

_- Claro… te mandaré un mensaje _

_- ¿Te irás con Finn? _

_- Si, eso creo ¿Sucede algo? _

_- Nada. Que estés bien, cuídate- _ un ultimo apretón sobre la palma de su mano y salió en búsqueda de Noah que también llegaba hasta ella- _ ¿Nos vamos? _

_- Te esperaba, pequeña. Vamos- _ le guiñó el ojo mientras le ofrecía el brazo y, gustosa, ella lo tomó dejando al chico dirigiera el camino.

….

Había sido una noche rara a la hora de intentar dormir; intentar, porque no lo consiguió hasta entrada la madrugada para que solo dos horas después tuviese que levantarse.

Pero Quinn había jugado en su mente toda la noche.

No cabía duda que terminó por mentirle a Finn al asegurarle que no le gustaba la rubia, porque le gustaba. Tenía esa sonrisa celestial, ese carácter poco común al que ella no conocía de otra persona, ese aliento que aun se movía en su interior con alguna rara intención y… su belleza.

¿Cómo era posible que en New York no hubiera una chica similar a ella?

No le gustaba asimilarlo, pero ella era de las personas que se sentía atraída por alguien primero por su presencia y luego, si lo intentaba, con su personalidad.

Y Quinn parecía venir completa.

Dejó de pensar en ella cuando un ruido en la cocina le llamó la atención y, a paso apresurado, bajó a ver de qué se trataba.

- _¿Qué haces despierta? _– Su padre estaba sentado con un vaso de whisky y claramente de mal humor-

- _¿Hay una palabra mágica que te permite dormir? Podría preguntarte lo mismo –_ se acercó y se sentó frente a él después de tomar un vaso de agua-

- _ ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta de Lima? _

_- Fue agradable, pero nada como mi New York querido _

_- ¿Vas a invitarme cuando hagas tu primera obra en Broadway? _

_- ¿No te gustaría ir sin invitación? Cuando veas mi nombre en el noticiero como la nueva estrella tendrías que llegar por tus propios meritos _

_- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? _

_- El verde _

_- ¿Cómo se llamó tu ultima novia? _

_- Elise _

_- ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo? _

_- No podría decir un solo nombre. Mis amigos son mis hermanos. _

_- ¿La estás pasando bien aquí? _

_- No. Finn me odia y él a mi no me agrada. Carole es rara y a ti… para ti parezco un cero a la izquierda- _

_- ¿Y tu no piensas acercarte? _

_- Tu eres el abulto, es matemática pura. Tú tienes la obligación de hacerlo. Pero que sabes tú de obligación con respecto a mí _

_- Estoy preguntándote sobre ti ahora _

_- ¡En un maldito prototipo de preguntas y respuestas! _

_- Tienes que entender que no es fácil para mí _

_- Si lo difícil te pesa, no hubieses cargado conmigo ¿Para qué llamaste a mamá y pedirle una segunda oportunidad? _

_- Todo el mundo merece una _

_- Ay por dios, no me vengas con esa frase estupida. Tienes que ser realista, no conoces nada de mí y yo te desconozco por completo… ¿Por qué no haces esto más fácil? _

_- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? ¿Por qué no dejas un rato de ser negativa y escuchas mis razones? ¿Por qué no dejas de ser una niña que se cree rebelde y comienza a madurar? ¿Acaso quieres que nuestra relación siga de esta manera? _

_- ¡Tu eres el que antepone a un tipo antes que a su hija! ¡No me defendiste de Russel! Dejaste a mamá cuando mas te necesitaba y respetas más al hijo de tu esposa que a tu misma hija, por favor no seas inmaduro_- escupió poniéndose de pie y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir- _¿Crees que a mamá le agradó saber que te casabas con otra mujer? ¿Qué ibas a formar otra familia? Ella aun te amaba _

_- ¿Estoy obligado a responder sus sentimientos? ¿Alguien lo está? _

_- Si desapareciste cuando ella te quería a su lado… ¿por qué apareciste cuando ya te había olvidado? Yo no te necesito _

_- Pues yo si _

_- Que estupidez, tu solo quieres evitarte tiempo dentro de la cárcel_

_- No hables de lo que no sabes _

_- Mamá ya me contó todo. Sinceramente, me hubiese encantado que nunca regresaras. _

Limpió con furia la lágrima que golpeaba su mejilla y regresó sobre sus pasos.

En la soledad de su habitación, volvió a la posición que antes ocupaba; acostada como un pequeño ovillo de lana cargado de miedo, dolor y enojo.

En la soledad de su habitación, volvió a intentar cerrar sus ojos y dormir todo lo que resta del día.

En la soledad de su habitación, la imagen de Quinn invadía de nuevo su mente dejándola, al menos, con una pequeña sonrisa antes de pensar en su mamá y sus amigos.

En la soledad de su habitación, contó los días restantes para pasar allí. Ojalá Quinn y Noah no se olviden de ella en esos días y algo la recuerden tras su regreso.

En la soledad de su habitación, su celular encendió una luz procedente a un mensaje.

En la soledad, ahora acompañada, Quinn le sacaba otra sonrisa.

"_Mis pies volaron hasta mi cama de todo lo que me obligaste a caminar. _

_Es el número de Rachel ¿verdad? Envíame un mensaje para saber que no hice una estupidez. _

_Que duermes bien. Feliz Navidad" _

Pero ella no iba a responderle por el teléfono. Iba a hacerlo al día siguiente. En su rostro.

...

**Prox cap: comptencia de bandas + teorias de Britt+ celos **

**Gracias por las rew**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	9. Hacia la verdad

Capitulo IX: Hacia la verdad

Habían pasado dos días desde Navidad y con ese 27 de diciembre comenzaba la competencia de bandas que se extinguiría hasta finales de enero y los primeros días de febrero.

Breadstix era el lugar en que los duetos o bandas debían presentarse después de su inscripción y ganaba aquella que le agradara mejor al público.

Ese año, competían cuatro equipos distintos. En la primer semana, cada uno debía presentarse con una canción escogida, el viernes, uno de los asistentes del restaurante daba la noticia de que banda se eliminaba. Lo mismo pasaría la siguiente semana. Las dos últimas bandas se enfrentan a una canción en la tercer y cuarta semana y, el ganador, era nombrado el 1 de febrero.

Esa tarde, Quinn entró con un bolso que contenía la ropa que usaría, el resto de su banda hacia lo mismo. Ellos eran los primeros en presentarse debido a que eran los favoritos del lugar; caminaron hasta detrás del escenario y, allí con unas cortinas impidiéndoles la vista entre ellos, se cambiaron de manera rápida.

- ¡_Buenas tardes, Lima!-_ gritaba por el micrófono el presentador de la competencia al publico que ocupaba las mesas- _ ¿Están listo para cantar un rato? Nos atrasamos tres días con la competencia pero aquí estamos ¿Empezamos?-_ los silbidos y gritos valieron como una respuesta afirmativa- _ Para ellos no hace falta presentación, son los campeones desde hace un tiempo…_- el publico gritó eufórico al recordarlos- _ Hoy cantarán algo distinto a lo que nos tiene acostumbrado…Sin mas, ¡Nuevas Direcciones! _

_- ¡Finn!-_ lo llamó Quinn al borde del escenario- _¿Por qué nos inscribiste con ese nombre? _

_- Porque ya nos hacía falta uno. Vamos-_ la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la arrastró hasta dejarla frente a su micrófono. Ella o Santana eran las encargadas de decir algo si deseaban.

- _Esto es Wake up call de Maroon 5, esperamos les guste- _ aclaró Quinn dando una mirada fugaz a los presentes. En la segunda mesa, casi frente a ellos, pudo descubrir la figura de Rachel junto a Puck, Artie y Brittany, quien le levantaba los pulgares en señal de buena suerte. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y, luego, una discreta mirada a Santana para que la latina comenzara a cantar:

"…_I didn't hear what you were saying_

_ I live on raw emotion baby _

_ I answer questions never maybe_

_And I'm not kind if you betray me_

_So who the hell are you to say we _

_Never would have made it be…" _

Apenas acabó la primera estrofa, el público masculino se puso de pie a corear la canción con Santana, mientras ella le sonreía a todos lo que podía al momento que continuaba cantando la siguiente parte.

_"…If you needed love, well then ask for love, _

_ Could have given love, now I'm taking love _

_ And it's not my fault _

_ Cause you both deserve _

_ What is coming now? _

_ So don't say a word …" _

Un típico y corto baile sensual a cargo de Santana para terminar con su parte y Finn, desde atrás en su batería, comenzó con el coro.

_"…Wake up call _

_ Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore? _

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so _

_Six foot tall _

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore _

_Come around here? I don't think so…" _

Quinn lo escuchó terminar y sabía que continuaba ella, pero algo logró llamar su atención mientras solo marcaba el ritmo en muslo de manera automática sin importarle su como sonara: al frente, en la mesa en la que su rubia amiga daba pequeños saltitos, Spencer se sumaba a la mesa. Al lado de Rachel.

Conocía a la chica porque era la prima de Puck, pero, como ella era la capitana de las porristas y la chica del equipo de natación, jamás congeniaron. Y no esperaba hacerlo ahora. Mucho menos ahora.

La castaña la miró por unos segundos con su típica molestia en los ojos porque, al igual que la banda de su primo, la de ella y sus amigas tambien perdía siempre. Y siempre porque ella le ganaba.

"…_Would have bled to make you happy…" _

Casi por inercia, bajó la vista cuando Rachel inmediatamente dejó de hablar con Spencer y volteó a verla a ella. Levantó la vista orgullosa y continuó sin sacarles la vista de encima.

_"…You didn't need to treat me that way _

_ And now you beat me at my own game _

_And now I find you sleeping soundly _

_And your lovers screaming loudly _

_Hear a sound and hit the ground…" _

Una sensación bajo su estomago la hizo sentir vulnerable al ver como Rachel ya no la observaba porque Spencer llamaba su atención y le hablaba al oído.

Su garganta parecía un puente cerrado que, de manera cruel, no le permitía tragar su propia saliva y sus ojos parecían cansados por lo que solo querían cerrarse pero sin embargo tampoco lo conseguía.

Entreabrió sus labios al descubrir el silencio de voces en la banda y la monotonía de los instrumentos en el momento adecuado, pero su cuerpo parecía clavado en el medio de aquella pequeña pista de madera sin lugar a otro tipo de reacciones; quería voltear y continuar con el espectáculo, pero tambien quería continuar observando a Rachel y que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Su rostro se encendió de vergüenza cuando Spencer acercó a Rachel contra su oído y luego la señaló a ella y ambas la miraron solo para luego reír. Se supone que Rachel quería ser su amiga ¿qué estaba haciendo entonces?

El ardor en su abdomen aumentó y ella no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué. Su cuerpo jamás había reaccionado de esa manera ni había hablado por si mismo. Era el aspecto negativo de conocer gente nueva, sensaciones nuevas llegaban a tu cuerpo y no podías negar sentirlas.

Por eso, arriesgada, bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas con el micrófono en mano.

Finalmente, su voz se mezclaba con la de Sam para cantar el coro por última vez.

_"…Wake up call _

_ Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore? _

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so _

_Six foot tall _

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore _

_Come around here? I don't feel so bed_

_He won't come around here anymore _

_No, he won't come around here; I don't feel so bed _

_I don't feel so bed; I don't feel so bed…" _

Se detuvo detrás de la mesa de Rachel y quiso, con todas sus fuerzas, girar la silla de la morena para que le aplaudiera en la cara. Pero se contuvo y volvió con el resto de sus compañeros.

Exageró una sonrisa cuando Finn la abrazó por la cintura con posesión mientras eran ovacionados por todos los que ocupaban el lugar.

Los cuatro estaban seguros que ese año volverían a ganar.

…

La había escuchado cantar días atrás cuando salió a caminar y terminó en Breadstix comiendo una ensalada, allí se había enamorado de su voz; tan simple y tan compleja que daba ganas de que cantara un musical completo y solo para ella. Pero, ahora, la canción era más arriesgada y con un toque más sensual que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas y un sudor comenzara a recorrerle la frente: Quinn Fabray se veía jodidamente perfecta detrás de ese micrófono y moviendo sus labios de una manera irrazonable incitando a todos a no quitarle la vista de encima.

Se preguntó si siempre utilizaría ese tono para hablar.

No lo sabia, pero quería averiguarlo.

- _ Santana es tan caliente- _ escuchó a Puck hablar a su lado. Y ella iba a darle la razón, ¿Pero es que acaso Noah no tenía ojos para Quinn? La rubia era la perfecta ante sus ojos.

- _ Y es mía- _acotó Brittany de la nada. Según ellos no estaba escuchando su conversación-

- _Son buenos- _ habló ella en un suspiro. Tenia fe en su grupo pero dos voces femeninas contra una ya era una desventaja- _ ¿Qué tiene el rubio en la boca? _

_- Nada-_ contestó Puck sabiendo a dónde iba derivar ese tema-

- _Entonces ¿es su boca?- _el chico asintió- _ mierda _

_- ¡Spenc! - _ ella observó como su amigo levantó su brazo llamado a la chica parada en la puerta e incitarla a que siente con ellos. Rió cuando la castaña giró los ojos al descubrirla allí tambien y luego se acercó de mala gana- _Spencer, ella es Rachel, mi nueva amiga. Rach, ella es mi prima, Spencer _

_- ¿Tu nueva amiga? _– Preguntó al tomar asiento junto a la morena para luego besarle su mejilla-

- _Mucho gusto, Spencer- _ ironizó antes de volver rápidamente su rostro al escenario. Quinn comenzaba a cantar mientras la miraba a ella. O a la mesa. Intentó convencerse de que a ella.

- _Así que, señorita coqueta ¿eres la cantante de la banda de Puck? - _ le preguntó Spencer cerca del oído debido al alto volumen de la banda-

- _Así es. Vamos a ganar _

_- Lo dudo _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Que lo dudo- _ tomó la cabeza de Rachel y acercó su oído contra su boca- _Nosotras_ _tambien nos renovamos. Este año es nuestro ¿Ves la copa que está detrás del escenario?- _ Le señaló con el dedo y ambas miraron detrás de Quinn y Sam como una pequeña copa dorada reposaba detrás de una vitrina- _Este verano voy a llevármela a casa- _

_- No es tan malo soñar, Spencer- _ rió ella por el reto de la chica- _ Pero todo lo que me propongo, lo consigo- _ esta vez fue el turno de la otra chica para reír- _ ¿Cuándo se presentan? _

_- El miércoles ¿ustedes? _

_- El jueves- _ respondió en el momento que varios silbidos ocuparon el lugar porque una de las cantantes bajó del escenario y comenzó a bailar lentamente entre las mesas.

Rachel tomó el vaso de agua entre sus manos y lo apretó cuando Quinn se paró detrás de ella para terminar la primera presentación de la competencia.

Cuando la rubia pasó a su lado le fue inevitable mirarla de arriba abajo. Confirmaba una vez sus pensamientos, esa chica era perfecta.

Al ver que la banda se perdía tras la cortina que se usaba como telón, se levantó y caminó en su búsqueda.

Caminó a modo de espía para no ser vista por Finn cerca de su novia, no le importaba lo que el chico le dijera o pensara, pero no quería meter a Quinn en problemas por su culpa.

La descubrió detrás de una tela transparente roja y decidió acortar la distancia cuando la vió quitándose la remera que representaba al grupo. Se sostuvo un momento del tejido empuñando su mano al notar la corriente de escalofríos que azotó en su espalda: estaba viendo por segunda vez a la rubia en brassier y ya se preguntaba cuando sería la tercera.

Sus ojos se desviaron a las manos de Quinn sobre el botón de su jean para desprenderlo. Sabia que si lo bajaba y la rubia la descubría, las cosas podían terminar mal.

Iba a entrar de manera casual y actuar con naturalidad pero Quinn ya descendía su pantalón y terminaba sacándolo por los talones.

_"¿Dónde hay un aire acondicionado cuando se lo necesita?" _– se preguntó Rachel al verla ya completamente en ropa interior y buscando su ropa entre el bolso.

- _"Eso ha sido genial. Vamos por una nueva copa"- _ escuchó a Finn acercarse por lo que no tuvo otra salida que interrumpir a la rubia-

- _¡Rachel!_- le reprochó Quinn al verla entrar y encontrarla en ese estado-

- _Shhh, ahí viene Finn- _ le suplicó con la mirada, dos veces en su rostro y una en sus pechos-

- _Ven aquí- _la tomó del brazo y la obligó a esconderse debajo del banco de madera que era utilizado a veces para que los miembros de las bandas descansaran- _Finn- _ se tapó ella con velocidad al ver la cabeza del chico asomarse- _Enseguida voy _

_- Has estado perfecta allí arriba _

_- Si, si. Espérame afuera ¿si? _

_- Puedo hacerlo aquí- _ se metió él para sorpresa de la rubia y la rodeó en un abrazo- _ Eres tan hermosa- _ le acarició la espalda y comenzó a bajar su mano pero la rubia lo detuvo cuando entendió a dónde llegaría aquello- _ Oh Quinn, vamos. Llevamos tiempo juntos ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? _

_- ¿Podrías esperarme afuera? _

_- ¿Acaso no me deseas?- _ Rachel, desde el piso, susurró un no e inmediatamente se tapó la boca-

- _¡Finn! Espérame afuera, por favor- _ después de patear el banco, el chico salió y ella esperó unos minutos antes de ayudar a Rachel a salir de allí abajo-

- _Idiota, me dio en la cabeza-_ se frotó un momento donde había recibido el golpe-

- _Tu tambien, vete- _ ordenó Quinn con seriedad en su voz-

- _Solo venia a decirte que estuviste perfecta. Cantas hermoso, Quinn _

_- Gracias, pero mi novio ya me lo dijo. Y su opinión es la única que me importa. Ahora, sal de aquí _

_- Oye, no me trates así ¿eh? ¿No se supone que íbamos a ser amigas? _

_- Íbamos, exacto. _

_- ¿Íbamos? ¿de qué hablas? _

_- De eso ¿no sabes conjugar un verbo? Íbamos, pasado. _

_- ¿Qué te ha dicho Finn? _

_- El no me ha dicho nada, deja de culparlo por todo. _

_- Entonces ¿por qué me tratas así? _

_- ¿Acaso crees que no te vi cuando te burlabas con Spencer de mi?- _ terminó de ponerse las zapatillas y alistó su bolso al hombro- _Y las amigas no hacen eso _

_- ¿Burlarme de ti? No hice eso Quinn _

_- No soy estupida- _ pasó a su lado pero Rachel la forzó por el brazo y la regresó frente a ella-

- _Ya se que no eres estupida, eres cualquier cosa menos estupida. Pero Spencer y yo no nos llevamos ¡Jamás podría dejar que ella se burlara de ti! _

_- ¿De verdad?- _ preguntó con enojo mientras se soltaba- _Eso no fue lo que vi. Te hablaba en el oído ¡En el oído! ¿Eso te parece que es no llevarse? Piérdete, Rachel _– volvió a pasar y Rachel volvió a detenerla solo que mas fuerte- _Suéltame _

_- Si no quieres ser mi amiga por algo, dímelo. Pero no me vengas con inventos. No me burlé de ti, jamás podría hacerlo. ¿No me quieres creer? Bien, no lo hagas. Pero no andes por ahí diciendo cosas que yo no he hecho. Creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber distinguir bien las cosas _

_- Soy inteligente- _ Rachel giró los ojos y Quinn explotó- _Y como lo soy, me doy cuenta que te gusta Spencer y por eso pasó… ¿A dónde vas?- _ la siguió casi a trote cuando Rachel, después de escuchar Spencer, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- _Rachel, te_ _estoy hablando_ _¡Rachel!- _ rozó su codo y finalmente logró tomarlo para voltearla y pegarla a su cuerpo- _No me dejes con la palabra en la boca _

_- No me des órdenes, niñita invento historias _

_- ¡Que no lo inventé! Se estaban burlando de mí _

_- ¿Y según tu por qué haríamos eso? ¿Cómo conoces a Spencer? _

_- Es una egocéntrica de primera clase que sea cree mejor que cualquiera. No me llevo bien con ella. _

_- Bueno, al menos tenemos algo en común. Noah la invitó a la mesa, acabo de enterarme que son familiares. Y solo estaba diciéndome que este año se llevaría la copa pero yo le dije que nuestra ban… Quiero decir- _ se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta que iba a contarle a alguien que la banda de Puck finalmente se presentaría. Nadie, a excepción de ellos tres y la prima del chico, lo sabían- _ bueno, eso. _

_- ¿Eso qué?-_ preguntó con seriedad-

-_ Buen, eso Quinn. Ella está convencida de que su banda va a ganar _

_- Por favor, Rachel. Estaban burlándose de mi… además de que coqueteaban ¡No la soporto! _

_- ¿Por cual de las dos razones? _– se burló pero la rubia la fulminó con la mirada obligándola a dejar de reír-

_- No la soporto porque es ella. Y si te lías con ella no voy a quererte cerca _

_- Tu estas con Finn y yo no lo soporto. Sin embargo no te digo que te separes _

_- ¡Estás diciendo cualquier cosa! Él es mi novio desde antes de que te conociera. Además tú propusiste esta amistad _

_- Y te digo que no me gustan las amigas controladoras _

_- ¡No te estoy controlando! Dios, no puedo creer que enredes las cosas _

_- ¿Yo? Tu eres la…Dejemos este tema ya- _detuvo bruscamente los gritos. Era la tercera vez que hablaba con Quinn y no quería que fuese la última- _. No me burle de ti con Spencer ni lo haría con alguien. No voy a volver a aclarártelo. De verdad, rubia. Ella no me gusta_

_- ¿De verdad no estás mintiéndome?-_ la acercó contra si para hablar como una niña cuando recibe un reto de sus padres y luego va por su dulce favorito-

_- De verdad, Quinn… ¿Vas a creerme? _

_- Con una condición _

_- ¿Qué? Deja de extorsionarme_- bromeó al momento en que intentaba separarse pero Quinn la retuvo con mas fuerza apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Finalmente, ordenó algo que Rachel no pudo distinguir por el susurro y la manera rápida en que lo hizo- _¿Qué dijiste?_

_- No pases tiempo con ella, por favor. No me agrada y yo si quiero ser tu amiga _

_- Ah, Fabray, que posesiva eres _

_- No recuerdo haberte dicho mi apellido- _ la soltó para mirarla a los ojos-

- _Noah me lo dijo _

_- Noah ¿sales con él? ¿O con quién al final? _

_- Si. Salgo a comprar, salgo a dar una vuelta, salgo…_

_- Si son novios, Rachel _

_- ¿Qué no entiendes del significado lesbiana? _

_- Pero a Puck eso no le importa _

_- Pero a mi si. Y el se está portando muy bien conmigo, es un buen chico _

_- Si, claro. Me alegro que su banda ya no participe de la competencia. Por algo son familia con Spencer, son igual de egocéntricos. _

_- Noah es genial, lo siento, pero voy a disentir con tu opinión. _

_- Si, como sea…Tengo que irme, Finn me…_

_- Si, si, lo escuche…Gracias por el mensaje de la otra noche. Fui a tu casa pero tu padre estaba afuera. No me arriesgaré a morir tan joven. Broadway primero debe conocerme y luego tengo que ser leyenda, un dueto con Barbra me espera y solo después puedo morir. _

_- Estás loca _

_- Un poco, pero es parte de mi encanto- _ Quinn asintió segura y luego habló-

- _¿Has agendado mi numero? _

_- No. Cuando me llames lo haré, sin querer borré el mensaje que me enviaste – _mintió, de hecho, había guardado el mensaje para que nunca se borrara- - _ Cuando quieras hazlo… ¿pasarás aquí año nuevo? _

_- Eso creo. Rachel, tengo que irme- _ bajó a su altura y le dejó un beso en la mejilla que logró ambas sonrieran instantáneamente- _Cuídate _

Cuando Rachel abrió sus ojos, después de cerrarlo frente al contacto físico, Brittany estaba parada frente a ella y con los brazos cruzados:

- _ ¿Te gusta, Quinn? _

…..

No recordaba haber visto ese cristalino lago que adornaba la parte lejana del pueblo y solo se rodeaba de grandes y verdes árboles que acaparaban su atención por su desgarradora altura. O tal vez ella muy pequeña.

Brittany la guió en medio de un cómodo silencio y bajo una caminata de casi hora y media. "_Ven, vamos a hablar" _– le dijo en Breadstix tomándola de la mano y sacándola del lugar. Al llegar a la calle, quitó su Ipod y colocó un audífono en su oreja derecha y el otro en la izquierda de Rachel; de esa manera, la presencia de la otra se volvió agradable a pesar de no pronunciarse palabras.

Sabía que debía mantener una amistad con alguien como Brittany.

- _¿Te gusta Quinn?-_ volvió a preguntar cuando se sentaron en el corto césped y con la vista al agua-

- _No _

_- Estas mintiendo. Y Lord Tubbington no quiere que mis amigas mientan. De lo contrario, voy a tener que castigarte _

_- Britt… ¿hablas con tu gato? _

_- Todo el mundo lo hace. Y solo es amable contigo si tú lo eres con él- _ Rachel carraspeó su garganta antes de volver a hablar-

- _ Y ¿Puedo conocerlo? _

_- Cuando dejes de mentir _

_- Britt, no miento _

_- ¿Quinn te gusta?_

_- No _

_- No conocerás a Lord _

_- Bueno ya, Britt. Para con ese gato. No me importa lo que él te diga- _ elevó sus manos para realizar unas comillas enfocando la última palabra- _Quinn es la novia de Finn _

_- Yo era la novia de Artie y amaba a San – _de repente, el silencio volvió a inundarlas y Rachel observó a la rubia recostarse contra el pasto dejando su Ipod a un costado- _San y Quinn tienen mucho en común. ¿Por qué te preguntó por Spencer? _

_- Porque no se agradan… Britt ¿escuchaste toda nuestra charla?_

_- Por supuesto, pero no me cambies el tema. Con qué no le agrada Spencer ¿eh?_

_ Sam y Santana salieron, sin embargo Sam me agrada. Artie y yo salimos, pero a San Artie no le agrada ¿Entiendes? _

_- Si, pero…no vayas a decir nada ¿si? Pero Quinn y yo estamos…_

_- ¿Saliendo? _

_- ¡No!... queremos ser amigas, pero su padre no quiere que eso pase. Entonces, preferimos ser algo así como secretas- _ Britt dio un pequeño salto volviendo a sentarse a su lado-

- _¿Secretas? ¿Cómo las historias de amor trágicas? _

_- Eh si, Britt. Pero solo como amigas _

_- Por ahora… ¿Cuándo va a dejar a Finn? _

_- ¡Britt! _

_- Escucha, Rach, cuando San estaba con Sam yo necesitaba llamar su atención. Y lo hice… _

_- ¿De qué manera? _

_- Fui al colegio sin remera, pero tú no harás eso. Debes hacer lo que hice después _

_- ¿Y eso fue? _

_- Tuve una cita con Puck_

_- ¿Con Noah? _

_- No, con Puck, al otro chico no lo conozco- _Rachel giró los ojos esperando con paciencia terminara de hablar- _ Es decir, necesitas tener una cita con alguien y ver su reacción _

_- Pero no puedo salir con No...Puck. Sería demasiado obvio _

_- Pero si con su prima _

_- ¿Qué? No. Me pidió que no me acercara a Spencer y no tengo por qué hacerlo; además, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien ¿Conoces a otra chica? _

_- Si, Spencer. Ella es perfecta ¿Por qué crees que actuó así? Yo no estoy celosa de tu amistad con ella. Spencer es agradable _

_- Creo que tú ves todo el mundo agradable, Britt. Pero no, no podría compartir otra mesa con ella _

_- ¿Y una cama? _

_- ¡Brittany!... no lo he visto aun así- _ agregó sonriendo por la ocurrencias de la rubia- _ E insisto Britt, Quinn ama a Finn _

_- ¿Te gusta Quinn?- _ volvió a preguntar por tercera vez y Rachel supo que negarlo ya no tenía caso. Brittany parecía un libro abierto a todas sus preguntas y la pregunta a la que ella tenia la respuesta.

Se recostó a su lado cuando Britt tiró de su brazo y ambas apreciaron el cielo que ya comenzaba a ponerse naranja debido al atardecer.

Brittany volvió a darle el audífono y ella se lo colocó sin problemas al momento en que Marrón 5 se escuchaba y ambas oían por segunda vez en el día "Wake up call". El tormentoso recuerdo de Quinn moviéndose por las mesas y luego cantar tras su espalda le azotó el cuerpo y, sumada a las brisas del viento, un escalofrío la recorrió completa.

Quería responderle ahora la pregunta a Britt pero la rubia se le adelantó:

- _Te gusta Quinn- _ esta vez no fue una pregunta, Brittany habló con determinación y afirmación.

Ella cerró los ojos dejando que la melodía de una nueva musica llenara su mente dejándola descansar por un momento.

_"Maybe a great magnet pulls, all souls towards truth…" _escuchó la letra de la canción y la rubia, a su lado, la coreó con una perfecta afinación.

- _Gracias, Britt- _ bajó su mano y apretó una de Brittany. Supo, en ese momento, que no había nada más cierto que lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tal vez, susurró para si misma al abrir los ojos y repetir esa frase de la canción.

"_Tal vez una gran imán tira todas las almas hacia la verdad"_

_..._

**Gracias por las rw! (AndruSol lo de Hiram se está entendiendo de a poco y no me parece mal que lo odies(? pero hay algo mas detrás de ese tema que se sabrá mas adelante. Tal vez cambie tu opinion sobre él, o tal vez no) **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	10. Brittany

Capitulo X: "Brittany"

_"Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Santana. Por algo los llaman así",_ le había dicho su abuela esa tarde que ella le confesó que amaba a Brittany.

Esa tarde en que la echó de la casa como si fuera una desconocida a pesar de que ella le aseguró que seguía siendo la misma Santana que antes, que nada había cambiado en ella.

Esa tarde en que la echó y le pidió que no volviera nunca más. Esa tarde en que Santana descubrió la manera en que el mundo podía reaccionar frente a sus sentimientos; en donde descubrió que lo mejor era ocultarlos.

Por eso no podía estar con Brittany a pesar de que su corazón la obligara a hacerlo. Ella era fuerte y podía contra ellos. Pero Brittany no.

Lima era un pueblo incoherente al hablar y perjudicial al actuar. Y ella solo estaba esperando largarse de allí. En el futuro. Con Brittany.

Quería llegar a una prestigiosa universidad de New York, graduarse y caminar de la mano con la rubia sin escuchar murmullos a sus espaldas. Faltaba poco, demasiado tal vez.

Recordó una vez más las palabras de su abuela mientras leía un mensaje en el celular de Quinn

"_Insisto, guarda mi numero. No voy a llamarte"_ de Quinn para Rachel, le costó unos minutos repensar en la persona a la que le pertenecía ese nombre.

La hermanastra de Finn ¿Qué hacia Quinn con tres mensajes en su buzón para ella? Con uno solo ya era demasiado raro.

"_Hola, Rachel. Espero que estés bien, anoche te mandé un mensaje pero no me respondiste. No hay problema, solo quería asegurarme de que este fuera el numero correcto. Nos estamos viendo" –_ frunció el ceño notablemente. Conocía a Quinn y solo largaba más de cuatro palabras cuando no quería dejar de hablar con alguien. Ella jamás recibió un mensaje tan largo de parte de la rubia.

"_Mis pies volaron hasta mi cama de todo lo que me obligaste a caminar .Es el número de Rachel ¿verdad? Envíame un mensaje para saber que no hice una estupidez .Que duermes bien. Feliz Navidad" –_ Era un hecho, Quinn tenia un nuevo secreto que ella iba a descubrir y, de paso, sacar provecho de ello.

Al fin y al cabo, Rachel Berry no era de su agrado. Era lo única opinión compartida que tenia con Finn.

_- Santana, puedes pasarme el… ¿qué haces con mi teléfono?- _ envuelta solo en una toalla blanca, se acercó hasta su amiga y le arrebató el aparato de las manos- _Cuándo vas a entender que esto es personal ¡Personal, Santana! _

_- ¿Por qué le mandas mensajes a Rachel? Finn la odia, y Finn es tu novio_

_- No es de tu incumbencia _

_- La chica es lesbiana… ¿te ha besado? _

_- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? _

_- No lo sé, dímelo tu ¿Qué te traes con ella? _

_- No me traigo nada, solo intento ser amable_

_- ¿Por qué? Quinn Fabray no es amable_

_- Esa eres tú, Santana. _

_- ¿Cómo conseguiste su número? ¿Y por qué lo tienes agendado junto a una sonrisa? _

_- Ella me lo dio _– no tenia caso mentirle a Santana, la latina podía averiguar por otro lado y eso seria por Finn.

- _¿Se lo pediste? _

_- Intercambiamos números, nada más _

_- Yo intercambio números cuando quiero a alguien en mi cama, pero tú… tú no eres así. No socializas con alguien que no seamos Britt o yo o algunos del Club Glee ¿por qué lo harías con una desconocida? _

_- Solo intento llevarme bien con la hermana de mi novio _

_- Hermanastra-_ la cortó bruscamente enojada por no saber nada- _ Y Finn te prohibió acercarte a ella_

_- ¡Buena ya! ¿Acaso eres ahora la abogada de Finn?- _ Santana se quedó de pie, observándola en silencio. No por qué no quería responder, si no porque la respuesta era mas que obvia.

- _Te espero abajo. Aquí arriba la estupidez abunda _

….

Comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a Breadstix para presenciar la presentación de la segunda banda que competiría contra la de ellos. Santana caminaba adelantada, al menos, unos diez pasos del grupo mientras el resto la seguía casi en silencio.

Cuando Santana estaba de mal humor era mejor mantenerse alejados.

Estaban pasando por la plaza cuando, frente a ella, una imagen un tanto desagradable se presentaba encogiéndole el corazón. Brittany se aferraba a la cintura de Rachel como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Y ella sabia que aun no lo era.

- _Hola, San_- le habló dulcemente al llegar a ella pero sin soltar a Rachel.

- _¿Qué haces con ella?- _ planteó con brusquedad reteniéndole impulso de tirar de la rubia y colocarla a su lado-

- _Me invitó a tomar un helado. Tú nunca me dejas comer de chocolate y Rachel me compró dos _

_- Porque el chocolate te hace daño, Brittany- _ le habló a la castaña para que entendiera el mensaje. Pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutaba- _Britt ¿vamos a Breadstix?_

_- No, Rach va llevarme a darle de comer a los patos- _ levantó una bolsa de papel que seguramente contenía migas de pan- 

_- Yo puedo hacerlo _

_- A ti no te gusta eso, San- _ le recordó volviendo a envolver a Rachel entre sus brazos. Santana tenía ganas de golpearla y borrar su estupida sonrisa. Pero Britt parecía estar igual de feliz- _¿Con quien viniste, San? _

- _ Con los chicos- _ Brittany dedujo que eso incluía a Quinn, Finn y Sam- _Están pidiendo una mesa- _señaló haciala heladería de la plaza que contenía mesas tanto en su interior como en el exterior. Rachel iba a hablar por primera vez pero su pregunta se respondió al ver al chico rubio de la banda de Quinn caminar hacia ellas-

- _Hola, Britt- _ se acercó él y besó la mejilla de la rubia- _ Hola, soy Sam_- saludó a Rachel de la misma manera. Cuando se separaron, él dijo algo que ella no entendió- _Es navi. El idioma de…olvídalo _

_- Rachel_- respondió con una pequeña risa para esconder las ganas de zarandear al chico por su estupidez- _La hermanastra de Finn… ¿eres su amigo? _

_- Si-_ soltó tan preciso que Rachel sabia no era cierto- _Compañeros de banda –_ ella asintió con la cabeza-

_- Rachel ¿qué haces aquí?- _Finn llegaba de la mano con Quinn. Extrañamente, la rubia se soltó y se alejó unos pasos de él- 

_- Caminando ¿o no ves? _

_- ¿Con Brittany? _– preguntó él y Quinn y Santana asintieron intrigadas ¿Por qué se abrazaban de esa manera?

_- ¿Cuál es el problema? Nos hemos hecho amigas _

_- Si, Rach es encantadora. Pasamos toda la mañana juntas, me compró dulces, helados y me mostró unas fotos d su familia y amigos. Hay una chica, San, es muy linda_

_- ¿Quién?-_ preguntó Santana con rabia. No le gustaba compartir la atención de Brittany-

- _¿Cómo se llamaba, Rach?-_ colocó su mano bajo su mentón intentando recordar- _Elise, la novia de Rachel _

_- ¿Novia?-_ preguntaron Quinn y Sam al unísono-

- _Ex _- respondió Rachel quitando una servilleta de su chaqueta para dársela a Brittany- _Britt ¿por qué mejor no dejamos lo de los patos para mañana? Acompañemos a tus amigos a Breadstix _

_- ¿Y tú por qué vendrías?- _ cuestionó con brusquedad Finn-

- _Porque Santana nos acaba de invitar_- se soltó de la rubia y se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo para ingresar al restaurante. Escuchó como los pares de pasos del resto las seguía en el momento que guardó sus manos en su campera al inhalar el perfume dulce de Quinn, quien caminaba a su lado.

- _Hey…hola- _ soltó la rubia en un miserable susurro y ella solo levantó la cabeza en su dirección ahorrando las palabras de un saludo- _ ¿Estás bien? _

_- Por aquí, Quinn-_ en la puerta, Finn la jaló del brazo y la llevó al extremo izquierdo del lugar. Rachel caminó al lado contrario encontrándose con Artie en una de las últimas mesas.

….

_"…Come on boy, I'm waiting of somebody to pick me up and go…_

_Come on girl, don't stop, it really hurt tell me how you wanna roll_

_Your body, speed it up for me and take on control there's enough room for both_

_Hey girl, I can get with that, you gotta shit, Im sat_

_Are we ready to go? Are you ready to go? …." _

_- ¿Quienes son ellos?- _ le preguntó Rachel a Arite mientras observaba la entrada de Puck y Spencer y escuchaba al dueto cantar sobre el escenario-

- _Kurt y Mercedes. Si no quieres que tu vida sea un chisme de mentiras y verdades a medias, no te acerques a ellos- _

_- ¿Él es gay? _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan notorio es? _

_- Actúa igual que Blaine, mi mejor amigo. Ella canta realmente bien _

_- Chicas- _ llegó Puck y saludó a los dos por igual- _Rachel, escucho nuestra canción y solo puedo decir algo ¡Vamos a ganar!- _ elevó los brazos al sentarse llamando la atención de algunos-

- _Es un mash up, Noah. Son dos canciones…Hola Spencer _

_- Sigue soñando, primo. Hola, Rachel _

…..

_"…If you want it, you already got it_

_If you've got it, it better be what you want_

_If you feel it, is it must be real, just_

_Say the word, imam give you what you want…" _

Desde su asiento, junto a la ventana y en la última mesa, pudo ver cuando Spencer ingresaba al local junto a Puck y, seguramente, se sentaban junto a Rachel. Malditas mesas de adelante que no la dejaban ver más allá de lo que podía.

¿Si Brittany se sumó a ellos a la mesa por qué Rachel no pudo hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo estaban juntas.

Frente a ella, Finn reía con Sam y estaba convencida de que por alguna estupidez de ambos.

En el extremo, Santana no dejaba de corear la canción a pesar de que Kurt no le agradaba. Britanny, a su lado, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- _¿Necesitas algo, Britt? _

_- Nada _

_- ¿Entonces por qué me miras así? _

_- No te miro a ti. _

_- Lo estas haciendo, Brittany. Y estás poniéndome nerviosa _

_- Pues no deberías. Solo observo si esta mesa es agradable para una cita _

_- ¿Una cita? ¿Santana te invitó a una? _

_- No _

_- ¿Volviste con Artie? _

_- No _

_- ¿Conociste a alguien?- _ se reincorporó y terminó preguntándole en su odio. Si la respuesta era afirmativa y Santana la oía, las cosas podían terminar mal-

- _No _

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Es una cita con Rachel _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó con seriedad dejando de escuchar lo que el resto decía o cantaba- _¿Tendrás una cita con Rachel? _

_- No, yo no. Spencer y Rachel saldrán a cenar - _ los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo y acarició parte de su cuello que sentía un terrible calor de repente-

- _ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Brittany? Y habla claro, no me vengas con los estupidos patos y esos unicornios inexistentes _

_- Nadie es estupido, Quinn. Y mucho menos los patos…. Además, tu viste a Ponny debajo de mi cama- _hizo referencia al unicornio de plástico que se pasaba las 24 horas en el lugar que mencionó-

- _ Te pregunté de qué estás hablando ¿Spencer y Rachel están saliendo? _

_- Ahora no te diré nada…_- tomó su vaso de limonada y se levantó, entre tambaleos por la multitud de gente, para alejarse de ellos-

- _¿A dónde vas?-_ intentó retenerla Quinn cerca de la mesa-

- _Con Rach y Puck…Oh mira, allí tambien está Spencer… ¡Spencer!- _ gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos. Quinn se mordió el labio al ser descubierta por Rachel que trataba de cesar su carcajada junto a Spencer.

Realmente esa chica se estaba agregando sola a su lista negra. Y ella no estaba en planes de borrarla.

Un escalofrío recorrió su interior al recordar las palabras de Rachel: _"Spencer_**  
**_y yo no nos llevamos"_

Si Berry no le largaba un discurso largo sobre la razón por la cual estaban sentadas juntas y el por qué de su risa, Fabray iba a mostrar su verdadero mal humor.

_"…We only got four minutes_ to_ save the world_

_You got to change _

_We only got four minutes …" _

Se descubrió a si misma parada en medio del lugar mirando fijamente a Rachel y transmitiéndole un claro mensaje. La morena pareció captarlo y, en un rápido movimiento, se paró de su silla y caminó rumbo al baño.

Quinn la siguió sin espera.

_- ¿Estás bien?-_ fue lo primero que escuchó apenas entró. Abrió las puertas de los cinco cubículos asegurándose de estar solas las dos. Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta para enfrentar a la chica-

- _No lo se. Te hice esa pregunta como quince minutos atrás y no te dignaste a responderla. Ahora estás a las risas con Spencer. "No me llevo con ella"- _ imitó con burla lo que el día anterior Rachel le había asegurado-

- _Noah dijo algo gracioso y ambas reímos ¿Qué te pasa? _

_- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te dije que ella no me agrada _

_- Ni a mí _

_- ¿Sabes qué, Rachel? No voy a tener esta discusión dos veces. Ve y sigue riendo con ella y a mi déjame en paz _

_- Pero Quinn…_

_- Por cierto…- _volteó antes de tomar el picaporte- _ que se diviertan en su cita- _ cerró sin delicadeza la puerta con un fuerte golpe dejando a Rachel parada en medio de aquel lugar-

- _¿Cita?- _susurró ella en la soledad de ese pequeño espacio- _Brittany-_ al igual que Quinn, azotó la puerta en busca de la otra rubia-

…..

_- Brittany, ven, necesito hablar con tigo-_ llegó rápidamente a la mesa en la que minutos atrás estaba sentada y llamó a la rubia-

- _¿Qué sucede, Rach?-_ se levantó sintiendo como Rachel la jalaba hacia fuera del local-

- _¿Qué le dijiste a Quinn? _

_- Que los patos no son estupidos y que ella sabe…_

_- De la cita, Brittany ¿qué demonios es eso de que voy a tener una cita con Spencer? _

_- Ah, eso… Es algo que dije, pero nada más _

_- Pues vas a tener que aclarárselo, porque acabamos de discutir por ese "algo"- _ ironizó pasándose la mano por el pelo-

- _¿Discutieron por eso? Ni que fueran un matrimonio _

_- Britt-_ la cortó ella. La paciencia se le estaba agotando y Brittany era demasiado buena como para enfrentarse a ella- _ Habla con la rubia. De verdad, no quiero problemas con ella _

_- Pero Rach, habíamos acordado que tendrías una cita _

_- No, tú lo acordaste contigo misma. _

_- Entonces ¿voy a tener que decirle a Spencer que no saldrán a cenar? _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Ya hablaste con ella? _

_- Claro_

_- Y… ¿qué dijo? _

_- Que no _

_- Pues mejor. Ahora ve y dile a Quinn que lo de la cita era una broma _

_- ¿Por qué? No lo era _

_- ¡No me importa!...Dios, Britt, por favor _

_- Está bien. Pero ¿por qué lo haces? Ella te gusta _

_- Pero yo a ella no. Tiene novio y está feliz. Fin de la historia _

_- ¿No vas a intentarlo? _

_- No _

_- ¿Por qué no? Eso es ser cobarde _

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que vaya la busque y le diga: Hola Quinn, eres hermosa, me gustas _

_- ¿Qué dijiste, Rachel?- _ sus ojos marrones se fundieron en los azules de Brittany al oír como alguien al cuestionaba a sus espaldas- _Te pregunté algo ¿qué demonios acabas de decir? _

_..._

**Gracias por las rw! ( preguntaron si Spencer era la de PLL, ustedes puedan imaginarsela como quieran pero me basé en ella para ponerla en el fic) **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	11. Planes

Capitulo XI: "Planes"

Bien, ahora no solo Brittany sabia de los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban generando en su cuerpo. Alguien más iba a compartir ese pequeño detalle que nunca tendría que haber salido de si misma.

Frente a ella, Brittany daba pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía ligeramente y casi sin sonido. Ella curvo media sonrisa de manera nerviosa evitando girar y verle la cara al dueño de aquella voz.

- _¿Y, Rachel?...Escuché bien o dijiste que te gusta Quinn _

_- Creo que Hiram en su casa no te escuchó, Noah- _ giró ella lentamente enfrentándose con el rostro del chico. No tenía expresión alguna por lo que no sabía como lo iba a tomar-

- _Diablos, entonces ¿es verdad? Te vas a meter en un grave problema, Rachel_

_- Pues ya estoy metida. Y te agradecería que bajaras la voz _

_- Pero ¿por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué demonios ella? _

_- No lo sé, ¿por qué Newton inventó la teoría de la gravedad?… Pasó y punto _

_- Pero… Rachel, ¡Es Quinn!-_ le gritó él pasándose la mano por la parte calva de su cabeza- _ Es la novia de Finn… y te recuerdo que lo engañó conmigo _

_- Creo que todo mundo ahora sabe de esto ¡Deja de gritar!_- le reclamó al ver a Brittany ingresar nuevamente a Breadstix-

- _Ya, lo siento… Y ¿qué vas a hacer? Porque concuerdo con Britt, no puedes callarlo durante el tiempo que estés aquí _

_- Puedo hacerlo. Luego me largo, conozco a alguien más y me olvido de ella. _

_- No digas estupideces. A mi costó demasiado olvidarme de ella. De hecho, aun no sé si lo supero _

_- Que bien que el único amigo que tengo aquí le guste la misma chica que a mi _

_- Yo no dije que me gustara, simplemente a veces me quedo demasiado tiempo mirándola _

_- Pues ve olvidándote de eso- _ordenó sin saber de dónde salieron esas palabras- _Mejor vamos adentro ¿si?... Ah, y por favor…_

_- Tranquila- _ la cortó él bajo la puerta- _ Nadie mas lo sabrá _

_…._

Había pasado días atrás por segunda vez por el frente de aquella casa musical y, ahora, repetía la acción por tercera vez. Allí seguía aquella guitarra extravagante del color del cielo bajo su mirada, la quería y la quería rápido.

Sin dudarlo, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y llamó a su madre, si contaba con suerte podía tenerla en el pueblo y de paso que le consiguiera el instrumento.

- _Hola, amor-_ la saludó del otro lado su madre con un toque de dulzura, ella sonrió al instante-

- _Hola, ma ¿cómo estás? _

_- Algo ocupada-_ ella escuchó un ruido de caja siendo arrastrada pero decidió ignorarlo- _ estoy haciéndole unos cambios en el living _

_- No quites mis cuadros de Barbra, por favor _

_- Sabes que no lo haría… ¿Sucede algo? _

_- Mmm, ¿sabes?...Creo que últimamente no te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero _

_- ¿Necesitas dinero? _

_- ¡No!...Bueno, si. Quiero comprar una guitarra que hay aquí _

_- ¿De verdad?-_ Rachel asintió avergonzada mientras se mordía el labio_- ¿Rachel? _

_- Eh si, digo si ¿Podrías comprarla? _

_- ¿Yo? Cariño, tú puedes hacerlo. Te enviaré dinero _

_- ¿Es qué tu no piensas venir? _

_- El teatro me tiene demasiado ocupada, lo sabes ¿Cuánto cuesta? _

_- No lo sé. De aquí no se ve el precio-_ movió la cabeza en busca del mismo pero seguía sin hallarlo-

- _¿Estás fuera del local? _

_- Aja _

_- ¿Y qué esperas para entrar? _

_- Bueno, es que no sabia si tú…- _ su oración se cortó cuando descubrió a Quinn del otro lado de la vitrina conversando con una mujer mientras ésta limpiaba algunos instrumentos pequeños. Dio un pasó atrás y volvió a releer el nombre del lugar "Casa Instrumental Fabray"- _ Claro, es su apellido _

_- ¿Cómo, hija?- _ ignorando por inconsciencia la pregunta de su madre, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y tragó fuertemente cuando Quinn posó su vista en ella pero no le sonreía ni nada. Debatió mentalmente si entrar o continuar bajó la puerta-

- _Mamá, te hablo después. Te quiero- _ sin darle tiempo a contestar, cortó velozmente la llamada y guardó el móvil en su jean- _ Hola- _ caminó con siseo hasta la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de esta- _¿Podemos hablar? _

- _Alicia te atenderá, si es que vas a comprar algo-_ contestó con brusquedad Quinn antes de perderse detrás de aquel alto mostrador-

_- Señorita-_ se acercó la mujer pero ella seguía con su vista fija en la rubia- _¿en qué la ayudo? _

_- Lo siento, ahora no voy a llevar nada. Necesito hablar con Quinn _– la mujer asintió y volvió a retomar sus actividades- _ Quinn-_ la llamó cuando se paró frente a ella. La rubia perdía su mirada en una revista- _ Quiero que sepas que lo de la cita…_

_- ¿Vienes a contarme como te divertiste? Tranquila, no quiero saberlo _

_- No hubo cita- _ la rubia la miró por unos segundos y luego bajó sus ojos nuevamente a la revista- _ Fue una broma de Britt, nada más… ¿Estamos bien? _

_- Como siempre _

_- Me refiero si aun quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, Quinn _

_- Rachel…- _la nombró en un pequeño susurro, no sabia que responderle- _Va a ser mejor que te vayas _

_- No si no me respondes _

_- ¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo? _

_- ¿Por qué no querrías? _

_- ¡No lo sé!- _ gritó llamando la atención de la empleada y de un cliente que entraba- _Ven-_ la jaló del brazo y la llevó detrás de la cortina que daba al depósito de los nuevos instrumentos- _¿Por qué eres así? _

_- ¿Así como?_

_- Así- _ la señaló con desesperación con ambos brazos- _insistente ¿Por qué no aceptas un no sé? _

_- Porque es ridículo. Yo si quiero ser tu amiga y no me importa que tú no quieras, lo deseo igual. Y me gustaría mucho que tú pensaras de la misma manera _

_- Rachel…_

_- Estamos bien- _ aseguró con una sonrisa aumentando y a la vez quitando el enfado de la rubia- _ Tengo que irme_- señaló hacia atrás como si en realidad alguien la siguiera- _¿Puedo llamarte algún día? _

_- Hasta que por fin lo preguntas. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras _

_- Por cierto-_ caminaron hacia el local otra vez- _La guitarra que está en vidriera ¿Cuánto cuesta? _

_- ¿Te gustó?_- la morena asintió con una sonrisa y Quinn se mordió el labio al ver ese brillo en sus ojos nuevamente- _ Es una nueva adquisición _

_- Lo imaginaba ¿Tienes el precio? _

_- Lo siento, pero ya está encargada-_ Su corazón le dio un golpe a su pecho al ver la cara de decepción de Rachel y la manera en que guardaba sus manos dentro de su campera-

_- No hay problema, tendré que esperarla cuando llegue a mi ciudad. Cuídate, Quinn- _ con algo de molestia, besó casi en un roce la mejilla de la rubia y salió del local. Quinn la observó hasta perderla de vista y luego miró la guitarra. Y sonrió.

Caminó con decisión hasta el instrumento y, con sumo cuidado, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo retiró de allí.

- _Dile a papá que el dinero de esta se lo entregaré la semana que viene- _Llegó hasta Alicia y le señaló la guitarra- _¿Podrías envolverla en regalo? _

…

Ese 29 de diciembre continuaba la competencia de bandas y era el turno de la de Spencer. Cada año la banda de la chica se presentaba dos días después que la suya. Y siempre obtenías los mismos resultados.

Llegó a Breadstix solo con la compañía de Brittany, la rubia era como un imán para Rachel y ella quería estar cerca de la morena.

Su rubia amiga gritó, como siempre, de emoción cuando vió a Puck, Artie y Rachel en la mesa que ocupaban todos los días. Con algo de timidez, ella la siguió y saludó a los tres con un beso en la mejilla.

- _¿Cómo estás hoy?_- le preguntó Rachel dedicándole su completa atención y una agradable sonrisa-

- _Muy bien, gracias ¿tu? _

_- Excelente ¿Y tu guardaespaldas?... Finn- _ aseguró al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia-

- _En el lago con Sam y otros del equipo. _

_- Mejor… ¿a qué juega? _

_- Del equipo del colegio. No de otro _

_- Oh, lo imaginaba. Con dos pies izquierdos poco puede hacerse-_ bromeó con su vista al frente cuando el locutor nombraba a la banda femenina que iba a presentarse. A su lado, escuchó a Quinn reír por un rato y ella la acompaño solo por unos segundos-

"_…I don't mind you telling me, what` s been on your min lately, _

_I don't mind you specking up (specking up), _

_I know sometimes I can be all wrapped up and into me, _

_I can be in such a rush (such a rush) _

_Just slow me down (down) _

_Slow me down _

_Tell me tomorrow everything I'll be around_

_Just slow me down (down) _

_Slow me down _

_You're the one that keeps me on the ground …" _

Cuando ambos telones verdes se abrieron, el público descubrió, una vez más, tres chicas sobre el escenario. Una rubia detrás del teclado, una morena con su guitarra y la castaña que era la voz principal y, a la vez, el coro junto a sus compañeras.

Rachel centró su mirada en Spencer, debía admitir que su voz era cálida y sonaba bastante bien, sin embargo no terminaba por agradarle del todo. Escaneó velozmente a las otras dos y tampoco ayudaron a cambiarle de opinión.

"…_Baby you can be tough…Say enough is enough _

_You can even be blunt…Just do with love, love, love _

_Tell me I'm wrong _

_That I'm coming on way too strong, don't think I'd be crushed _

_Just do with love, love, love _

_Just do with love, love, love _

_Just do with love…" _

La observaron tomar el micrófono entre sus manos y luego, con una mirada de seducción hacia algunos, bajó del escenario y se dirigió a la parte derecha del lugar.

El lado contrario a la mesa de Quinn y Rachel.

- _¿Conoces a las demas?- _ preguntó Rachel en el oído de la rubia señalando la banda que Spencer había abandonado momentáneamente-

- _Son sus amigas, pero no van al mismo instituto que nosotros… ¿Qué te parece su voz?- _ se acercó de mas a la morena al ver que Spencer bailaba entre algunos y caminaba directo hacia ellas-

- _Mmm_, _es linda pero nada comparado…- _ se obligó a callarse cuando la chica se paró frente a ella, con la mirada sobre ella y cantándole a ella.

Rachel se maldijo por no haber llevado su gorra y así poder esconder su rostro ¿Qué pretendía Spencer? ¿Cobrarse la ironía con la que ella le hablaba o solo avergonzarla por el simple hecho de hacerlo?

"…_I can take your honesty, all your words sweet heavenly, _

_Listening to you all the time (all the time) _

_Wanna be there for you the way you've there for me_

_Always helped me walk the line (walk the line) _

_And slow me down (down) _

_Slow me down (down) _

_I know you will always be around…" _

Iba a hundir su espalda en la silla por la incómoda mirada de Spencer pero la mano de Quinn sobre la suya la hizo reaccionar de otra manera.

Allí, sobre la mesa, su mano izquierda estaba atrapada por la derecha de Quinn.

Entreabrió sus labios para luego humedecerlos y se dedicó a mirar ese contacto físico que, siendo la segunda vez que lo sentía, le agradaba sobre manera.

Levantó su vista fijándola en Quinn, la rubia observaba a Spencer con los ojos entrecerrados y con una extraña mueca. Analizó su perfil, tan delicado, único y perfecto.

No había duda, le gustaba Quinn y le hubiese robado un beso de manera arrebatada si no estuvieran rodeadas de gente. Por primera vez deseó ser Finn y saber que se siente acariciar los labios de Quinn Fabray. Aunque sea por un momento.

Al lado de la rubia, Noah le guiñó el ojo y le hacía una extraña seña que le costó descifrar. Cuando lo hizo, giró los ojos. Una seña sexual demasiado obvia.

"…_Baby you can be tough…Say enough is enough _

_You can even be blunt…Just do with love, love, love _

_Tell me I'm wrong _

_That I'm coming on way too strong, don't think I'd be crushed _

_Just do with love, love, love _

_Just do with love, love, love _

_Just do with love…" _

La voz de Spencer se alejaba de su cercanía pero ella seguía admirando a la chica que tenia a su lado, de reojo, Quinn la observó y luego sonrió nerviosa. Ella apretó su mano tratando de que la rubia no se alejara ni se molestara, tal vez, por la caricia inconsciente que había comenzado segundos atrás.

Se sentía tan bien su dedo pulgar sobre el de ella que lo ultimo que quería era separarlos. Y al parecer Quinn pensaba lo mismo. Cuando ella cesó la caricia, Quinn la reinició por su cuenta. Y esta vez parecía no acabar.

- _¿Quieres tomar algo?-_ entre medio de los escandalosos aplausos se acercó a su oído y le preguntó con un toque de modestia-

- _Lo que tú vayas a tomar-_ le respondió ella cruzando apenas su rostro y rozando sus mejillas. Rachel le sonrió y se levantó camino a la barra. Solo cinco minutos después, volvía con dos vasos de licuado de frutilla con media fruta dentro.

- _Algo dulce para alguien igual- _ colocó el gran vaso frente a los ojos de la rubia y suspiró con ganas al verla sonreír. Para ella- _Te gusta ¿verdad? _

_- Si. Adoro el licuado-_ le dio un sorbo con inhibición al ver que Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima- _ ¿Me ensucié? _– Preguntó sin vergüenza pasándose los dedos por la comisura de sus labios-

_- No, no. Claro que no… Eres una chica muy linda, Quinn- _ soltó después de haberlo pensado por un momento. Tenía esas palabras atorada en su garganta y no iba a poder disfrutar de su bebida si no las decía- _Muy linda _

_- Gracias, Rachel- _ quiso volver a tomar la mano de la morena cuando la vio reposar nuevamente sobre la mesa. Pero se contuvo. Dio un vistazo alrededor del lugar y se percató de las miradas sobre el escenario ya vacío. Nadie la observaba- _Tu tambien eres muy linda, Rachel- _ le aseguró en voz baja y de manera tímida.

Cuando Rachel perdió su mirada en la de ella no lo dudó y volvió a compartir ese contacto físico que las había unido minutos atrás. Otra vez la calma volvía a su cuerpo.

….

_- ¿Y cuánto te gusta? Porque a mi me gustó mucho, pero luego tambien me gustó Santana y Britt, pero ella solo un poco. ¿A ti cuanto te gusta Quinn? _– se acercó Puck ocupando el asiento de la rubia que ahora yacía en el baño junto a Brittany-

- _Me gusta y punto. O acaso viene un gustómetro _ _donde pueda calcularlo - _ miraba Rachel impaciente la puerta del baño esperando la vuelta de la rubia-

- _ Quinn no es gay. Aunque con Finn al lado, todo puede pasar _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_- Si Finn no la atiende bien, ella…_

_- Cuida tus palabras, Noah. Estás hablando de ella. _

_- Ya, lo siento. Invítala a salir _

_- Con Finn atrás nuestro todo el tiempo no voy a poder hacerlo _

_- Me tienes a Britt y a mí. Algo podemos hacer _

_- No, no quiero más problemas. Britt ya ha hecho bastante _

_- ¿Y te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados? _

Su respuesta se quedó solo en su mente al ver a la rubia caminar hacia ella con Britt detrás. Ambas portaban una sonrisa que inevitablemente la contagió. Ver a Quinn reír siempre lograba hacerla a reír a ella tambien.

- _Puck, llévame a casa. Santana está esperándome _– Rachel se sorprendió con la voz autoritaria que Brittany habló. Puck parecía igual de sorprendido.

- _Bien. Rachel, vamos, te llevo a ti tambien _

_- No, no. Necesito llegar rápido_- habló nuevamente la rubia mas alta tironeando del brazo al chico para que la siguiera- _ Hasta mañana, chicas- _ en menos de un segundo, su cuerpo se esfumó tras la puerta junto al de Puck.

- _¿Tu tambien ya te vas? - _ le preguntó Rachel mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa-

- _Voy a caminar un poco. Esta hora me pone de muy buen humor _

_- ¿El atardecer? A mi tambien… ¿Puedo acompañarte? _

_- Claro _

Las calles de Lima le parecieron mas largas, atractivas y divertidas ahora que estaba acompañada y no como en la soledad cuando salía por las mañanas.

Quinn caminaba a su lado izquierdo en silencio y solo emitía sonido cuando se miraban para luego reír con nervios. Se preguntó cuantos metros faltarían para que la gente disminuyera y ella pudiera tomar la mano de Quinn.

Deseosa de saberlo, envolvió el brazo derecho de la rubia y caminaron más juntas y con mas nervios. De repente, Quinn hizo una pregunta que ella nunca creyó escuchar.

- _¿Cómo sabias que eras lesbiana? –_ ella bajó la vista admirando las zapatillas de ambas. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso. Es como le dijo a Noah, las cosas solo pasan-

_- Cuando una chica me gustó más de lo que alguna vez pudo atraerme un chico. _

_- ¿Y no pudiste pensar que tal vez eras… no lo sé, bisexual? _

_- Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario. Solo me gustó una chica y ya _

_- Entiendo _

_- ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Finn?- _ Si, se dijo mentalmente Rachel, la pregunta era estupida y sin sentido. Pero quería escuchar de la boca de Quinn que amaba al chico que llamaba novio-

- _Supongo que de la misma manera que tu. Pasó _

_- ¿De verdad piensas casarte con él cuando terminen la secundaria? _– y ella calló porque sabia la respuesta pero no era la que le gustaba. Hablar de Finn no le gustaba a menos que incluyera la palabra "Fin" en algún lado. Rachel pareció notarlo por lo que tironeó de su brazo para caminar más rápido y salir de ese ruido de autos inundándoles la cabeza.

No contaron los minutos pero debieron haber pasado demasiados para encontrarse frente a la casa Fabray.

_- Rachel-_ la detuvo Quinn al ver un auto frente a su vereda- _ Es Finn-_ la tomó de la mano y regresaron sobre sus pasos hasta lograr una lejanía notable- _ Será mejor que aquí nos despidamos _

_- Claro. Cuídate-_ le encantaba que Rachel le dedicara esa palabra, por lo que, cuando la morena besó su mejilla, ella la abrazó apretándole completamente contra su cuerpo-

_- Tu tambien ¿Puedes llamarme cuando llegues a casa? _

_- No hay problema, así lo haré… Hasta mañana –_ la saludó dulcemente con la mano viéndola alejarse- _Quinn- _ inmediatamente la rubia volvió y nuevamente la tenía frente a ella- _¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana a la noche? _

_- Es la cena con tu padre y Carole- _ Rachel sonrió, no había nombrado a Finn y eso le gustaba-

_- Ya lo se. Pero antes ¿podemos vernos? _

_- ¿En dónde? _

_- Te llamaré ¿si? _– apenas la vió asentir, giró sobre su talones y esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a alejarse.

Cuando volteó al escuchar la bocina de un auto para alguien más, Quinn aun seguía de pie mirándola.

Ocultó su felicidad bajo una simple mordida de labios y continuó caminando.

No, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Quinn Fabray le gustaba e iba a demostrárselo al día siguiente en aquel encuentro que quedaron solo para ellas.

Sintió la necesidad de ceder ante la ayuda que Noah le ofreció. Y, si contaba con suerte, algo nuevo podría pasarle en ese lugar.

Y solo ella y Quinn iban a saber de ello. Solos ellas.

…..

**Respondiendo algunas preguntas: **

**gbrujnld: Cómo es Elise? No tengo ni la menor idea, solo estaba viendo Nashville y la puse cuando vi a Hayden P.****En cuanto a los amigos de Rachel, no quería decirlo para que fuese algo así como "sorpresivo". Falta muy poco para eso. Y habrá amistad Pezberry porque esas dos son mis favoritas (pero aun falta, de hecho cuando ocurra, la historia tendrá un cambio radical). No fue Santana la que escuchó porque aun no me servia que ella terminara de saber todo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**EmiLoud: El prox cap es donde cantará Rach (el mash up es uno hecho en glee. Perdón pero mi cabeza no da para pensar tanto) ¡gracias por comentar siempre! Un abrazo **

**BlackAngel1212: ¿Por qué tratan mal a Rachel? PORQUE TODO VUELVE. Jaja, no, no es cierto pero ya verán que luego las cosas cambiaran (no podría dejar que mi Rachel sufra tanto) **

**Andrusol: Mucho análisis de tu parte y me gusta ****J… ¿Por qué Rachel trata de agradarlos? Porque es Rachel. ¡Gracias por comentar siempre! **

**Y al resto tambien, agradezco sus rw y opiniones.**

**La cancion es With Love de Hillary Duff, si, es mala pero es la que escuchaba mientras escribia el cap. **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Saludos! **


	12. Miradas que se pierden

Capitulo XII: "Miradas que se pierden"

Cuando llegó a su casa, Finn la esperaba sentado en el sillón junto a su padre; apenas ingresó, ambos la miraban con cuestionamiento.

- _¿Dónde estabas?- _ su padre fue el primero en hablar. Notó la figura de su madre asomándose desde la cocina pero, como siempre, solo se limitó a observarla-

- _En Breadstix- _ respondió tratando de controlar su nerviosismo-

- _¿Con quien? _

_- Con Brittany _

_- ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Finn al lago? _

_- Iba solo con sus amigos, papá. _

_- Eres su novia _

_- Si, soy eso ¡no su madre! ¿Qué querías que hiciera mientras hablaba con sus amigos? Asentir con cara de estupida mientras él apenas me nota _

_- ¿De qué hablas, Quinn? Sabes que eso no es cierto- _ habló por primera vez el chico al sentir la pesada mirada de Russel-

- _No, si tu eres inteligente- _ rodó ella los ojos esperando que esa conversación acabara- _Voy a mi cuarto _

_- Dile a la hija de Hiram que la próxima vez no te acompañe hasta aquí- _Quinn se quedó estática antes de pisar el primer escalón que la llevaba a su dormitorio- _ Tú puedes caminar por tu cuenta- _ fue lo ultimo que escuchó de su padre a modo de orden.

Empuñó sus manos a los costados de su cadera y llegó hasta su habitación arremetiendo la puerta la cerrarla. Su padre parecía un maldito mafioso que siempre acababa enterándose de todo.

Se arrojó sobre su cama logrando que su cuerpo rebotara una ves y luego volvió a detenerse bruscamente al sentir su celular vibrar entre sus manos. Rachel estaba llamándola. Sin saber por qué, levantó la frazada y se escondió debajo de ella para contestar.

- _Justo. Después de ese tono iba directo al buzón- _ la voz despreocupada de la morena la ayudaron a motivarse una sonrisa- _¿Estás ocupada? Puedo llamarte mas tarde _

_- No, Rach. Solo… hace cinco minutos acabamos de vernos _

_- Ja, si lo sé es que… quería asegurarte solo para mi el día de mañana _

_- ¿Perdón? _

_- Lo de la salida antes de la cena familiar, sigue en pie ¿verdad? _

_- Si, claro ¿qué planeas? _

_- Aun nada. Solo quería recordártelo para que no hagas planes con alguien más _

_- Tranquila, eso no pasara. Mañana es mi día Berry. _

_- Solo puedo asegurarte que te vas a divertir. Con Rachel Berry nunca te aburres _

_- Si, si hablas en tercera persona _

_- Oh, lo siento señorita modales escolares _

_- ¿Modales escolares? _

_- ¿Cómo debería llamarlo entonces? _

_- No se, algo así como…_

_- "Quinn, sal de tu cuarto. Finn te espera abajo" –_ su padre golpeo su puerta y ella cerró los ojos deseando que Rachel no hubiera escuchado eso.

- _ Será mejor que te deje entonces- _como siempre, Rachel comenzaba a desvariar individualmente en pensamiento y luego con sus palabras- _Te mandaré un mensaje a la hora por la que pasaré por ti _

_- No, Rachel. Será mejor que nos veamos directamente en el lugar que… bueno que tu quieras _

_- Cierto, perdón. Lo había olvidado. Hablamos luego- _ antes de poder desearle buenas noches, Rachel había colgado. Ella giró su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en la almohada y la mordió mientras ahogaba un grito de frustración.

No sabía que estaba pasando cada vez que escuchaba la voz o el nombre de Rachel.

No sabia si era bueno o no. Solo sabía que quería disfrutarlo.

….

Como todas las noches en que compartía momentos con Finn, se aburría. El chico se había quedado esperándola en el living de su casa con una caja de DVD en la mano, seguramente alguna mediocre película de ciencia ficción que él nunca terminaba por entender. Ella le sonrió para que lo reprodujera y tuviera con que entretenerse porque, después de las 23.00 cuando sus padres ocupaban su habitación, el chico parecía entretenerse solo con sus piernas.

Apenas su reloj dio las 23:01, Finn estiró su mano izquierda hasta arrastrarla a lo largo de su muslo, ella dio un pequeño salto y luego se apartó por completo. Estaba cansada de esa situación.

_- Vete- _ordenó con el mismo tono que suele utilizar su padre. Odiaba parecerse a él pero con ese chico no tenia otra salida-

_- ¿Qué?-_ preguntó él con su típica sonrisa inocente pero que de eso poco tenía-

- _Que te largues de mi casa, Finn. Vete, no quiero verte ahora- _ cuando el chico se levantó ella se cruzó de brazos y esquivó lo que iba ser un beso en sus labios- _ Mañana hablamos, ahora vete- _

…

Esa mañana no salió a trotar, difícil hacerlo si casi al mediodía seguía en la cama. Y con el celular en mano. Rachel no le había enviado ese mensaje que tanto había insistido la noche anterior. Esa situación le estaba molestando, le estaba molestando y asustando ¿Será que Rachel decidió cancelar esa… no podía llamarla cita, pero eso parecía, tal vez cita de amigas? Si, así decidió llamarla ¿Quién no ha tenido citas con amigas? `Nadie Quinn´- se reprochó al momento en que se golpeaba con el celular en la frente-

- _Auch- _se quejó cuando iba a dejarlo pero el tono de llamada la obligó a no hacerlo. Suspiró con decepción al notar que Rachel no era la dueña de ese sonido- _¿Brittany? _

_- ¿Por qué no estas aquí? _

_- ¿Dónde es aquí? _

_- Aquí, Breadstix _

_- Ni siquiera me he levantado _

_- ¿Y eso? ¿Te sientes mal? _

_"No, Finnoceronte se le subió encima anoche y se llevó sus pulmones"- _ escuchó la voz de Santana de fondo junto a otros murmullos- _ "Dile que venga, Britt o yo misma voy a buscarla" _

_- Ya la escuchaste, Quinnie _

_- Britt, no me siento bien, de verdad-_ acomodó su almohada contra el colchón y aplastó su cabeza en ella sin intenciones de cambiar la posición-

- _¿Quieres que vaya hacerte compañía? Puedo llevar palomitas y la nueva de la Era de Hielo _

_- No, Britt, gracias- _ respondió ella con lentitud imaginándose a Santana del otro lado pendiente de su conversación. Si le quitaba dos minutos de la atención de Brittany se armaba la Tercera Guerra Mundial- _¿Qué hacen ustedes? _

_- Acabamos de pedir pizzas, íbamos a comer con Puck, Artie y Rach pero ellos se fueron _

_- ¿Se fueron? ¿A dónde? _

_- ¿Tu sabias que Rachel es la nueva vocalista de la banda de Puck? _

_- ¿Qué?- _ su cuerpo se reincorporó inmediatamente pegándolo contra el respaldar de madera de aquella cama- _ ¿De qué hablas? _

_- Eso, en menos de cinco minutos se presentan. _

_- Oh, dios ¿vamos a competir contra ellos?- _

_- Eso parece. A San le gustó la idea, dice que quiere ver a esas tres niñas llorar cuando ustedes ganen otra vez... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- _ preguntó con ingenuidad al escuchar la respiración agitada de su amiga y el ruido de puertas abrirse y cerrarse-

- _En unos minutos estoy allí. _

…..

Bajó las escaleras a trote y saltándose dos escalones por vez, en la cocina, suspiró agradecida al ver una nota de su madre, seguramente ni ella ni Russel estaban en casa, corrió hasta el patio de atrás y quitó del garaje aquella vieja bicicleta que nunca utilizó pero que ahora era lo único que necesitaba.

Se montó en ella y comenzó a pedalear como si su vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba mas que esos cinco minutos que Brittany le aseguró, pero no los tenia.

Completamente agotada y con algo de sudor en su frente, arrojó sin pudor la bicicleta y se adentró al restaurante. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho tratando de normalizar su respiración cuando se recargó unos segundos en la pared para luego caminar rumbo a la mesa que ocupaban Brittany, Santana y… ¿Spencer? Si, era ella y debía fingir que le agradaba, lo mismo que hacía Santana seguramente solo por Britt.

Aun los telones seguían cerrados por lo que supuso la banda no había dado su presentación, Sam la llamó con una señal y ella caminó hasta ellos.

- _¿No estabas muriéndote?- _ bromeó Santana apenas la vió y ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa irónica- _Siéntate, las pizzas llegarán en un momento. _

Escaneó velozmente la mesa, contra la pared, en el único sillón individual, estaba Sam, a su lado izquierdo Santana y Brittany, solo había un lugar desocupado al lado de Spencer.

- _Siéntate- _volvió a ordenarle la latina. Ella tenía ganas de golpearla justo en ese instante. Era capaz de buscar otra mesa sin importarle lo sola que debía pasar el almuerzo, pero no iba a estar al lado de aquella chica. Sin embargo, aquel locutor que presenta a las bandas no le dio otra alternativa que hacerlo.

Se apagaron un momento las luces centrales que innecesariamente estaban siendo utilizadas y solo unas luces de colores apuntaron al pequeño escenario. Quinn se apretó mas contra la pared del lado izquierdo notando como Spencer buscaba ver, a sus espaldas, por el lado contrario.

_"El año pasado quedaron en segundo lugar de la competencia, y el anterior en tercero ¿Será el momento del cambio de racha para esta banda? Con nueva cantante, aquí están, ¡La Trinidad Impía!" _

_- Es una broma- _ fue lo ultimo que escuchó Quinn de la boca de Santana antes de dejar de mirarla y dedicar su completa atención a la banda.

Sintió como su corazón arremetió contra su pecho y el mismo subía y bajaba de manera desmedida.

Apenas se abrió el telón, descubrió a los tres chicos de espalda al público. Quiso comparar la vestimenta de los tres pero sus ojos se fueron directo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel quien estaba en medio de Artie y Puck. No tuvo tiempo de bajar un poco más hacia debajo de su espalda cuando la chica giró velozmente y comenzó a cantar:

"… _This ain`t a song for the broken hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith departed _

_And I ain`t gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud…" _

Su boca se abrió completamente al descubrirla vestida de esa manera y, sobre todo, al escuchar la perfecta voz que tenia. Allí, frente a una multitud, Rachel aparecía con un pequeño short blanco, una remera del mismo color debajo de aquella campera de cuero ajustada a su cuerpo y, en sus pies, unas converse con las que estaba acostumbrada a verla. Cerró su boca cuando Santana le tiró una servilleta y le señaló al costado de la comisura de sus labios. Estupida Santana que siempre la observaba y la conocía casi como ella misma.

"… _It's my life, it's now or never _

_I ain`t gonna live for ever _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life…" _

A pesar de que los chicos voltearon solo para corear con pequeñas palabras, ella no podía dejar de observar a la morena. Bailaba y movía el micrófono de una mano a otra como si tuviera experiencia en ello.

Ahora, Rachel daba unos pasos hacia atrás dejando que Arite y Puck se lucieran por su propia cuenta en un dueto que sonaba demasiado bien.

"_These are my confessions _

_And just when I thought I said all I could say_

_My chick on the side, she got one on the way _

_These are my confessions…" _

Se sorprendió cuando Rachel, sin pudor alguno, coreó solo "_My chick on the side, she got one on the way" _ para luego colocarse detrás de aquel micrófono y bailar tras junto a Puck mientras solo Artie cargaba con la canción:

"…_These are my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_I damn near cried when I got that phone call _

_I'm so throwed; I don't know what to do_

_But to give part two of my…" _

El chico hizo un giro con su silla de ruedas y acompañó atrás a Rachel para que Puck pudiese adelantarse y terminar con la última parte antes del coro:

"…_ Better stand strong when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down…" _

_"…These are my confessions…" –_ coreaban ellos haciendo un paso adelante y luego otro atrás para que Rachel continuara

"…_It's now or never _

_I ain`t gonna live for ever…" _

_"…These are my confessions…"_

_"…I just wanna live while I'm alive…" _

_"…It's my life…" _

_"…Just when I thought I said all I could say_

_My chick on the side, she got one on the way…" - _

Esta vez no se sorprendió frente al canto voluntario y solo de la morena, al contrario, le agradó y, como todo lo que rodeaba a Rachel pero en su vida, no sabía por qué-

_"…These are my confessions…"_

_"…I just wanna live while I'm alive…" _

_"…It's my life…" _

Finalmente los tres cantaron la última parte frente a sus micrófonos y con una mano alzada en el aire.

Los gritos, silbidos y aplausos la volvieron a la realidad cuando la presentación acabó y todos ovacionaron a aquellos tres chicos. Artie, desde el micrófono pegado a su mejilla, agradeció y el grupo completo luego desapareció detrás de aquellos telones verdes.

¿Había estado toda la presentación solo observando las piernas de Rachel? Y su rostro cargado de emoción, sus brazos moviéndose al compás de la musica y su pie derecho marcando el ritmo de la canción.

Si, se había pasado esos dos minutos solo observándola a ella.

-_ Permiso- _ Spencer rozó su hombro pidiendo salir de aquella mesa, ella se removió molesta pero agradecida de que se fuera.

- _Eso ha sido genial-_ habló Sam a sus espaldas y ella dedujo era sobre la presentación- _ Esa chica, Rachel, ufff…. ¡Está buenísima!- _ ella quiso voltear y fulminarlo con la mirada para que nunca mas volviera a repetir eso, pero, la huida de Spencer hacia detrás de los telones llamaron su atención ¿Qué demonios tenia que hacer la chica con los de la banda?

- _Ha sido un asco ¡Y encima nos quitan nuestro nombre!- _ no fue difícil saber que era Santana la que reprochaba- _Seguro de que el idiota de ruedas fue la idea. Ah pero cuando lo agarre no tendrá como correr- _ inmediatamente largó una carcajada que fue corresponda por la de Sam-

- _¡Santana!- _ le recriminó Brittany, Santana se calló de un segundo a otro-

- ¿_Qué? ¿Aun te gusta? _– Quinn giró los ojos y, de manera lenta, se alejó de allí. Cuando se lo proponía, Santana era demasiado dramática.

…

Al igual que ella había utilizado días atrás, las telas rojas transparentes ahora eran usadas por la última banda que se presentó. Allí descubrió a Puck y Artie en un pequeño espacio terminando de alistarse mientras Spencer, los esperaba, dedujo, a ellos.

Adelantó unos pasos y, al final del pasillo, no pudo encontrar a Rachel. Se preguntó donde estaría la chica, ese pasillo era corto y casi estrecho en el que solo podían cambiarse y Rachel había acompañado a sus amigos hasta allí.

Nerviosa y ansiosa, volvió sus pasos dispuesta a marcharse pero se detuvo en seco al notar algo en la mano de Spencer.

- _¿Esa no es la gorra de Rachel? –_ Preguntó con seriedad hacia la chica que la hacía girar sobre uno de sus dedos-

- _ Si, ¿por qué?- _ su enojo comenzó a aflorar al escuchar como la chica explotaba un globo de su chicle restándole importancia a su presencia-

- _¿Dónde está? _

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- ¡Rachel!... ¿Dónde está Rachel? _– Spencer levantó la vista encontrándose por primera vez con la de la rubia y, de manera lenta, le respondió-

_- Ya viene_

No supo como pero evitó arrancarle la gorra de la mano y llevarla para buscar a su dueña. Irguió su frente y salió de ese lugar molesta. Apenas pudo dar dos pasos cuando Rachel chocaba de frente con ella-

- _Epa, alguien está distraída- _ bromeó Rachel con una sonrisa que no le fue correspondida- _ ¿Qué sucede? _

_- Nada, venia a felicitarte y no te encontré_

_- Oh, en ese caso, gracias ¿te gustó? _

_- Aja… ¿por qué no me dijiste que cantarías? _

_- Era un secreto entre nosotros cuatro…tres _

_- ¿Cuatro?-_ levantó la ceja. Si los números no le fallaban solo Artie, Puck y la misma Rachel eran parte de esa nueva banda ¿Quién mas tendría que saberlo? -

- _Rachel, nos vemos mañana-_ Spencer salió con Puck detrás y dejó la gorra celeste de la morena sobre su cabeza-

Cuando los chicos se despidieron iba a protestarle a Rachel ¿Por qué Spencer lo sabia y ella no? Si ella era supuestamente su amiga. Pero decidió callar, necesitaba comenzar a controlar todas sus emociones cuando tenía a Rachel frente a ella.

- _Quinn, tengo que irme- _se alzó sobre sus pies y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla- _Toma-_ le dejo una nota al ver que Finn caminaba hacia ellas pero sin notarlas aun- _A las 16:30 allí. Nos vemos _

Quinn tomó el pequeño papel que no supo si era suave de por si o porque había estado en las manos de Rachel. Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, su mente debía dejar de azotar el nombre de Rachel. Abrió la especia de diminuta carta y solo había una palabra, en una de las esquinas, un pequeño corazón con fibra negra dibujado de una manera tierna y casi inexpresiva. Se mordió el labio mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Frunció el ceño al recordar el lugar que creyó haber leído, regresó su mano al pantalón y tomó nuevamente le papel frente a su vista

_- ¿Allí? _

**...**

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	13. ¡No!

Capitulo XIII: "No"

- _¿Sabias que este lugar es hogar de vagabundos, de las ratas y sostén para la basura? No me agrada, Rachel-_ se quejó Quinn al llegar al lugar donde la morena la había citado para su encuentro-

- _Es lindo. Para mi las estaciones de trenes son especiales _– el lugar era nada menos que ese, la vieja estación de tren que caía día a día a pedazos y los vagones desaparecían tras la oxidación que representaban-

_- ¿Especiales en qué? Esta no es una de ellas _

_- ¿Hace cuanto que no se utiliza?-_ dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre medio de los escombros y la altura de los vagones-

- _ La última vez que Frannie la usó tenía 12. Y ahora tiene 25. Vaya que ha pasado tiempo _

_- ¿Frannie? _

_- Mi hermana mayor, vive en la capital de California-_ comentó Quinn caminando tras Rachel con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente para mantener el equilibrio- _ Se casó a los veinte y desde ese momento vive con su familia allí _

_- No lo sabía. Pensé que eras hija única _

_- A dios agradezco que no, hubiese sido una niña caprichosa- _ bromeó con una sonrisa que se agrandó al ver como Rachel se detuvo y giró a verla-

_- Para que lo sepas, ser hija única tiene sus ventajas-_ Quinn caminó los pasos que sobraban para quedar frente a ella- _ No te usan tu ropa, no te dan problemas, los regalos de navidad son solo tuyos y… eres el centro de atención para tus abuelos. No me gustaría compartir eso _

_- Para que los sepas, ser hija única tiene sus desventajas. No tienes con quien compartir tu ropa, no tienes problemas que solucionar por lo que tu vida es aburrida, puedes cambiar con tus hermanos el regalo de navidad que no te agradó y… eres el centro de atención junto a ellos para tus abuelos. Algo que es realmente agradable _

_- ¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal?- _ preguntó fingiendo enojo con sus manos en la cadera. Quinn rió, era adorable cuando hacía eso-

- _ Solo estaba bromeando, Rachel-_ la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y tiró de ella para caminar juntas- _ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? _

_- Ven-_ se soltó del agarre y dio un pequeño salto para abandonar completamente el tren. Desde abajo, estiró su mano izquierda hacia Quinn quien no dudó, la tomó e imitando el salto de Rachel, se colocó a su lado- _ Ven- _ repitió esta vez ladeando su cabeza para que la rubia la siguiera-

_- ¿Cómo conoces esta parte?- _ quitó de su rostro una rama que iba directo a golpearla-

_- Noah. Hace unos días vinimos a ensayar aquí con su guitarra, me dijo que él viene muy seguido. _

_- Te llevas bien con él ¿eh? _

_- Me recuerda a uno de mis mejores amigos. Es espontáneo, divertido y lindo. _

_- ¿Qué hay de Artie? ¿Por qué te agrada? _

_- Porque es agradable- _ Quinn giró los ojos y Rachel rió al imaginársela haciéndolo- _ su compañía es de esas personas que necesitas una vez al día pero por un buen tiempo. Además, tenemos pensamientos similares _

_- No conozco mucho a Artie, solo es un compañero del Club Glee y el ex de una de mis mejores amigas. Nada más _

_- Noah me habló del Club Glee… ¿te la pasas bien allí?- _sin previo aviso, se sentó sobre una pequeña porción de arena palmeando frente a ella para que Quinn se acomodara.

- _Bastante- _ terminó por sentarse frente a la morena con las piernas cruzadas y escondiendo las manos entre ellas- _ Todas las semanas el señor Shue nos da una actividad distinta y armarla es lo interesante _

_- ¿Te gusta cantar? ¿O por qué te inscribiste? _

_- Si, me gusta cantar- _ esquivó la mirada de Rachel con las mejillas sonrojadas-

- _Y tienes una voz preciosa…Pero eres muy mala para mentir ¿Por qué te inscribiste realmente? _

_- ¿En tu escuela hay un Club? _– Cortó el tema de manera brusca y Rachel supuso que tendría que seguir preguntando otro día-

_- Si, algunos nos llaman Los Trineros. En realidad, Blaine le puso ese nombre. Años atrás el instituto era solo para varones pero hoy es mixto por lo que el nombre lo puso él desde hace tiempo. _

_- Blaine es uno de tus amigos ¿verdad?_

_- Oh, si, lo siento. Blaine es el creativo de entre todos nosotros _

_- ¿El que se parece a Puck? _

_- No, no. Ese es David _

_- ¿Tienes amigas? _

_- Dos. Alisson y Elise ¿Lo ves? No soy hija única, ellos son como mis hermanos. Lo son, realmente _

_- ¿Cómo es New York? ¿Es como lo pinta Sara Jessica Parker en Sex and the City? _

_- Yo prefiero el New York de Fiends, es más divertido. A mis amigos y a mi solo nos faltan dos departamentos enfrentados para ser como ellos. _

_- Eso debe ser realmente bueno. Aunque no lo creas, con Brittany y Santana somos así _

_- ¿Por qué no lo creería? Brittany me habló mucho de ustedes _

_- No vayas a creer que soy como me pinta _

_- ¿No eres sincera, preocupada y responsable? … ¿No eres hermosa? _

_- Sabes más de mí que yo de ti _

_- ¿Qué quieres saber? _

_- ¿Por qué estas aquí? _- ` ¿Por qué me pones nerviosa cada vez que me miras y por qué tengo ganas de abrazarte cada vez que me sonríes?´

- _Mamá simplemente me dijo que debía pasar tiempo con mi padre, solo por cuestiones legales en la que él saldrá favorecido. Es una situación asquerosa pero debo hacerlo _

_- ¿Pretendes irte al final de verano? _

_- Es lo que deseaba _

_- ¿Deseabas? _

_- Lima no es agradable, pero algunas personas si. Ya sabes quienes _

_- ¿Te quedarías solo por ellas? _

_- No está entre mis opciones quedarme. Pero sería agradable no perder contacto con algunas. Como tu _

_- Eres algo intensa ¿te lo han dicho? _

_- No sería Rachel Berry si no lo fuera… Yo soy intensa ¿tu que eres? _

_- Cobarde- _ soltó sin pensarlo y con seguridad. Rachel elevó sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho para elevarse y terminar sentándose frente a la rubia-

- _ ¿Por qué? _

_- Por muchas cosas _

_- ¿Quieres contarme? _

- _No, no quiero aburrirte con mis tonterías-_ una pequeña brisa proveniente de los árboles le voló un mechón de su rubia cabellera molestando su vista, iba a quitarla con vergüenza pero Rachel se le adelantó- _ Gracias-_ midió mentalmente la distancia que las separaba y se dio cuenta de que era nada. Rachel aun mantenía su mano tras su oreja y la observaba con impaciencia-

- _ ¿Tu cobardía tiene que ver con Finn? ¿Con tu felicidad? _

_- Por muchas cosas, ya te lo dije… ¿Vamos a hacer algo aquí?- _ preguntó intentando tomar autocontrol y no hablar ni hacer de más- 

_- No, solo quería pasar un rato contigo… Pero ¿tú quieres hacer algo? _

_- No, pero debo estar en casa antes de las siete. _

_- Está bien, tengo una idea. Cantemos algo _

_- No, Rachel, cualquier cosa menos eso- _ rogó mientras la morena se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a ella a levantarse- 

_ "…I don't mind spending everyday- _comenzó Rachel a cantar soltando a Quinn para dar unos pequeños giros-

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved… she will be loved…" _

_- Anda, Quinn ¡Canta! -_ Quinn se quedó de pie tapándose la cara para ocultar su risa, estaban solas pero Rachel parecía cantarle a alguien- _¡Quinn! _

_- No voy a hacerlo- _rió con nervios. Rachel, alejada unos metros, se acercó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura moviendo ambos cuerpos al mismo ritmo y hacia el mismo lado-

"… _Tap on my window_ knock_ on my door_

_ I wont to make you feel beatiful - _continuo Rachel en un tono de voz mas débil-

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_ It doesn't matter anymore…" _

- _Sigue- _ le susurró la morena enfrentando sus miradas pero Quinn la desvió cuando comenzó a cantar-

"… _It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_ It's compromise that moves us along_

_ My heart is full and my door's always open_

_ You can come anytime you want…" _

_- ¡No! Dios, canto horrible- _ se separó la rubia retrocediendo unos pasos-

- _¿Qué cantas horrible? Si, claro y Barbra no es perfecta- _ ironizó Rachel cansada del menosprecio que Quinn solía hacerse a si misma- _No vuelvas a decir eso, tienes una voz única _

_- Si, como sea ¿Nos vamos? _

_- ¿Ya te aburrí? _

_- No, pero… ya sabes, la cena familiar _

_- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres cenar ahora? _

_- ¿A las cinco de la tarde? _

_- Algo así_

* * *

_- Creo que la ultima vez que comí atún tenia diez ¡Pero este esta delicioso!- _ no importaba que la tarde recién comenzaba, eran las cinco y diez de la tarde y ellas estaban comiendo un sándwich de atún cada una. Rachel había preparado una canasta con ambos, un cantidad de fruta y una botella de jugo pequeña para cada una- _¿Tu los hiciste?-_ preguntó Quinn dando otra mordida al pan y tapándose la boca-

-_ Si, mamá me enseñó a prepararlos con un factor sorpresa _

_- ¿Puedo saberlo? _

_- Claro que no. De lo contrario tú los preparas y ya no querrás volver a comer conmigo_

_- ¡No me vas a tener todas las citas a sándwich! - _ los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la velocidad de un latigazo cuando se escuchó decir esas palabras. Quiso, por primera vez en su vida, que al tierra la tragara. Frente a ella, Rachel tenía la misma expresión- _Mmm, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres irte? _

_- Si, creo que… es mejor terminar por ahora- _

Con peso y lentitud, Rachel alzó su cuerpo del mantel que había tirado para sentarse y lo acomodó rápidamente dentro de la canasta- _Es para ti- _ tomó una manzana de un color rojo intenso y se la entregó a Quinn que aun tenia su mirada perdida y conservaba el ultimo bocado del sándwich en la mano- _Quinn- _ la llamó ella moviendo la fruta delante de su rostro-

- _Gracias- _ apenas estiró el brazo, se arrepintió de hacerlo al chocar sus dedos contra los calidos y suaves de Rachel-

- _Quinn, a mi no me molesta lo…._

_- Camina, Rachel- _ ordenó ella arrojando el pedazo de pan y apretando la manzana para calmar sus nervios. Sus pasos iban unos veinte metros más adelante que los de la morena y pretendía alargar la distancia acelerando aun más su caminata-

- _¿Te acompaño a casa?- _ preguntó Rachel preocupada por el cambio de actitud de la chica- _¡Quinn! _

_- ¡No!- _ gritó ella antes de llegar al limite de esa parte olvidada del pueblo y el regreso al interior del mismo- _Nos vemos mas tarde _

_- Ey, no ¿qué sucede? _– Rachel corrió hasta ella y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por intentar detenerla. Cada vez que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Quinn esta se soltaba bruscamente- 

_- Voy a llegar tarde a casa y no quiero problemas. _

_- Está bien… ¿Pero esto fue por lo que dijiste? _

_- No dije nada- _ esquivó la mirada penetrante que la morena no dejaba de lanzarle-

_- Ok, si quieres puedes decir eso. Pero a mi no me molestó, al contrario, me agradó que hayas visto esto como una cita _

_- ¡No era un cita! Dos amigas no tienen una cita, Rachel _

_- ¿Y qué si dijera que quiero ser mas que tu amiga? _

_- Que estás loca. Déjame en paz- _ nuevamente se zafó del agarre pero la morena la tomó por los brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo. Si, la rubia era más alta, pero ella en ese momento tenía la fuerza- _ Rachel no…._

_- ¿Por qué estaría loca? ¿Por qué me gustas?- _Quinn tragó saliva dolorosamente y Rachel vió el proceso asegurándose de que se repita- _Si, me gustas ¿Hay una ley que me prohíba hacerlo? _

_- Soy la novia de tu hermanastro _

_- ¡Al diablo con Finn! La que me gustas eres tu, sin él, con él, o con todas las cosas que quieras sumarte. No estás equivocada, esto era una cita. Nunca vine a ensayar aquí con Noah, él me dijo que en este lugar nadie nos vería, preparé en su casa los sándwich para que nadie sospechara. Con el compré el jugo y la fruta, ¡esa canasta ni siquiera es mía! Tal vez me gustaste desde que no quise darte la remera en el baño de mi casa, o después o no lo sé. Pero me gustas mucho, Quinn. Mucho-_ aseguró dándole un ultimo apretón a la parte baja de su espalda en la que unía sus manos para luego soltarse y tomar el rostro de la rubia- _ Y esto va a comprobar si tu sientes algo similar- _

- _¡No!-_ la empujó cuando sintió el aliento de la morena chocar contra su nariz y entrar desconsideradamente por su boca- _ Si quieres continuar siendo mi amiga- _amenazó con la respiración alterada y señalándola con el dedo- _no vuelvas a intentar besarme _

**...**

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	14. Detalles y sorpresas

Capitulo XIV: "Detalles y sorpresas"

-_ 3…2…1… ¡Feliz año nuevo!- _el cuerpo de Quinn se desplazó involuntariamente entre el de su padre, su hermana, su cuñado y su mamá. Su familia se había reunido una vez más para pasar juntos el último día del año y esperar el primero del nuevo. Quinn sonrió forzadamente mientras el resto le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y golpeaban sus copas contra las de ella. Lo pero era que la noche recién comenzaba.

- _¡Quinn!-_ la llamó su madre sede el living. El teléfono había sonado y ella había ido en su búsqueda- _ Es Finn, cariño- _ le dijo cuando le entregó el aparato-

- _¿Finn?- _ habló ella entre dientes saludándolo. Podía imaginarse la sonrisa tonta que adornaba la cara del chico-

- _Hola, amor. Feliz año nuevo _

_- Gracias, Finn. Feliz año a ti también. _

_- ¿Cómo la estás pasando? _

_- Muy bien-_ mintió ella dando una mirada veloz a la cocina, donde su padre cargaba a su pequeña nieta de a penas ocho meses y Frannie a su lado intentaba quitársela para darle de comer- _ ¿Ustedes?- _ pluralizó pensando en Hiram, Carole y…Rachel. Suspiró al pensar en ella. Desde la "cita" que no se hablaban. La noche anterior, en la cena familiar, la morena no apareció en su casa y, aunque al principio no le agradó el desplante, al final de la noche lo agradeció. No sabía que podía pasar si llegaba a mirarla por un segundo-

- _Así que en unos minutos estamos allí- _ ella parpadeó ¿Finn había hablado por mucho tiempo? ¿O ella había desvariado?-

- _Perdón, Finn ¿qué decías? _

_- Que ya cenamos y brindamos. En unos minutos estamos en tu casa. Hiram quiere saludar a tu papá y mamá a Judy, además de que quiere conocer a Michelle ¿Tu hermana la ha llevado? _

_- Si, si-_ aseguró girando sobre sus pies y dándole la espalda a su familia- _Pero Frannie ya quiere acostarla ¿Podrían venir de inmediato?- _ Quiso golpearse ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?-

- _Claro. Enseguida vamos. Te amo-_

- _Los esperamos_- colgó ella rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Caminó velozmente hasta el baño, retiró del botiquín su labial y el lápiz para sus ojos. Resaltó su maquillaje más de lo habitual y acomodó su cabello de manera delicada en uno de sus hombros. Cuando terminó, tomó una pequeña botella de color miel y la exprimió en una de sus manos obteniendo una crema con olor a almendras. La deslizó por parte de sus brazos y cuello y, cuando el olor inundó sus fosas nasales, sonrió satisfecha y abandonó la habitación- _ Los Berry vendrán en un momento _– aseguró con temblor en su voz y agarrándose del barandal junto a las escaleras para no caer. Inexplicablemente, sus piernas temblaban y su mente no podía controlarlas.

- _Genial, traeré un vino de la bodega- _habló su padre acomodándose la camisa y abandonando su silla- _ Marc, acompáñame-_ le ordenó a se yerno y juntos se perdieron tras una puerta corrediza de madera-

- _Estás muy linda, Quinn. Para Finn ¿verdad?- _ preguntó su madre acariciando su cabello y observando el maquillaje. Jamás la había visto de esa manera-

- _¿Para Finn?-_ preguntó Frannie con brusquedad llamando la atención de ambos- _¿Sigues con él? _

_- Así es. Y está muy feliz- _ respondió Judy por su hija menor-

- _Le preguntó a ella mamá ¿O tú vives en el interior de su corazón y sabes lo que siente? _

_- No, claro que no. Pero Finn es un chico especial y la quiere- _ se defendió la mujer observando como su hija amamantaba a su nieta-

_- En eso estoy de acuerdo, es especial. Especialmente tonto, especialmente desubicado, especialmente retard…_

_- ¡Frannie!- _ la reprendió Judy con enojo cuando el timbre sonó dos veces seguidas- _Iré a atender ¿me acompañan? _– solo Quinn la siguió. Frannie despegó a su hija de su pecho y la arropó contra el. La temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente y la niña aun era pequeña para sufrirla.

* * *

Caminó tras su madre con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus muslos. Su cuello había comenzado a desprender un calor insoportable que comenzó a aliviarse cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Hiram y Carole estaban tomados de la mano y, con un veloz beso en la de su madre y luego en la de ella, ingresaron directo a conocer la nueva integrante de la familia. Pudo escuchar desde allí los saludos de Hiram y su padre casi a los gritos. Y frente a ella, Finn la miraba sonriente con una botella de champaña que entregó a su madre y ella, con la excusa de abrirla, los dejó solos.

¿Y Rachel? Fue la pregunta que se instaló en su cabeza pero su boca reprimió al morderse la lengua. Podía esperarse que la morena no asistiera a las absurdas cenas de los viernes ¿pero ahora? Con todas sus fuerzas, se acercó a su novio y le dejó un corto beso en sus labios y lo invitó a pasar. Sin embargo, lo que él dijo logró golpearle vorazmente le pecho.

- _No cierres. Rachel termina de hablar por teléfono y entrará a saludar- _ella asintió como pudo y tratando de que sus mejillas no ardieran al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

`Estupido subconsciente´- pensó mientras tomaba la mano de Finn obligándolo a entrar para quedarse sola en la puerta- `No me molestes ahora´

Cuando el chico se perdió tras la cocina recibiendo los saludos del resto, ella ladeó la puerta y coló su cuerpo hacia el exterior. Buscó a Rachel dentro del auto pero no la vió. Tampoco cerca ni alrededor ¿A dónde puede viajar uno para una estupida llamada telefónica? Su pecho se infló desmesuradamente al descubrir la respuesta. Rachel salía de detrás de un poste de luz y caminaba hacia ella.

Inevitablemente el recuerdo del intento de beso por parte de la morena hacia ella inundó su mente ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora? Le había pedido a Rachel que, para mantener la amistad, se trataran de esa manera. Como amigas. Pero no sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel ¿iba a aceptarlo? A juzgar por la sonrisa que portaba su rostro, la respuesta era más que negativa.

- _ Feliz año nuevo, rubia- _ la saludó tomándola por ambos hombros para bajarla a su altura. Bien, se dijo a si misma. El perfume con olor a fruta fresca de la morena la tomó desprevenida por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que pegar su nariz a su cabello y olerlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. El abrazo era lo más sorpresivo, Rachel parecía tan contenta que le fue inevitable aprisionarla entre sus brazos y dejarle un calido beso en su mejilla derecha. Rachel hizo lo mismo antes de separarse-

_- Feliz año nuevo, Rachel… Bonita noche ¿verdad?- _ si, su subconsciente estaba trabajando de la manera mas estupida en ese momento. Pero su inconsciente aun más- 

_- Si, demasiado… ¿Cómo estás? _

_- Bien-_ respondió con voz débil bajando su mirada y observándola por primera vez. Llevaba, al igual que en navidad, un vestido pegado a su cuerpo marcando cada una de sus curvas y resaltando sus bien formadas y bronceadas piernas- _¿Tu?_

- _Oh, excelente. Acabo de hablar con mi tía y está preparando una sorpresa para cuando vuelva ¡Estoy deseando regresar ya a New York! _– su vista se alzó de inmediato justo cuando Rachel pasaba a su lado y guardaba su teléfono en su pequeño bolso- _Estás preciosa, Quinn- _le susurró con voz ronca antes de dejarla parada allí sola. Cuando recuperó la respiración, ella también se sumó al resto.

* * *

- _Por un año más benéfico en nuestra empresa y… por ende en los números- _llegó justo ella cuando su padre brindaba con Hiram. Solo de cosas materiales podían hablar.

- _¿Quién es ella?- _ Frannie, después de saludar a la morena y conocerla como la hija de Hiram, se acercó hasta su hermana. El ambiente era demasiado raro.

- _La hija de Hiram _

_- Eso ya lo sé. Pero no sabía que el tipo tenia una hija ¿La conocías? _

_- No- _respondió ella apoyándose en la mesada y observando a la morena que tomaba nuevamente su celular- _La conocí hace unas semanas. Cuando llegó a Lima _

_- Es muy amable. Finn me miró descaradamente, pero ella me dijo que este vestido calzaba perfecto en mí. _

_- ¿Eso dijo?- _ preguntó entre seria y una sonrisa. Era eso mismo lo que a ella tambien le agradaba de Rachel. Era todo lo contraria a su novio-

_- ¿Se han hecho amigas? _

_- No. A papá no le agrada _

_- ¿Y eso? Apenas crucé dos palabras y ya me encantó _

_- Es una chica… no lo sé. A mi tambien me cae muy bien _

_- Pues si es así, entonces mantén una amistad…. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no te la presentaron antes que a Finn?... Tal vez Hiram seguía siendo tu suegro… pero de otra manera- _le guiñó un ojo de manera divertida y se alejó al escuchar el llanto de su hija en los brazos de Carole. Cuando llegó hasta la mujer, Rachel estaba parada junto a ella y la observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Aún en los brazos de Carole, la bebé estiró sus pequeñas manos en dirección a la morena con los ojos rojos provocados por las lágrimas.

Instintivamente, Rachel dio un paso atrás pero la bebé lloró más fuerte. Inmediatamente volvió a dar el paso y se colocó otra vez frente a ella. La pequeña aun seguía llamándola.

- _¿Quieres cargarla?- _ le preguntó Frannie en su oído cuando el salón se hizo silencio y lo único audible era el llanto de su hija la respiración pesada de Rachel. Rachel volteó a verla y luego volvió su vista a la bebé.

- _ Me encantaría _

_- Hazlo. Al fin y al cabo está pidiendo por ti- _ la alentó Frannie empujándola suavemente por la espalda y colocándola frente a Carole- _Mira Michelle, ella es Rachel, una amiga de tu tía Quinn- _ habló con voz infantil la madre tomando a su hija y pasándola a los brazos de la morena que la recibieron con mucho cuidado- _Háblale. Solo deja de llorar conmigo o Marc. Ahora parece que tambien lo hará contigo. _

- _¿Hablarle?... ¿Va a entenderme? _

_- Por supuesto. Tú dile lo que quieras- _ le aseguró Frannie sintiendo el cuerpo de hermana menor pegarse al de ella para observar por sobre su hombro- 

_- Hey… Hola Michelle… Soy Rachel- _ habló la morena con vergüenza sintiendo el peso de todas las miradas. Cuando alzó la vista, la clavó en Quinn y ella le sonrió- _ Eres hermosa igual que tu mamá… igual que tu tía- _ con su dedo índice, acarició el largo del pecho de la niña y, cuando iba a quitarlo, sintió unos dedos mas pequeños rodear el suyo impidiéndole la salida- _¿Qué?- _ le preguntó a la bebé olvidándose del resto. Por inercia, la cabeza de la niña se ladeó a un costado y ella la rodeó para sostenerla ahora contra su hombro- _Es… muy hermosa, Frannie. Te felicito-_

- _Gracias, Rachel-_ Se acercó Frannie a recibirla mientras Rachel la separaba de su cuerpo y la dejaba sobre sus brazos. La bebé había dejado de llorar hacía minutos y ahora dormía cómodamente sobre el regazo de su madre- _Voy a dejarla en su cuna. Enseguida regreso _

* * *

_- ¿Tu y Quinn son amigas?- _ desde el episodio de su hija pidiendo por la morena y, con varias copas de más, Frannie se acercó a Rachel que tomaba un vaso de agua sola en la vereda-

- _Intentábamos serlo _

_- ¿Intentar? Que palabra más horrible… ¿Son si o no amigas? _

_- No desde que intenté besarla- _ los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al máximo y un extraño sonido salió de su boca. Rachel lo dijo porque, en el estado en que se encontraba, estaba segura no lo recordaría al día siguiente- 

_- ¿Y eso cuando fue? _

_- Ayer _

_- Pero hoy parecían… ¿están enojadas? _

_- No lo sé. No sé lo que siente porque simplemente nunca lo dice _

_- Oh, si. Lo sacó de mí, debes comprenderla. Papá fue muy recto en nuestra educación y aún de sus reglas, era no mostrar sentimientos, sobre todo, inferiores hacia el resto. Debemos imponer respeto y seguridad. Nada de flaquezas _

_- ¿Y a ti te gusta ser así? _

_- Mmm- _ levantó ella los hombros y dando otro sorbo a su copa- _Ya estoy acostumbrada. Oh Rachel- _ la llamó bajo el marco de la puerta antes de abrirla- _ No dejes que a Quinn le pase lo mismo- _ pidió para luego perderse dentro del interior de la casa.

* * *

El saludo de despedida fue menos cordial que el primero, Quinn solo dedicó un "_Buenas noches"_ general y Rachel fue lo último que escuchó de ella. Mientras su padre y Carole terminaban de despedirse de los Fabray, y Finn de Quinn, ella caminó hasta el auto y se montó en él esperando por el resto.

El viaje de regreso ya no era placentero.

* * *

Apenas llegaron, su padre le ordenó, y a Finn, que se retiran a dormir mientras él tomaba un vaso de agua en la cocina.

Ella se alejó sin problemas y se encerró en su cuarto. Recostada sobre la puerta, alzó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y recordó le momento agradable con la pequeña bebé de Frannie. Michelle tenía los mismos ojos que Quinn y, podía jurar, que su misma sonrisa.

La piel suave de un bebé, el olor a dulce de su cuerpito y el contacto físico que entablaron solo por segundos. Ella sabía tratar con bebés, la señora Doccal, su vecina en New York, le dejó tres noches seguidas a su cuidado la pequeña Jennifer, su nieta de solo un año y medio que a veces pasaba tarde con ellos.

Pero con Michelle las cosas fueron demasiado raras. Pero agradables. Sonrió al recordarlo y caminó hasta su cama en busca de su celular que no había dejado de sonar desde que volvió.

- _"A solo un segundo. Sorpresa" _– el numero no estaba entre sus contactos por lo que supuso era un error. Pero se sorprendió cuando el timbre sonó en toda la casa y, afuera, el ruido de un claxon. Quitándose rápidamente sus zapatos, corrió escaleras abajo intentado saber de que se trataba. En la puerta, su padre terminaba de abrir.

- ¡_Sorpresa!- _ de un segundo a otro, los cuerpos de sus cinco amigos caían sobre el de ella.

* * *

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	15. Entre el pasado y lo nuevo

Capitulo XV: "Entre el pasado y lo nuevo"

Cuando logró recuperarse del golpe que sus amigos le proporcionaron al derribarla contra el piso, Rachel se levantó y saludó uno a uno con esos abrazos que solo ella podía entregar.

- _¡Dios! ¿Pero… ¡Los extrañe tanto!- _ volvió a gritar rodeando a todos en un abrazo grupal- _ ¿Cómo… cómo sabían dónde estaba? _

_- Allí está la otra sorpresa- _habló David y se abrió paso por la puerta para ayudar a ingresar a alguien más-

- _¡Mamá!-_ gritó desgarradoramente corriendo hasta ella. Abrió sus brazos y terminó uniéndolos detrás de la espalda de Shelby quien la abrazó igual de efusiva- _No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué no me avisaron que iban a llegar? _

_- Era sorpresa, Rachel- _ aseguró Shelby después de girar los ojos mientras comenzaba a separarse de su hija pero manteniéndola cerca-

- _Además, solo pasamos a saludar. En media hora sale nuestro tren de regreso-_

- _¿¡Qué!?- _ preguntó Rachel a Matt apenas habló-

- _ Es un chiste, enana_- Allison le tomó la mano y tiró de ella en otro abrazo- _ No sabíamos a que hora íbamos a llegar, pero lo seguro era nuestra estadía por varios días… ¿Estabas durmiendo? _

_- Estaba por hacerlo-_ todos voltearon a observar a Hiram que, para los recién llegados, era un completo desconocido- _ Estas no son horas de llegar ¿No te parece, Shelby? _

_- Lo se, y como acaban de decir los chicos, no sabíamos a que hora llegaríamos- _ respondió la mujer con nervios. Ese hombre siempre lograba ponerla así-

- _Oh… llegaron los niños mimados de la gran ciudad-_ Finn, con un vaso en mano, bajaba las escaleras en dirección a ellos- _¿Qué hacen en mi casa?-_ preguntó con tono burlón observando de arriba abajo a las chicas – _Oh Rachel… ¿qué haces tu en medio de estas preciosuras? _

_- ¿Tu quien eres, idiota?- _ Matt intentó caminar hasta él pero el brazo de Rachel lo detuvo-

- _Déjalo-_ le susurró la morena- _Es Finn- _ Matt fue el ultimo en incorporarse al grupo, por eso desconocía al chico. Para el resto, era inevitable odiarlo-

- _Rachel, saca a tu patota de aquí-_ insistió Hiram con voz seria- _Ahora _

_- ¿Dónde van a quedarse?-_ caminó Rachel hasta la salida con los demas escoltándola-

- _En un hotel a unas cuadras de aquí… ¿Ese es tu padre?- _ preguntó Elise con molestia en su voz-

- _Pues…si _

_- Es un odioso- _ afirmó la rubia. Si alguien se caracterizaba por ser sincera sin importar las consecuencias, esa era ella- _ Mañana vendremos a verte ¿si? _

_- Los voy a estar esperando _

_- Rach… ¡Feliz año nuevo!- _ gritó Blaine antes de tirarse sobre ella en otro abrazo- _Oye, te trajimos algo… ¿Dónde lo dejaste, David? _– Volteó a ver al chico que bostezaba en ese momento-

_- Pues en mi maleta-_ respondió levantando los hombros con obviedad-

_- ¡Eres un idiota! Tenias que traerlo ahora- _ Allison le dio un golpe en la nuca, David no cambiaria más-

- _Perdón, señorita responsabilidad, cualquiera puede olvidarse _

_- Ya, bajen la voz. Hiram puede volver a molestarse-_ dijo Shelby observando la ventana. Desde que estaban en la vereda, Hiram no le había sacado los ojos de encima- _Será mejor que nos vayamos. Rach, hija, los chicos vendrán mañana _

_- No se vayan aun, podemos salir a caminar- _ propuso Rachel emocionada. Con la llegada de sus amigos lo qué menos haría sería dormir- _Por favor _

_- Barba, tu mamá tiene razón. Vendremos mañana- _ se acercó Elise para acariciarle el hombro cariñosamente- _ Además, van a ser las dos de la mañana. Vendremos temprano e iremos a desayunar todos juntos, no seas irritante _

_- Bueno, nos vamos o qué- _preguntó Matt acercándose a la calle y parando un taxi- _Muero de sueño _

_- Hasta mañana, Rachel-_ Allison y Elise la rodearon en un abrazo, mientras David y Blaine le acariciaban la cabeza- _ Descansa _

_- Hasta mañana, hija- _ le besó Shelby tiernamente la frente para luego caminar junto a las chicas a tomar el primer taxi. En el segundo, viajaban los chicos que le gritaban cosas después de bajar la ventanilla. Ella les sonrió mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo-

- _Si que están buenas tus amigas- _ sintió la respiración de Finn tras su nuca. Ella se mordió el labio antes de voltear-

- _No tanto como tu novia- _ le aseguró deteniéndose a su lado para escucharlo quejarse. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, continuó con su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto-

* * *

- _Santana, es el quinto mensaje que te dejo ¿Dónde demonios estás? Necesito hablar contigo- _ Quinn terminó arrojando el celular sobre su cama irritada. Estaba segura que, siendo un primero de enero, Santana debía estar casi muerta en su cama debido a la borrachera de la noche anterior- _Santana-_ dijo efusivamente cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y atendió sin ver la pantalla-

- _No, Quinn. Soy Britt, pero Santy está conmigo ¿necesitas algo? _

_- Si, Britt, necesitamos ensayar con la banda para el lunes. Esta semana somos los primeros en presentarnos- _ aseguró mientras recordaba la decisión del viernes. Le pareció raro que la banda de Kurt y Mercedes fueran los primeros en quedar descalificados, siempre terminaban en segundo lugar. Ahora quedaban tres, y ella ya tenía en la mira a quien quitar-

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Ya eligieron lo que van a cantar? _

_- No, Britt- _ intentó mantener la paciencia que siempre debía florecer cuando hablaba con la rubia- _ ¿Qué carajo está haciendo Santana? _

_- Lleva casi dos horas bajo la ducha…Espera, ahí viene… No, San-_ escuchó Quinn la voz melosa de Britt y podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando- _Espera… oh, San, no…espera, está Quinn al teléfono- _

_- ¡Santana!- _gritó ella cuando la llamada fue cortada. Intentó volver a llamarla pero el celular parecía apagado- _Malditas promiscuas- _ susurró tomando su cartera y saliendo de su habitación-

- _Buenos días, Quinnie- _ la saludó Frannie apenas entró en la cocina-

- _Hola- _dijo con brusquedad abriendo la heladera- _¿Y mi jugo? _

_- Yo que sé, llevo solo unas horas aquí- _

_- ¡Mamá! _

_- Ni ella ni papá están. Salieron temprano a la iglesia _

_- Oh, si, la iglesia- _ susurró con ironía mientras llegaba al cochecito dónde Michelle dormía tranquilamente- _ ¿Puedo llevarla a pasear? _

_- Claro, ya comió pero toma- _ le tendió un mamadera de color blanca con algunas imágenes de pequeños corderitos- _si llora, le das un poco _

_- ¿Es leche? _

_- Pues si Quinn ¿qué toma un bebé? _

_- No sé… ¿Y si no quiere tomarlo conmigo? _

_- Cuando se trata de su comida, lo toma sin importar de quien venga _

_- ¿Gracias? _

_- De nada. Vete mientras le llevo el desayuno a Marc_

_- ¿Cómo están? _– preguntó Quinn con seriedad. Su hermana se había casado con un hombre al que no amaba y, además, ya habían formado una familia. No quería, pero era inevitable imaginarse en su lugar dentro de unos años-

_- Bien, él es un buen hombre _

_- Claro… me voy. Aquí no hay algo decente para desayunar. _

_- ¿Necesitas dinero?- _ le preguntó al observarla tomar el coche y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta-

- _No, gracias, llevo en mi cartera. Además, no tomaré algo más que un vaso de jugo._

_- Lleva esto-_ le colgó sobre su hombro una pequeña pañalera de color celeste-

_- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Quítame eso _

_- Adentro tienes juguetes y su chupete. Quinn o la llevas con eso o la dejas _

_- Está bien- _ respondió entre dientes mientras su hermana le abría la puerta y le dejaba el suficiente espacio para que saliera- _Regreso en un rato _

_- Diviértete _

* * *

_- ¡Cuidado!-_ gritó Blaine al tomar del brazo a Matt y acercarlo a la vereda- _Dejen de caminar en la calle, un auto terminará atropellándolos- _ bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto. Desde que habían salido del hotel y pasado por Rachel, el resto del grupo caminaba por la calle sin medir el peligro-

- _ Ya, papá. No te enojes- _ respondió David rodeándolo con el brazo y soltándolo a los segundos- _Además, admite, solo quieres tocar a Matt _

_- Púdrete, David _

_- ¡Ey!- _Rachel comenzó a caminar con las chicas adelante mientras ellos iban atrás- _No empiecen… ¿Dónde desayunaremos? _

_- Pues la que conoce el pueblito eres tú-_ dijo Elise observando las vidrieras de los locales- _¿Hay algo realmente bueno por estos lados? _

_- Camina junto a ti- _ respondió David empujando a Rachel contra ella dejándolas una junta a la otra-

- _Ya, David, para-_ pidió la morena mientras observaba el color rojo que habían tomado las mejillas de su amiga- 

_- ¿Qué lugar es este?- _ preguntó Allison logrando que el grupo se detuviera y observara un lujoso restaurante- _Parece agradable. _

_- Créanme que antes no lo había visto- _ respondió Rachel con sinceridad entrecerrando los ojos tratando de recordar si alguna vez había pasado por allí-

- _No me gusta, hay puros viejos- _ acotó Matt observando como una pareja de ancianos salían tomados de la mano en un intento por mantener el equilibrio-

- _¿Y aquel?- _ alzó Blaine su brazo señalando el otro lado de la calle- _¿Conoces ese, Rach?... ¿Rachel? _

Cuando giró su rostro hacia donde apuntaba Blaine, la figura más tierna que alguna vez hubiese imaginado aparecía frente a sus ojos: Quinn empujaba, sin mucho éxito, el coche de un bebé e intentaba ingresar al local. De su hombro derecho colgaba un bolso en el que seguro llevaba pañales o el biberón del bebé. De la bebé, recordó; seguramente llevaba a Michelle a pasear un momento.

Ladeó su cabeza intentando entender el esfuerzo inútil que la rubia hacía, solo debía levantar desde atrás el coche y el mismo se balancearía hacia delante y continuaría rodando sin problemas. Pero al parecer la rubia no lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa, habló a sus amigos sin voltear a verlos.

- _Vamos. Es el lugar perfecto-_ con una simple señal con su mano, cruzó la calle corriendo y rápidamente se encontró a la rubia frente a ella- _No es tan difícil, solo debes hacer esto-_ dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de las ruedas y ayudaba a levantar el pequeño coche y lo ingresaba al lugar- _¿Lo ves?... Pero te agradezco por haberme hecho sonreír un momento_- le aseguró cuando Quinn aun mantenía su cara de sorpresa- _Hola _

_- Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Oh, de nada. Ha sido un placer ayudarte-_ ironizó ella con una sonrisa contagiando a la rubia- _Estoy con mis amigos _

_- Guau, bonito lugar-_ llegaba David observando todo- _Hola-_ estiró la mano coquetamente hacia la rubia quien, después de mirar a Rachel confusa, lo saludó cortésmente-

- _Quinn, él es David _

_- Oh, si, Rachel habla mucho de ti _

_- Si, lleva años enamorada de mí, pero no quiere aceptarlo-_ bromeó ganándose un golpe por parte de la morena-

_- Ellos son Blaine, Matt, Allison y Elise_- señaló uno por uno y todos la saludaron con una sonrisa- _¿Vas a desayunar aquí? _

_- Rach-_ interrumpió Blaine- _nosotros vamos a pedir…Lo mismo de siempre ¿verdad? _

_- Si, si lo miso-_ respondió sin quitarle los ojos a la rubia que observaba como los demas se acercaban a la barra- _¿Entonces? _

_- Pensaba hacerlo, si. En casa no había nada y… prefiero tomar algo aquí… Llegaron tus amigos-_ preguntó sin hacerlo balanceando su cuerpo de una pierna a otra-

_- Si, anoche. Después que llegué de tu casa. _

_- ¿Vas a volver a New York? - _ Preguntó con una voz rara que Rachel pensó era tristeza. Pero de repente recordó que su imaginación volaba cuando Quinn estaba en ella-

- _No, aun no, pero van a quedarse unos días. Son geniales, ya los conocerás. _

_- ¿Están quedando en tu casa? _

_- No, en un hotel. Por cierto, tu novio dijo que…-_ se calló bruscamente. No podía decirle a Quinn que Finn observó a sus amigas sin pudor alguno. Mucho menos que hizo comentarios hacia ellas- 

_- ¿Qué dijo? _

_- ¡Rach! Ven, aquí hay una mesa libre-_ la llamó Matt acompañado de una seña. Ella asintió en su dirección y luego volvió su vista a Quinn-

- _Me tengo que ir… pero como siempre… me encantó volver a verte-_ le aseguró dejando un beso en su mejilla y acariciando su espalda en el proceso- _Hola, Michelle-_ se agachó a la altura de la bebé que pedía que alguien la tomara entre sus brazos alzando los de ella- 

_- ¡Rachel!- _ volvieron a llamarla y, aunque quería quedarse con la bebé, alzó la mano saludando a Quinn y se alejó hasta la mesa que habían tomado sus amigos- _Que hermosa rubia ¿Quién es?- _preguntó David. Las tres chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada-

- _Es Quinn… y me gusta a mí. No mires de más-_ aseguró tomando su vaso de chocolate frío y dándole un sorbo-

- _¿Cómo la conociste?- _preguntó Blaine-

- _Es la novia de Finn _

_- ¿¡Qué?!-_ preguntaron Blaine y David en un grito logrando que algunos voltearan a verlos- 

_- Ella aun sigue aquí, idotas. Cierren la boca- _ dijo Rachel observando de reojo la mesa que tomaba Quinn. Apenas dos mesas más adelante que la de ella-

_- A ver...- _ el resto rodó los ojos cuando Blaine comenzó a hablar. Allí comenzaba otra de sus teorías y consejos interminables- _Ya pasaste por esto ¿lo recuerdas? _

_- Tenía doce. Hice una estupidez… Tu tambien te acostaste con alguien a esa edad- _

_- Ah, no, no. No compares ¿eh? Yo pasé la noche con alguien en la misma cama, pero ambos estábamos vestidos. _

_- Estaban borrachos, igual que Sophia y yo _

_- ¡Por favor! No se puede estar borracho a los 12, Rachel!- _ aseguró David alzando la voz pero manteniendo la discreción-

_- Claro que si- _ intervino Allison para ayuda de la morena- _Shelby le había puesto mucho licor al ponche. Para todas las navidades hace lo mismo. Sophia tomó de mas ya que no estaban sus padres y Rachel… bueno Rach es Rach, siempre le gustó el ponche de su mamá. Fin de la historia. _

_- Recuerdo cuando Finn pateó el piano de tu abuela, casi lo mata- _ recordó David esa única navidad en que Hiram estuvo en New York por cuestiones personales de Carole. Se encontraron a la salida del teatro con Roger, el hermano de Shelby y él, desconociendo la situación que había empeorado los últimos meses, los invitó al brindis de la medianoche. Carole, otra que poco conocía el pasado de su esposo, insistió toda la noche y terminaron apareciendo 00:20 en la casa de Shelby. Finn llegó con Sophia, su novia de apenas unos meses que Rachel conocía porque era de New York pero se había trasferido a Lima cuando la empresa de su padre perdió poder y todo el dinero que conservaba.

Detalles y caminos que parecían siempre estar conectados.

Rachel, más alcohol, mas la chica que pocas veces veía y le gustaba, terminó por una experiencia infantil casi nula en la cama de su madre y descubiertas por Finn.

- _Si, aun golpea sillas- _ dijo Rachel sonriendo hacia la mesa de Quinn. La rubia cargaba a Michelle para darle su mamadera- _Es tan tierna- _el resto de sus amigos volteó a la mesa y la rubia alzó la vista sintiéndose observada- _No conocen la palabra disimular ¿cierto? _

_- No- _ respondieron los cinco volviendo a tomar sus vasos y dándoles un sorbo.

* * *

Cuando Quinn alzó la vista, se sonrojó inmediatamente: los amigos de Rachel, y Rachel, la observaban sin pudor alguno. Se preguntó qué estaría diciéndoles la morena para que eso pasara. ¿Se notaba tal vez las ganas que tenia de llamarla para que la ayude con Michelle? Movió su cabeza, si se notaba eso no se quería imaginar que mas podía transmitir con una simple mirada.

Tomó el biberón de su sobrina e intentó ponerlo en su boca cuidadosamente pero Michelle movía su cabeza deshaciéndose del objeto. Ella suspiró, ¿entonces que tanto quería con sus manos estiradas?

La quitó de sus muslos y la alzó a la altura de su pecho palmeándole suavemente la espalda. `Mierda´- pensó cuando, en vez de dormir, la bebé comenzó a llorar-

- _Es muy probable que quiera su chupete… ¿Lo tienes?- _ la voz de Rachel resonó en sus oídos dulcemente. Separó a la niña de su rostro para ver a la morena quien la miraba expectante-

- _Si, en la pañalera- _señaló con dificultada el bolso que descansaba en la silla frente a ella- _ Gracias- _ dijo cuando Rachel se lo entregó y lo puso en la boca de la bebé sin problemas-

- _De nada, para eso estamos las amigas-_ le sonrió dulcemente antes de volver con sus amigos. Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de no ser observada y dejó de hacerlo cuando su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta-

_ "¿Dónde estás?"-_ Santana

_"Breadstix ¿dónde más?"- _respondió ella rápidamente

"_Mi sesión de las 10 de sexo terminó. Estaré allí en cinco minutos. A las 13 comienza la otra"_ – ella giró los ojos. Cuando se acercó a la mesa a tomar su vaso de jugo de naranja, Rachel aun seguía observándola. Ocultando la discreción, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle.

* * *

Cuando Shelby Córcoran conoció a Hiram Berry, se enamoró completa, loca y obsesivamente de él. Él era el chico perfecto ante sus ojos y los de sus amigas. Era guapo, inteligente y divertido; algo que la Universidad poco te daba en esos años.

Ella e Hiram congeniaron al instante, tenían cosas en común como los autores de sus libros favoritos, la banda musical del momento y los pasatiempos al aire libre cuando ninguna responsabilidad los agobiaba.

Comenzaron una relación sentimental a los 19 de ella y los 22 de él y, cuando cumplió sus 21, ciertos síntomas le aseguraron que, noches de sexo sin protección, habían dado su efecto: Ella estaba felizmente embarazada; terminaría su último año de Universidad y formaría una familia con el hombre que amaba.

Nada podía cambiar lo que el destino había escrito para ambos.

- _Haz lo que quieras con ese niño- _ escupió él bruscamente cuando ella, aquella mañana de otoño, llegó a su departamento a darle la noticia- _ Pero si lo conservas, no vuelvas a buscarme. _

Esa mañana abandonó su departamento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lágrimas en sus ojos golpeando sus mejillas y la aceptación de dejar ir al amor de su vida. Hiram no valía tanto como la vida de aquel pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de su ser. Pero, ahora, teniéndolo frente a ella, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón corría por su cuenta y su sangre hervía por el simple roce que le había dado sin intención y mas aun, sabiendo que estaban solos en esa casa.

- _¿Cómo se ha portado Rachel estos días?- _ preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hiram estaba sentado frente a ella, estudiándola. Como lo hacía siempre-

- _Es una combinación de ambos. Físicamente es idéntica a ti, pero tiene esa rebeldía y molestia que solo pudo sacarlo de mi. _

_- No es lo que pregunté _

_- Lo está haciendo bien. _

_- ¿Lo está haciendo bien?... ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿Está haciendo bien su papel de hija desesperada por el cariño de su padre? ¿O está haciendo bien el callarse y hacer lo que ordenas? _

_- No le he dado ninguna orden _

_- Eso no fue lo que ella me dijo. _

_- Oh, claro. Debí suponer que te contaría todo _

_- No todo, y no lo cuenta porque quiere… Cuando acaben estas vacaciones, no vuelves a aparecerte por la justicia _

_- Sabes que no depende de mí. _

_- Si depende de ti. Tú eres el que se marchó y ahora aparece como si nada hubiese pasado. _

_- ¿Le has hablado de mi todo esto años? Porque claramente tiene un concepto muy definido respecto a mí _

_- Es el concepto que tu mismo te creaste. _

_- ¿Realmente le dijiste el por qué te deje?- _Shelby esquivó su mirada por primera vez. Sabia que aceptar la llamada de Hiram la noche anterior para reunirse iba a terminar de esa manera. Excavando en el pasado que aun no se borraba de ninguno de los dos y ganándose ella el papel malo de la situación- _No, no se lo dijiste. De lo contrario no actuaría así conmigo- _ afirmó él cuál abogado seguro de la victoria de su cliente. A paso lento, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella- _¿Quieres que se lo diga yo? _

- _Aun sigues siendo aquel tipo sin escrúpulos que…_

_- ¿Qué le hacías el amor y que le decías que lo amabas?... Si, aun soy ese tipo. Con la diferencia de ya no te amo…. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo- _ ella lo observó tratando de entenderlo- _Conocer a alguien, tal vez casarte y así formar esa familia que siempre deseaste. _

_- Rachel es mi familia _

_- Y al parecer tambien la mía…Carole está por llegar _

_- Recuerda dejarnos en paz cuando esta estupida decisión de acercarte a ella acabe _

_- Así lo haré- _ afirmó viéndola caminar hacia la salida- _Y Shelby-_ la llamó cuando pudo observar la calle tras la puerta- _recuerda… Ya no te amo. _

* * *

**Me pareció gracioso que todas/os quisieran celos para la pobre Quinn de parte de Elise, originalmente no estaba pensado de esa manera pero habrá algo en el prox cap para que no me odien. **

**Este cap es muy Rachel+ amigos, el prox será Quinn+ Santana+ Britt para entender algo de lo que le pasa a Quinn y qué siente. **

**Tal vez lo de Hiram y Shelby sea confuso ( Si, Andrusol, lo digo para vos :)) pero de a poco van a ir entendiendo. **

**Preguntaron qué habia pasado con el tema de la "guitarra", no sean impacientes che que todo tiene su desarrollo :)**

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	16. Has ganado

Capitulo XVI: "Has ganado"

No entendía el repentino cambio de temperatura ese dos de enero, el calor había subido de una manera exagerada y el viento que podría ayudar a calmarlo aun no aparecía. Un día de esos que solo lograban ponerla de mal humor.

Se observó una última vez en el espejo de su habitación y, después de dar un pequeño salto de satisfacción, bajó a la cocina donde su familia ya comenzaba a desayunar.

- _Buenos días, Quinn- _ la saludó su madre mientras le servia un vaso con jugo-

- _Buenos días… _

- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dormiste mal?-_ le preguntó su padre dejando de leer un momento el periódico-

- _El calor está insoportable ¿Cuándo pondrás un aire acondicionado en mi habitación? _

_- Hablando de aire- _ intervino Judy antes de que comenzaran una pelea interminable- _Llamó Santana, dice que después de desayunar vayas al lago _

_- Oh, si, es para ensayar el tema de la banda _

_- ¿Cómo están con eso?-_ preguntó Russel-

- _Ya descalificaron a una. Quedamos tres _

_- ¿Quiénes?- _ volvió a preguntar él centrando completamente su atención en ella-

- _Pues la de Spencer, la de Puck y la nuestra _

_- Van a ganar. Otra vez- _ aseguró él con tono orgulloso al ponerse de pie y abandonar la cocina.

- _Me voy, mamá. Que tengas un buen día- _ le dejó un calido beso en su mejilla y, después de tomar una tostada, salió a paso rápido de su casa.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba pasar al encontrarse con sus amigas.

* * *

- _Si a Santana le pagaran por exhibirse, la muy perra seria millonaria- _le aseguró Sam sentándose junto a la arena, con ella. Desde que había llegado, Santana y Brittany jugaban en el agua y de vez en cuando se alejaban unos metros y desaparecían tras un árbol. Brittany llevaba su bikini pero la parte de abajo la cubría un short. Santana, en cambio, utilizaba una diminuta maya que dejaba poco a la imaginación-

- _Tal vez- _masculló entre dientes. El sol golpeaba cruelmente su rostro y la arena solo lograba darle picazón en sus piernas. No le agradaba para nada ese lugar-

_- ¿Qué hace Finn?- _ preguntó Sam observando el puesto de helados. Ella volteó por primera vez a mirar a su novio que hablaba placidamente con una chica que reconocía como una de las amigas de Spencer.

- _No lo sé… ¿Qué cantaremos esta tarde? _

_- Santana quiere algo lento ¿Tu? _

_- Me da igual- _ aseguró ella observando como Santana tocaba sin discreción a Brittany y le susurraba cosas en el oído. Un calor se desprendió de su rostro cuando nuevamente las chicas se sumergían bajo el agua y luego emergían unos metros más atrás, donde nadie podía verlas. Se preguntó por qué Finn no podía actuar así con ella. O porqué ella no podía actuar así con él.

- _ Entonces toma- _ le tendió Sam una hoja con una lista de canciones- _elige tu favorita… _

_- Sam no estoy de humor ahora- _ dijo con voz cansada mientras le devolvía la hoja-

- ¿_Aquella es Rachel?_

_- ¿A dónde?-_ volteó ella inmediatamente donde el chico señalaba. A unos metros a su izquierda, Rachel llegaba con sus amigos mientras reían todos a carcajadas- _Sam ¿me haces un favor?-_ volteó nuevamente al chico. Él asintió velozmente con su cabeza- _Dile a Finn que me compre un helado de chocolate blanco con…_ _almendras- _ aseguró cuando, al leer de reojo el cartel del puesto, solo había una lista de cinco sabores. Y ninguno incluía los que ella pedía- _ Y si no tiene, que traiga una botella de agua mineral del puesto de atrás_

_- ¿Qué puesto de atrás?- _ preguntó el rubio desconcertado mientras se ponía de pie-

- _No lo sé, que lo busque. Ve por favor _

_- Y si no tie…_

_- ¡Ahora, Sam!_- terminó por darle un pequeño empujón en el que el chico no tuvo mas remedio que caminar hasta dónde estaba Finn-

_-Hola, Quinn- _ Rachel pasó a su lado solo levantándole la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada de no mas de dos segundos. Ella ladeo la cabeza viéndola alejarse. Una de sus amigas la abrazaba de la cintura y la pegaba a ella mientras reía contra su oreja. Dándole un último vistazo hacia donde estaba Sam, se dio cuenta de que el chico tardaría más de lo planeado. A paso firme, caminó tras la morena.

* * *

- _Madre mía, fiesta y no me invitaste, Rachel- _ Puck llegaba hasta ellos con un short, poco masculino para su gusto, y una musculosa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo – _Hola, lindura-_ se acercó a una de las amigas de Rachel que solo rió ante el acto-

- _Acabamos de llegar, Noah. Por algo te mandé un mensaje. Ella es Allison _– le presentó la morena con la que Puck no dejaba de coquetear- _Ella es Elise- _ señaló a la rubia que se había sentado junto a ella- _Y ellos son Blaine, Matt y David _

_- ¿Tu quien eres?-_ preguntó David con brusquedad-

- _Es Noah Puckerman, uno de los pocos amigos que hice aquí- _ aseguró Rachel sonriéndole al chico. Puck le devolvió el gesto-

- _Y bien ¿vamos al agua o qué?_- preguntó Matt poniéndose de pie y quitándose la remera- _Muévanse, muero de calor _

_- Tomaré algo de sol, antes- _ dijo Elise recostándose sobre la manta que había colocado en la arena- _No me dejen sola, alguien acompáñeme _

_- La enana lo hará- _aseguró David corriendo tras Matt y con Blaine a su lado. Puck le tendió la mano a Allison y juntos siguieron al grupo-

- _Rachel, arrójame una toalla. Demasiada arena toca mi piel_

_- Elise estamos en un lago. Hay arena y piedra por todos lados- _ rió ella quitando una toalla rosa de su mochila y tendiéndosela a su amiga- _¿Bob esponja? ¿De verdad, Eli? _

_- Es de Allison- _ se defendió ella arrollando la toalla como si fuese una almohada- _¿Tomarás sol? _

_- No, y tu hazlo rápido que quiero meterme al agua con los chicos _

_- No trajiste bikini_- aseguró dedicándole una penetrante mirada. De un momento a otro las dos lanzaron una carcajada-

- _Como si eso fuese problema-_ aseguró Rachel recordando las veces que se metían en la piscina del colegio después de una fiesta y nadie utilizaba la ropa adecuada. Todos se metían en ropa interior-

- _Pero aquí es distinto _

_- ¿Si? ¿En qué?- _ con un poco de impulso sobre sus talones, Rachel se puso de pie y se quitó la remera quedando en un pequeño brassier blanco con lunares negros. Se quitó las zapatillas velozmente y se quedó con el diminuto short que cubría su parte baja- _Vienes ¿o qué?- _ le preguntó extendiéndole la mano-

- _ Sabes que si-_ dijo tomándola, corriendo junto a la morena y cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la cristalina agua del lago.

* * *

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron sorprendentemente cuando vió, solo a unos pasos de ella, a Rachel deshacerse de su remera para quedar en ropa interior. Agradeció que la cantidad de gente comenzaba a disminuir y pocos presenciaban el estado de la morena, en qué estaba pensando cuándo se quito la remera. No lo sabia, pero moría por averiguarlo.

- _¡Santana!- _ gritó al llegar a la orilla del agua. La latina le hizo una seña de que entrara pero ella negó con la cabeza- _ Ven un momento-_ la llamó casi con imploración al ver que Santana seguía con sus caricias junto a Brittany-

- _¿Qué demonios quieres?- _ le preguntó su amiga cuando llegó frente a ella-

- _Vinimos a ensayar ¿puedes salir?- _ preguntó observando detrás de Santana a Rachel y sus amigos. Uno, que recordó se llamaba David, la subía a sus hombros y aquella rubia que no recordaba, la empujaba desde atrás logrando que la desbordante risa de Rachel golpeara contra el agua al caer-

- _ A ver rubia necesitada de sexo… ¿has notado que todo mundo se está divirtiendo?… Haz algo útil y cópialos- _ dijo Santana antes de hacer una extraña seña y regresar con Brittany-

- _Santana y la madre que…_

_- ¡Quinn!- `_perfecto´- pensó ella. Finn la llamaba a sus espaldas. Su plan era llamar a Santana y que ésta la llevara donde se divertía con Brittany. Pero claramente todo estaba comenzándole a salir mal-

- _Ups, lo siento- _ unas cuanta gotas cayeron sobre su cara y mojaron su pelo cuando aquella rubia, la cariñosa amiga de Rachel, recordó ella, arrojó una pelota logrando mojarla. Ella le sonrió con ironía antes de regresar con su novio.

- ¿_Qué hacías?-_ le preguntó Finn bajando su cabeza para darle un beso-

- _Hablaba con Santana… ¿Vas a meterte?-_ preguntó ella cuando lo vio sacarse la remera y quitarse las zapatillas-

-_ Por supuesto. Es mas, tu tambien vas a hacerlo. Con Sam queremos armar algún juego para ganarles a esos niños estupidos _

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- _

- ¿_Listo, Sam? _– Le preguntó Finn al rubio que estaba con una pelota y asintiendo con la cabeza- _Vamos, Quinn, quítate la ropa y entra- _

- _No, Finn qué… idiota-_ susurró para ella misma cuando, otra vez, el chico la dejaba hablando sola. Después de un largo suspiro, se quitó el corto vestido de verano mostrando su bikini color roja y, corriendo, se sumergió dentro del agua.

* * *

A pesar de que Finn era el que se había acercado al grupo de los amigos de Rachel, estos lo escucharon sin problema. El chico llamó a Santana y Brittany para que formara parte de su equipo, junto a Sam y Quinn, eran cinco y debían competir en igual de condiciones. El grupo de Rachel se había alejado solo unos centímetros para debatir quienes jugarían.

- _Noah jugará con ustedes. Seis contra seis- _aseguró Rachel. El mismo Puck le pidió pasarse al otro grupo ya que no pretendía hacer algo- _ ¿Cuál es el juego? _

_- Fácil-_ habló Finn moviendo la pelota entre sus manos- _quemados en el agua. Tu equipo de ese lado- _ señaló la franja roja hecha por una soga para seguridad de la gente en general- _Y el mío de este. Conocen las reglas ¿verdad niñitas? _

_- Si. Darte duro en la cara- _ respondió David antes de alejarse y tomar un espacio solo para él- _Las chicas atrás- _ dijo notando la mirada de Finn. Ese chico podía salir con cualquier cosa-

- _¿Qué se lleva el ganador?- _ preguntó Elise con su típica cara de victoria anticipada cuando la desafiaban. Y eso era porque nunca perdía-

- _Lo resolveremos en el momento. Así sufren mas ¿les parece?-_ dijo Finn acercándose a Quinn- _ Fuerte, Quinn- _ le entregó la pelota y luego le dejó un beso en los labios. Ambos equipos terminaban de acomodarse.

* * *

La primera pelota cayó sobre la zona del equipo de Rachel, Quinn había buscado con la mirada a una de los chicos pero no pudo golpearlos. Desde atrás, Allison, como la llamó Rachel en ese momento, tiró fuertemente contra su equipo rozando el hombro de Santana.

- _No puedes contra mi, nena-_ dijo Santana al tomar la pelota y finalmente golpear a la chica- _ ¡Estás fuera!- _ le señaló con el dedo un costado del agua-

- _Y tu la acompañaras- _susurró Blaine al tomar la pelota y golpear la cara de la latina-

- _¡Idiota! En la cara no se vale _

_- Ya, perdón, lo siento- _ironizó el chico que, cuando volteó a reír con David, recibió un pelotazo en la espalda-

- _Fuera, niña- _ le dijo Finn con una sonrisa perversa- _¿Quieren rendirse?_

- _Eres tan estupido… Lo siento, Britt- _ Rachel se salió de su lugar y se paró sobre la línea golpeando suavemente el abdomen de la rubia- _Fuera _– antes de salir, Brittany se acercó a Rachel y la rodeó en un abrazo-

- _Suerte, Rach- _ le dijo cuando se paró junto a Allison. El resto la miraba con incredulidad.

Nuevamente Finn tomó la pelota entre sus manos, la giró un momento y, luego de mirar a Sam de reojo, amagó con golpear a Rachel pero terminó por dársela al rubio quien inmediatamente la tiró contra David. El chico la atrapó justo entre sus manos, por lo que Sam no tuvo otra opción que salir.

- _Vaya-_ habló David entregándole la pelota a Matt- _quedan puras princesitas, Matt. Ten cuidado- _el chico solo sonrió antes de arrojarla contra Finn pero él la esquivó con un solo movimiento-

- _Puck, muévete, haz algo- _ordenó Finn señalando la posición junto a él que Sam abandonó-

- _Bien, dame la pelota- _ Santana se la entregó con desconfianza y él la arrojó contra Elise de manera lenta y que nunca pudo llegar a tocarla-

- _¡Lo sabia!- _ gritó Santana- _No va a dejar que Berry pierda… ¡Idiota!- _ se quejó la latina cuando recibió un golpe en su costado izquierdo. La rubia del equipo contrario festejaba con Rachel en un pequeño abrazo-

- _Dame la pelota- _ le pidió Quinn con seriedad arrebatándosela de las manos. Cuando alzó su brazo, retuvo la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible y la tiró contra Elise- _¡Mierda!- _ gritó cuando la pelota apenas rozó a Rachel y desde atrás la otra chica reía-

- _Mas fuerza, rubia- _ la molestó Rachel frente a ella e hizo ademán de querer eliminarla. Sin embargo, terminó sacando a Puck-

_- Traidor- _ le susurró Quinn a Puck cuando pasó a su lado, pero no en tono molesto. Todo lo contrario. El chico le sonrió de manera cómplice-

_- Uh, cuatro contra dos, ríndete cara de bebé con gases que no recuerdo el nombre- _ dijo David cuando vió que Quinn tomaba la pelota nuevamente. Antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer su movimiento, Finn se la quitó bruscamente y terminó golpeando el pecho de Elise-

_- ¡Idiota!- _ le gritó Rachel llegando hasta su amiga- _¡Eres un imbecil Finn! _– la chica tosió unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aire. David y Matt se fueron sobre Finn rápidamente-

- _Mas te vale que conozcas un buen medico cirujano- _ le escupió con ira Matt sobre su cara. La pelota estaba de su lado y no iba a desperdiciar el tiro-

- _¿Estás bien, Eli?- _ escuchó Quinn como Rachel le preguntaba a la chica. Debía admitirlo, esa chica no le cayó del todo bien, pero lo que hizo Finn fue demasiado inmaduro y malvado. No iba a dejar pasárselo-

- _Tu amigo tambien golpeó a Santana- _ se defendió Finn cuando los chicos comenzaban nuevamente a acomodarse y Elise salía con la ayuda de Blaine y Allison-

- _Pues en ese caso- _ habló David aún molesto- _siento lastima por ella. No la defendiste como debiste- _ fue lo último que dijo antes de tirar la pelota con fuerza y golpear el pecho del chico- _ Tu equipo perdió, imbecil _

_- Aun queda mi novia _

_- ¿De verdad crees que vamos a golpear a Quinn?- _ preguntó Rachel roja de ira. Tenía ganas, y no solo literales, de darle al chico con la canoa que un par de ancianos utilizaban a unos metros de ellos- _ Tu equipo perdió. Nos deben lo que nosotros elijamos. Prepárate, hermanito- _ lo desafió Rachel siendo abrazada por sus dos amigos y saliendo juntos del agua.

* * *

Quinn supo que aquel "lo que nosotros elijamos" podía terminar de muy mala manera y en algo poco gustoso para ellos. Finn y Sam observaban con preocupación al grupo de Rachel hablar entre si mientras Santana repetía que no haría nada de lo que aquellos chicos le ordenarían. Brittany y Puck, y ella quería sumarse a ese grupo, parecían indiferentes frente a lo que pudieran pedir.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando aquellos seis chicos caminaban hacia ellos.

`Dios, Rachel´- la traicionó su mente cuando la morena lideraba el grupo aun con su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica y lo apretó aun mas cuando, con cada paso, los abdominales de la chica salían a la luz.

Finn dijo algo y luego todos se pusieron de pie. Después de parpadear rápidamente, ella los imitó y esperaron por los chicos.

- _Cada uno de nosotros le dará una prenda a cada uno de ustedes-_ habló con determinación David. Pero ella no podía quitar sus ojos de Rachel y al parecer la morena tampoco de ella-

- _¿De qué hablan? ¿Quieren…_

_- Cállate Finnoceronte- _ lo interrumpió Santana- _ Al fin y al cabo todo esto es tu culpa _

_- Blaine hizo algo para tu amiguito- _dijo Matt señalando al rubio-

- _No soy gay- _ afirmó Sam tapándose sus partes intimas. Blaine rodó los ojos-

- _No es eso. Toma- _le tendió una abanico- _Vas a armar una sombrilla y ventilarme hasta que mis amigos y yo nos larguemos. Muévete _

_- ¿Pero qué clase de…_

_- ¿Tú eres Santana?- _preguntó David interrumpiéndola. La morena solo lo observó con ambas cejas levantadas - _Haz silencio que tu y tus amigas no están implicadas. Tú- _ señaló a Finn- _cruzaras el puente cinco veces. Brittany y Santana te tomarán el tiempo, si lo haces en mas de cinco minutos- _se detuvo un momento para reprimir una risa. Era más que seguro que tardaría ese tiempo- _lo volverás a hacer pero con el doble de veces ¿entendiste? _

_- Son unos idotas- _

_- Tu lo eres- _ replicó Matt dándole un reloj a Santana y otro a Brittany solo para que el chico no desconfiara de qué haría la rubia- _ Ahora, perdedor. _

_- ¿Y para Puck? _

_- Noah lo hará luego- _ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Finn dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente, debía atravesar al menos unos cien metros pero cinco veces. La morenas sonrió, estaba segura tendría que repetirlo una vez más- _Tu vienes conmigo- _apenas Finn se perdió de su vista, los amigos de Rachel regresaron al agua y ella tomó la mano de Quinn-

- ¿_Rachel qué…_

_- Shhh. Tú debes cumplir tu parte, tambien_- le dijo mientras la arrastraba rumbo a los baños interiores del lugar. Al llegar, Rachel cerró la puerta acomodándose sobre ella y clavó su mirada sobre la rubia- _¿Tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte aquí dentro?... ¿La tienes? Porque cuando se trata de ti, mis ideas se reducen a nada. _

_- Rachel…_

_- Mis amigos entretendrán a Santana si llega a preguntar algo. Britt no lo hará porque sabe lo que siento por ti. _

_- ¿Britt lo sab…_

_- Y Finn… bueno el tiene para toda la tarde…Eres tan hermosa, Quinn-_ balanceó su cuerpo hacia adelante en un sugestivo movimiento. Quinn tragó fuertemente pero no retrocedió. El lugar era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo y sus deseos no era contradecir a su cuerpo- _ Pero hasta aquí llegó mi fingida actuación de amiga- _sintió las manos de Rachel acomodarse con consideración en su cintura, subir por su espalda y acariciarle su nuca deteniéndose excesivamente allí- _ Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora ¿verdad?_

_- Rachel- _dijo ella en un suspiro. El aliento de la morena era tan dulce que necesitaba siguiera hablando. O sentirlo de otra manera- _ has ganado y has molestado a Finn ¿qué más quieres? _

_- A ti- _ y antes de que pudiera replicar algo, sintió los suaves labios de Rachel sobre los de ella.

* * *

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	17. The Unholy Trinity

Capitulo XVII: "The Unholy Trinity"

A los trece años, cuado Quinn comenzó la escuela secundaria, conoció a Brian, un chico algo tímido pero divertido cuando las cosas dejaban de ser tensas para él; a Quinn le agradó desde el primer momento y comenzaron una linda amistad. De niños transformándose en adultos y esperando que ese lazo permaneciera por mucho tiempo.

Pero llegó Finn.

El primer día de aquel año, salió por la puerta del McKinley a las carcajadas por lo que el chico le decía, las bromas que inventaba instantáneamente y las tonteras que hacia por cada paso que daba. Él le contó que debía viajar a diario para poder asistir a clases y ella prometió ayudarlo, a través de su padre, para que eso cambiara.

Pero Finn se interpuso.

Al día siguiente, ella llegó hasta el patio del colegio, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo saludó efusivamente; había conocido pro fin, lo que era tener un amigo más allá de los que su padre quería imponerles. Brian la saludó de igual manera y, por detalles como eso, Finn los observaba desde un rincón dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Bastaron solo unos días para que el "chico nuevo", como lo llamaba Finn, obtuviera una golpiza a la salida de un viernes. Día que Quinn no asistió por un viaje familiar.

Finn se había interpuesto en una amistad realmente agradable para ella y para Brian. El chico, en las pocas veces que solían verse, le hablaba de Sara, aquella niña del salón de enfrente que a él le gustaba. Quinn, con inocencia y poca sabiduría, lo aconsejaba lo que su inexperiencia en el amor le dejaba.

Aquel lunes, ella caminó por los pasillos del McKinley con una sonrisa después de haber hablado con Sara y armado una especie de cita para la muchacha y su nuevo amigo.

Pero Brian no llegó en todo el día.

- _El alumno Williams ya no asistirá a la Institución. Al parecer sus padres consiguieron una beca en otro lugar- _fue loúnico que Figgins dijo esa mañana en excusa de la falta del chico. Ella escuchó, desde los asientos de atrás, como Finn, Puck y el resto de los deportistas, reían a carcajadas. Deseaba que no hubiera una conexión entre ambas situaciones.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el primer receso, bajo la puerta, aquella bebida fría que había visto ser lanzada para los perdedores del colegio, golpeó su rostro y cayó a lo largo de su cuello y humedeciendo su pecho.

_- No te acerques a nadie que no me agrade- _ Finn pasó a su lado de manera seria y la amenazó en pocas palabras. Ella quitó apenas un poco de la pegajosa bebida para guiar su vista y llegar hasta los baños.

* * *

- _Comenzó el orden en el McKinley- _ al entrar, su suerte empeoró al encontrarse con la jefa de las porristas. La chica cruel del colegio, despiadada y sin sentimientos, Santana López.

- _Si fueras una de nosotras, las cosas serían distintas- _ le dijo aquella rubia que siempre acompañaba a todos lados a la latina. Después de eso, ambas se perdieron de su vista y ella volteó al espejo-

- _Me la vas a pagar, Finn- _fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar su bolso y caminar directo hasta la ofician de Sue Silvester.

* * *

- _Espero hayas comprado cereal… ¿Dónde demonios está mi comida?- _

_- Santana, cierra la boca y siéntate- _ ordenó Quinn cuando la latina ingresó a su casa. Esa tarde, Russel llegaría a la hora de la cena y Judy solo unos minutos antes que él. Quinn, después de lo ocurrido en el lago y más tarde en Breadstix, llamó a Santana y a Brittany para aclarar sus dudas-

_- ¿Tienes chocolate, Quinn?- _preguntó Brittany apean se sentó en el sillón doble dejando espacio solo para Santana- _ Estoy cansada de comprar por docenas y que Lord me los coma a medianoche solo para que algún día lo visite el ratón Pérez. _

_- No, Britt, no tengo. Peor debe haber quedado galletitas en la mesa ¿quieres ir por ella? _

_- Claro- _respondió de manera alegre la rubia antes de perderse tras la cocina-

- _ Santana, las llameó porque necesito… ¡Santana!- _ se quejó al notar como la latina aun tenia sus ojos puestos en Brittany a pesar de la lejanía- _Solo se separaron cinco metros, por dios _

_- Cállate, perra. Tu no sabes lo que…_

_- ¡No! No lo sé y por eso estás aquí _

_- ¿De qué hablas?- _ preguntó Santana finalmente dedicándole su atención- _ No le habrás contado a alguien de lo mío con Britt ¿no? Porque allí si que…_

_- No, no. Cierra la boca. Nunca podría hacerlo, aunque las caricias que se daban ayer en el lago a pocos se les pasó por alto _

_- Ya rubia, habla. Estás desesperándome. _

_- ¡Britt!- _ la llamó Quinn con un grito- _Apúrate que tambien debes saber esto_

Cuando Quinn se aseguró de Brittany terminara de comer los dulces y Santana dejara de verla, volvió a hablar.

- _Rachel me besó _– soltó alternando su mirada entre ambas chicas que tenia frente a ella- _Rachel me besó… y le correspondí _

_- ¿Quién es Rachel?- _ preguntó Santana, Quinn giró los ojos y Brittany le dio un leve codazo- _Ya, ya, entendí… ¿La enana esa te besó? _

_- No me molestaría que la llames por el nombre, Santana – _dijo Quinn-

- _Si, San. Además Rach es mas dulce que esta galleta- _Quinn y Santana la fulminaron con la mirada mientras la rubia se entretenía alzando la galleta en forma de animal - _¿Y por qué se tardó tanto? ¿No iba a hacerlo en la cita a las afueras del pueblo? _

_- ¿Tu cómo sabias de esa cita?- _preguntó Quinn mas avergonzada que enojada-

- _Ella me lo dijo- _ respondió Brittany levantando los hombros y dándole una mordida a la última galleta-

- _¿Tuvieron una cita?- _ preguntó Santana y Quinn asintió rápidamente con la cabeza- _¿Y te gustó? _

_- Si… pero tuve que echarla a perder. Al principio no sabia que lo era, pero cuando sacó una canasta de…._

_- De mi mamá- _intervino Brittany recostándose sorbe el pecho de Santana-

_- Y de allí un mantel de…_

_- Tambien de mamá- _

_- Britt- _la calló Quinn molesta por las dos interrupciones- _Déjame terminar ¿si?... Estábamos hablando de su vida en New York y una cosa y luego la otra y cuando termino aclarándose la obviedad de la cita me espanté. La traté mal y cuando intentó besarme la alejé _

_- Eres tan cobarde, Fabray- _

- _Oh, habla la valentía hecha persona- _ironizó Quinn antes de continuar con su relato- _Le dije que solo podíamos ser amigas pero ella se negó e insistió con ser algo más…. Volví a verla para año nuevo y me trató como si nada hubiera pasado, igual que las veces que nos vimos después. Hasta ayer. Me llevó al baño del lago y me besó _

_- Te besó ¿Y qué más?- _preguntó Santana. Quinn sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a hablar casi de manera desesperada-

_ **Flash back**_

_- A ti- _ fue lo ultimo que Quinn escuchó de la morena antes de tenerla abrazada a su cuello y tirando de ella en un beso feroz, cargado de molestia y autoridad que pocas veces, en realidad nunca, ella había recibido.

Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza así como el intento, en vano, de retener aire por lo que el roce de labios durara. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mente sin la mas mínima idea de qué hacer o cómo salir de allí.

Pero, de repente, sus pupilas se suavizaron y su cuerpo gritaba por un toque más íntimo.

Se aferró a la delgada y descubierta cintura de Rachel y la acercó contra ella profundizando el beso, la velocidad con la que la morena se desenvolvía, la mano tras su nuca y la otra enredada en su cabello obligándola a seguir el ritmo que le impusieron, solo aumentaba la adrenalina que poco a poco se manifestaba en ella.

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda baja de Rachel cuando sintió como la morena abrió su boca y pasó su lengua sobre sus labios invitándola a imitarla. En solo dos segundos, ambas lenguas se movían con destreza una sobre la otra y con determinación para continuar. Quinn no recordaba dónde había aprendido eso ni con quién.

Cuando Rachel suspiró su nombre, un molesto y nuevo dolor golpeó su entrepierna y le erizó completamente la piel, Rachel lo debió haber notado porque ahora la abrazaba por los hombros reteniéndola allí. Sobre su boca.

Ella sonrió ante lo logrado primeramente y fue cuando la morena se alejó de ella.

- _¿Qué?... ¿Hice algo mal?- _ preguntó con la respiración agitada, su pecho ascendiendo y bajando a una velocidad casi invisible y su boca hinchada reclamando calma-

_- No, Quinn- _respondió la morena volviendo a acercarse y acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla- _Pero si no me detengo no sé a dónde terminaremos- _aseguró solo para ver el leve sonrojo que las pálidas mejillas de la rubia mostraron- _Quinn…- _la llamó para obtener su mirada- _tu… ¿por qué me besaste? _

_- Tu lo hiciste- _replicó ella y quiso golpearse al instante por la manera arrebatada en qué lo hizo-

- _Quiero decir, que por qué me respondiste…. _

_- ¿Tu por qué me besaste? _

_- Es obvio ¿no? Porque me gustas- _y Quinn sintió como su corazón brincó dentro de su cuerpo en el momento que Rachel la tomaba del brazo y tiraba nuevamente de ella para volver a besarla. Esta vez no la hizo esperar y le respondió de inmediato.

- _Tú también me gustas- _le respondió cortando el beso pero manteniendo sus manos en el rostro de la morena- _Y mucho- _ le aseguró robándole un beso fugaz-

_- Entonces… quieres…_

_- Pero estoy con Finn- _la frenó otra vez con violencia en la voz-

_- Déjalo- _ dijo la morena restándole importancia al asunto-

- _No puedo _

_- ¿Qué no puedes?... ¿Por qué demonios no puedes?... Es solo tu novio, miles de chicas terminan con el suyo por día _

_- No es simple, Rachel- _ dijo con impotencia en su voz. La morena se había soltado de su agarre y eso la molestó- _Finn y yo llevamos tiempo juntos. _

_- Esmérate en una excusa por qué esa es muy estupida _

_- ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvas a New York?... ¿Pretendes que yo deje a Finn, mi estabilidad, solo por algo que no sabemos qué es ni cuánto durara y encima tu tienes planes muy separados de los míos… ¿Has pensado Rachel antes de actuar? _

_- ¿Te molesta que te haya besado? _

_- ¡Claro que no!... Pero no puedo actuar de la manera en que quieres solo por un beso _

_- No te entiendo. Te gusto y tu a mi… pero vas a estar con… ¿amas a Finn? _

_- Como si no se me notara lo que siento por él _

_- ¿Lo amas si o no? _

_- Sabes que no. Sabes que necesito estar con él porque a mi padre… ¡Rachel!- _ le gritó intentando retenerla. La morena no dejó que terminara su discurso y salió del baño disparada- _Rachel, para- _ comenzó a seguirla. Cuando su mano se aferró fuertemente a la muñeca de la morena, juntando toda su fuerza, regresó a ambas a donde estaban- _¡Fuera!- _ le gritó a una chica que se observaba por el espejo retocando su pelo. Después de una mirada casi asesina, la chica las dejó nuevamente solas y ella cerró la puerta con la silla que se hallaba a un costado-

- _No tenias que…_

_- Estemos juntas- _ dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a la morena que dejó de mirar el piso para centrarse en ella-

- _¿Qué dijiste? _

_- Quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo dejar a Finn… Por favor, así como mantuvimos la amistad en secreto mantengamos esto- _se señaló a si misma y luego a la morena- _Se que no es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte, pero quiero hacerlo. Hasta que pueda manejar lo de Finn…. Por favor _

- _¿Quieres que nos besemos en baños públicos y mantengamos charlas solo por mensajes mientras tu te paseas con Finn de la mano y yo los miro? _

_- Rachel, se que suena malo _

_- No es bueno o malo. Suena patético, al menos para el lugar que voy a ocupar. No, Quinn. _

- _Rachel- _ volvió a retenerla, esta vez por los hombros, cuando la morena buscó la salida- _Prometo que no será por mucho tiempo. Prometo que no estaré con él frente a ti. Prometo…_

_- Quinn, calla…. Odio a la gente que promete para salir de un tema…. Déjame salir _

_- Rach…- _ le susurró acercándola hasta juntar sus frentes- _por favor _

_- No, Quinn- _ soltó con voz débil y cediendo ante la cercanía de la rubia. Su boca se acercaba peligrosamente hasta la de ella-

- _Por favor- _ pidió por última vez antes de juntar sus labios con los de la morena. La rubia la giró sobre sus pies y caminaron dos pasos hacia atrás hasta tenerla contra la pared. Rachel volvió a suspirar y ella lo evitó bajando su boca hasta la mandíbula de Rachel y dejarle un tierno beso- 

_- Está bien- _ cedió la morena con molestia pero con seguridad en su voz- _Si los veo besarse frente a mi… esto acabará Quinn. _

La rubia asintió con alegría y Rachel vió un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había presenciado. Quinn la besó por última vez y salieron juntas hasta la puerta.

Allí, cada quien caminó hacia su grupo de amigos actuando como si nunca hubiesen desaparecido.

**_ Fin del Flash back_**

_- ¿Ahora son como amantes?- _ preguntó Santana. Quinn giró los ojos- _ Mi papá hacia eso con mi niñera… Por algo ya no vive conmigo _

_- Santana, un consejo me vendría bien-_ dijo Quinn-

_- ¿Consejo? ¿Para qué? Ya tomaste una decisión. Mira Quinn, Finnocente es demasiado estupido, jamás las descubriría, ¿pero has pensado en tu papá? ¿Qué pasó cuando le ocultaste que no habías pasado la prueba para entrar a las porristas la primera vez?... Lo descubrió al día siguiente. Y solo tú y la entrenadora, supuestamente, lo sabían. _

_- ¿Vas a apoyarme o no?- _ preguntó Quinn intentado olvidar el hecho que Santana le recordó- 

_- Finn y Rachel son como un bidón de nafta y un fósforo, cuando uno toque al otro…. _La morena negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras sostenía a Britt que se había quedado dormida a mitad del relato de la rubia- _ Recuerdas lo de Brian, ¿verdad? _

_- Si. Pero no volverá a pasar _

_- Si Finn se entera, Rachel no se salva ni por ser mujer. Sabes el temperamento de tu novio. _

_- Brian y yo éramos amigos pero el reaccionó como quiso _

_- Si hizo eso por una amistad imagínate por algo más…. Ten cuidado, Quinn. Solo a ti se te ocurre ser el viento para encender la explosión… Britt- _ movió cariñosamente el cuerpo de la rubia esperando despertarla- _Vamos, debemos ir a casa _

Quinn las siguió a ambas hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, caminó hacia su cuarto y se tiró un momento sobre su cama.

Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, solo estiró su mano y leyó el remitente del mensaje: Finn. Lo ignoró y leyó los otros dos que tenia de hace dos horas.

Ninguno de era de Rachel.

- ¿_Rozará lo molesto si te llamo?- _preguntó sola en la habitación al ver el numero de Rachel y la imagen que ambas se habían tomado en Navidad- _Mierda- _ se asustó cuando el aparato comenzó a vibrar en sus manos y luego a sonar. Anunciando otro mensaje.

Sonrió al instante.

_"La presentación de hoy estuvo increíble. "We found love" ¿eh? Mira que la versión original me gusta, pero la que tú hiciste fue… única. Mañana escucha atenta la nuestra. Descansa, rubia" _

Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando, después de leer el mensaje, se encontró a si misma besando la pantalla del celular. Un mensaje de Rachel con tan pocas palabras pero mucho para ella. Quería responderle, pero no iba a hacerlo tan rápido, no podía verse como una obsesiva esperando por un mensaje que debería haber llegado más temprano.

Cuando decidió escribir, un nuevo mensaje llegó:

_"Pueden verse en casa de Britt. Mañana a la noche haremos una pijamada. Solo las cuatro" _

Su cuerpo dio varios brincos de alegría extrema y su corazón se aceleraba a la velocidad de los saltos. _"Santana eres una genio"- _ pensó mientras le respondía rápidamente el mensaje.

Finalmente, después respondió el de Rachel.

_"Muero por escucharte cantar mañana, pero no me odies cuando los descalifiquemos._

_Britt hará una pijamada, hablará contigo mas tarde. Nos veremos allí ¿si?... Que descanses tu también…Y si…We Foun Love…" _

* * *

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	18. ¿Que me hiciste, Berry?

Capitulo XVIII: "¿Qué me hiciste, Berry?"

Era el segundo día de la semana y aquel martes el grupo de Rachel debía presentarse en Breadstix. En menos de diez minutos. Pero algo estaba saliendo como nadie deseaba.

Los dos micrófonos que debían funcionar para ella y Puck no lo estaban haciendo, la guitarra de Artie no encontraba la afinación correcta y la remera que ella tenia ya puesta, necesitaba costuras por sus hombros y su costado derecho.

Si no salían en siete minutos, su grupo quedaba descalificado dejando como finalistas al de Quinn y al de Spencer. Resultado que no deseaba ni mucho menos la complacía. Artie, frente a ella, parecía el más calmado de los tres. Puck, a su lado, caminaba de un lado a otro acariciando su mohicano.

Rachel se asomó sin disimulo tras los telones. En la primera mesa, a la izquierda del escenario, sus amigos hablaban entre si esperando su presentación. En la de la derecha, Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Finn tomaban algo y así pasar el tiempo hasta su salida.

Guardó nuevamente su cabeza cuando Puck le tocó el hombro.

- _Quítate la remera y arréglala. Haremos la canción sin instrumentos y con la voz a todo pulmón. _

_- Vamos directo a perder si hacemos eso- _ dijo Artie moviendo su silla- _Para eso no nos presentemos _

_- De ninguna manera. Mi madre y mis amigos están a pocos días de irse. No se si estarán para el resto de la competencia. Debemos salir –_ afirmó Rachel- _Noah, no sé coser. Lo siento _

_- Entonces preséntate sin remera. Ganaremos- _ propuso Puck alzando sus cejas sugestivamente-

- _Llamaré a mamá para que me ayude con eso _

_- No hay tiempo- _ la detuvo Puck colocando la cabeza donde minutos atrás estuvo Rachel. Entre medio de los telones- _ Spenc- _llamó a su prima. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo por la indiscreción- _Ven aquí _

Cuando la chica se sumó a ellos, Rachel dio un paso atrás incomoda y por el espacio reducido que los cuatro ocupaban. No entendía en que podía ayudarlos Spencer.

_- Salen en menos de cinco minutos ¿qué les sucede? – _preguntó la prima de Puckpreocupada-

_- ¿Tienen sus micrófonos aquí? _

_- No- _le respondió la castaña ajena a la situación que realmente afrontaban- _Nuestra presentación es mañana ¿para qué los traeríamos hoy? _

_- Los nuestros no funcionan. No tenemos ni la menor idea que les pasa. _

_- Por eso Puck- _ ironizó la chica un poco molesta- _deben traer los suyos y no usar los del local _

_- Espera- _ intervino Rachel- _ ¿no dijiste que los instrumentos eran tuyo? _

_- Y lo son- _se defendió el chico- _La guitarra es de Artie _

_- ¿Pero los micrófonos, Noah?- _ preguntó Rachel alzando la voz. Estaba realmente enojada con el chico-

- _No pude cargarlos solo. Ustedes ni siquiera se ofrecieron a traerlos _

_- ¡Tienes un auto! - _ se quejó Rachel al ver como las luces comenzaban a disminuir y la gente a emocionarse-

_- Estamos perdidos- _ susurró Artie y Puck asintió con lamento-

_- Tengo una idea- _ dijo Spencer y todos alzaron su vista esperanzados- _Mi banda y yo no necesitamos micrófonos para mañana. De hecho, haremos una canción romántica casi… romántica- _aclaró con un leve sonrojo al ver como Rachel fruncía el seño- _Mis amigas están aquí ¿Quieren que adelantemos nuestra presentación y atrasemos la de ustedes? _

_- ¡Si!- _gritaron los chicos emocionados. Rachel los contrarió-

- _No. Es nuestro problema, no puedes meterte en él. Tienen un día más para ensayar y nosotros estaríamos quitándoselo. No seria justo, pero gracias Spencer _

_- Rachel, de verdad…- _ dio un paso para estar frente a la morena- _ ¿Y así podemos comenzar una amistad?_- preguntó con tono infantil ladeando su cabeza y estirando su mano-

- _¿De verdad no te molestaría?- _preguntó Rachel cargada de nervios. Menos de un minuto y alguien debía presentarse-

- _Claro que no… ¿Amigas? _– preguntó abriendo sus brazos. Rachel le sonrió antes de resguardarse en ellos.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el abrazo recién comenzaba y Puck y Artie se miraban confundidos, que el telón se abrió de golpe y todos presenciaron la escena.

Rachel y Spencer se separaron lentamente y la castaña les dedicó a los tres una sonrisa antes de subir al escenario.

Rachel, con una campera de hilo de Puck, y su grupo se alejaron por uno de los costados y ocuparon la barra.

Cuando miró a Quinn, pues aun no la había visto desde el día anterior, la rubia la observaba con las cejas juntas, casi sin parpadear y ese típico gesto con su boca cuando algo le molesta.

Aunque ella en ese momento no sabia la razón.

- _¡Con ustedes… La Trin… ¿cómo?- _ el locutor fue interrumpido por Spencer que le susurró algo en el oído para que presentara a su banda. Corrió rápidamente hasta su mesa y llamó a sus amigas.

Después de eso, ellas comenzaron a cantar.

* * *

Mientras los presentes aplaudían por la presentación, Quinn se puso de pie seguida Brittany y Santana y caminaron rumbo al baño. Al pasar por la barra, rozó su mano con la rodilla de Rachel llamando su atención en un claro mensaje.

Menos de un minuto después, Rachel bajaba de aquella alta silla y caminaba tras sus pasos.

Su rostro se golpeó cruelmente contra la puerta al intentar abrirla, alguien del otro lado la sostenía impidiéndole la entrada.

- _Ups ¿te lastimaste, Hobbit? - _ Se burló Santana al abrirle la puerta-

_-Santana- _escuchó la voz de Quinn desde el interior del baño. La latina le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y le cedió el paso- _Cierra-_ ordenó nuevamente Quinn. Rachel volteó y observó como Santana se recostaba sobre la puerta tomando el picaporte y ejerciendo una leve fuerza sobre él.

- _Hola, Rach- _ Brittany salió de uno de los cubículos y, después de lavarse las manos y retocarse el cabello, se paró junto a Santana custodiando la entrada-

- _Hola, Britt- _ respondió Rachel volviendo su mirada al frente- _Hola, Quinn ¿cómo has…-_ la preguntó se atoró en su garganta al sentir los labios de Quinn pegarse a los suyos de una manera mas brusca a la primera vez que lo había hecho. Abrió los ojos sorprendidas por la acción y su primer reflejo fue intentar separarla por los hombros, pero, cuando Quinn le rodó el cuello con una mano y la cintura con la otra hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, intensificó el beso y olvidó la presencia de las otras chicas.

Hasta que Santana volvió a hablar.

- _No tenemos por que presenciar esto ¿saben?... Apúrate Quinn, que Finn es estupido pero notará la salida de ambas. _

Aún en el beso, Quinn le hizo una seña de que volteara y luego ella misma giró el cuerpo de Rachel para darle la espalda a la latina.

Santana rodó los ojos antes de girar y tomar el brazo de Brittany para que hiciera lo mismo.

- _Y eso fue porque…- _ dijo Rachel aun con los ojos entrecerrados cuando logró separarse de Quinn-

- _Irás esta noche a casa de Britt ¿verdad?- _ preguntó la rubia sonrojada y jugando con los dedos de la mano de Rachel entre los suyos-

- _Si- _respondió Rachel exhalando todo el aire que molestaba en sus pulmones debido al beso- _Creí que ellas…- _susurró señalando a Brittany y Santana- _ ¿lo saben? _

_- Aja- _respondió Quinn mirando sin discreción los labios de la morena. Moría por volver a besarla pero, como dijo Santana, debían apurarse- _ Son las únicas personas que me entenderían _

_- Yo… no se lo he dicho a nadie. Creí que sería… _

_- Lo sé- _ la cortó bruscamente Quinn- _pero podemos confiar en ellas. _

_- Santana y yo solo hemos cruzado dos palabras desde que estoy aquí. Y tu misma sabes que no fueron exactamente buenas. _

_- Y aun te debo una paliza, enana- _dijo Santana aun de espaldas ganándose una mirada de reproche de Brittany- _ Bien, se acabó el tiempo. Muévete Quinn- _dijo al soltar el picaporte y comenzar a abrir la puerta-

- _Bien, hasta la noche- _ le dijo Quinn antes de darle un beso fugaz y desaparecer junto con Santana-

- _Rach, lleva chocolates para la noche. A Lord le caerás bien- _le dijo Brittany mientras la abrazaba- _no cigarrillos. Quiero cuidar su cuerpo. Nos vemos- _ la saludó con una mano antes de perderse tras la puerta-

Rachel sonrió y esperó cinco minutos más antes de salir ella tambien.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde, Quinn ya tenía todo listo, una pequeña mochila con su pijama y una muda más de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y una pequeña toalla que su abuela había bordado con su nombre y un corazón a su lado.

Esperando hasta que el reloj diera una hora más, se sentó al borde de su cama con la mochila entre sus piernas y abrazándose a ella.

Recordó el año anterior cuando el señor Shue tuvo la idea de salir de campamento con el Glee Club, la emoción no corría por sus venas y las ganas de compartir carpa con Finn mucho menos. Con una fingida enfermedad, desistió de la idea y se ausentó esos tres días que la acampada duró.

Aun no se arrepentía de eso.

Al diablo, se dijo a si misma, iba a llegar demasiado temprano a casa de Brittany pero los nervios no la dejaban estar un minuto mas en su casa.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir cuando alguien la obligó a retroceder.

- _Hola, Quinn _

_- Finn ¿qué haces aquí? _

_- Tu mamá me dejó pasar...- _ dijo él con una sonrisa acercándose para besarla. Quinn se alejó al instante y volvió para dejar la mochila sobre su cama- _ ¿Y eso?... ¿Vas a salir? _

_- Haremos una pijamada con Britt y San _

_- Oh, no me lo dijiste. _

_- Porque es algo con mis amigas, Finn _

_- Pero había preparado algo especial- _dijo él dando un largo paso y reteniendo a la rubia entre sus brazos- _Mamá e Hiram no volverán hasta la medianoche. Y Rachel salió con sus amigos y dormirá en el hotel con ellos- _Quinn sonrió, claro, dormiría con ellos- _Tenemos la casa solo para nosotros __- _ dijo él por fin besándola- _¿Qué dices?_

_- No puedo, ya quedé con Santana y sabes como es cuando le cambias los planes_

_- Quinn- _ estiró él su brazo y tomó el de la rubia cuando intentó irse- _Pórtate bien _

* * *

- _Brittany ¿le diste bien el horario?- _ preguntó una alterada Quinn observando desde la ventana de la casa Pierce. Ella había llegado casi dos horas atrás y Rachel aun no aparecía-

- _Si, Quinn. Le dije 20:30. A lo mejor no encuentra la casa _

_- ¿Le diste la dirección? _

_- Pues si, rubia. Mi chica no es estupida- _aseguró Santana saliendo de la cocina con un bols lleno de cereal. En la intimidad de ellas tres, Santana no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Brittany. El miedo estaba afuera-

- _Vas a terminar drogándote con esas cosas- _aseguró Quinn al verla comer siempre lo mismo. Santana le lanzó unos cuantos desde el sillón y uno terminó dando en su ojo- _¡Santana!- _ se quejó frotándose la zona, la pequeña miga le quitó unas cuantas lágrimas- _Voy a lavarme, cuiden la puerta- _ apenas pudo decir eso cuando el timbre sonó. Sin importarle su estado, corrió ella misma a abrir. Suspiró decepcionada cuando el chico de las pizzas llegó con dos cajas- _ ¡Britt! Ven a pagar-_

Dejó la puerta entreabierta y caminó hasta el baño.

Brittany tomó el dinero que su madre le había dejado y, con una sonrisa, le pagó el chico al chico y le dijo que se quedara con el vuelto. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que el valor del cambio era más alto que el del pedido. El chico salió con una gran sonrisa.

- _Hey- _ una mano se interpuso sobre su puerta cuando iba a cerrarla. Brittany volvió a abrirla al descubrir que se trataba de Rachel- _Hola, Britt- _

- _Hola, Rach- _ la saludó ella con un beso en la mejilla- _Pasa, estábamos esperándote- _

_- Si, es que comí algo antes con mis amigos. Hola, Santana- _ saludó a la chica que estaba estirada a lo largo del sillón mirando televisión-

- _Hola, Berry- _ contestó ella levantando su mano y sin mirarla-

- _¿Y Quinn?- _

_- En el baño- _ respondió Britt- _¿Quieres tomar algo? _

_- Jugo, gracias _

_- Iré por él. Siéntate, Rach _

_- Mejor te ayudo- _ respondió al ver el escaso lugar que Santana dejaba para el resto- _Bonita casa, Britt _

- _Gracias. Mamá es enfermera y papá trabaja todo el día en una fábrica. Lo que ganan lo invierten en remodelaciones y gastos necesarios para la casa. _

- _Y vaya que lo hacen bien. No creí que fuera de dos pisos _

_- Tu casa tambien tiene dos _

_- Es la casa de Hiram. _

_- ¿No quieres a tu papá?- _ preguntó con inocencia al subirse sobre una silla y tomar una bandeja- _Yo no sé que haría sin el mío. _

_- Que lindo, Britt, aprovéchalo- _ le dijo con una sonrisa sosteniendo la silla que tambaleaba mientras la rubia bajaba-

_- ¿Hiram es malo? Porque Finn dice que se lleva muy bien con él _

_- Aun no hemos hablado muy a fondo. _

_- Pues date esa oportunidad. Porque luego vendrán los reproches- _ le dijo Brittany mirando algo tras ella. Rachel volteó. Quinn tenía su mirada fija en ella y portaba una agradable sonrisa- _Voy a llevar el jugo- _ salió Brittany con la bandeja entre sus manos, cuatro vasos sobre y una jarra-

- _Hola, Quinn. Acabo de lleg…- _ escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse y, en tan solo segundos, su cuerpo estaba contra la mesada y sus labios invadidos por los de Quinn.

Sin romper el beso, sonrió en el mismo mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera suelta de la rubia y la pegaba más a ella. Una situación que le agradaba demasiado.

Quinn bajó sin vergüenza sus manos hasta la cintura de Rachel alejándola del frío mármol y golpeándola contra ella.

Cuando Rachel suspiró su nombre, aquel dolor entre sus piernas volvió a aparecer pero disminuyó cuando Rachel se separó completamente y volvía a recostarse sobre la mesada.

- _Creo que el saludo contigo no funciona- _aseguró Rachel cruzada de brazos y de manera divertida-

- _Lo siento. Es que… no sé. Pareciera que no puedo controlarme. ¿Te molesta? _

_- Quinn, fui yo la que intentó besarte la primera vez y terminó de hacerlo la segunda ¿Realmente crees que me molestaría? _

_- Es que nunca me había pasado ¡Dios, Berry! ¿Qué me hiciste? _

_- Ustedes dos- _ Santana abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe y las señaló a ambas- _Las habitaciones están arriba. La mesa es mi lugar y el de Britt. _

_- ¡Santana!- _ se quejó Quinn mientras Rachel pasaba a su lado y caminaba hacia el living- _ Perra- _ le susurró cuando pasó a su lado.

- _Y no pienso cambiar-_ le dijo Santana volviendo al lado de Brittany.

* * *

- _¿Y por qué llegaste tarde, Berry?- _ preguntó Santana cuando las cuatro estaban sentadas en el piso, frente a los sillones y comiendo dulces. La película que habían puesto minutos atrás solo le agradó a Britt por lo que en medio de la misma, el resto se alejó para charlar, pero Brittany se sumó a ellas pues no le gustaba ver La era del Hielo sola, sobre todo cuando el tigre le contaba al mamut de su traición para entregar al bebé al resto de la manada.

- _No llegué tarde, Santana. Britt me dijo ocho y media _

_- Pero llegaste quince minutos después. Eso es tarde ¿verdad? - _ replicó la latina-

- _ Mis amigos me invitaron a cenar, no podía decirles que no. Y tampoco quería. Además, son ellos y mi mamá los que me están cubriendo. _

_- ¿Desde cuándo los conoces?- _ preguntó la latina interesada. Brittany y Quinn se miraron confundidas, Santana no era de hacer ese tipo de preguntas-

- _Desde muy pequeña. No sé que haría sin ellos. A algunos los conozco de hace mucho pero a otros desde hace poco. Pero los quiero a todos por igual _

_- A mi me gustó cuando le dieron una paliza al grupo de Finn en el juego de quemados- _ dijo Brittany comiendo de sus caramelos con forma de animales-

- _Tu estabas en ese equipo tambien, Britt-_ le recordó Quinn pero con el mismo pensamiento que su rubia amiga.

- _Y tú- _ dijo Rachel- _Y tu tambien- _ señaló a Santana. Las dos la fulminaron con la mirada- _No van a asesinarme mientras duermo ¿o si? _

_- No por ahora- _ dijo Santana- _ ¿Estudiarás en New York? _

_- Terminaré mi último año allí y luego iré a NYADA con una de mis mejores amigas. _

_- ¿Si?- _ preguntó Quinn, la segunda información no la sabia- _¿Con quien? _

_- Con Elise. Ya se los presentaré a todos así los conocen. _

_- Con tu ex. A mi me cae súper bien- _ dijo Brittany agarrando a su gato que justo pasaba por allí-

- _Eh si, con ella…- _ respondió nerviosa bajo la mirada de Quinn- _ Oigan, hagamos un juego o algo. _

_- ¡Tengo la batalla naval!- _ gritó Brittany emocionada. Las otras negaron con la cabeza- ¿_Twister?... ¡Twister!- _gritó cuando las demas se ponían de pie dispuestas a jugarlo-

* * *

¿Por qué ese juego siempre la dejaba en situaciones que lograban sonrojarla?

Claro, antes porque siempre lo jugaban por decisión de Puck, pero ahora, con la inocencia de Brittany dando las indicaciones, todo parecía más raro.

En una de las fiestas que Santana solía dar para Halloween, su cuerpo quedó prácticamente debajo del de Finn, inevitablemente su pollera se arrastró a lo largo de sus piernas y terminó mostrando más de lo que deseaba. Y Finn aprovechaba la situación moviendo descaradamente sus manos.

Otra vez, había quedado de cara a Puck y el muy maldito, como ella mismo le dijo al salirse violentamente del juego, le robó un beso sin problema. Desde esa noche dijo que nunca más volvería a jugarlo.

Pero, ahora, Rachel tocaba notablemente su entrepierna con una de sus rodillas y lo último que quería era abandonar la posición. Al contrario, era ella la que le pedía a Brittany que se apurara con los movimientos.

Desde abajo, con una mano en un círculo azul, la otra en el rojo y un pie sobre el color amarillo, Rachel le sonreía mientras ella intentaba controlar su respiración y mover correctamente su mano izquierda hacia un círculo de color verde.

Con nervios, la colocó al lado de la cabeza de Rachel que se sostenía como podía para no caer de lleno al piso. Rachel alzó su rostro y ella bajó el suyo, estaban a centímetros de hacer algo que el juego no obligaba a hacer.

Sabía que Santana no desaprovecharía para hacer sus típicos comentarios y, en un momento de descuido, la latina resbaló a propósito y golpeó su tobillo obligándola a caer sobre Rachel, quien terminó de perder su equilibrio y abrazó a la rubia sobre ella.

- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó al sentir los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cintura-

- _A mi me gusta- _ le dijo antes de robarle un beso que Quinn respondió gustosa-

- _Britt, vamos a nuestra cama- _ ambas se separaron y se pusieron de pie al escuchar a Santana- _Dormiremos en la cama de los padres de Britt ya que no están. Quinn, tu en la cama de Britt- _Quinn giró los ojos, siempre era lo mismo-

- _¿Y yo?- _ preguntó Rachel. Santana le dedicó una mirada de obviedad-

- _Pues con Quinn. A Britt y a mi no nos agradan los tríos. _

Rachel quiso reír pero su cerebro se encontraba procesando la información: Compartir una cama con Quinn.

Si se imaginaba a otra persona podría dormir de lo más cómoda. Si, se imaginaria durmiendo con Blaine.

- _Vamos- _ le dijo Quinn tomando su mano y tirando de ella escaleras arriba.

No, no podría imaginarse a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Quinn desapareció dentro del baño del cuarto para quitarse la ropa y colocarse el pijama. Ella lo hizo rápidamente allí y cuando terminó, se acomodó dentro de las sabanas para ocultar sus nervios.

Se había acomodado sobre el lado izquierdo y abrazaba a la almohada mientras observaba la ventana. La habitación de Brittany era realmente hermosa y olía muy bien.

Le recordó su habitación en New York. Ella, al igual que la rubia, solo tenia cosas que le gustaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Fotos con sus padres, póster de famosos y una guitarra en una de las esquinas.

- _Pero no sabe usarla- _ apareció Quinn y la encontró observando con determinación el instrumento- _¿Dormirás abrazada a ella? - _ le preguntó señalando la almohada-

_- Ella no me pone nerviosa _

_- ¿Y yo si?- _preguntó con su ceja levantada. Rachel se mordió el labio y luego se dio la vuelta palmeando el colchón e invitándola a acostarse-

- _Solo un poco- _ respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y recostándose sobre el respaldar de la cama- _Pero ya pasará….Pasará ¿verdad? _

_- Eso espero- _ respondió Quinn acomodándose a su lado y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena- _ Me gustas mucho, Rachel _

_- Y tú a mí. _

_- Estuve pensando que… ¿ya empezaron?- _ se tapó la cara con la otra mano al escuchar los gemidos de Santana y el ruido de la cama moviéndose- _No sé como lo hacen _

_- Se aman. Es normal. _

_- Si, supongo. _

_- ¿Supones? Cuando amas a alguien, Quinn, la entrega física es más que necesaria para demostrárselo. Primero son caricias, abrazos, besos y luego… Eso es inevitable. _

_- Tú saliste con esa chica… Elise ¿verdad? _

_- Si, pero…_

_- Tranquila, no te estoy reclamando. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos… Me refiero… ¿lo han hecho? _

_- Si _

_- Porque la amaste _

_- En su momento, pero no. No fue ese amor como el de Britt y Santana. Fue más algo físico que otra cosa. Como debe ser lo tuyo con Finn. Porque no lo amas ¿verdad? No podria estar con alguien que ama a otra persona. _

_- Sabes que no lo amo. Ya te lo dije. _

_- A eso me refiero. A veces no hay amor y solo algo carnal _

_- Si, si. Seguro… - _ se soltó ella para abrazarla y besarla en los labios delicadamente- _Descansa _

_- Y tu- _ le dijo con una sonrisa antes de voltear y acomodarse nuevamente como estaba antes-

- _Rachel- _ la llamó Quinn aun con sus espaldas golpeando. No supo si pasó tiempo o solo un segundo. Pero sentía que no podría dormir esa noche-

- _¿Mmm?- _le respondió la morena casi dormida-

- _Quiero dormir… ¿Podrías abrazarme? _

Los últimos sonidos que se escucharon allí dentro fueron los de la cama cuando Rachel volteó. El sonoro beso que le dejó entre su cuello y su hombro y el _"gracias" _de Quinn que solo ella misma pudo oír.

Después de eso, ninguna de las dos escuchó algo más.

* * *

**No pretendo que el tipo de "relacion" que tienen dure mucho, creo que en dos cap. se sabrá y habrá (obviamente) drama. Ademas, necesita avanzar porque mas adelante la historia dará un giro. **

**Infinidades de gracias por las Rw! **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	19. No te conformes con la mitad de lo que

Capitulo XIX: "No te conformes con la mitad de lo que podrías llegar a tener"

La suave melodía de la guitarra de Artie sonaba casi débil y ya en sus acordes finales al igual que su voz para terminar la canción. Puck había hecho los coros de un "Without you" a la perfección mientras ella llegó a notas que nunca antes había intentado. Cuando todos en Breadstix se pusieron de pie y algunos silbaron sin molestia, ella supo que lo habían hecho perfecto. Como le gustaba mostrar sus actuaciones.

Los tres dieron un último saludo cual protagonistas de un espectáculo y desaparecieron entre grandes saltos detrás de los telones.

- _¡Mierda, eso fue genial!- _ gritó un eufórico Puck con la guitarra en mano y haciendo el intento de romperla contra el piso-

_-¡Noah! No es necesario que te expreses así- _ lo reprendió Rachel mientras se quitaba la campera y ataba su cabello- _¡Pero mierda si que ha sido fantástico! _

_- ¿Vieron la cara de Finn?- _ preguntó Artie colocándose los guantes para manejar su silla- _Sabe que podemos ganarle este año _

_- No lo sabe- _ dijo Rachel- _ y eso es lo que hace esto más agradable _

_- En estos momentos debería entrar uno de esos tipos de color que son productores musicales- _alucinó Puck un momento- _ y decirnos que le agrado nuestra presentación y quiere que le grabemos un cd y luego… _

_-Ya, Noah. Cállate y termina de guardar las cosas. Debemos ir a ver los resultados- _dijo Rachel y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario nuevamente.

Allí ya estaban los otros dos grupos.

Con Puck rodeándole los hombros y Artie a su lado nervioso, terminaron festejando cuando su banda pasó a la ronda final.

Solo segundos después, "Nuevas Direcciones", se sumaba a ellos para el duelo de la próxima semana.

Puck se soltó para abrazar a su prima y ella iba a acompañarlo pero el beso que Quinn recibía de Finn la obligó a detenerse. Quiso golpearse para moverse y así dejar de mirarlos pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Un suspiro de alivio desinfló sus pulmones cuando unos brazos cubrieron su cuerpo. Su mamá y sus amigos la felicitaban por la presentación y por el resultado obtenido. Fue Blaine que , cuando la soltaron, la separó del piso y le dio unas pequeñas vueltas sobre el aire.

La risa de Rachel inundó el lugar.

- _¡Eso ha sido mejor que las nacionales del año pasado, enana. Te luciste! _– Allison le daba un último apretón de manos mientras sus amigos asentían-

-_Tenemos que salir a festejar- _ propuso David. Puck se acercó a ellos aun con Spencer colgada de su brazo y se sumaron a la conversación-

- _Esa idea me parece perfecta- _ dijo Puck-

_- Aun no ganamos todo, Noah _

_- Pero están a un paso Rachel- _ le dijo Spencer- _Y con tu voz ya tienen esa copa asegurada _

_- Gracias- _ respondió Rachel sonrojada y esquivando su mirada-

- _Epa, epa… ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- _ preguntó Elise acercándose a Spencer. Conocía cada uno de las emociones de Rachel más que las propias. Por eso, cuando notó el nerviosismo de la morena, decidió sacarse las dudas- _ Lo siento mucho, chica-_ dijo volviendo sus pasos hasta Rachel- _pero esta enana tiene dueña. Y es la que acaba de decirlo-_ aseguró abrazando a Rachel y tirando su cuerpo hacia abajo fingiendo un beso.

- _Sexy- _ dijeron David y Puck al unísono para luego chocar sus manos-

_- ¡Elise!- _ le gritó Rachel divertida tratando de reincorporarse. Cuando lo hizo, Quinn pasaba frente a ella con la mirada seria-

Ella se mordió el labio. La seriedad debería estar en ella, pero como siempre, Quinn podía salirse con la suya.

* * *

- _No puedo creer que por primera vez compitamos contra la banda de Puck. Igual vamos a ganarle- _ dijo Finn sentándose en uno de los bancos de la plaza esperando por Quinn y Santana que traerían helados para todos-

- _Rach es mejor que tu, Finn. Supéralo- _le dijo Brittany como si nada mientras caminaba hacia la fuente con unos palitos de pan que había tomado de Breadstix-

- _Estupida, rubia- _ susurró al verla llegar frente al agua. Sonrió cuando idea pasó por su cabeza. A paso apresurado, caminó hasta Brittany-

- _¡Finn!-_ lo llamó Sam, pero él le hizo una seña de que lo esperara allí-

* * *

Desde que había visto al grupo de Quinn dirigirse a la heladería del centro de la cuidad, les ofreció a sus amigos un helado como festejo. A pesar de las quejas por la gran mayoría, ella les aseguró que celebrarían como debía ser cuando ganaran finalmente la competencia.

De mala gana, todos la siguieron hasta el lugar que eligió.

Estaban caminando por la vereda del local cuando su vista fue a parar a Brittany. Recordó que aun le debía una salida para alimentar a los patos.

Y ese era el momento justo para dárselo.

- _Eli, pide lo de siempre, por favor- _ le dijo a su amiga antes de correr hacia la rubia que le daba la espalda.

A pesar de los metros que las separaban, pudo oír la risa angelical de Brittany y una charla que mantenía con uno de los patos. Iba a gritarle para que la rubia notara su presencia y se acercara pero una figura tapó la de su amiga.

Finn caminaba con arrogancia hacia Brittany.

Ella se detuvo, no quería cruzarse con el chico. Apenas pudo girar cuando el ruido estrepitoso del agua al chocar con algo llamó su atención y la obligó a volver.

Finn tenía sus manos estiradas hacia delante y Brittany intentaba sentarse en la pequeña fuente y quitarse el pelo mojado de su rostro.

- _Estupido- _ susurró corriendo otra vez hacia Brittany- _Britt ¿estás bien?- _le preguntó estirando su mano para que la rubia la tomara- _Vamos, Britt. Dame la mano _

_- ¡Berry!- _escuchó la voz de Santana en un grito cargada de enojo- _¿Qué demonios hiciste? _

_- Santana, no me grites- _ se defendió ella aun con la mano extendida. Finalmente Brittany la tomó- _Que fue Finn quien la empujó- _aseguró rodeando la cintura de Brittany y ayudándola a salir. Cuando las tres observaron al chico, Finn estaba abrazado a Quinn con la mejor cara de inocencia que alguna vez pudo hacer.

Rachel suspiró cansada y, dándole su chaqueta a Brittany, se alejó hasta su grupo de amigos.

- _¿Qué pasó con Britt?-_ le preguntó Spencer quien los había acompañado junto a Hanna, una de sus amigas-

- _Finn la empujó a la fuente, pero Santana debe creer que fui yo _

_-No digas estupideces, Hobbit- _ llegó Santana hasta ella con Brittany- _pero no puedo hacer un escándalo aquí y tu sabes por qué- _ respondió sonrojada dándole a entender su relación con Britt. La misma que ella tenía con Quinn. Solo que Brittany no estaba con alguien más. Solo quería a Santana-

- _ ¿Qué ha dicho Quinn?- _ preguntó Rachel observando a lo lejos a la rubia que hablaba con Finn pero parecía enojada-

- _No seria la primera vez que se queda callada-_ aseguró Santana- _Acompañaré a Britt a su casa. No quiero que se enferme- _ todo el grupo le dedicó una mirada- _ es mi amiga, debo cuidarla._

* * *

Cuando Rachel le envió un mensaje a Quinn esa noche para verse, nunca creyó que la cantidad de cosas que tenia para reclamarle se fueran al piso por un beso de la rubia.

Quinn la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, la besaba sin dificultad y solo se separaba apenas un centímetro de sus labios para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Rachel sintió una punzada bajo su estomago, quería preguntarle por qué no defendió a Brittany en la tarde o por qué se dejó besar con Finn cuatro veces frente a ella.

Pero Quinn la trasladaba a otro mundo cuando suspiraba contra su cuello.

Con molestia, y consigo misma, se separó lentamente de la rubia y se alejó unos pasos.

Allí, sin miedo a la oscuridad o a la presencia de algo peligroso, se encontraron nuevamente a las afueras del pueblo. Cerca de las vías del viejo tren.

- _¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó Quinn pegándose a su espalda y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos-

- _No lo sé… Realmente odio sentirme así. _

_- ¿De qué hablas?-_ preguntó Quinn separándose para quedar frente a ella-

- _Esto no tiene pie ni cabeza, Quinn _

_- Esto… Esto ¿qué?_

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me hagas decirlo. _

_- No, no lo sé. _

_- ¡No te hagas la tonta!- _ le gritó con frustración y cansada realmente de su hipocresía. Si, ella había aceptado llevar esa relación de esa manera, pero no tenia por qué continuarla- _ Te dije que no quería verte con Finn frente a mí ¡y es lo primero que haces! _

_- Rachel, yo…_

_- ¡Viste lo que le hizo a tu amiga y te callaste! – _la interrumpió Rachel moviéndose en círculos. Como pocas veces, cuando algo le molestaba- _Dios, ¡Quinn! ¿Por qué actúas como si él te hiciera bien? … ¡Es un estupido! _

_- Rachel, cálmate y así… _

_- No me calmo nada ¿Sabes que creí la primera noche que llegué aquí? Que solo tu, Noah y Britt me iban a caer bien. Que solo me interesaría pasar tiempo con ustedes. Noah por ser lo más cercano a uno de mis amigos. Britt porque es exageradamente tierna y es imposible decirle que no. Y tu… ¡tu me gustas!... Desde que te vi en ropa interior aquella primera vez en esa patética fiesta. Britt lo sabe, Noah, mis amigos y se lo diría al imbecil de tu novio si supiera que te dejaría en paz y así tenerte solo para mí.__Listo, lo dije. Te quiero solo para mí. De todas las maneras posibles._

_- Sabes que no todo es por Finn. Mi padre no aceptaría esto… Y el tuyo tampoco _

_- Hiram puede odiarme si quiere que no me molestaría. _

_- ¡Pero a mi si! No lo conoces de la misma manera que no conoces las reacciones de mi padre. ¡Dios, Rachel! Tu solo expones tus sentimientos y no dejas pasos a los míos. _

_- ¡Bien!- _ la señaló Rachel con los brazos extendidos- _ Habla. Di si sientes algo por mí y si esto era solo un experimento tambien dilo y lo acabamos en este momento. Pero una vez en tu vida no te quedes callada _

_- No me conoces lo suficiente para saber si afronto las cosas o las he callado _

_- ¿¡Qué!?- _ preguntó Rachel con incredulidad enredando las manos en su cabello- _¡Estás callando lo nuestro!... Tienes razón, en este momento eres una persona a la que desconozco. La Quinn que se acercó a hablarme para decirme que odiaba a la gente que fumaba no es la misma que este frente a mí. Aquella Quinn que me envío un mensaje para navidad tampoco. Ni siquiera eres la mitad de la que me defendió de Santana aquella tarde en la vereda de su casa…. Tienes razón, no te conozco. Y es por eso mismo que hasta aquí llegó esta estupidez _

_- ¿Qué?... - _ preguntó Quinn intentando retener aquella Quinn que podía llegar a ser hirientes con sus palabras o gestos. Aquella que se "activaba" cuando caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley. Aquella perra, como solía llamarla Santana, que nunca creyó podía relucir con Rachel- _ ¿Estás terminando conmigo?_

_- Solo se termina con alguien, Quinn, cuando ya no se ama. Y cuando mantienen una relación estable. Sin terceros, sin miedo a la inseguridad y sin secretos. Cuando se está con alguien por deseo y se alejan por lo mismo. Eso, es terminar con alguien...__Tú ni siquiera me dejas la posibilidad de hacerlo._

_- ¿Es por Spencer?- _ preguntó con lo primero que se cruzó por su mente. Otra vez, por intentar retener su lado malvado y evitar herir a Rachel- _ Porque es obvio que algo pasa entre ustedes ¡Las vi hoy yéndose juntas! _

- _Suficiente- _ la frenó Rachel dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el cartel de entrada que daba la bienvenida a Lima. Los minutos de caricias, besos y sonrisas que podrían haberse regalado por ese tiempo a solas, se esfumaron por la impaciencia de ambas-

- _¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!-_ escuchó el llamado de la rubia. Quitó furiosamente la lágrima que se amontonó contra su ojo y siguió caminando.

Iba a arrepentirse si algo malo le pasaba a Quinn, pero decidió elevar su brazo derecho cuando un autobús pasaba a su lado y corrió hacia él cuando el mismo se detuvo unos metros mas adelante.

Iba a dejar, por una vez, los sentimientos de lado. Quinn, a partir de ese momento, podía decidir cualquier cosa.

Su frente golpeó la ventanilla al sentarse y volteó solo una vez, Quinn se abrazaba a si misma, sola, de pie y sin intenciones de moverse observando la matricula del transporte.

- _Maldición- _ fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el conductor.

* * *

Fueron casi doscientos metros que debió caminar a tanteos y casi sin luz. Volver sobre los pasos que había dado en el autobús y encontrando a Quinn en la misma posición.

Cuando la rubia se percató de su presencia, ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que la siguiera.

Caminaron de esa manera hasta la casa de los Fabray.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Hiram y Finn estaban sentados sobre el sillón del living viendo un partido de fútbol. Ella pasó tras ellos y se perdió escaleras arriba en busca de su cuarto.

Se desplomó sobre la cama boca abajo, hundiendo sus puños en la almohada y mordiendo su labio para recordar el sabor de los besos de Quinn, la ternura con que la había besado la otra noche en casa de Britt y la misma que había utilizado minutos atrás antes de esa pelea.

Debía admitirlo, no estaba entre sus planes alejarse de Quinn de esa manera brusca y casi violenta y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse; sobre todo justo en ese momento en el que su celular sonó y la pantalla le mostraba un mensaje de la rubia.

"_Lo siento tanto. Necesitamos otra charla, por favor. Avísame como llegaste a casa" _

_- Me la estás haciendo tan difícil, Fabray- _ susurró dejando el aparato en su mesa de luz y golpeándolo cuando lo escuchó sonar otra vez.

- _¿Rachel?-_ su cuerpo se irguió al instante al escuchar a Hiram invadir su habitación. El hombre apenas tocó la puerta e ingresó medio cuerpo llamando su atención-

- _¿Qué quieres? _

_- Tu madre está abajo. Con tus amigos. Dice que prepares algo de ropa que pasarás la noche con ella._

* * *

Las madres siempre dicen que conocen a sus hijos más que de lo que ellos mismos pueden hacerlo o si quiera creerlo. No hace falta compartir un espacio determinado, una charla prolongada o una sonrisa. Ella solo debe observarte por un segundo y conoce inmediatamente tu estado de ánimo.

Rachel no supo que responder cuando Shelby, ya en el hotel en que se hospedaba y sentada con el resto de sus amigos, le preguntó por qué había estado llorando.

- _Salí a caminar y un poco de arena se metió en mi ojo. _

_- Claro- _ respondió Blaine con ironía, tampoco podía escapar de las observaciones de sus amigos- _ ¿Es por lo qué pasó con Finn a la tarde y esa chica… Brittany? _

_- No… es por Quinn- _ respondió en un largo suspiro y todos sus amigos le respondieron con un simple _"Ah". _

- _¿Quién es Quinn?- _ preguntó Shelby ajena al tema de la chica-

- _La novia de Finn que le gusta a Rachel- _ respondió David quitando una lata de gaseosa de la heladera. Cuando regresó, sus amigos le movían la cabeza de manera negativa- _¿Qué? _

_- Eso debía decírselo yo, David _

_- A ver, Rach… Habla ya que no entiendo nada- _ dijo Shelby. Ya habían nombrado a Finn y eso no le gustaba nada-

_- Eso, mamá. Quinn es la novia de Finn pero a mi me gusta _

_- ¿Pero tienes algo con ella? _

_- No… no ahora, o no lo sé. Comenzamos algo hace unos días pero no creo que vaya a funcionar. _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Finn se enteró que lo dejó por ti y te molestó? _

_- No _

_- ¿Entonces te molestó Hiram? _

_- No, mamá. Ella ni siquiera ha dejado a Finn _

_- ¿Volvieron? _

_- Ni siquiera lo dejó cuando empezó conmigo. _

_- ¿Cómo?... ¿Estaba saliendo con ambos? _

_- Yo se lo propuse _

_- ¿Ustedes lo sabían?- _ preguntó la mujer mirando a los amigos de su hija. Todos asintieron lentamente con la cabeza- _No puedo creerlo… Entonces claramente a ti te gustaba pero ella no respondía tus sentimientos… ¡Rachel! Estoy decepcionada de ti. No puedo creer que hicieras semejante estupidez _

_- Ya, mamá. Ya lo sé, para ¿si? Ya te lo dije, no funciono _

_- Claro que no funcionó, si una relación de tres no funciona…. ¿Quién mas lo sabe? _

_- Nadie más. _

_- Chicos- _ dijo Shelby más calmada hacia el resto- _ déjenme un rato con Rachel… Nunca creí que llegar a este pueblo te hiciera cambiar de esa manera- _ le dijo a Rachel cuando estuvieron solas-

_- No cambié, mamá _

_- En New York soñabas, Rachel. Soñabas. Soñabas con tus últimas vacaciones lejos de la ciudad en una cabaña y con tus mejores amigos. Soñabas con hacer una audición para NYADA, pasarla y comenzar a vivir en ese sueño. Con Elise compartirían departamento ¿lo recuerdas? _

_- Mamá yo no… _

_- Y ahora vienes aquí, por una disputa en parte mi culpa en parte de Hiram y dejas todo eso por algo realmente infantil. Jamás te comportaste así en New York. Ni cuando salías con Elise pero te gustaba otra chica… Dijiste que quien engaña es porque no se quiere a si mismo y no quiere a ninguno de los que le miente… Sabes que lo último que hubiese querido es que caigas en el error que yo misma caí. _

_- Cuando tú lo hiciste también eras adolescente. No puedes culparme ni culparte. _

_- No, la verdad que no. Pero puedo cambiarlo…Una vez me conformé con casi nada, hija, pero tu no debes hacer lo mismo. No debes conformarte con la mitad de lo que podrías tener…. Mañana iremos a casa de Hiram y prepararás tu maleta. _

_- ¿Cómo?... ¿Para qué? _

_- No nos quedaremos más tiempo en Lima. Pasarás el resto de la semana aquí y el sábado, cuando nuestro tren salga de regreso, tú nos acompañarás… regresamos a casa. _

* * *

**Drama, drama everywhere... ****Aqui Rachel "termina" con Quinn pero aun falta que lo descubra el resto ...**Algunas pueden pensar que el discurso de Shelby es muy intenso, pero lo entenderan en el prox cap (donde habrá mas drama) 

**Prox Cap. ultimo del verano, salto en el tiempo y se viene(para mi gusto) lo mejor y otro tipo de "avances" y "situaciones" en la historia. **

**Gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo de dejar una rw. Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	20. Buenos días, Rachel

Capitulo XX: "Buenos días, Rachel"

Ese viernes 25 de enero, sería el último viernes que pasaría en Lima; en realidad, el último día. Al siguiente, su tren salía a las 7 a.m., viajaría con sus amigos y su madre de regreso a casa y, en cierta forma, era lo único que lograba estabilizarla.

La indecisión, solo era culpa de Quinn. No quería irse sin despedirse de ella y mucho menos en el estado en que había dejado la situación entre ambas.

La rubia la llamó desde el miércoles, el día de la discusión, y hasta el momento no le había respondido. Supo, por boca de Noah, que la rubia pasaba prácticamente todo el día en casa de Finn y su amigo estaba seguro era para verla ella.

Pero Rachel no quería creerlo. Tal vez, en realidad, Quinn solo quería estar allí por su novio.

Sus amigos le insistieron en acompañarla a esa caminata que ella excusó como "salida para ejercitarse" y, ahora, frente a la casa Fabray, supo que tendría que haberles dado el permiso. De lo contrario no haría la estupidez que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Como si sus piernas se manejaran por si solas, llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella. Alzó su brazo y tocó el timbre de manera corta y precisa.

Segundos después, Quinn aparecía frente a ella, con una débil sonrisa y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar ¿Qué le había pasado? Se preguntó ella. Si Finn tenía algo que ver iba a pagarlo antes de que se fuera.

- _Hola- _ le dijo de manera tierna pero con la voz seca debido a los nervios-

_- Hola, Rachel- _ le respondió Quinn de igual manera. Ella le sonrió de medio lado y le hizo una seña para que caminaran hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, Quinn le tomó la mano y la ingresó a su casa; la arrastró por lo largo de un pasillo, luego escaleras arriba y finalmente ingresaron a, lo que supuso, era su cuarto. Cuando Quinn cerró con llave y se recostó sobre la puerta, ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

Eso no tendría que estar pasando.

- _Quinn yo…_

_- ¿Es cierto que regresas a New York?- _ la interrumpió Quinn con pesadez en la voz y de manera ahogada. Ella parpadeó varias veces y caminó hasta la ventana antes de responder-

- _Tienes una hermosa habitación… Me encanta la decoración y el color. Blaine tambien la pintó de rosado…. Y tienes una vista hacia la calle espectacular. En mi casa, tambien le pedí a mamá mudarnos con una similar ventaja. Pero con lo días, descubres que New York es demasiado transitada y siempre alguien está de fiesta. A veces es aterrador _

_- Lima no es ni el cuarto de tu ciudad. Estar aquí es un asco ¿verdad? _

_- Claro que no- _respondió Rachel volteando rápidamente- _Pero sí… son incomparables. _

_- No te vayas- _

- _Quinn- _ suspiró con debilidad cuando la rubia caminó hasta ella, la abrazó fuertemente y la arrinconó contra una pared de manera posesiva y sin ganas de soltarla-

- _Dijiste que volverías al final del verano. Aun falta más de un mes para eso, Rachel- _ le dijo con el rostro enterrado en su cuello y mordiéndolo levemente. Rachel quiso alejarla pero terminó abrazándola casi con la misma emoción- _No te vayas… Por favor _

_- No tengo esa decisión en mis manos… Y mamá tiene razón. Debo volver a soñar _

_- Rach- _ le dijo separándose y tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos- _ No me hagas esto… No a las dos _

_- Ya está decidido, Quinn… De hecho, la maleta ya está armada y mis amigos solo sonríen ante la idea de volver. Y yo quiero estar igual que ellos, no me hagas esto tú. _

_- Se que hice todo mal, debería haber elegido entre… _

_- ¿Elegido?- _ la detuvo Rachel retirando las manos de rubia y sintiendo lo frío que estaban- _No soy un maldito producto que sales a comprar y solo debes llevarlo por el precio o la calidad. Jamás te pedí que eligieras… Yo te quería para mi… pero no de esa manera. La que eligió fuiste tú… Elegiste al miedo y a eso no hay con que combatirlo… No si no tienes las fuerzas necesarias… No se elige una persona, Quinn… Yo no te elegí… simplemente me pudiste desde el primer momento. Y contra eso tampoco se puede. _

_- No me hagas sentir así…. Tu me gustas, y me gustas de tal manera que ni siquiera se cómo expresarme. Me haces sentir distinta y eso me genera inestabilidad, siento que a veces no puedo manejar ni mi cuerpo y mucho menos mis emociones… ¡Dios, Rachel! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? _

_- No te estoy pidiendo que digas algo… Solo vine a despedirme _

_- No te vayas _

_- Ya te lo dije… ¿Están tus padres?... Lo suponía- _ dijo cuando la rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza-

Después de eso, su cuerpo volvió a manejarse por su propia cuenta. Con rapidez, envolvió a Quinn entre sus brazos y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con el borde la cama. Cuando la rubia apenas pudo preguntar algo, la acomodó sobre el colchón y se recostó sobre ella.

- _Tu tambien me gustas mucho… Y eso no va a cambiar- _ le aseguró elevando los brazos de la rubia hasta su cabeza y reteniéndolos allí con una de sus manos-

_- Rachel- _ suspiró Quinn al sentir la respiración de la morena contra su cuello. La piel le ardía y Rachel no estaba en planes de calmarla- _Rachel… yo…_

_- Shhh- _ la calló besándola con desesperación y un toque de amor que Quinn solo podía sentir con ella - _Tranquila… solo quería decirte adiós- _ le dijo antes de volver a besarla y alejándose de ella con lentitud - _Cuídate, Quinn- _

Quinn la observó como en cámara lenta. Los pasos de la morena hasta la puerta fueron escasos, el ruido que hizo al cerrar la puerta fue silencioso y su propio _"no te vayas" _ fue inútil.

Cuando llegó hasta la ventana para ver su partida hasta la calle, Rachel estaba sobre la vereda de en frente con una sonrisa y con la mano estirada en su dirección.

Ella le devolvió el saludo.

Y fue lo último que vió de Rachel esa tarde.

* * *

El lunes 25 de Julio en el McKinley estaban todos revolucionados, el partido de la semifinal de los Titanes comenzaba en menos de quince minutos y todo en el lugar era nervios; las porristas llegaban con sus poleras blancas bajo su uniforme de Cheerios y sus dos pompones en mano para animar el lugar.

Competían contra una de los rivales mas poderosos de los últimos años y todos, desde las gradas en representación del Instituto local, estaban de acuerdo con que el partido iba a ser difícil y hasta algunos ya soltaban la palabra "imposible" para un resultado favorecedor.

Si pasaban la ronda, sería la primera vez que el William McKinley llega a instancias de finales y podían soñar con una copa en su vitrina, hasta el momento, completamente vacía de trofeos.

Fue Sue Silvester, quien se acercó hasta William Shuester para burlarse de sus alumnos.

- _Will- _ dijo ella con la maldad que la caracterizaba- _Hudson canta y baila como nena. El chico rubio que se tiñe es igual… ¿qué haces aquí alentándolos? _

_- No comiences, Sue. Son los chicos del Club Glee. Mientras estén en otras actividades, nos apoyaremos ¿Por qué no vas a tu lugar? _

_- Porque mis porristas no necesitan de mi aliento… ellas sabes lo que tienen que hacer… A pesar de estar en ese patético Club… Y me voy que algo está saliendo de tu cabeza y no quiero contagiarme… En serio, Will, cambia de detergente _

_- Uso shampoo, Sue. Igual que tu _

_- Pues no pareciera- _ respondió la entrenadora para llegar luego hasta sus porristas- _Mañana cada una correrá cinco vueltas ¿está claro?- _Todas voltearon a ver a su capitana.

- _Sí, entrenadora- _ respondió ella justo cuando el equipo local salía a la cancha.

Quinn, desde el centro de la fila, le daba ánimos al mariscal de campo. Finn corrió hasta ella y le dejó un beso en los labios y volvió con sus compañeros.

Quinn lo observó irse y luego movió su vista hasta el profesor Shuester. En realidad a su lado, y, cuando fue descubierta por ese par de ojos marrones, volvió sus ojos a la cancha.

* * *

Once puntos hubo de diferencia entre ambos equipos al final del partido.

Finn, aún con el equipo, casco en mano y todo sudado, se detuvo frente a la vitrina. Permanecería vacía otro año más.

Puck se detuvo a su lado con la misma mirada de frustración y algo de tristeza.

- _Solíamos ser los mejores amigos… Nos llevábamos el mundo por delante… Ahora ni siquiera congeniamos para hacer valer nuestro honor en este pueblo… Esa copa debería estar aquí _

_- Tú decidiste esta lejanía… No deberías ser su amigo y lo sabes _

_- Escucha, Finn. Ya pasó tiempo, dejemos eso a un lado y el mes siguiente, cuando comience la nueva temporada, volvamos a ser el capitán y su mano derecha. No quiero salir de este pueblo sin nada. Y sabes que esto es solo lo que me importa. _

_- Está bien… Pero solo seremos eso… Al menos mientras estés cerca de Rachel _

_- Ella se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y lo sabes… Mantendremos esto separado… Nos vemos en Glee. _

* * *

- _¡Glee!- _ gritó el señor Shuester siempre emocionado cuando ingresaba al salón de coro- _ Titanes, hoy han tenido un excelente desempeño a pesar de los resultados… _- dijo observando a algunos de sus estudiantes masculinos que eran parte del equipo- _Ustedes son los mejores- _ finalizó con un aplauso en el que el resto se unió rápidamente- _ Bien… eh, ¿Si, Quinn?- _ le preguntó a la rubia que tenia su mano levantada como siempre. Por algo era la capitana del coro-

- _¿Se ha dado cuenta que Ryder no está aquí hoy? _

_- Seguramente estará enfermo- _ aseguró él dando una vista fugaz y descubriendo que era cierto. Uno de sus alumnos mas dedicados no ocupaba su lugar esa tarde-

_- No, señor Shue. Lo trasladaron el viernes a otro Instituto. Ahora somos once _

_- Vaya- _ se lamentó el profesor- _No lo sabía y Figgins no me lo dijo. Tienes razón, Quinn. A partir de ahora seremos once _

_- ¿Y cual es el problema? _– Preguntó Finn llevando una de sus manos a la pierna de su novia-

- _Para las Seccionales debemos ser doce, Finn- _ dijo Artie cansado de aclararle siempre lo mismo- _De lo contrario, no podremos competir _

_- Bueno, bueno, no se alarmen- _ intervino Shuester uniendo sus manos- _Esto significa que debemos buscar un nuevo miembro. Y lo haremos como el año pasado _

_- ¡Ay, no!- _ se lamentaron todos- _No mas pianos púrpuras _

_- Está bien… entonces haremos… _

_- ¿Por qué no simplemente vuelve a poner la planilla en los pasillos y luego seleccionamos al mejor?- _ preguntó Quinn ganando apoyo por parte de sus compañeros-

_- Está bien ¿Todos de acuerdo? _

_- Nadie se anotará- _ aseguró Kurt- _Estamos hablando del Club Glee ¡todos lo odian! _

_- Bien- _ dijo el profesor cansado de las indecisiones- _Entonces queda ese trabajo en sus manos. Ustedes llegaran hasta alguien que creen tiene el talento y la seguridad necesaria para estar aquí y le ofrecerán el lugar… ¿Todos conformes? _

No, nadie lo estaba. Sin embargo todos asintieron.

* * *

- _Rachel… Rachel, arriba, ya levántate. No puedo estar todo los días así contigo, hija- _

Shelby caminó hasta la ventana de la pequeña habitación y corrió sin pudor las cortinas para que el sol ingresara con libertad y golpeara el rostro de Rachel y así lograr despertarla.

Pero la morena se hundió más contra su almohada y tapó completamente su cuerpo.

_- ¡Rachel! Arriba y ¡ahora!- _ elevó la voz quitándole la frazada y dejando a su hija en su corto pijama- _Muévete, llegarás tarde al colegio… Dios, siempre es lo mismo contigo- _ le dijo abriendo la puerta para salir y golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas al irse.

Antes de levantarse, Rachel observó la puerta y rió contra su mano y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Si no fuera por una petición especial de su madre, ella no estaría durmiendo en ese lugar desde hace tiempo.

Con una sonrisa, se alejó de su cama y caminó hasta el baño.

Desde la cocina, Shelby sonrió al escuchar el ruido del agua correr, dio apenas unos cortos pasos y llegó hasta la heladera, tomó la lapicera que descansaba sobre ella y tachó otra fecha en ese almanaque.

- _Un día menos- _susurró y volteó al escuchar el llamado de su hija. Con rapidez, llegó hasta el baño y le dejó la toalla que necesitaba arriba de una pequeña silla- _ ¿Te llevo o vas caminando? _

_- Espérame y vamos juntas- _ le dijo Rachel asomándose por la cortina y tomando la toalla.

Shelby asintió y volvió a la cocina a terminar el desayuno de ambas.

* * *

Después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, Rachel ingresó al colegio sosteniendo su mochila en uno de sus hombros y en su otra mano un libro.

Llegó hasta su casillero y lo guardó, aun faltaban casi tres horas para usarlo. Retiró tambien su celular y lo acomodó allí dentro entre sus otros útiles, fotos y un pequeño trozo de tela que envolvía algo en su interior.

- _Me preguntaba dónde estaba la chica mas linda del mundo. De repente doblé la esquina y ¡pum! te vi aquí, sola, con una sonrisa y… ¿esperando por mi? _

_- Puede ser- _respondió Rachel cerrando su casillero y observando la persona frente a ella- _Anoche te llamé y tu mamá me dijo que saliste tarde del Club Glee y estabas demasiado cansada… ¿Cómo estás hoy? _

_- Perfecta. Ayer el Señor Shue nos dio una tarea algo… estupida y que no quiero hacer _

_- ¿De qué se trata?- _ preguntó recostándose sobre la barra de los casilleros. La chica frente a ella se mordió el labio-

- _ Tenemos que buscar a alguien que quiera estar en el Club, de lo contrario podemos ir olvidándonos de las Seccionales y todo lo que viene después. _

_- Oh… Creí que eran doce _

_- Ryder se fue. Y, contando con que no todos cantan, estamos en graves problemas…Estás muy linda hoy _

_- Gracias- _ le dijo sonrojada y acercándose a ella-

- _Buenos días, Rachel _

_- Hola, Quinn- _ dijo la morena al escuchar a la rubia pasar a su lado. Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa irónica a su acompañante y se perdió a lo largo del pasillo. Rachel volteó luego de que se alejara- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó al ver la seriedad de la chica frente a ella-

- _Sabe que me molesta esto y lo sigue haciendo… ¿No vas a detenerla? _

_- Spencer… Quinn y yo solo somos amigas ¿está bien?... ¿O quieres que te recuerdes que tu eres mi novia? _

_- Podríamos saltarnos la clase de español y así me lo demuestras… ¿no te parece? - _ le preguntó besándola y sintiendo su cuello ser rodeado por las manos de la morena tirando de ella para no alejarla-

- _No mas clases salteadas- _ le dijo Rachel con la respiración agitada y tomándola de la mano- _ Al menos por este semestre- _ le aseguró tirando de ella y caminando hasta su salón.

Antes de entrar, Spencer la volvió a besar y, cuando se sentaron en el lugar que compartían, la castaña le susurró algo en el oído que la hizo sonreír.

Ella volteó a verla antes de responderle.

- _Yo tambien _

* * *

**Un pequeño salto en el tiempo, en el prox cap descubriran a quien reemplaza Spencer en el Club y quien podria ingresar (que parece obvio ¿no?) **

**Gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo de dejar una rw. Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	21. Sin aire

Capitulo XXI: "Sin aire"

Fue el día de San Valentín cuando Quinn descubrió que Rachel aun estaba en Lima; que jamás había regresado a su ciudad natal y que todo ese tiempo, aun sin saber el por qué, Rachel vivía a escasos metros de ella.

Finn lo sabía y se lo había ocultado, igual que su padre y sus amigas. Santana, milagrosamente, era la que mas contacto mantenía con la morena y eso la tenía aún mas confundida. ¿Qué había pasado esos 20 días en los que ella creyó que Rachel había vuelto a su vida en New York pero en realidad aun paseaba por las calles de Lima?

Esa mañana en que el día de San Valentín siempre la ponía de mal humor, se levantó con ganas de averiguarlo todo. Tal vez, finalmente Rachel se quedaría hasta el final del verano; con su mente en esa idea, quitó de su placard ese vestido amarillo que había adquirido meses atrás pero aun no lo estrenaba.

Quería sorprender a Rachel.

Había escuchado una conversación telefónica de Brittany con Puck; el chico le dijo que el, Rachel y su prima asistirían a la fiesta anual que Breadstix preparaba para el día de los enamorados y ella, aunque no fuese por primera vez, tambien lo haría pera esta vez con una sonrisa.

Misma que se borró de un golpe cuando descubrió a Rachel siendo abrazada por Spencer en una de las mesas en el medio del lugar.

Y Puck parecía ajeno a la situación.

Estaba caminando hacia ellas cuando Santana la tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la arrastró hasta su silla.

- _¿A dónde ibas?- _ le preguntó la latina cuando la soltó y le tendió un vaso de su bebida favorita-

- _A confirmar si estoy en un sueño o esto está pasando de verdad _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ¿Qué hacen Rachel y la prima de Puck juntas?- _ preguntó con rabia volteando a verlas-

- _¿Spencer? _

_- Sí, Santana ¿cuál otra? _

_- Pues se han hecho amigas en estos días _

_- Aunque a Spencer le gusta- _ dijo Brittany apareciendo detrás de la rubia y acomodándose al lado de Santana- _Es tan obvia _

_- ¿Y no es obvio tambien que yo tuve algo con Rachel, Brittany?- _ preguntó Quinn con molestia apretando el vaso entre sus manos- _ Vino a mi casa días atrás a decirme adiós ¿para qué?... ¿para salir con ella?... Estupida Berry _

_- Tú la dejaste ir, Quinn- _ dijo Brittany. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada- _Es la verdad. _

- _Cierra la boca, Brittany _

_- Hey, cuidado como le hablas- _ le dijo Santana seriamente-

_- ¿Por qué no se fue de Lima?- _ preguntó Quinn más calmada y suavizando el tono de su voz-

_- No se lo ha dicho ha nadie aún… Creo que ha Puck si, pero igual él no dirá nada- _ dijo Santana estirando su mano por debajo de la mesa y colocándola en una rodilla de Brittany-

- _La odio, la odio y tengo ganas de matarla en este instante- _ dijo Quinn estrujando el vaso plástico un poco mas de lo debido- _¿Saben si está con Spencer? _

_- ¡Claro que no, Quinn!_- le aseguró Santana en un grito. Todos en el local voltearon a verla.

Cuando Quinn cruzó su mirada con Rachel, ésta la esquivó al instante.

_- Gracias, Santana- _ ironizó Quinn poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose dentro del baño.

Como solía hacer, le dio una mirada a la morena antes de retirarse.

Pero Rachel no la siguió.

* * *

- _Rachel- _ dijo Quinn una mañana tomándola del brazo y tirándola escaleras arriba donde nadie podía verlas.

El día anterior, cuando comenzaron las clases, le había parecido verla tomada del brazo de Puck recorriendo las instalaciones pero, como venía sucediendo hacía días, cuando Rachel la cruzaba, terminaba doblando en uno de los pasillos o hablaba con algún desconocido para que ella no se acercara.

Ese día, ella la llamó durante toda la tarde y le dejó cientos de mensajes pero Rachel no le contestó ninguno.

Antes de dormirse esa noche, se aseguró mentalmente que al día siguiente hablarían. Costara lo que costara.

Pero nunca creyó que al tomarla del brazo un escalofrió la molestara y las ganas de besarla volvieran nuevamente.

Por eso, cuando estuvieron finalmente en la planta alta solo rodeadas de flores y sin ser vistas por alguien, la soltó para rodearla por la cintura y la golpeó contra su cuerpo juntando sus labios desesperadamente.

Y, a pesar de que Rachel no puso resistencia, a los segundos terminó soltándose y alejándola completamente.

- _No lo vuelvas a hacer, Quinn _

_- Aquí dentro hago lo que se me da la gana…_ replicó ella con la respiración entrecortada- _ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_ preguntó molesta por la lejanía de la morena y la brusquedad de sus palabras-

- _ Estudiaré aquí-_

Quinn aflojó su cuerpo y sonrió al instante.

- _¿De verdad?-_ preguntó dando un paso adelante. Rachel dio otro atrás- _ ¿Por qué? _

_- Cosas de la vida… Y te voy a pedir que nos llevemos civilizadamente. No quiero problemas. En los últimos días ya bastantes me han surgido _

_- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_- No, nadie puede pero te lo agradezco… Tengo que ir a clases _

_- ¿Dónde estás viviendo? _

_- Mamá alquiló una casa por unos meses. _

_- La dirección, Rachel _

_- No la preguntes. A nadie. No quiero verte por allí. _

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te habías ido? _

_- Si me fui, pero al día siguiente tuvimos que volver _

_- ¿Estás sola con tu mamá?- _ la morena asintió y Quinn aprovechó para volver frente a ella- _Tendremos todo este año para nosotras ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?... Todo lo que no pudimos hacer durante el verano y lo que no nos atrevimos, ahora la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad… ¿Quieres aprovecharla? _

_- Ya aproveché la primera- _ dijo Rachel sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la mano de Quinn hacia su mejilla- _ Y no pretendo tomar esta segunda de manera tan rápida como lo hice antes- _ aseguró retirando su cara de entre las manos de la rubia y caminando hacia las escaleras-

* * *

El último día de marzo, a un mes del comienzo de clase, sus miedos recorrieron todo su cuerpo y se estancaron en su mente; y quitarlos de allí sería demasiado difícil.

Esa noche, Puck hizo una fiesta en su casa como todos los años y gran parte de sus amigos asistieron: Los del equipo de fútbol, algunas porristas, su prima, y Rachel.

Cuando la vió ingresar riendo por alguna cosa que Puck le decía, sonrió en su dirección y no pudo sacarle la vista de encima durante toda la noche.

Rachel se manejaba con destreza entre todos y algunos desconocidos. Hablaba animadamente con la mayoría pero a ella ni siquiera la había saludado. Decidida, tomó dos vasos con demasiado alcohol y caminó hasta ella. Rachel la observó por lo que volteó al instante y le dio la espalda.

Ella rió y se pegó a su cuerpo sin ningún problema.

- _Estás preciosa- _ fue lo único que dijo contra su oído, pasando un brazo por delante del pecho de Rachel y teniéndole el vaso. Cuando Rachel lo tomó, sus dedos se rozaron y ambas los enredaron dejándolos unidos unos momentos.

Hasta que Puck le arruinó la noche.

- _¡A la botellita, muchachos! –_ gritó Puck obligándolas a separarse. Puck armó un círculo y todos se sentaron en él.

No sabía si tenía mala suerte o demasiada buena. Hasta el momento no había besado a nadie y Rachel dos distinto, a un chico del equipo de fútbol y a una nerd, como ella lo pensó, pero ambas veces fue la misma morena que cortó el juego de manera rápida. Era lo único que la aliviaba.

Cuando Rachel tomó la botella, la giró y se detuvo, miles de gritos la tomaron por sorpresa y le generaron ganas de vomitar: Spencer había sido la seleccionada.

Y esta vez Rachel no la separó al instante ni parecía incómoda.

Quiso matar a Puck con su comentario de _"ustedes deberían estar diez minutos en un cuarto"_ pero se contuvo.

Le dio una última mirada a Rachel y salió a tomar aire.

Pero no volvió a entrar.

* * *

A pesar de todo, cuando solía encontrarse con Rachel en los baños del Instituto, no había manera de evitar que sus labios terminasen juntos o que sus brazos rodearan a la otra por unos instantes tratando de transmitir lo que una sentía por la otra.

No sabía por qué, pero Rachel siempre la abandonaba con algunas lágrimas y pasaban dos días en que no le hablaba. Hasta que ella volvía a jalarla y la arrastraba hasta el lugar.

Un día, y aun recuerda que fue el 13 de mayo, Rachel llegó antes que ella al baño y la esperaba con el semblante serio y no le permitió besarla en los labios.

- _Esto se ha ido bastante lejos de ambas. Creí que podía superarlo pero no puedo…No puedo decirte que no cuando me besas ni alejarte lo suficiente para que no lo repitas. No puedo no mirarte un día porque siento que no ha servido levantarme entonces. No puedo dejar de mirar cuando Finn te abraza o te toma la mano de la misma manera en que me repito entonces que debería dejar de hacerlo… Odio a Finn tanto como a mi misma por desearte de esta manera…. Y te odio aun mas a ti por seguir con él y jugar conmigo como se te da la gana. _

_- Rachel yo no jueg…_

_- Pero hoy si terminaremos con esto de una vez, Quinn…. No más salidas para vernos aquí. No más besos escondidos ni mensajes de buenas noches, no más caricias estupidas que haces por hacer; no más nada de mí que tenga que ver contigo. _

_- Rachel, yo te quiero _

_- Romántica manera de demostrarlo- _ ironizó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el lavamanos- _ Sigues con él… y seguiré contigo… pero como amiga _

_- No te quiero como amiga _

_- Ni como algo menos ni como algo más. Sinceramente no sé de qué manera me quieres. Estoy cansada de repetir mis palabras y jurarme no volver a hacerlas. Ya pasamos por esto; no voy a exigirte que dejes a alguien, tu misma debes saber tomar tus decisiones y es por eso mismo que te voy a pedir que respetes la que yo acabo de tomar. _

_- No quiero hacerlo _

_- Aun no te he dicho mi decisión… Y no-_ interrumpió a la rubia cuando quiso preguntar algo- _ no es lo que recién te dije. _

_- ¿Cuál es, entonces? _

_- Spencer me invitó a cenar-_ Quinn rodó los ojos y se preparó para hablar. Rachel volvió a interrumpirla- _como una cita- _

Quinn nunca creyó que dos semanas después iba a verlas tomadas de la mano, caminando por todo el Instituto y siempre juntas.

Solo una vez las vió besándose y fue como si su espalda hubiera recibido el peor de los golpes y la obligaron a expulsar todo el aire contenido.

Ver a Spencer pegada a los labios que alguna vez besó y disfrutó como nunca antes, la había dejado sin aire.

Y quería recuperarlo; pero otro golpe la detuvo.

* * *

Ese ultimo viernes del mes de Julio, quiso golpearse contra el piso cuando, al doblar para ir a su casillero, Spencer abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura y jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. `Estupida´, pensó ella al pasar a su lado y caminar hasta el salón de coro.

Adentro, apenas se sentó, Spencer entraba al lugar con una sonrisa y Rachel se perdía tras la puerta nuevamente hacia el pasillo. Tuvo ganas de levantarse, correr hasta la morena y solamente abrazarla desde atrás para borrar cualquier rastro que los brazos de Spencer pudieran haber dejado en su cintura.

Finn estiró su mano y rodeó sus dos piernas impidiéndole cualquier escape.

- _Lamento mi llegada tarde- _ se disculpó Shuester apenas entró con su maletín- _¿Cómo están hoy, chicos? _

_- Muy bien- _ ironizó la mayoría por lo bajo-

- _¿Alguien que haya hecho la tarea que tenían para hoy?... ¿Quinn?- _ le preguntó a su capitana. La rubia negó con la cabeza- _¿Nadie pudo encontrar a un compañero para que formase parte de nuestro grupo?... Estoy decepcionado de ustedes._

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Rachel salió con una bandeja de ensalada y caminó hasta una mesa algo alejada y que nadie ocupaba.

Segundos después, eran cuatro los que la ocupaban junto a ella.

- _Que día más pesado-_ se quejó Spencer sentándose a su lado y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena- _ quiero dejar Glee _

_- ¿Me extrañas?- _ preguntó la chica frente a ella- _Todos en ese coro deben extrañarme _

_- Santana, nadie lo hace. No te hagas la importante- _ respondió Puck al lado de la latina-

- _Cierra la boca o te castraré con este cuchillo- _ le dijo alzando el utensilio y señalando su cuerpo-

- _Es de plástico- _dijo Puck-

- _¿Quieres que lo haga? _

_- Santana- _ intervino Rachel- _No entiendo por qué no regresas. A ti te gustaba estar allí _

_- El señor Shue me echó. Cuando se disculpe, regresaré. _

_- Lo insultaste. Y a la capitana del coro- _ dijo Puck recordándole el hecho semanas atrás- _ Pero estaría genial que volvieras. Te necesitamos _

_- Ya dije que no. Además, están a punto de competir, el señor Shue no acepta a alguien a mitad de año _

_- Pero Ryder se fue, nos falta uno- _ dijo Spencer después de besar la cabeza de su novia- _Necesitamos una estrella… Te necesitamos, Santana _

_- Que lindo que mi novia halague a otra- _ ironizó Rachel sacando el brazo de la castaña que rodeaba su hombro-

- _Que celos tan dulce-_ dijo Santana en el mismo tono que Rachel- _En el baño en diez minutos Spencer y te haré ver las estrellas-_

- _¡Cállate!- _ le gritó Rachel arrojándole un pedazo de tomate. El resto rió a carcajadas-

- _Ya enana, cálmate- _ le dijo Santana- _¿Por qué no te anotas tú al Club? _

_- ¿Yo?- _ preguntó Rachel señalándose a si misma. Santana revoleó los ojos- _ porque no. _

_- Santana tiene razón- _ habló Puck- _ yo ingresé al coro porque necesitaba una clase extra y porque tu dijiste que en la primera oportunidad tambien lo harías. Además, aun me debes una copa por haberos abandonado en el verano a mi y a Artie. _

_- Eso, genio, era cuando le gustaba Quinn- _ dijo Spencer-

_- Bueno, que ahora ingrese por ti- _ dijo Puck y Santana a su lado asintió. Rachel los fulminó con la mirada-

- _¿Te gustaría, amor?- _ le preguntó Spencer. Rachel se acercó para besarla y distraerla pero solo dos mesas mas adelante, Quinn estaba sentada rodeada por las porristas con la mirada fija en ella; como prohibiéndole que lo hiciera

El beso en los labios terminó en la mejilla derecha de su novia y, después de una sonrisa le respondió-

- _Lo pensaré _

* * *

Sin darse cuenta en seis meses su vida había dado muchos cambios y estaba segura aun faltaban más: había terminado cualquier tipo de relación con Quinn, se había hecho amiga de Santana a través de Brittany, pisaba las calles de Lima soñando que eran las de New York… Y tenía novia. Y no se llamaba Quinn Fabray.

Faltaban apenas segundos para la medianoche por lo que se recostó sobre el sillón de su nueva casa, mientras su madre terminaba de tomar una taza de café en la cocina, y tomó su celular buscando el nombre de Spencer entre sus contactos.

Pero la castaña se le adelantó y antes de que pudiera teclear algo, leía detenidamente su mensaje:

_"Felices dos meses. Han sido los días que soñaba y que más he disfrutado desde hace tiempo y espero sean aún muchos más. Mañana te llevaré algo especial. Te quiero :)__" _

Le respondió casi lo mismo y de manera rápida; las cosas con Spencer jamás fueron lentas ni mucho menos inseguras. La chica era agradable, la hacía reír por cualquier cosa y siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Jamás había tenido confrontaciones con Quinn a menos que la rubia los comenzara.

Sonrío, porque Quinn siempre decía algo cuando se cruzaban de frente pero, si Finn iba con ella, la rubia solo las miraba y seguía caminando.

- _¿Vas a dormir?- _ le preguntó su madre al pasar a su lado-

- _Si, en unos minutos _

_- ¿No vas a salir a divertirte? _

_- Hoy no. Spencer tiene prohibida las salidas por dos semanas más. _

_- ¿Y? Sal con Puck o Santana o su novia _

_- Santana no tiene novia _

_- ¿Y la chica rubia que siempre las acompaña? _

_- Son amigas _

_- Claro, y Lima es agradable-_ ironizó la mujer. Ambas rieron un momento- _ Ya falta poco ¿si?... Nos iremos a fin de año _

_- Lo sé… ¿Hiram te ha vuelto a llamar?- _ la mujer negó con la cabeza-

_- Si hacemos lo que nos pidió no puede exigirnos nada más _

_- Segura que es solo por eso ¿verdad?_

Shelby se tensó. No estaba acostumbrada a mentirle a su hija, de hecho, si una le mentía a la otra, inmediatamente lo notaban. Pero esta vez tenia que sacar a flote sus mejores dotes de actriz y evitarle a Rachel más sufrimientos.

- _Solo por lo que te dije, si. Solo es por eso._

* * *

-_ Hola, Rachel-_ le dijo Quinn la mañana del lunes en la puerta del Instituto. Estaba con su traje de porrista y con su característica ceja levantada-

- _Buenos días, Quinn- _le dijo al querer pasar por su lado. Pero Quinn la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un patio lejano al lugar. Ella suspiró frustrada y se dejó llevar hasta donde la rubia se detuviera- _ Voy a creer que una amiga trata así a otra _

_- Entra al Club Glee-_ le dijo Quinn escondiendo a ambas tras una pared- _por favor _

_- Claro. Haré la audición_

Quinn sonrió e intentó abrazarla pero Rachel se apartó al instante.

- _Spencer me lo pidió ayer- _dijo la morena pasando a su lado e ingresando finalmente al McKinley.

* * *

Cuando el reloj le anunció el horario del Club Glee, Quinn salió corriendo de su salón y llegó de la misma manera al de coro.

El señor Shue había llegado por primera vez a horario. Rachel y Spencer hablaban con él por lo bajo.

- _Bien, chicos… Quinn, toma asiento-_ dijo Shue parándose en medio del salón. Al sentarse, observó como Spencer le dejó un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y luego caminó hasta su lugar- _Ella es Rachel Berry y audicionará para ser el miembro número 12 ¿les parece? _

_- No-_ respondió Finn. Puck, Spencer y Artie lo mandaron a callar-

- _Bien, Rachel, el lugar es tuyo. _

_"Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (_ dime como se supone que pueda vivir sin aire)

_Cant live, cant breathe with no air_ ( no puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire)

_Its show I feel whenever you aint there_ ( es así como me siento cada vez que no estás aqui)

_Its no air, no air_ ( es como si no tuviera aire, sin aire)

_Got me out here in the water so deep_ (me tienes aqui en el agua, tan profundo)

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_ ( dime cómo estarás sin mi)

_If you aint here, I just can't breath _( si tu no estás ahi, simplemente no puedo respirar)

_Its no air, no air…" _ ( es como si no tuviera aire, sin aire)

"_I walked, I run, I jumped, I flew _( Caminé, corrí, salté , vole)

_Right off the ground to float to you _( por encima del suelo flotando hacia ti)

_Theres no gravity to hold me down for real_ (no existe gravedad que me pueda soportar de verdad)

_Its so hard for me to breath_ …"(es tan dificl respirar para mi)

_"Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (_ dime como se supone que pueda vivir sin aire)

_Cant live, cant breathe with no air_ ( no puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire)

_Its show I feel whenever you aint there_ ( es así como me siento cada vez que no estás aqui)

_Its no air, no air_ ( es como si no tuviera aire, sin aire)

_Got me out here in the water so deep_ (me tienes aqui en el agua, tan profundo)

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_ ( dime cómo estarás sin mi)

_If you aint here, I just can't breath _( si tu no estás ahi, simplemente no puedo respirar)

_Its no air, no air…" _ ( es como si no tuviera aire, sin aire)

Apenas pudo terminar con la ultima nota con lejanía cuando la mayoría se puso de pié y la aplaudió sin pudor alguno.

A excepción de Finn, todos gritaban de alegría y silbaban en su dirección dándole el vistazo bueno a su presentación.

Ella se mordió el labio y observó al profesor.

- _Bien- _ dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie- _A mi me pareció perfecto- _ sus alumnos volvieron a gritar dándole la razón- _¿Quinn?- _ volteó a ver a la capitana del coro.

La rubia caminó hasta Rachel y, sin importarle los presentes, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho unos segundos.

- _Es lo que necesitábamos- _ dijo al separarse y brindándole una sonrisa- _Bienvenida- _fue lo ultimo que le dijo, ya que Spencer llegaba a ellas y besaba a Rachel frente a los demas.

Cuando se separaron, Quinn volvió a sonreírle.

Ahora tenía unas horas más para verla.

Y nadie podía evitarlo.

* * *

**Un poco de aclaraciones del pasado para que vayan entendiendo (no pensé que la mayoria quedaría confundididos) **

**AndruSol: obviamente esa es la razón, pero mas adelante se sabrá con exactitud ( me encantan siempre tus conclusiones) Un abrazo**

**Como dije, iba a haber amistad pezberry (porque esas dos me pueden). Y mas adelante tambien entenderan como surgió esa amistad. **

**Sor Rock no odies a Spencer ( yo la adoro), ella aprovechó lo que Quinn dejó.**

**Amalene: gracias por tu coment, muy halagador. ¡Un abrazo! **

**Preguntaron si Spencer era una ex de Rachel de NY( no, esa era Elise) **

**Gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo de dejar una rw. Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	22. Perfiles que se desarman

Capitulo XXII: "Perfiles que se desarman"

Finn Hudson tenía un perfil dentro del Instituto McKinley: popular.

Tenía la ventaja de haber ingresado al equipo de fútbol, ser el mariscal de campo, ingresar al Club Glee por petición de su novia y, hablando de ella, tenía a su lado la capitana de las porristas. La imagen perfecta que cualquiera pudiese desear tener.

Por eso, aprovechando sus recursos, caminó a paso decidido hasta la figura que llevaba observando los últimos días. La chica estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero cuando el llegó y se recostó en el al lado de manera coqueta.

La chica le sonrió de igual manera.

- _Hola… no se si te lo habrán dicho, pero necesitamos a alguien en el Club Glee… ¿te apuntas? _

_- Escuché a Quinn decir que ya eran doce nuevamente. _

_- Pero quiero sacar a alguien y volver a ser once. Por eso te necesitaríamos… tu me entiendes- _ aseguró él dando un vistazo general al pasillo. Pocos alumnos quedaban y nadie de su grupo estaba allí- _A cambio repetimos lo del fin de semana-_ le aseguró él acariciándole torpemente el cuello-

- _¿Y a quien quieres sacar? _

_- ¿Conoces a Rachel Berry?- _ preguntó él con una sonrisa-

- _Es la novia de la capitana del equipo de natación ¿verdad? _

_- Si así la registras… _

_- He escuchado que tiene una buena voz _

_- Si, lo sé… pero tu tambien… Y además, eres hermosa… También debes destacarte por eso _

- _No te estoy entendiendo _

_- A Rachel le gustan demasiado las chicas hermosas… y tu eres una-_ le aseguró él dejándole un rápido beso en los labios para luego alejarse.

Cuando la chica cerró su casillero, la novia de la capitana del equipo de natación, estaba en la otra punta del pasillo observándola de manera incrédula.

Dio un paso en su dirección pero la morena desapareció al instante dejándola parada allí y sola.

* * *

_- Tu presentación el otro dia en Glee fue increible… ¿Vas a repetirla hoy?- _ escuchó Rachel la pregunta de Quinn mientras guardaba sus cosas después de la hora de historia-

- _¿Increíble?... ¿O sea que poco creíble? _

_- ¿Qué?... No, Rach… Tú me entiendes _

_- Lamentablemente - _ dijo Rachel colgando su mochila al hombro-

_- Ey…- _ la detuvo Quinn con una mano en su brazo- _Fuera de aquí- _ les dijo a los dos chicos que quedaban en un rincón. Cuado se fueron, arrastró a Rachel hasta ese lugar- _Dijiste que podíamos ser amigas… y no me estás tratando como tal- _ susurró arrinconándola entre el espacio de la pared y una viejo mueble de aluminio-

- _Dos amigas no van pegadas todo el día para todos lados… Oh, espera. Si lo hacen, a menos de que no hayan tenido algo… Suéltame- _ le pidió con seriedad cuando Quinn la abrazó por la cintura y se recargó un momento sobre su pecho- _Quinn… por favor –_ le imploró débilmente cuando la rubia la presionaba contra la pared e intentaba llegar con su boca hasta su cuello-

- _Te dije que aquí no estaba-_ escucharon ambas la voz de Santana y contuvieron la respiración con la mirada sobre la otra-

- _Pero esta era su anteúltima clase- _ dijo Spencer y Quinn pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Rachel. En cambio, ella sonrió con burla y abrió la boca pero la morena inmediatamente la tapó con su mano y le dedicó una mirada con un simple "no te atrevas". Quinn le mordió cuidadosamente la piel y Rachel tuvo ganas de golpearla.

- _Entonces estará en otro lado- _ Insistió Santana y Quinn movió la cabeza de manera negativa solo para molestar a Rachel- _Vamos a buscarla. _

Cuando Rachel se aseguró de oír los pasos alejarse, quitó rápidamente su mano de la cara de Quinn e intentó moverse. La rubia la retuvo nuevamente por la cintura y la volvió frente a ella.

- _Sabes que esta situación es patética ¿verdad?- _ le preguntó a Quinn sin mirarla a los ojos. La rubia negó con la cabeza-

- _Lo nuestro no. Lo tuyo con Spencer lo es _

_- No hables de lo que no sabes _

_- Estuviste todo el verano buscándome, Rachel ¿Eso no me da sabiduría?... Tú deseas que ella sea yo…Y te molesta porque sabes que no lo es… ¿Qué quieres demostrar al estar con alguien que no quieres? _

_- ¡Oh, pero habla la experiencia hecha persona!... ¡Tu no quieres a Finn!- _ le gritó golpeándole el pecho con su dedo y obligándola a dar un paso atrás- _Tu deseas que el sea yo… Y te molesta porque sabes que no lo es… - _ repitió lo que la rubia le dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta- _ … ¿Qué quieres demostrar al estar con alguien que no quieres? … Porque yo estoy siendo feliz… ¿Tu? _

_- ¿Te gustaría que lo dejara?- _ le preguntó Quinn aun frente al mueble. Rachel giró violentamente su cuerpo y clavó su mirada en ella. Era en momentos como eso que odiaba a la rubia; por supuesto que le gustaría que lo dejara. Pero demostró lo contrario-

- _Ahora me da igual… Estoy con Spencer y no voy a dejarla solo porque tú hagas lo mismo con tu novio _

_- Si fuera tu repensaría esas palabras- _ le dijo al caminar rápidamente y quedar a su lado. Antes de volver a hablar, abrió la puerta y coló su cuerpo bajo ella- _Porque voy a dejarlo… Y nada va detenerme hasta que tú hagas lo mismo con Spencer- _

* * *

Mientras Quinn caminaba rumbo a las duchas con total cansancio, después de un entrenamiento intensivo con Sue y otro de baile con el Club Glee, algo la distrajo de su destino y la obligó a esconderse tras una puerta de salón para escuchar una conversación.

Podía reconocer la voz de Rachel hablando casi en susurros.

- _Estoy hablando en serio, Santana… Ni que estuviera ciega y hubiese visto cualquier cosa. _

_- No lo digo por eso, Berry. Pero es Finn… ¿Quién podría dejar besarse por él? _

_- Ya te dije, era una porrista. Esa que la semana pasada le tiró un granizado a Kurt _

_- Esa fue Quinn _

_- Pues la que iba con ella, Santana _

_- No la recuerdo… Pero como sea, dejemos hablar de la saliva de Finnocencia que me produce arcadas… ¿Iras este viernes con Spencer? _

_- No lo sé… aun no estoy segura de… _

_- No eres virgen ¿o si? _

_- ¡Santana!-_ la reprendió Rachel y Quinn tuvo ganas de entrar. La puerta estaba casi cerrada y las luces no estaban encendidas. Que alguien compartiera un espacio así con Rachel la ponía nerviosa. Y más aun si estaban hablando de un tema tan íntimo- _no, no lo soy, pero con Spencer solo llevamos más de dos meses _

_- ¿Y? Britt y yo no somos nada e igual lo haremos… Para eso son los hoteles, Berry. No pagarás una habitación por pagar ¿o si? _

_- Dijiste que ya estaban pagas con la invitación _

_- Y lo están. Mi primo se encargó de todo mientras preparaba la boda… Le has preguntado a tu novia ¿verdad?- _ preguntó al ver la caricia nerviosa que Rachel se daba tras su nuca-

- _No, no quiero que piense que quiero hacerlo rápido. _

_- Pero quieres hacerlo. Nadie puede vivir sin sexo tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera los seres de otra tierra como tú. _

_- Oh, que linda eres Santana… Púdrete- _

Quinn dio un salto grande hasta el salón de enfrente al oír los pasos de alguien acercarse. Cuando se alzó en puntillas tras la puerta, pudo ver como Rachel salía con sus libros pegados a su pecho.

Antes de que Santana también abandonara el lugar, salió nuevamente y empujó a la latina por los hombros hacia el interior donde estuvo segundos atrás y evitar que siguiera a Rachel.

- _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- _ le dijo después de encender las luces y cerrar la puerta-

* * *

Cuando Rachel llegó al estacionamiento creyó que tal vez lo que había visto en la mañana era producto del sueño o de su imaginación. Tal vez Finn no había besado a aquella porrista en los labios si no que en la mejilla; pero entonces no habría explicación para ver, en ese momento, exactamente lo mismo.

- _Idiota- _ susurró caminando hacia la salida. Hubiese deseado que Quinn saliera a tiempo y haber visto lo que ella presenció. Luego negó con la cabeza, de nada serviría realmente.

- _¡Hey, Rach!- _ se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar a su novia corriendo hacia ella- _ estuve esperándote ¿dónde estabas?-_ le preguntó con la respiración agitada cuando estuvo frente a ella-

- _Hablando con Santana… olvidé que hoy tenías práctica- _ se lamentó al verla con el pelo algo revuelto y completamente húmedo- _¿Ya estás desocupada? _

_- Aja-_ dijo ella acercándose rápidamente a besarla y obligándola a caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar contra un árbol- 

_- Spen…-_ susurró Rachel al sentir los labios de su novia bajar por su mandíbula y detenerse en distintas partes de su cuello- _Spencer, alguien puede vernos-_ le dijo en el mismo tono pero sin intento de alejarla.

- _¿Y?- _ preguntó la castaña pegándose más al cuerpo de Rachel y atacando con sus manos la piel bajo su remera-

- _Y que eso es asqueroso- _

_- ¡Santana!- _ se quejaron ambas al escuchar a su amiga y separándose rápidamente- _Sabes que te odio en este instante ¿verdad? - _ le dijo Spencer atando su cabello velozmente-

- _Tu no, allí abajo me odian- _ se burló señalando sin vergüenza su entrepierna- _¿Por qué no vuelves a la piscina, Spencer? Necesitas algo frío _

_- Santana, basta ya- _ intervino Rachel tomando la mano de su novia y tirando de ella para caminar- _¿Para que nos sigue, Santana? _

_- Estaba pensando, Berry… Deberías postularte como co capitana del coro de Glee _

_- Ya tenemos una capitana- _ dijo Spencer regalándole caricias a los dedos de Rachel que se entrelazaban con los de ella-

- _Ya lo sé, torpe, por eso dije co capitana. ¡Que sean dos! , como en un bar. _

_- ¿Y para que quieres otra capitana, López? _

_- Berry- _ dijo Santana imitando el tono de su amiga- _para tener dos puntos de vista distintos a la hora de decidir algo. Quinn últimamente esta algo- _ llevó su dedo a su cabeza y lo giró sin vergüenza- _loquilla ¿entienden? … Y eso no les conviene_

_- Es el Club Glee… tampoco necesitamos a alguien súper dotado- _ dijo Spencer. Rachel volteó a verla inmediatamente-

- _¿Por qué yo, San?- _

_- Iugh, San… Santana, Berry… Porque antes éramos dos. Ella y yo. Y como este año ya no estoy… estaría bueno que alguien, aunque sea con la mitad de mi talento, llegue a mi puesto… ¿Qué dices? _

* * *

- _Finnopotente te está engañando, Quinn. Y es hora de que abras los ojos- _ le dijo Santana a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. Quinn la había detenido y obligado a no salir del salón hasta aclarar las cosas entre ellas. Mismas que se desmoronaron cuando Brittany comenzó a ser amiga de Spencer e inevitablemente ella la siguió y llegó a la misma situación con Rachel.

La primera vez que Santana vio a Finn coquetear con una de primero, lo dijo frente a todos los del coro, a principios de año, pero nadie le creyó. Shuester le pidió que se retractara de la mentira pero ella solo lo insultó y luego a su, entonces, amiga y abandonó el coro.

Santana López podía ser cruel y hasta irrespetuosa en algunos casos. Pero no mentirosa.

- _¿De qué hablas, Santana?- _ le preguntó Quinn sin molestia. Finn podía salir con todo el Instituto si quisiera mientras ella tenia esa libertad de no estar pegada a él. Y meses atrás creyó en su amiga, pero no podía perder su reputación ni dejar que su orgullo fuese pisoteado vagamente y de la peor manera.

Debió sumarse a los pensamientos de los demas y señalar a Santana como mentirosa.

Ahora, lo creía aún más porque escuchó a Rachel minutos atrás tambien decirlo.

- _Hoy se besó con una porrista. _

_- ¿Sabes con quién? _

_- ¿No vas a abofetearme por mentirte? _

_- Te creo, Santana- _ le dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego, de manera inesperada, la rodeó entre sus brazos y se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos- _Y es por eso mismo que te necesito- _ le dijo al separarse. Santana asintió lentamente- _Necesito que me ayudes con Rachel mientras termino con él. _

_- Quinn, eso no. _

_- Eres mi amiga, Santana _

_- Y tambien de Rachel y ella está con alguien. Alguien que vale la pena _

_- ¡Lo sé!- _ gritó molesta cuando una imagen de Spencer besando a Rachel se cruzó en su mente- _ Pero ella me quiere a mi… y yo la quiero a ella. _

_- Y tú la quieres a ella… Y Spencer también… y Rachel a ella. _

_- Por favor, Santana… ¿o a ti te gustaría que Artie volviera con Britt? _

_- No es lo mismo y lo sabes… Brittany me ama y yo a ella. El que no estemos juntas no significa que no nos respetemos. …Tú no sabes lo que sientes por Rachel. _

_- No me vengas con la moral ahora, maldita sea… Te estoy hablando en serio, voy a dejar a Finn_

Santana suspiró con ironía.

- _No puedes vivir sin tu traje de porrista un día… no sobrevivirías al mundo real entre los perdedores…. No puedes vivir sin que la gente te vea con miedo, no vives entre la libertad que quieres y por eso, si terminas con él, sabes que lo peor en tu vida apenas comenzará… Y no hablo solo por el Instituto… Russel Fabray es un tipo rudo cuando quiere… Deja a Rachel ya, Quinn… Ya basta de volver a lo de siempre. _

- _Nunca- _ le dijo Quinn a la espalda de su amiga al verla salir.

Con determinación, alzó su bolso del piso y salió corriendo hasta el estacionamiento.

Finn la llevaría a casa. Y ella deseaba llegar para hablar con su padre.

* * *

- _¿Quién era ella?- _ preguntó Quinn al ver a una porrista alejarse de Finn cuando ella llegó-

- _Solo le preguntaba si te había visto… - _ respondió el nervioso- _Genial que hoy no retiremos antes ¿verdad?... ¿Vamos? - _ preguntó al no recibir respuesta anteriormente-

_- Claro- _ dijo ella dándole un ultimo vistazo a la chica y subir al auto de su novio- _Y… ¿qué mas hablaste con ella? _

_- Nada, Quinn. Solo lo que te dije… ¿Estás celosa? _

Quinn rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio.

- _Muy- _ respondió molesta al andar por la calle y pasar al lado de Spencer que besaba a Rachel y Santana caminaba con ellas- ¿_Alguna vez me engañarías, Finn? _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Lo que escuchaste _

_- Quinn, yo te amo _

_- Eso no me responde nada _

_- ¿Tu lo harías? … ¿O lo has hecho? _

Quinn apretó sus labios y cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba por la ventanilla. Sí, lo había hecho y nunca pensó en hacerlo. Pero Rachel apareció sin darle tiempo a cambiar el pensamiento y a dejar que su cuerpo actuara por si solo.

No se arrepentía.

De hecho, si fuera nuevamente con Rachel, lo haría hasta que su cuerpo se agotara y le pidiera alejarse de la morena. Pero estaba segura que, por ahora, eso no iba a suceder.

Odiaba comportarse como lo estaba haciendo desde que Rachel comenzó sus estudios en el McKinley pero no encontraba otra manera de llamar su atención y que Rachel le hablara. A pesar de que fuese solo para pedirle que se detuviera.

Le encantaba la sensación de las manos de Rachel sobre su cuello, o cuando se boca le sonreía contra sus labios, o cuando entre susurros mezclados de sollozos le repetía lo mucho que la quería. Pocas veces ella se lo dijo, pero no significaba que no sentiera lo mismo.

Rachel nunca la obligó a nada y siempre sabía como dejarla con ganas de más. Y para colmo luego la alejaba pero ella no podía obedecerle. La piel de la morena era demasiada suave y tibia y se contraponía con la de ella. Fría y rígida porque a eso estaba acostumbrada. A no sentirse bien con nadie.

Porque con Finn nunca le dieron ganas de estar tirados en un sillón compartiendo una película ni una charla. Mucho menos una charla, debido a la escasez de conocimiento del chico.

Con Rachel todo era tan distinto, a tal punto, que a veces solía levantarse de su cama en plena madrugada y llegar hasta la habitación de su padre; allí, en la puerta, solía imaginarse gritándole que se había enamorado de ella. Que la quería para ella y que nadie debía interponerse en su felicidad.

Pero la realidad era demasiado pesada como para sumarle algo más.

O al menos hasta ese momento.

Cuando Finn se detuvo frente a su casa, apenas le dio tiempo a despedirse porque se bajó automáticamente y se alejó de él corriendo como solo lo hacía cuando Sue Silvester le gritaba de manera grosera y la avergonzaba frente al resto de sus compañeras.

De la misma manera llegó hasta la oficina de su padre y entró en ella sin anunciarse.

Su mente la obligó a cerrar los ojos por necesidad pero no pudo. Su garganta frenó su propia saliva y, cuando quiso gritar para llamar a su madre, nada salió de su boca.

- _¿Qué… qué… qué… qué es esto…?- _ preguntó finalmente con la voz agitada, su labio inferior temblando y sus piernas dolorosamente inmovibles. Sobre la silla, su padre estaba con la camisa desprendida y el pantalón abierto.

Cuatro ojos se detuvieron en ella y dos eran completamente desconocidos.

Los verdes de su padre no transmitían más que terror y el otro par casi lo mismo pero con un toque de vergüenza.

Lentamente una mujer se puso de pie quitándose de la falda de su padre y ella aprovechó para salir corriendo nuevamente hacia la calle.

Se abrazó a si misma y salió en busca de un taxi. Por necesidad, al subirse, tomó su celular y buscó rápidamente el número de Rachel y, después de varios intentos, finalmente pudo pulsar el botón de llamada.

- _¡Maldición!- _gritó cuando dio directamente al buzón. Bajo la mirada del chofer, le dio la calle de Santana y esperó por encontrarla.

Mientras el auto continuaba andando, volvió a hacer una llamada.

- _¿Mamá, dónde estás?... Está bien, no, no vayas a casa… Ve a casa de Santana, por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo. _

* * *

**Gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo de dejar una rw: **

**AndruSol: El "cambio" de opinion ( que puede pasar o no) es en el cap 25 (o 24 si junto dos en uno como hago a veces). **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	23. Cambios

Capitulo XXIII: "Cambios"

Santana estaba sentada frente a ella bebiendo, solo por hacerlo, de su vaso con agua, recostada sobre la mesa y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Llegó a su casa hacía ya casi quince minutos y poco habían dicho; ni siquiera se habían saludado.

La latina abrió la puerta y ella ingresó rápidamente hasta buscar una silla y derrumbarse en ella sin importar la confusión en los ojos de su amiga. Sí, porque su relación siempre había tenido altos y bajos, pero siempre eran incondicionales cuando una se veía afectada por algo.

Santana calló y sirvió dos vasos con agua bien fría, le tendió uno a Quinn y la rubia apenas pudo juntarlo a su boca debido al temblor de sus manos. Santana se lo quitó cuidadosamente y lo volvió a la mesada.

Quinn finalmente exhaló una extrema cantidad de aire y ella optó por enderezarse y sentarse frente a ella.

Quinn abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

- _Quieres llorar. ¿Qué estás esperando? Hazlo –_ le dijo Santana acabando su bebida y dejando el vaso sobre la madera de la mesa con un fuerte golpe- _ ¿Es por Rachel? _

_- Russel engaña a mi mamá_- Santana juntó sus cejas completamente confundida. Siempre lo había imaginado, o tal vez ilusionado porque odiaba al tipo, pero que Quinn se lo dijera era algo completamente distinto. Además de raro- _Llegué a casa… estaba…_

_- Entiendo… ¿Qué te ha dicho? _

_- ¡Nada! ¿Qué demonios puede decirme ese infeliz?... ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio y ojala se muriera! _

_- ¡Quinn, para!... Cálmate… No vuelvas a decir eso… ¿Dónde estaba Judy? _

_- En casa de una amiga-_ respondió Quinn con burla- _ se pasa todo el día en casa, sale, llego antes del colegio y debo ser yo la que lo encuentra en esta situación… ¿Por qué? ¡Los odio!... Esa debe ser ella-_ dijo mientras se quitaba bruscamente una lágrima de su mejilla. Santana asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

Judy estaba del otro lado con una sonrisa y un par de bolsas llenas de compras. Ella solo le sonrió forzadamente y, después de decirle que Quinn estaba en la cocina, se alejó de su casa dejándolas completamente solas.

- _¿Quinn?-_ la llamó la mujer a sus espaldas. Quinn, sin voltear a verla, le pidió que se sentara, que debían hablar- _¿Sucede algo? _

_- ¿Tu amas a papá?- _ le preguntó rápidamente. Estaba cansada de dejar que las cosas que le hacían bien y feliz duraran casi nada y se las alejaran a la fuerza. En cambio, lo que odiaba o quería rechazar, siempre estaban con ella. Como si fueran parte de ella-

- _Quinn, el es tu padre y…_

_- Lo amas ¿si o no? _

_- Sí, hija. Por supuesto. Por algo soy su esposa y hemos formado una familia… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? _

Quinn calló aun con la mirada fija en su madre. Las ganas de gritarle que Russel era una imagen dura y llena de moral era una farsa y solo le producía asco se quitaron de su mente frente a la respuesta de su madre.

Judy lo amaba ¿Y a quién quería engañar? Ella también lo quería, porque una hora antes aun era su padre. El que le daba caricias cuando era una niña o le vendaba la rodilla cuando se caía una y otra vez de la bicicleta.

Russel había sido el mejor ejemplo de padre en su niñez. Más no en su adolescencia.

Agitó la cabeza con brusquedad. Por su culpa no podía estar cerca y de la manera en que quería con Rachel. Él y su fanatismo por las miradas externas y comentarios ajenos; él y su preocupación a perder la compostura que había formado frente a la sociedad en la que vivían. Él y su miedo a ser señalado por culpa de algo poco normal, por conductas inadecuadas. Él y sus ganas de no dejarla ser feliz.

Él había obligado a su hermana mayor a casarse con alguien que no amaba. E iba a lograr su prometido exactamente igual con ella si alguien no lo frenaba. Ese alguien aun no existía por el miedo que irradiaba para los demás.

Su madre podría amarlo e iba a sufrir con lo que comenzara a pasar desde ese momento; ella lo quería y Frannie se decepcionaría, pero no iba a callarlo.

Venia silenciando tantas cosas y de tales magnitudes que ya le hacían daño, ya le pesaban esas cosas y no realmente las cosas agradables. Era ahora o nunca para cambiar y solo ella tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Su madre le acarició la mano cariñosamente y dudó frente a esa sonrisa cálida y esos ojos que le transmitían cariño; pero no podía dejar que la gente que más quería viviera en mundo de mentiras. Misma que ella ya pasó y aun no había salido y tal vez lograrlo iba a costarle tiempo.

Pero lo bueno tarda y después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

Era cuestión de soltar unas palabras, que Judy le creyera y que su padre luego lo lamentara y la dejara ser feliz a su manera. Solo era cuestión de decir la verdad por algo de felicidad a cambio.

Y vaya que la necesitaba.

- _Encontré a papá con otra mujer- _ le dijo apretando fuertemente la unión de sus manos. Judy intentó soltarse pero ella la apretó más fuerte- _Llegué a casa hoy mas temprano, entré a su oficina y estaba… estaba teniendo sexo con otra mujer… Lo siento mucho, mamá…. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. _

Judy le dedicó una extraña mirada pero cargada de decepción. Quinn sintió later su corazón fuertemente.

_- ¿Qué quieres lograr, Quinn?- _ le preguntó su madre y esta vez fue ella la que dejó que se alejara. Ella misma lo hizo y se acomodó en su silla- _¿Estás intentando dejar a tu padre como infiel y traidor solo para cubrir tus propias necesidades? _

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? _

_- Digo que estás armando algo en contra de tu padre solo para tu beneficio ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ir a verte a escondidas con la hija de Hiram como lo hacías antes?... O tal vez lo hiciste y por eso dices estas cosas… _

_- ¡Mamá no te estoy mintiendo! ¡Russel estaba cogiendo en tu propia casa con otra, maldita sea!- _

Se arrepintió al instante de la manera brusca y casi como un golpe como se lo repitió.

Judy se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando sus codos en ella y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

Quinn la escuchó llorar y maldecir a su esposo por lo que se acercó y la rodeó fuertemente en un abrazo y lloró con ella.

No volvieron a decirse algo por unos minutos, ya no había necesidad de hacerlo.

* * *

- _¡Rachel!-_ gritó Shelby desde la puerta cuando, después que golpearon, atendió y Santana estaba del otro lado.

- _Hola, Santana-_ dijo Rachel llegando a ellas y acomodándose el cabello con Spencer detrás haciendo lo mismo-

- _Hobbit, Frodo… que bueno que las encuentro a las dos. Tengo que decirles algo con respecto a la boda- _ dijo cuando Shelby las había dejado solas-

_- ¿Qué boda?- _ preguntó Spencer mirando a su novia. Santana alzó ambas cejas y Rachel se aclaró la garganta. Aun no había hablado de ciertas cosas con Spencer-

_- El primo de…._

_- De Lord Tubbington se casa… Cosas de Britt; y las había invitado a la pequeña celebración, pero la misma se cancela- _ dijo mirando seriamente a Rachel-

_- Ok- _ respondió Spencer apenas convencida- _Tengo que irme- _dijo acariciando la espalda de Rachel e inclinándose para dejarle un rápido beso en los labios- _Te quiero-_ le dijo antes de caminar hacia Santana y palmearle el hombro para alejarse definitivamente-

- _No estaban teniendo sexo ¿o si?- _ preguntó Santana caminando hacia la vereda y con Rachel siguiéndola-

- _ Claro que no, no podría con mi mamá en casa. _

_- Por eso lo pregunto, ambas salieron…_

_- Bueno Santana, hazla corta… ¿Tu primo canceló la boda? _

_- Eso no es lo que importa… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Spencer lo del hotel?_

_- Lo olvidé- _ respondió esquivando la penetrante mirada de la latina. Ella rió- _¿Qué? _

_- No quieres hacerlo con ella ¿verdad? _

_- ¡Claro que si! Es mi novia, quién no quiere tener sexo con su novia. _

_- Pues claramente tu… Si no le dijiste ¿a quién ibas a llevar a la boda?... ¿No ibas a ir? _

Santana asintió lentamente conaal cabeza al ver la cara de su amiga y el silencio que optó. Decidió rápidamente cambiar ciertas cosas que la incluían y podían afectarla de alguna manera.

- _Quinn está en mi casa _

_- Aja… hoy tambien estuvo en mi salón… Oh, cierto, compartimos clases… ¿A qué viene eso? _

_- Rachel ¿tú la quieres? _

_- Santana _

_- Sabes que no voy a intervenir, no voy a exigirles estar juntas, Britt me lo pide todo el tiempo pero aun debemos esperar… Pero solo quiero saber si la quieres _

_- Sabes que si _

_- ¿Y a Spencer? _

_- También _

_- Está bien… pero claramente de distintas maneras… Te voy a decir lo que le dije una vez a Quinn… No caigan siempre en lo mismo. Si ella te gusta y sientes que puede corresponderte, entonces dense una oportunidad de verdad… Pero si sientes seguridad con Spencer y quieres estar con ella, háblalo con Quinn. _

_- Se lo he dicho por miles de idiomas pero no lo entiende _

_- Entonces aléjate un poco de ella _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Estás con Spencer pero a Quinn no le agrada pero tú te sientes bien con tu novia…. Entonces aléjate de lo que estorba esa felicidad y deja que Quinn haga otra cosa y con quien quiera _

_- Nunca le prohibí nada _

_- Lo sé, y mira como están por eso… Solo, si han quedados en ser amigas, compórtense como tal. Las idas y vueltas son eso, Rachel… un camino sin final… Tengo que irme-_ le dijo dejándole un beso en la mejilla- _Ah- _ volteó antes de cruzar la calle- _y como amigas que son… deben tratarse como eso. Pregúntale como se siente y que ella haga lo mismo. Dale consejos o escúchala si lo necesita… pero no crucen otra vez la línea. Un descanso de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie… Nos vemos mañana _

* * *

Cuando llegó abrazada a su madre a su casa, Russel estaba de pie en la puerta esperándolas. Ambas entraron y cerraron tras ellas para encarar al hombre. Pero el habló primero.

- _ Me sorprende que hayan llegado juntas… Judy, Quinn debe haberte…_

_- Trágate las palabras, papá. Y sí, mamá ya lo sabe. ¿Si quiera creíste que no iba a decírselo?... Muy egoísta de tu parte ¿no te parece? _

_- Quinn ve a tu habitación, esta charla es entre tu madre y yo _

_- No-_ dijeron ambas a la vez- _ Esto es algo de la familia. Y los tres lo somos, a pesar de que en este momento comience a desarmarse- _dijo Judy con firmeza. Russel se paso una mano por el pelo nervioso y luego habló-

- _¿Quieres el divorcio? - _ preguntó con la mirada fija en su mujer. Quinn a su lado la abrazaba por la cintura brindándole su apoyo-

- _Tú te encargarás de todo- _respondió Judy- _y para tu consuelo, puedes hacerlo de la manera más discreta posible. _

_- Está bien, solo…_

_- Y te irás de la casa esta misma noche dejándola a nuestra disposición…. De hecho, me encargaré de armarte las maletas- _ aseguró Judy pasando a su lado rumbo a su cuarto.

- _¿Lo hacías desde hace tiempo?- _ le preguntó Quinn con ganas de soltarle pocas preguntas y aclararle otras. Pero estar a solas con él esos minutos la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Parecían dos completos desconocidos-

_- Eso lo hablare con tu madre, Quinn. Eres mi hija y en ciertas cosas no debes interferir _

_- Cuando cumpla los 18 vas a ver una Quinn totalmente distinta a la que tienes frente a ti… ¿Y sabes por dónde comenzaré?... Por dejar a Finn _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó él alzando la vista al instante y dando un paso hacia ella- _ Eso no puedes hacer y lo sabes _

_- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no estás en condiciones de poner limites?... Perdiste el respeto que te tenia y dudo que vuelvas a recuperarlo… _

_- Finn es…_

_- Finn es un estupido que no me hace feliz. Que no me gusta, no me atrae ni me hace sentir bien. Lo supiste siempre y lo sabes ahora, pero basta ya de eso. Lo voy a dejar ¿y sabes que sigue luego?... Rachel _

_- Eso no, Quinn- _ le dijo él entre dientes dando otro paso- _Mi hija no se va a pasear con otra chica de la mano en Lima… No eres una asquerosa lesbiana ¡Grábatelo! _

_- Llámame como quieras- _ dijo ella esperando que el temblor en su voz no la delatara-_ de hecho no, no se si sea lesbiana. Pero estoy enamorada de Rachel _

_- ¡No te atrevas, Quinn!- _ gritó él empuñando sus manos y alzando una lentamente-

- _Puedes golpearme… pero nada cambiará… A menos de que quieras que todo el mundo se entere tres cosas de ti: estás divorciándote por ser infiel y en tu propia casa, golpeaste a una de tus hijas… y ella sale con otra chica… Te voy a decir algo, papá, no te estoy amenazando para estar con Rachel; te estoy pidiendo que respetes lo que voy a hacer. _

_- No lo respeto ni lo respetaré jamás… ¿Lo has hablado con tu madre?... Oh, parece que no-_ dijo él al ver la palidez en el rostro de su hija- _porque puedes decirme que yo te lo impedía por apariencia… pero ella lo impedirá por su condición religiosa… ¿Recuerdas qué es ella quien odia a los homosexuales?... Acéptalo, hija… No puedes dejar a Finn_

* * *

Esa mañana, después de las palabras de Santana la tarde anterior, decidió esperar en la entrada del McKinley a Quinn para aclarar algunas cosas que quedaron rondando en su mente de maneras disparejas. Tal vez Santana tenía razón y lo mejor era que se alejaran un tiempo. O talvez solo debían comportarse como amigas y nada más.

Pero el nada más podía volverse difícil, sobre todo cuando la vió caminar hacia ella con una débil sonrisa.

A paso apresurado, se acercó y le tomó la mano discretamente y la llevó donde solían hablar y que nadie las escuchara o viera.

Apenas la soltó, Quinn le besó la mejilla y la abrazó de manera rápida. Cuando se separaron, pudo notar sus ojos rojos e hinchados producto del llanto y unas ojeras en su piel ¿Había hablado también con Santana?

Se quitó la duda velozmente.

- _¿Estás bien?- _ le preguntó con sus manos en los hombros de la rubia transmitiéndole seguridad-

- _¿Tu lo estás? _

- _Eh… sí_ _¿Has llorado? _

_- Aja… y mucho _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Cosas de la vida, me dijiste tu una vez-_ le dijo retirándole las manos y bajándolas para entrelazarlas con las de ella- _ ¿Cómo vas con Spencer? _

_- Bien… ¿tu con Finn? _

_- Excelente…_- le respondió con una sonrisa- _porque hace minutos que dejamos de ser algo. _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Te dije que iba a dejarlo, ya lo hice… pero no quiero hablar de él… Santana me dijo que te invitó a la boda de uno de sus primos y vas a llevar a Spencer… y les encargó una habitación _

_- Quinn no… _

_- No voy a decirte que no lo hagas… Es tu novia, bien, te sientes segura y quieres dar ese paso, tambien está bien… solo… hazlo si de verdad tus sentimientos son completos y verdaderos, no lo hagas solo por pasar el momento… _

_- No se si sabias pero…_

_- Y tambien esta será la última vez que hablemos de ella _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Es tu novia y la quieres, debo afrontarlo de una vez por todas… Pero quiero que sepas algo, Rachel… Yo te quiero como nunca quise a Finn o alguien en mi corta vida. Te quiero pero no puedo darte lo que tú quieres, seguridad. Aun tengo miedo de ir por la calle con una chica y mostrarla como mi novia, aun soy consiente del daño que pueden hacerme y eso me genera más miedo, más inseguridad ¿Y sabes qué?... Quiero dejar de sentirlo por un momento. Quiero que la gente me señale por mis logros o lo que puedo brindarles mas allá de una imagen puramente social… Quiero sentirme bien… Y se que para que eso suceda debo soltar otras cosas… Me siento bien contigo, pero no puedo decírselo a los demas porque no lo entenderían… _

_- A mí… _

_- A ti te da igual. Lo siento pero no soy como tu. Ya pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotras como para arruinar lo que nos queda… La realidad es esta, nos queremos, pero hay algo mas que se interpone y tal vez sea el momento de hacerle caso… Tú no dañaras a Spencer porque no eres así… y yo no quiero perder a alguien más… Tu eres feliz, yo lo demostraré y… y mi mamá tambien lo será… Te quiero demasiado, Rachel…- _le aseguró soltándose para secarle las lagrimas que adornaban cruelmente sus mejillas- _Tal vez te asuste lo que voy a decir… pero creo que te amo-_ le dijo en un susurro acercando su rostro al de la morena y rozando apenas sus labios. Rachel le rodeó la cintura acercándola más y ella solo le dejó un rápido beso en su boca que Rachel no tuvo tiempo de responder- _ Sí- _ le aseguró abriendo los ojos y llenarle lenta y tiernamente el rostro de besos- _Te amo _

* * *

Entrar al McKinley fue como el final para ese día, a pesar de que recién comenzaba, pero aun tenia una ultima cosa por hacer.

Sonrió cuando vió su objetivo quitando unos libros de su casillero detraídamente y si notar que caminaba hacia ella.

Se aclaró la garganta al llegar a su lado. La otra chica la miró confusa.

- _Hola _

_- ¿Hola? _

_- Necesito hablar contigo, Spencer ¿Podríamos ir al auditorio? _

_- Es sobre Rachel ¿verdad? _

_- ¿De qué otra cosa si no?... Solo te voy a pedir que la cuides, nada más- _le dijo cuando llegaron al lugar. Spencer ladeó la cabeza tratando de entenderla- _Y algo más… cuando vea la mas mínima posibilidad de estar con ella, tenlo por seguro que no la desaprovecharé… Así que sí… cuídala _

_- Se que aunque lo de ustedes duró poco, o tal vez no el tiempo que quisieron, ella te quiso mucho- _´Me quiere´- se mordió la lengua Quinn para no decirlo- _pero ella ahora está conmigo y por algo es. Lamento decírtelo pero dudo que te llegue esa ingenua y minina posibilidad. _

_- No te estoy preguntando lo que crees… te estoy advirtiendo. La quiero pero respeto su decisión… Y tú, si esa mínima e ingenua posibilidad llega, tambien deberás hacerlo… _

_- Nunca tuve este tipo de charlas, simplemente porque no considero a las personas como un objeto. Rachel no se moverá de acuerdo a como nosotras deseemos _

_- Estoy de acuerdo… Bien… solo era eso _

_- Bien… que tengas un buen día- _ le dijo Spencer al pasar por su lado y dejarla sola solo para recordar algo: Los cambios a su vida habían llegado.

* * *

**Un cap. distinto y necesario (no se alteren, eh) **

**Sor Rock si de incluir personas para estar con Rachel se tratara, querida,yo sería la primera de la lista...:) Eso se puede ¿verdad?...****Algo más, deja de odiar a Spencer o escribiré una escena de sexo entre ella y Rachel para el prox cap... No, no es broma :) cada quien odia a quien quiera pero Spencer, creo, no ha hecho nada para llegar a eso. Un abrazo y gracias por tus coment.**

** : Calma que esto es FABERRY y recien van 23 cap; aun faltan muchas cosas. **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	24. Estira o afloja

Capitulo XXIV: "Estira o afloja"

La primera noche en su casa sin la figura de su padre fue rara, pero, ahora, una semana después, las cosas estaban intentando normalizarse. Su madre había encontrado un empleo en una pequeña oficina y ella solo tenia tiempo de estudiar. A pesar de haberle pedido a su madre un empleo para ella tambien, pero Judy se negó.

Era casi medianoche y sabia que su madre estaba por llegar en cualquier momento, por eso, para no dormirse, solo se acostó de espalda a su cama y, a pesar de la temperatura baja, acomodó su cabeza contra la almohada para pensar unos momentos.

Russel ya no estaba en la casa pero sus conocimientos giraban en su mente de manera fresca como si se lo acabara de decir: "Un Fabray consigue lo que quiere ¿Puedes cargar ese apellido, Quinn?"; y aquella vez, con tan solo con ocho años, asintió sin saber las consecuencias de su respuesta.

Primero, asistir todos los domingos a la iglesia, unir sus manos frente a un banco de madera y pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho. Era una niña ¿qué mal podía hacer? Pero Russel era el que llevaba las riendas de la situación y lo que él ordenaba los demás debían cumplirlo.

Años después llegó Finn, pero en ese momento decidió ignorar todo lo que había vivido con el chico. Lo único bueno que él le presentó fue Rachel.

Aquella morena que con tan solo dos horas en Lima se vio rodeada de gente desconocida pero que debía tratar si quería pasar tiempo en el lugar. No quería, recordó Quinn, pero extrañamente debía hacerlo.

El rostro de Rachel cuando la conoció se detuvo frente a sus ojos más como una necesidad que como un recuerdo, la manera coqueta en que la desafió en el baño de los Berry y el coqueteo directo que tuvieron minutos después, cuando la morena le preguntó por qué salía con Finn, que ella era mucho para él.

Recordó cuando Rachel apareció por su casa reclamándole a la latina el desastre que había hecho con su chaqueta, Santana le confesó que lo hizo solo por diversión y un toque de venganza y ella quiso golpearla cuando la escuchó. Pero era su mejor amiga, y si alguien conocía sus estados de ánimos esa era Santana, unas palabras de más y la hubiera descubierto.

Lo hubiera hecho porque Rachel llamó su atención desde el primer momento y sabía que no solo como una simple amiga. Porque cuando se integró al grupo de Brittany y Santana ellas no le interesaron tanto como lo hizo Rachel. Tampoco entendía completamente el interés en la chica, porque ni Puck ni Finn habían llegado a ese punto tampoco.

Con Rachel había experimentado pensamientos, sentimientos y accionares nuevos. Como cuando se encontraron para navidad y fue ella misma la que pidió el número de la morena con la inútil excusa de ser amigas discretas. Estupida excusa que en realidad escondía sus sentimientos mas lejanos.

Supo, esa misma noche, cuando le tomó la mano a Rachel para esconderse de Santana, que las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado. Que Rachel le generaba sensaciones que nunca había vivido y que el roce de su piel contra la de ella lo confirmaba. Sentía como los dedos de la morena se fundían con los de ella al entrelazarse y la temperatura aumentaba en su interior. Un calor que ni el mismo verano podía comparar.

Spencer le agradaba, siempre lo hizo, sin importar que ambas fueran las capitanas de los dos equipos más importantes en el McKinley, a veces cruzaban palabras y hasta saludos cordiales. Además, no podía odiar a alguien solo por su nombre y rostro. Al menos hasta que la vió pegada a Rachel.

Ella lo sabía y por eso se excusó con la morena de que aquella castaña no le agradaba; porque sabía que Spencer veía a Rachel de la misma manera que ella lo hacía: a escondida, cuando nadie le prestaba atención y luego hundían su rostro entre sus brazos para sonreír libremente. Había descubierto a Spencer varias veces en esa situación y fue una tarde, en la competencia de bandas, que Spencer la descubrió a ella y la inexistente relación entre ambas terminó por existir. Aunque fuese solo para transmitirse molestia a través de sus miradas.

Quinn dio un suspiró irónico moviéndose entre sus sabanas aun tendidas, seguramente mientras ella repensaba por lo que había pasado, Rachel se preparaba para asistir a la boda del primo de Santana, tomar de la mano a Spencer y terminar por tener sexo con ella. Era lo más lógico, ella misma se lo había dicho días atrás y Rachel no se lo negó; todo lo contrario, podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Spencer por los pasillos deseando que ese sábado al fin llegara. Y ya había llegado.

Le molestaba todo lo que últimamente la rodeaba, fingir que le sonreía a Rachel solo como amiga y luego verla besarle con su novia dolía, realmente dolía pero ella ya había hecho lo que pudo. Terminó con Finn, le dijo a Rachel lo que sentía y el miedo que ese mismo sentimiento le generaba. Ella misma se puso un cartel de espera y Rachel no parecía querer esperar; por lo que mejor era hacer cada una lo que quisiera y dejar que los días sigan su curso.

Recién tenía 17, tenia toda una vida por conocer mas personas, volver a enamorarse o tener otro novio y amarlo de verdad como no pudo hacerlo con Finn o, como deseaba pero no podía, con Rachel. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que estaba a meses de su graduación, que podía ocupar su tiempo y mente por decidirse si en realidad quería ir a Yale o no. Que podía comenzar a diseñar el vestido que utilizaría y los detalles que lo adornarían.

Sí, necesitaba distraerse del pasado y que mejor hacerlo que pensado en el futuro.

Pero su celular sonó y el mensaje que leyó la regresó a lo mismo.

"_Necesito a mi mejor amiga aquí, si no fuera por Britt todo seria aburrido. Cámbiate y ven. No me hagas ir por ti… Esta boda es espantosa" _

Sonrió mientras dejaba su celular sobre la cama y de un salto se encontró frente a su placard y retiró dos cosas de allí: su vestido rojo de noche que solo lo había usado una vez y una envoltura grande regalo.

A paso apresurado, bajó las escaleras y, mientras pedía un taxi, le escribió a su madre que llegaría antes de las 4.

El regalo ocupó todo el asiento trasero por lo que agradeció que el conductor del taxi fuese una mujer con la que terminó hablando simpáticamente todo el camino.

* * *

- _Y si alguien tiene algo para decir que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas que hable ahora o calle para siempre" _

Santana dio un vistazo general, quién se opusiera y alargara mas esa aburrida ceremonia lo iba a lamentar. Se acomodó satisfecha en su asiento cuando nadie habló.

Casi quince minutos después, ella y Brittany salían rozando sus manos tontamente sin unirlas, a diferencia de Rachel y Spencer que llegaba a ellas con una sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas.

- _Acabo de desperdiciar minutos preciados de mi vida… Esto fue horrible- _ se quejó Santana observando que nadie las veía y tomando rápidamente la mano de Brittany- _Lo bueno empieza ahora. _

_- ¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos- _ propuso Rachel tirando de su novia. Santana rió e hizo lo mismo con la rubia y llegaron al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta en tiempo record.

* * *

El lugar era algo grande, o tal vez había poco invitados, Rachel no conocía a nadie por lo que, al escuchar música romántica, arrastró a Spencer al medio de la pista y, después de recibir un pequeño giro de su novia, terminaron abrazadas moviéndose apenas de un centímetro a otro.

- _Es la primera vez que bailo con una chica- _ le susurró Spencer contra su oído mientras "Take me breathe away" sonaba de fondo recién comenzando-

- _¿Qué?- _ le preguntó Rachel separándose de su hombro para mirarla a la cara-

- _Que es mi primer baile con otra chica-_

- _Eso lo escuché, pero por qué _

_- Porque es la primera vez que me enamoro de una- _ le aseguró sonriéndole y separando la unión de sus manos tras la espalda de su novia para acariciarla más abajo- _Tú me gustas mucho, Rachel. Mucho _

Rachel le sonrió y volvió su rostro al pecho de su novia mientras continuaban bailando.

El ambiente estaba demasiado relajado y eso le agradó. De reojo, observó como Santana bailaba con Brittany pero la latina no podía sacarle los ojos de encima y terminó por besar a la rubia frente a todo los demás.

Nadie se detuvo a observarlas ni a señalarlas ni a murmurar.

Todo parecía estar marchando bien.

* * *

- _San… San, espera, aun estamos en la fiesta- _ dijo Brittany de pie contra la barra intentando separar a Santana que le besaba el cuello sin vergüenza-

- _Entonces vamos- _ murmuró la latina mordiendo levemente la piel de la rubia- _que a la medianoche habilitaban las habitaciones- _

_- ¿Y Rachel y Spencer? _

_- Que les den. Vámonos- _ le dijo al tomar su mano y tirar de ella buscando la salida- _ Muévete…- _le pidió con molestia a la figura que se interponía en la puerta- _ey muévete o necesitas que… _

_- San, detente, es Quinn- _ intervino Brittany soltándose de la latina para saludar a su amiga- _Hola Quinn- _ dijo intentando saltarle en un abrazo pero Santana la detuvo y la volvió contra ella-

- _Quinn… te invité casi dos horas atrás… ¿Por qué llegas ahora? _

_- Santana, estás completamente ebria… Tu mensaje no tiene ni una hora de enviado… ¿Rachel está aquí? - _ preguntó moviendo la cabeza buscando a la morena-

- _ Te lo envíe en la ceremonia, llevamos aquí casi cuatro horas-_ dijo Santana con un tono distinto debido al alcohol-

- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó Quinn bajando la vista al instante a ella-

- _Tranquila, Quinn- _ intervino Brittany- _aquí solo llevamos cuarenta minutos… Rachel está por allí, con Spencer. _

_- Ok- _ dijo Quinn antes de pasar entre ellas y caminar directo a los invitados.

- _Espero que no genere problemas- _ susurró Brittany antes de abrazarse a Santana-

- _Pues no esperes nada entonces- _ le aseguró Santana sacando a ambas del salón y comenzando a caminar rumbo al hotel.

* * *

Spencer había escuchado a su novia decirle que iría unos minutos al baño y luego finalmente saldrían de la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo Santana, quién las había invitado, ya no estaba y de esa manera no se sentían cómodas en el ambiente, ella le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza sentada en una de las mesas lejanas a esperarla.

Podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse del solo pensar en compartir habitación con Rachel y mas íntimamente una cama. Lo había imaginado varias veces y de mil maneras distintas pero nunca se atrevió a pasar mas allá de caricias con la morena; no sabía nada del aspecto sexual referido a Rachel, cómo se sentiría hablando del tema o peor aún, que no estuviese preparada.

Estaba acomodando se codo sobre la mesa observando la puerta del baño cuando vió a Quinn caminar entre la gente moviendo su cabeza para todos lados. De un solo golpe, se puso de pie y llegó a ella.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?- _ le preguntó molesta tomándola del brazo y colocándola frente a ella, de espalda al baño-

- _¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?- _ le preguntó en un grito soltándose y llamando la atención de algunos-

_- Me importa porque tiene que ver seguramente con Rachel, mi novia… _

_- Pues lamento tu obsesión por pensar que todo el mundo está interesado en ella… muévete de mi camino _

_- No me importa todo mundo, me importa que tú te mantengas al margen… Creí que habías dicho que respetarías su decisión. Al menos cumple con tu palabra_

_- No me interesa quedar como una rompe promesas si de ser feliz con la única persona que puede hacerme se trata_

_- ¿Los ves? Has venido por ella - _ dijo Spencer irritada pasándose una mano por su rostro para descubrir luego a su novia saliendo del baño- _ Te aconsejo volver a tu casa, Quinn… Rachel y yo estamos demasiado ocupadas como para seguir tus tonterías- _le dijo al pasar a su lado y llegar frente a su novia que la esperó con una sonrisa misma interrumpió al besarla salvajemente y arrinconarla otra vez hacia la puerta.

Quinn frunció sus labios observándolas. Pero no se movió de allí.

* * *

- _Ey ¿estás bien?- _ le preguntó Rachel a Spencer sintiendo la piel fría de su novia contra la de ella mientras aun la abrazaba afuera del servicio de baños. Spencer pareció no escucharla porque no dijo ni hizo nada- _ ¿Quieres…. Quieres ir al hotel?- _ le preguntó al separarla y tomarle el rostro entre sus manos obligándola a que la viera-

- _Solo si estás segura- _ le dijo la castaña con un brillo en los ojos que a Rachel le fue difícil obviar-

_- ¿Tu lo estás? - _ la chica asintió al instante y volvió a besarla para confirmárselo- _Entonces, vamos- _ le dijo la bajar una de sus manos y tomar la de ella. Spencer la guió por uno de los costados observando antes no cruzarse con Quinn. Sonrió cuando ambas se encontraron afuera y solo debían cruzar la calle para estar en el tan famoso hotel.

Entraron entre risas, correteos, abrazos que se armaban y desarmaban producto del alcohol que aun corría pro sus venas y palabras pocos coherentes que solo ellas escuchaban.

Rachel quitó la llave de su cartera y mientras intentaba abrir Spencer se pegó a su espalda deseando el momento más que nunca. Cuando la puerta cedió, ambas tambalearon pero terminaron por arrastrarse hasta la cama grande que disponía en mitad del cuarto.

Allí, frente a las frazadas blancas y tendidas que mostraban lo distinto que sentían en su interior, comenzaron a besarse de manera desesperada mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de la otra sin reparos y se ubicaban en partes que las obligaban a suspirar y gemir sus nombres.

Fue Spencer, sintiendo las mordidas de su novia en uno de sus hombros, que se separó lentamente y con la respiración totalmente agitada. Rachel gimió en protesta intentado calmar sus ansias.

- _Rach… es nuestra primera vez… Aunque sea en un hotel quiero que sea especial- _ le dijo Spencer observando rápidamente el escote que el vestido de su novia mostraba el comienzo de uno de sus pechos-

- _¿No quieres hacerlo?- _ preguntó Rachel con las cejas fruncidas y acomodando su cabello-

- _No dije eso. Vamos a hacerlo. Esta noche… pero no quita que no podamos ser románticas- _ le dijo acercándose otra vez a ella para acariciarle la mejilla- _ Encargué en recepción una cosas… espérame que voy a buscarlas ¿si? _– le preguntó antes de besarla fugazmente y saliendo de la habitación.

Dos segundos después, Rachel caminó hasta la puerta cuando golpearon.

- _Olvidé la identificación…- _dijo Spencer llegando rápidamente a su cartera y buscando la misma- _no van a creerme si no- _ le dijo a Rachel besándola otra vez y saliendo con velocidad.

Rachel le sonrió a pesar de que ya no estaba.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al baño, comenzó a quitarse el vestido y retirarlo completamente por su cabeza quedando solo en una diminuta braga de color negra.

Estaba por encender unas velas cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta. Rió porque seguramente Spencer volvió a olvidarse algo y por eso atendió sin colocarse la bata.

- _¿Y ahora que te olvidas…- _ su sonrisa se borró al instante- _¿Quinn? _

* * *

**Un cap corto, si leyeron bien el nombre del mismo en el prox estará la respuesta. **

**Ahora, quedé un poco confusa con las rw, algunas querian la escena entre Rachel y Spencer y otras no, asique... no les puedo decir nada porque ni se lo que haré con respecto a eso( mucho menos cuando hay amenazas de por medio, como lo hizo la señorita Sor Rock :). **

**AndruSol: Es totalmente entendible tu analisis pero vamos, tienen 16 y 17, no podemos pedirles que actuen como si tuvieran 30 y con esa maduracion (ojo que soy de las que piensan que la edad no hace al conocimiento) pero tampoco podemos sobreexigirles. Ambas han mostrado completamente lo que sienten y actuan con respecto a ello, bien o mal pero ya lo han hecho. Gracias por tus coment :)**

**Por otro lado, al fic le queda un dramita más (que estará en el prox cap) y luego ya no hay más ( porque se que es tedioso, pesado, molesto y muchas cosas más leer algo que nos gustaria que fuese distinto) **

**Muchas gracias pro tomarse el tiempo de dejar una Rw.**

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	25. Tenia que encontrarte y decirte que te

Capitulo XXV: "Tenía que encontrarte y decirte que te necesito"

_ "¿Qué haces aquí?"- _ fue la primera pregunta que a Rachel se le cruzó por la mente al ver a Quinn frente a ella, con una mirada soñadora, una sonrisa impecable y escondiendo algo tras su espalda con ambas manos. Quiso preguntar, pero ambas terminaron quedando en silencio por algunos segundos.

Quinn bajó su vista una milésima de segundo a sus pechos y fue cuando reaccionó en el estado en que se encontraba, quiso cerrar la puerta, decirle a Quinn que se largara y terminar de preparar todo para cuando regresara Spencer.

_- Espérame un segundo- _ fue lo único que dijo antes de correr al baño y tomar una bata blanca que colgaba en la puerta. Regresó con Quinn y la vió en la misma posición. Se aclaró la garganta esperando algún movimiento por parte de la rubia. Quinn le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de recostar su costado derecho contra el marco de la puerta y hablar.

- _Estabas hermosa con ese vestido…pero sin el aun mejor… Estoy envidiando a Spencer ¿lo sabes?-_ le dijo con una tranquilidad y sinceridad que a Rachel le dolió, le molestó y terminó por estancarse en su corazón de manera acelerada. Quinn no tendría que estar allí esa noche, no tendría y desconocía el por qué sí lo estaba- _ Santana me envió un mensaje, ella me invitó-_ murmuró Quinn al ver el interrogante de Rachel en su rostro, era increíble pero conocía ese tipo de gestos de la morena a la perfección y los iba a recordar por mucho tiempo sin importar que tan alejadas se encontraran- _Y… ¿te has divertido? _

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Quinn? _– Terminó por preguntar con reproche y temor, la rubia no debería estar frente a ella, sin embargo tampoco su cuerpo quería echarla-

- _ Ya te lo dije, Santana me… _

_- Aquí y ahora, Fabray_- la cortó con tal violencia que hizo a Quinn enderezarse y soltar una pequeña risa- _ ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? _

_- Que estoy aquí… ¿te parece que voy a estar solo por querer hacerlo?-_ le preguntó cesando su sonrisa y alzando la voz. Rachel dio un paso atrás-

_- No tienes derecho a presentarte, creo que lo sabes. Quiero que esta cuerda que nos une o se haga fuerte y ambas tiremos hacia el mismo lado... o la cortemos, pero basta ya Quinn. No tienes el derecho de aparecer por aqui, vete. _

_- Tú no tienes derecho a mortificarme todo el día… Estás todo el maldito día en mi cabeza y nadie te lo reclama; haces y deshaces mis sensaciones como se te da la gana y no te he dicho que te detengas… La que no tiene derecho eres tu… no tenías derecho a enamorarme solo para después estar con alguien más _

_- ¿Has bebido? _

_- ¿Por qué? Si estuviese borracha y te arrojo a la cama ¿no me lo reclamarías? _

_- Vete de aquí, Quinn _

_- Es increíble que mientras el verano duró la que me pedía que nunca me fuera y me retenía entre sus brazos eras tú… ¿En ese tiempo me querías?... ¿Ahora ya no?_

_- Si viniste para tener esta charla, hubieses esperado hasta mañana… Spencer está por… _

_- Me da igual Spencer-_ aseguró Quinn dando un paso al frente. Rachel pestañeó varias veces y terminó por suspirar. Esa noche iba a ser un total desastre si su novia las encontraba allí- _ Pero tu no…Lo que realmente me importa es que fui a quien viste primero, no a ella. Y yo te vi a ti… Fu mutuo, no tenías por qué meterla en esto… Es para ti-_ le dijo al regresar, tomar el paquete casi del mismo tamaño que la morena y dejarlo frente a ella. Sonrió al ver e brillo en los ojos de Rachel- _Hace tiempo que estaba esperando llegar a su destino, pero no encontré mejor momento que este para entregártela _

Rachel la tomó entre sus brazos, la envoltura estaba pegada desbordando la forma perfecta del regalo: una guitarra que ya moría por probar, ponerle algún tipo de raro nombre para llamarla frente a su madre y comenzar a componer con su ayuda.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no podía ni quería despreciarlo, pero no estaba de acuerdo en que el lugar y momento eran los adecuados.

Sin embargo la recostó sobre un mueble y se arrojó a los brazos de Quinn solo para sentir inmediatamente los de la rubia rodearle la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Sintió la respiración de Quinn sobre su cuello mientras inhalaba su perfume y se separó al instante. Se acomodó rápidamente el cabello y la bata y carraspeó la garganta.

¿Qué pasaba ahora?

- _Es la que viste apenas llegaste a Lima… Es tuya- _ le dijo Quinn sonriéndole y esperando algo mas por parte de Rachel. La morena solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente- _Tuve que reponer el dinero vendiendo unas cosas, pero valió la pena… Cuando estés en Broadway y hagas ese dueto con Barbra como me dijiste una vez, úsala y recuérdame… Rachel-_ susurró acercándose a ella y deseando besarla y no. Sabía que si Spencer regresaba Rachel se molestaría, a ella no le importaba la otra chica, pero si Rachel y de sobremanera- _Rachel, mírame… Tú-_ le dijo sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo una margarita- _ Tu vas a estar con otras personas, pero me quieres-_ le dijo al arrancar un pétalo y dejar que cayera libremente sobre el piso- _ vas a enojarte conmigo si sigo persiguiéndote y hago algo indebido, pero eso no quiere decir que no me quieres- _ le aseguró al arrancar otro. Rachel siguió con la vista la caída lenta y silenciosa del pétalo y sonrió débilmente al verlo caer junto al anterior-

- _Quinn… _

_- Somos… somos imanes que no podemos dejar de vernos, porque nos queremos- _ dijo al continuar con el ritual de romper la planta- _ dime algo, Rachel- _ le pidió dejando de ver la flor y clavando su mirada en ella- _ ¿Qué sentirías si mañana conozco a alguien, ese alguien me invita a salir… _

_- Quinn, para _

_- Nos divertimos juntos, o juntas, las salidas se hacen recurrente… _

_- Quinn, basta ya, por favor_

_- Y de un momento a otro me hace feliz. Me hace sonreír, me besa… me ayuda a olvidarte y… _

_- ¡No quiero eso!- _ gritó Rachel con la voz molesta y la respiración pesada. Quinn arrancó otro pétalo-

_- Me quieres _

_- Estás jugando con esto, maldita sea _

_- No me quieres- _ la ignoró al sacar otra hoja-

_- Vete de aquí porque…_

_- Me quieres- _ le dijo por última vez sacando rápidamente todos los pétalos faltantes y dejando solo el centro amarillo de la flor- _ me quieres… y mañana volveremos a hablar… Ahora, si la conciencia te deja… disfruta tu noche con Spencer _

Rachel cerró los ojos recibiendo en su mano lo que alguna vez fue una margarita, cerró su puño y la degradó dentro de el. Infló su pecho con nervios; diez minutos atrás, si Spencer no se hubiera ido ambas ya estarían en la cama, desnudas y seguramente consumiendo físicamente la relación que habían iniciado más de dos meses atrás.

Pero Quinn regresó, solo ella volvía a intervenir y la descolocaba otra vez.

Estaba haciendo pedazo la poca felicidad que tenía y le estaba permitiendo que continuara. Debía tomar algún tipo de decisión cuanto antes.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de una cama golpear contra la pared de su habitación, estupida Santana, porque juraría que era ella con Brittany, que invitó a Quinn. También hablaría con ella al día siguiente.

Pero no quería esperar, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando la figura de Spencer se coló bajo la puerta. La chica tenía dos bolsas de papel luminosas y que seguramente contenían aquellas cosas que le dijo había preparado.

Rachel sonrió débilmente y terminó por guardar su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de la bata y arrojar allí dentro la flor.

Spencer dio un paso hacia ella y cerró la puerta. Con seguridad.

- _Espero no vayas a creer que soy cursi o pesada… pero quería hacerte sentir bien-_ le dijo al pasar a su lado y llegar hasta la cama para abrir las frazadas y, en uno de los extremos que no desdobló, arrojar algunos pétalos de rosas rojas- _Rachel-_ la llamó y la morena volteó al instante- _ Voy a encender unas velas ¿te molesta? _

_- No-_ dijo ella negando tambien con la cabeza- _ de hecho estaba por hacerlo cuando te fuiste- _Spencer sonrió-

- _¿De verdad?... ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? _

_- Porque… por esto- _ le dijo al abrir su bata y dejarla caer con libertad a lo largo de su espalda y sentirla amontonarse en sus tobillos. Spencer tragó fuertemente con disimulo y sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo y detenerse en su entrepierna. Rachel caminó hasta ella- _Apúrate con eso- _ le dijo acariciándole los brazos, bajando por su abdomen y deteniéndose en los muslos que el vestido le mostraba. Spencer se recostó momentáneamente contra su hombro y gimió en su oído.

Rachel caminó hasta la cama con exageración y se acostó con la mirada al techo. Solo segundos después sintió el calor que el cuerpo de su novia desplegaba sobre el suyo y sus labios pegarse a su cuello.

Arqueó la espalda y sintió el tacto de Spencer tratarla con cuidado, dedicación y con palabras de amor en susurros todo el tiempo.

Durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada.

Cayó exhausta sobre las sábanas y su novia junto a ella.

Volteó a verla y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Spencer mientras la escuchaba reír con un tono de felicidad.

Ella la imitó antes de abandonar la realidad y caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

- _Ya te dije que no me dirijas la palabra porque voy terminar matándote- _ murmuró Rachel caminando delante de Santana para llegar a su casa. Ambas, o las cuatro junto a Brittany y Spencer, se levantaron después de las 10 y salieron del hotel para desayunar en otro lado. Eran casi las 12 y ambas caminaban sobre una vereda para llegar a casa-

- ¡_Ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa! _

_- Tu la invitaste, Santana… Y no vuelvas a gritarme _

_- Pero lo que haga o deje de hacer Quinn no influye a mi persona, quiero decir, yo no le ordené aparecer en tu cuarto cuando estabas desnuda y a punto de hacerlo con tu novia… No me culpes porque algo que desconozco desde que fue planeado _

_- ¿Y se puede saber para qué demonios la invitaste?- _ preguntó Rachel deteniendo el paso y esperando a Santana junto a ella-

- _Porque aun es mi amiga, quería que se divirtiera un poco, nada más. Pero de verdad, Berry, no pensé que las cosas iban a terminar así. Lo siento… ¿qué sucede?- _ preguntó siguiendo la línea de los ojos de su amiga. Estaban frente a la casa de Rachel y afuera había un auto estacionado- _Es… _

_- Sí, es Hiram _

_- ¿Quieres que entre contigo? _

_- No, Santana, gracias… Nos vemos luego- _ le dijo al besarle la mejilla y entrar rápidamente a su casa- _¿Mamá?- _ la llamó apenas entró y dejando apenas al puerta arrimada. Se dirigió a la cocina cuando Shelby le dijo que allí estaba.

Hiram estaba sentado con una extraña mirada en su rostro en una silla y sosteniendo una taza entre sus manos. Su madre recostada sobre la mesada y con lo mismo.

Frunció el ceño e Hiram le sonrió.

- _Hola, Rachel- _ dijo el hombre sonriendo con más amplitud y dejando sus manos libres sobre la mesa. Rachel carraspeó ligeramente la garganta y llegó hasta la silla frente a él- _Siéntate, vine a hablar contigo- _

- _¿Sobre qué?- _ preguntó confundida al escuchar la tranquilidad del hombre. Realmente no parecía el Hiram que había conocido meses atrás.

- _Sobre nosotros- _ le dijo él tambaleando su dedo pulgar sobre la mesa. Ella perdió su vista en ese movimiento y reaccionó cuando su madre le dijo algo-

- _Voy a estar en mi cuarto, hija- _ sintió una caricia en su hombro y las ganas de decirle que no, que se quedara allí, pero extrañamente la compañía de Hiram no le molestaba.

- _Al final Lima ¿eh?- _ dijo Hiram relajado. Ella ladeó la cabeza, estupida frase que estaba pasando por su culpa. Él las obligó a quedarse allí-

- _¿Qué querías decirme? _

_- Eres tan Shelby que nadie puede negar con son madre e hija… ¿Sabes?... Tu madre me enamoró de una vez y sin tener la necesidad de utilizar ropas apretadas o escotes o faldas ni maquillaje. Ella es hermosa y lo sigue siendo… tu vas por su camino… Sé que Finn y Quinn ya no… _

_- No hables de ese tema. Punto numero uno, a ti no te incumbe, punto dos, defenderás a Finn y me culparás a mi, punto tres, no me gusta que hablen de Quinn… Ahora, sé directo y dime a qué viniste _

_- Sé que la manera de retenerlas no fue la correcta y por allí empezaremos –_ Rachel alzó ambas cejas y entreabrió la boca intentando entender las palabras del hombre. Meses atrás no le importó nada de lo que acababa de decir-

- _Nos amenazaste… a mi madre… ¡Claro que no es manera de retenerlos!... Nos obligaste a dejar nuestra casa, nuestra vida y darnos una que no elegimos… Porque no si sabes pero todo en mi vida dio un maldito giro por tener que quedarme aquí. Jamás, jamás viví en New York cosas que viví aquí… Y no buenas precisamente _

_- Lo sé… y por eso te debo una disculpa _

_- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? _

_- ¿Conoces a George?- _ preguntó Hiram manteniendo su semblante tranquilo. Rachel volvió a ladear la cabeza-

- _¿Quién es George? _

_- Es mi hermano mayor, nuestra diferencia es de tres años… _

_- ¿Y? _

_- Conocí a tu madre en la Universidad, mi familia era una, no acomodada, pero de buen aspecto económico, Shelby era hermosa de joven… Pero mientras yo la deseaba y estaba conmigo, mi hermano tambien lo hacía. Mis deseos hacia ella crecían y los de mi hermano llegaban a un límite descomunal… Una tarde, la lleve a casa para presentarle a mis padres, a mi familia y cuando él la conoció no dejó de preguntarme por ella. Que si nuestra relación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa o superar cualquier problema… Él me dijo que la quería para el_

_- ¿La forzó en algo?- _ preguntó Rachel sin siquiera preguntar si la historia era o no real. Suponía que la melancolía de Hiram en las palabras le daba cierta confianza. Repitió la pregunta e Hiram negó con la cabeza-

- _No… pero a tu madre no le era indiferente _

Rachel soltó un suspiro irónico. Comenzaba a unir ciertas piezas de un raro e interminable rompecabezas.

- _Déjame adivinar… te engañó con él y resulta que no soy tu hija. Por eso no me quieres ¿verdad?... Listo, te ahorre el discurso y tranquilo, el sentimiento es mutuo. _

_- Tú eres mi hija, Rachel. Lamento decepcionarte en eso _

_- ¿Decepcionarme?... Eres tu el que se molesta con mi existencia… Ah, soy tu hija… ¿y tenemos que actuar respecto a eso? _

_- Ahora para ti todo es con respecto a ti misma… Pero mi hermano se paseó por toda mi familia presumiendo que tú eras su hija… Mis padres murieron creyendo eso y todos aun lo creen así… Solo para ti y Shelby soy tu padre. _

_- ¿Y por qué lo pagaste conmigo? _

_- ¡Porque eres igual que él!... Altanera, molesta e irrespetuosa… Shelby me dijo del engaño cuando aun estábamos juntos, la ira me invadió y le dije que si quería continuar conmigo debía deshacerse de ti… estaba convencido de que no eras mi hija y George no ayudaba mucho en aquel entonces… Pero eres mi hija, no de él. _

_- Lástima _

_- Te hubiese gustado que fuese distinto ¿verdad? _

_- Me da igual… crecí estos 16 años sin saber lo que es el amor de un padre. A esta altura con el de mamá me basta y sobra… _

_- Cumplirás 17 en dos meses _

_- Y tengo que quedarme aquí hasta los 18 ¿verdad?- _ preguntó molesta e irónicamente. Conocía la amenaza de por medio o al menos la que Shelby le dijo y consistía en eso-

- _No-_ dijo Hiram negando con la cabeza- _Por eso vine… le dijo a Shelby que podían irse cuando quisieran _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- George tenía dos empresas y una cuenta bancaria algo extensa… cuando tuvo aquel accidente dejó todo a tu nombre pero mientras estuvieras conmigo, el único familiar directo de él, solo yo podía manejarlo. Pero debíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, yo debía pelear por tu custodia y así me quedaría con eso… _

_- La ambición… ¿Y que crees ahora? ¿Qué con una disculpa saltaré a tus brazos, te diré que eres el padre que siempre quise tener y me quedaré a vivir aquí solo para que tengas mas dinero?... ¡No!... Dios, si hasta te odio más que antes _

_- Yo te entiendo… por eso te dije todo esto. Porque quiero que seas feliz donde realmente quieres… Lejos de mí _

_- No te creo _

_- Tambien entiendo eso… pero… ayer hablé con Russel… y dijo cosas de ti que nadie tiene derecho a decirlo _

_- Dios santo ¿me has defendido?... Se cae el mundo a pedazos… Sácame una duda, si podías manejar ese dinero, al que tú hermano te dejó… ¿Qué te unía a Russel? Porque trabajas para él ¿cierto? _

_- Descubrí lo de George en su testamento no hace mucho… Y ya trabajaba para la empresa Fabray en ese entonces _

_- ¿Y por qué no renunciaste? _

_- A Carole no le gustaba la idea… y la respeté _

_- ¿Algo más que deba saber por este día? Quiero reír con todo esto ¿puedo? _

_- Me gustaría que volvieras a New York, le dije a Shelby que tu dinero no será tocado hasta que tengas tu mayoría de edad. Desde allí tu lo manejarás. _

_- ¿Ya no trabajas con Russel? _

_- No… Además Carole me lo exigió… sobre todo después de lo que le hizo a Judy y Quinn _

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué les hizo? _

_- ¿No lo sabes?- _ preguntó Hiram y ella ni siquiera negó con la cabeza- _engañó a Judy con otra mujer… y al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con Quinn_

_- ¿Le hizo algo a Quinn?- _ preguntó alterada poniéndose de pie y abandonando la silla. Hiram la imitó y se acercó a ella- _¡Contesta, papá!_

- _No…no, Judy dijo que no-_ respondió aturdido por la última palabra de Rachel- _De hecho ya no vive con ellas _

_- ¿Y desde cuándo es todo esto? - _ gritó odiando a Quinn por no habérselo dicho o a Santana, porque estaba Santana tambien lo sabía-

_- Una semana, más tal vez… No pensé que ibas a ponerte así de lo contrario no te lo hubiese dicho- _

- _Todo esto es… es una maldita bola que no frena- _ dijo alterada moviendo sus brazos para todos lados y caminando en círculos. Hiram estudió velozmente sus movimientos y con la misma rapidez estiró su mano y atrapó las de Rachel para retenerla contra su pecho. Era el primer intento de abrazo y ambos se quedaron quietos como si un balde de agua helada los hubiese golpeado.

Rachel aun respiraba fuertemente y podía escuchar el bombeo brusco del corazón de su padre contra su oído. Con miedo y vergüenza, llevó sus manos a la espalda del hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hiram le susurró algo parecido a una disculpa y ella movió la cabeza de manera positiva.

Después, solo se dedicó a llorar.

* * *

- _Disculpen la demora pero bueno, comencemos con la clase de hoy- _ dijo el señor Shue al entrar al salón de coro impuntual y dejando su maletín en el piano- _Tengo muchas ideas para las regionales; las seccionales fueron fáciles pero debemos trabajar mas para esta parte… Quinn, Rachel ¿algunas de las capitanas quiere decir algo? _

Todo el salón de coro volteó a verlas, Rachel estaba sentada en la fila de abajo con su mano en el muslo de Spencer y Quinn dos sillas mas arriba. Algo alejada de los demás.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza. Quinn hizo lo mismo.

- _Yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo distinto- _ dijo Spencer llamando la atención de los demás- _Señor Shue, recuerdo que a principio de año felicitó a Mike por su originalidad a la hora de bailar… Podríamos hacer lo mismo pero para cantar ¿no le paree? _

_- No entiendo, Spencer- _ dijo el profesor dándole una rápida mirada a Rachel para ver si ella si lo había hecho-

- _Si hacemos nuestras propias coreografías… hagamos nuestras propias canciones _

Todos comenzaron a murmurar algo pero en tono alto de tal manera que se podía escuchar el apoyo a la idea. Fue una de las capitanas la que dió el sí.

- _A mi me parece perfecto-_ todos giraron a ver a Quinn. Rachel fue la primera en hacerlo- _Apoyo la idea y de hecho me gustaría escribir una… Podríamos hacerla juntas ¿no te parece, Spencer? _

_- Mmm… no lo… _

_- Sí, Quinn tiene razón. Eso haremos- _ dijo Shuester aplaudiendo después de que Quinn comenzara a hacerlo- _ Genial… Rachel, como la otra capitana, escribirás otra con… con tu medio hermano –_ dijo señalando alegremente a Finn-

_- ¿¡Qué?!- _ gritaron ambos a la vez fulminando con la mirada al profesor. Shuester asintió sin miedo-

- _Bien… próxima tarea… Canciones originales. _

* * *

Rachel salió del salón de coro con un mar de dudas, Spencer y Quinn trabajarían juntas, eso la asustaba. Dos noches atrás Quinn había aparecido en el hotel solo para molestarla y al parecer ahora pretendía lo mismo con Spencer. Pero no podía hacer nada, el señor Shue ya había dado las ordenes y debían respetarlas si querían seguir en el Club.

Fue una de las primeras en llegar a la puerta, se recostó en una de las paredes a esperar para que el salón solo quedara con una persona.

Uno a uno comenzó a salir, cuando Spencer la vió, ella le dijo que esperaba por Puck, se despidieron con un rápido beso en los labios y esperó un poco más.

Según su cuenta, solo quedaban tres adentro, dos ahora que Noah pasaba a su lado y le tocaba el hombro cariñosamente, ella le sonrió y continuó esperando.

Pero Quinn no salía y Finn tampoco. Y debían estar solos allí dentro.

Pegó los libros a su pecho y regresó al salón, Quinn aun estaba en la misma silla y Finn como su perro arrodillado frente a ella con una sonrisa y coqueteándole.

Empuñó sus manos y caminó hasta ellos.

- _ Finn, mañana en el auditorio después de la clase de historia. No llegues tarde- _ le soltó con velocidad bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn- _Quinn, necesito hablar contigo _

_- Pero… _

_- A solas- _ cortó las palabras de Finn. El chico volvió a ver a Quinn-

- _Vete de aquí, Finn- _ le dijo Quinn con una penetrante mirada que la misma Rachel temió. En menos de un minuto quedaron solas- _ Te escucho _

_- Me enteré del divorcio de tus padres… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-_ preguntó dejando sus útiles en una silla y caminando hasta Quinn. Se sentó en el escalón donde estaba las piernas de la rubia y lucho contra el impulso de preguntar más-

_- Porque ya pasó y me siento bien… ¿Quién te lo dijo?... Santana _

_- Eso no importa… ¿de verdad estás bien? _

_- Ajá… Russel ya no molesta y… ya no molesta… ¿Has usado la guitarra? _

_- No. Compondré la canción con su ayuda ¿cree que saldrá algo bueno? _

_- Absolutamente… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- _Rachel asintió- _¿Puedo ser la primera en leer esa canción? _– Rachel sonrió, no tenía ni idea de que iba a pedirle eso y la posible respuesta le preocupaba-

_- Tal vez_

_- Rach _

_- Está bien… ¿Por qué quieres trabajar con Spencer? _

_- No quiero… pero al enemigo hay que vigilarlo de cerca _

_- Ella no es tu enemigo, Quinn _

_- Es un chiste, estás sensible… Entonces... ¿quieres cortar la cuerda que tomas de un extremo y yo del otro? _

_- Yo... _

_- Me voy, tengo entrenamiento y ya no puedo llegar tarde… Piensalo. Nos vemos mañana _

_- Aun no hemos hablado de lo que dijiste… Ya sabes, de lo que dijiste el sábado _

_- Por eso pensarás la respuesta-_ le dijo con una pequeña risa que contagió a Rachel. Sin medirlo, inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y dejo un beso sobre la nariz de la morena- _No sabes cuanto te necesito-_ le susurró a centímetros de sus labios e inhalando el aliento a frutas de Rachel. Antes de hacer otro movimiento, se alejó rápidamente y se puso de pie- _Hasta mañana _

_- Hasta mañana, Quinn- _ respondió ella en un suspiro sin voltear a verla- _Hasta mañana_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar una Rw.**.. **Por cierto, un anonimo me dijo que se odiaba a si misma por decirme que tardo mucho en actualizar y que por ello pierde el hilo de la historia... ¡Tranquila! , no te odies por eso, en todo caso mis disculpas por tardar pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo... Gracias por la rw! :)**

**gbrujndl: Spencer es la de PLL, lo habia dicho con anterioridad pero cada quien puede imaginarsela a su manera :)**

**El titulo del cap iba a ser otro, pero solo porque tenia que ver con el tema Hiram- Rachel- como por estos dias tengo un crush con Coldplay tomé la frase de ellos... So, no tenía mucha imaginacion para poner otra cosa. **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	26. Rumores

Capitulo XXVI: "Rumores"

Cuando ese miércoles 21 de agosto todos salieron de los salones al toque de timbre, en el McKinley solo corría un rumor: Rachel Berry recibió un granizado y Quinn Fabray la ayudó a limpiarse.

Y otras cosas más. Como que estuvieron encerradas en el baño por más de una hora, que la capitana de las porristas no le tendió una toalla sino que la ayudó con sus manos y un poco de agua… Y que se besaron.

Rumores que nadie sabía de dónde salieron pero que corrieron más rápido que el escuadrón de las porristas un lunes a la mañana. Y a los oídos de Spencer Hastings habían llegado esas palabras y muchas más. Como Rachel, Quinn y poca ropa, todo en una misma oración.

Cerró su casillero con un fuerte golpe cuando una porrista pasó a sus espaldas riéndose de ella y al supuesto engaño a la que la sometía su novia. Empuñó sus manos y quiso caminar directo a Rachel cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

- _Ey, hola Spencer- _

_- Ah, hola Britt… ¿sucede algo?- _ preguntó intentando ver la interacción de Rachel a lo lejos con Santana. Metros más atrás, Quinn las observaba y sigilosamente se acercaba a ellas- _Rápido Brittany, estoy apurada _

_- Mira Spen, resulta que Lord ya no quiere conducir conmigo fondue for two, entonces necesito otra manera de acercarme a la gente ¿me entiendes? _

_- Sí, sí, Brittany ¿pero dónde demonios entro yo? _

_- Entrevistaré a algunos del Club Glee, recién lo hice con el señor Shue… aunque se negó a responder algunas preguntas porque según él no eran adecuadas o fuera de lugar. Como sea, necesito hacerte unas preguntas y luego las imprimiré en el diario escolar ¿Puedo hacértelas? _

_- ¿Ahora?- _ preguntó entre dientes Spencer al ver a Quinn reír cerca del oído de Rachel-

- _Sí. Tú y las capitanas son las únicas integrantes que me quedan. Pregunta uno_

_- Solo apresúrate Brittany- _ le dijo apoyando su espalda en la pila de casilleros mientras suspiraba con enojo. Pero Brittany la ignoró y el total de preguntas terminaron siendo siete.

* * *

- _Ey, te busque antes y no te ví ¿dónde estabas? –_ preguntó Rachel ingresando al área de natación donde su novia ya se quitaba la bata para arrojarse de lleno a la pileta- _¡Spencer!... ¿Estás enojada?- _ preguntó caminando por los costados de la pileta siguiéndolas mientras la chica realizaba su práctica diaria. Pero Spencer no le respondió y cada vez que emergía del agua en busca de aire le daba la espalda y volvía su rutina sin dedicarle una mirada- _¿No quieres hablar?... Bien… pero cuando me busques y yo tampoco quiera…_

- _¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada!- _ gritó la castaña saliendo completamente por las escaleras de un costado y caminando hacia los vestidores. Rachel la siguió inmediatamente-

- _¿Y te desquitas conmigo? ¿Tuviste un mal día? _

_- No seas idiota, Rachel. Sabes de lo que hablo-_ le dijo secándose la cara con una toalla. Rachel, que había caminado hasta ella en busca de un beso, retrocedió al instante y volvió a la puerta-

- _No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué demonios me tratas así pero no voy a permitírtelo. Ni a ti ni a nadie… Vuelve a la pileta que necesitas enfriar tus ideas_

* * *

Cuando Rachel llegó a los pasillos, Finn estaba parado al lado de su casillero. Con un vaso de granizado en mano.

- _Quinn y yo vamos a volver ¿El de esta mañana no fue suficiente?- _ le preguntó haciendo referencia al granizado de color rojo que le había lanzado cerca de las diez de la mañana y en el que solo él, Rachel y Quinn presenciaron-

- _Ella no te ama, entien…- _ quiso gritar de frío cuando la bebida golpeó su pecho y se pegó a su suéter. Como en la mañana se escuchó un _¡Finn!_ e inmediatamente Quinn apareció-

- _Eres un imbecil, Hudson… Piérdete de aquí- _ lo empujó Quinn lejos de la morena y agarró del brazo a la chica arrastrándola hasta el baño- _¿Estás bien? _

_- El muy imbecil te quiere conquistar… Y cree que soy la competencia _

_- ¿Lo eres?- _ le preguntó Quinn arrinconándola contra el lavamanos y llevando sus dos manos a la cadera de Rachel. Tomó la base del suéter y cuando Rachel alzó los brazos la ayudó a quitárselo-

- _No- _ respondió Rachel observando la siguiente prenda. La remera apenas había recibido algo de humedad por lo que eligió dejársela-

_- ¿Y por qué lo cree entonces?- _ murmuró Quinn pasando sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Rachel que estaban recto al costado de su cuerpo y llegando así hasta el grifo -

- _Porque su coeficiente intelectual es de 0.0-_ susurró Rachel evitando gemir de placer al sentir el agua caliente tocar su cuello. Como horas atrás, Quinn apenas mojó sus propias manos y luego las arrastró a lo largo de su cuello para despegar aquel liquido esta vez de color azul-

- _¿Solo por eso?-_ preguntó Quinn sonriendo al ver la cabeza alejada de Rachel brindándole más acceso y disfrutando la situación con los ojos cerrados. Rachel asintió lentamente- _¿Compusieron la canción?- _ la morena negó con la cabeza- _¿Por qué? _

_Flash back_

_- Me obligas a llegar temprano y la que resulta llega fuera de hora eres tú- _ se quejó Finn de pie al lado del piano donde había dejado unos papeles y su lapicera porque intentaba escribir algo-

- _Somos familia ¿verdad?- _ preguntó Rachel manteniendo una distancia con el chico pero también llegando hasta el instrumento-

- _¿Qué? _

_- Con esto de que tu mamá está casada con mi papá… algo nos une. Entonces somos como familia ¿cierto? _

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? _

_- ¿Quieres volver con Quinn? _

_- ¿A ti qué te importa? Tienes novia _

_- Sí pero Quinn estuvo contigo solo porque su padre la obligaba. No porque te amara. _

_- Puedo conquistarla _

_- Sí, lo he visto- _ dijo la morena recordando como desde días atrás Finn no hacía otra cosa más que buscar a Quinn todo el tiempo y regalarles sonrisas y charlas. A veces Quinn las ignoraba y a veces no- _Solo te voy a pedir que la respetes… Y que respetes lo que vivió conmigo porque ella me eligió a mí mientras estaba contigo… Estuvo conmigo_

_- ¿Si? ¿Y cuánto duro eso?... Porque ella ahora esta soltera, y todo el mundo la quiere a su lado. Tú eres una nadie con una novia en la misma categoría…. Deja ya de querer todo, Rachel. Deja de soñar por un momento _

_- No voy a dejar que Quinn este contigo otra vez _

_- ¡Por dios, Rachel! Ya deja de actuar como si tuvieras 12. Ya lo hiciste una vez, no intentes cambiar mi vida nuevamente con tu manera de entrometerte en mis asuntos. Quita esa piedra con la que tropiezas a cada rato… ¿Sabes por qué?... porque en algún momento tu volverás a New York y dejarás atrás todo esto. Incluida Quinn… Ella se quedará aquí, conmigo o sin mí. Pero se quedará porque su madre la necesita… No puedes odiarme por bajarte de esa nube en la que viajas todo el tiempo… Siéntate que quiero terminar esta canción cuanto antes _

_- No- _dijo Rachel tragando fuertemente porque jamás había escuchado a Finn hablar tan en serio y lo peor era que tenía razón- _Escribiré la canción por mi propia cuenta. _

_Fin del Flash back_

-_ ¿Por qué, Rachel?- _ volvió a preguntar Quinn frente al mutismo de la morena. Rachel se alejó rápidamente de ella, tomó su prenda de ropa y salió disparada del baño.

* * *

William Shuester entró al salón de coro ese jueves y salió a los segundos a causa de gritos. Volvió a entrar con velocidad y se paró al lado de Brad intentando entender que sucedía.

Todos sus alumnos se señalaban entre ellos y se gritaban cosas sin sentido y que él poco entendía. Decidido, llegó hasta Finn y Rachel que discutían en un rincón y arrastró a la morena hasta una silla de adelante.

- _¿Se puede saber que está pasando?- _ preguntó el profesor a su capitana. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró- _ ¿Finn? _

_- Nada. Hoy no hay Glee para mi- _ dijo el chico pateando una silla y abandonando el salón.

- _¿Alguien que me explique que está sucediendo? _

_- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto, Brittany!?- _ una Santana furiosa con un papel similar al diario ingresó llamando la atención de todos- _ "La porrista Santana López juega para dos equipos" ¿¡Tu lo escribiste!? _

_- Es la verdad- _ se defendió Brittany- _ desde que ya no estás en el coro eres parte de las porristas y del grupo de nerds _

_- ¿¡Qué!?... ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? _

_- Ser amiga de Spencer y Rachel te hace parte de ese grupo… Sin ofender, Rach _

El señor Shue suspiró aun con dudas y se retiró después de decir que ese día, el Club Glee se suspendía.

* * *

Y el viernes todo fue un caos. Todo el McKinley tenía una nueva versión impresa del diario escolar. Títulos por todos y algunas fotos comprometedoras. Y al final de cada página, el nombre de Brittany. S. Pierce con un periodista al lado.

- _Hola- _ saludó Brittany alegremente a todos mientras caminaba rumbo al salón de coro. Spencer, que estaba en su casillero, le arrebató una copia de las manos y la leyó con velocidad.

- _¿Esto es cierto?- _ preguntó la castaña moviendo la hoja con violencia. Brittany asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa- _¡Rachel!- _ gritó Spencer después de correr para alejarse de Brittany y llegar hasta a su novia-

_- ¿También quieres gritarme frente a todos?- _ la cuestionó Rachel parada en medio del pasillo- _ Además sigues enojada y yo debería estarlo. No tú. _

_- ¿Qué significa esto?- _ la ignoró Spencer tendiéndole el diario y cruzándose de brazos-

- _Will Shuester usa una media de color para… _

_- Eso no- _ la cortó Spencer señalándole con el dedo más abajo-

- _Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry más allá del verano… ¿regreso? ¡Oh, por favor, esto lo escribió Britt!- _ dijo Rachel restándole importancia e intentando abollar el papel-

- _¿Y la foto? _

_- ¿Qué con ella? Quinn saliendo del baño, no es la gran cosa _

_- Y en la segunda la que está saliendo eres tú… ¿Eso me dice qué? _

_- No te estoy engañando así que no pienses eso. No lo hice y no tengo por qué hacerlo… ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? _

_- Canta conmigo hoy en Glee. _

Y "I don´t want to know" de Fleetwood sonó sin sincronización, una tomada de manos casi obligada y sonrisas que nunca aparecieron.

Un desastre total según Rachel.

Y el señor Shue también lo dijo.

- _Eh… a ver chicas, creo que tienen una hermosa voz cada una y que si llegaran a trabajar sus duetos serian perfectos… Pero hoy fue…raro. Debemos trabajar más para las regionales y más aún para las nacionales. _

_- Aunque si hay duetos en las nacionales solo las capitanas debemos hacerlo- _ dijo Quinn desde una de las sillas de la segunda fila-

- _Todos estamos capacitados para cantar-_ intervino Spencer-_ Rachel y yo juntas podríamos llegar a ser únicas. _

_- Sí… pero todos saben porque Rachel y yo somos las capitanas- _ continuó Quinn- _nuestras voces se acoplan a la perfección- _

_- Pues Rachel canta conmigo o no lo hará con nadie- _ dijo Spencer tomando la mano de su novia rápidamente-

- _Ey, Spen- _ la jaló Rachel para llamar su atención- _¿Qué te dije minutos atrás? Confía en mí _

_- Confió en ti pero no en ella- _ volteó un segundo Spencer a verla y luego volvió su mirada desafiante a Quinn- _Ya lo dije, Rachel y yo cantaremos juntas _

_- Spencer no puedes decidir con quién cantas y con quién no- _ dijo el señor Shue poniéndose de pie- _El lunes votaremos por las canciones que debían escribir y las mejores voces con respecto a la actuación se encargará de cantarla a dueto con alguien similar… Estamos a una semana, chicos, basta de estos rumores absurdos y a trabajar._

Todos se repartieron unas miradas antes de ver como Spencer abandonaba el salón y segundos después Rachel corría tras ella.

* * *

**Cap corto pero queria dejar el drama un poco de lado antes de que las Faberry "regresen" (falta poco para eso). Estaba escuchando "The chain" (Fleetwood) y me entraron ganas de escribir algo con el cap original... Espero que les haya gustado... **

**Saludos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	27. Hacerlo bien

Capitulo XXVII: "Hacerlo bien"

Rachel Berry debía sonreír justo en ese momento.

"Nuevas direcciones", aquel nombre que también había utilizado la banda de Quinn en el verano para llamarlos pero que solo le pertenecía al club del McKinley, ganó las regionales con su solo de "Get it right", la canción que escribió por cuenta propia de manera fugaz por los sentimientos que la gobernaban esa noche. Una charla inesperada con Finn, un alejamiento notorio con Spencer y un juego sin final con Quinn.

Rachel Berry debía sonreír justo en ese momento, porque ingresaba al Instituto de la mano de su novia y podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre su cuello mientras le decía algo seguramente. Porque Puck caminaba junto a ellas y apoyaba esa relación mas que nunca y porque acababa de enterarse que las nacionales, ese año, iba a ser en New York. Su ciudad, su lugar, su hogar.

Rachel debía estar sonriendo, pero metros más adelante, algo alejados del resto, Quinn sonreía mientras Toby, el chico nuevo del McKinley, la abrazaba fugazmente, la soltaba y volvía a rodearle el hombro. Y Quinn no hacía nada para detenerlo. Se preguntó de qué demonios podía hablar Quinn con un completo desconocido y más aun hacerlo con esa confianza. Estaba molesta pero no podía demostrarlo aunque estaba segura que su cara ya hablaba por sí sola.

- _¿Entonces?... ¿Esta noche te espero en casa?- _Spencer se soltó de su mano y se paró frente a ella obstaculizando su vista-

- _¿Eh? ¿Cómo? _

_- Despierta, Rachel- _ le golpeó el hombro Puck al pasar por su lado y dejándolas solas-

- _¿Cómo decías, Spencer? _

_- Qué mamá no estará esta noche en casa. Estaba pensando en qué podíamos pedir algo- _murmuró la castaña pegándose a ella y tocando sin pudor su piel por debajo de su remera- _ y pasar tiempo en el sillón… ¿Qué dices?... ¡Rachel! –_ La llamó alejándose y volteando a ver lo que mantenía distraída a su novia- _¿Qué miras? - _ preguntó confusa al no ver nada ni a nadie al final del pasillo-

- _Nada… Me dijiste que conocías al chico nuevo ¿cierto? _

_- Sí. Vivió aquí un tiempo y luego se mudó. Al parecer volvió y escuché que va a quedarse una buena temporada… ¿Por qué? _

_- ¿Y es tu amigo? _

_- No… ¿qué te pasa con él? _

_- Nada, nada… ¿A qué hora quieres que esté en tu casa?_

_- Después de las ocho- _ respondió Spencer con una sonrisa y volviendo frente a ella para rodearle la cintura- ¿_Nos vemos luego?_- le preguntó acercándose para besarla- _Te quiero- _ susurró sobre sus labios antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta su salón.

Rachel giró sobre sus tobillos, golpeó su espalda contra la fila de casilleros y cerró los ojos un momento. Puck le había dicho que Toby y Spencer habían mantenido una relación por poco más de un año cuando apenas tenían trece pero terminaron cuando él viajó con su familia al exterior. Ahora, tras su regreso, al parecer al chico no le interesaba su ex, sino Quinn. Y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Tenía un presentimiento de que ese día Glee no iba a ser su hora favorita ni a pasar un buen momento; quiso golpearse la cabeza contra algo cuando entró y lo comprobó, todos los integrantes del equipo de fútbol estaban ahí junto a la entrenadora Beiste.

Y ese chico nuevo estaba sentado al lado de Quinn con su brazo en la silla de ella y a la rubia parecía no molestarle. Sonrió hacia ellos con ironía pero Quinn le guiñó el ojo haciéndola detenerse con brusquedad en mitad del salón.

Estaba empezando a no entender donde la llevaría todo eso con la rubia.

- _Rachel, siéntate, tenemos algo que comunicarles a todos- _ le dijo el señor Shue tocándole el hombro y guiándola al lado de Finn- _Bien, como habrán notado hoy somos muchos más… el tema es el siguiente, David y Azimio- _ señaló a los dos chicos que estaban sentados adelante con su campera del equipo- _pasaran tiempo con nosotros _

_- ¡¿Qué?!- _ preguntaron ambos sorprendidos. La orden de la entrenadora era reunirse en el salón de coro pero no sabían para qué y decir que eso los tomó por sorpresa era poco- _¡Usted está loco! _

_- Es eso, Azimio- _ lo calló Beiste- _o te vas del equipo _

_- No puede sacarnos del equipo- _ intervino David con algo de orgullo- _somos su equipo- _

_- ¡Ustedes están dejando de ser un equipo! Hoy no han hecho otra cosa que molestar a Hudson, Puckerman y Evans por el tema del coro. Entonces se pondrán en sus zapatos por esta semana ¡No hay lugar para cambios! _

_- No pienso cantar estas estupidas canciones de niña- _ dijo Azimio y David asintió-

- _¿Quién más se opone?- _ preguntó Beiste al resto del equipo. Todos permanecieron callados- _Bien, William, ellos dos son tus nuevos alumnos _

_- Prefiero dejar el equipo- _ dijo David e inmediatamente se puso de pie, con Azimio siguiéndolo, y abandonaron el salón dejando sus chaquetas sobre el piano-

- _¿Ahora no tenemos equipo?-_ preguntó Finn tras la renuncia de sus dos compañeros. El partido del campeonato comenzaba en menos de tres semanas y debían cambiar su racha pero sin los dos jugadores más fornidos supuso que no harían mucho-

- _Recuerda que yo soy parte de ustedes ahora- _ Rachel volteó al instante cuando escuchó una voz completamente nueva. Toby se movía sobre su silla con algo de soberbia y una sonrisa. Ella giró los ojos-

- _Aun así nos hace falta uno- _ acotó Beiste tirando su planilla contra el piano molesta- _No pensé que esta idea saldría al revés_

_- Podemos conseguir a alguien- _ propuso Finn y todos rodaron los ojos-

_- Tú ya no eres el mariscal, Hudson, y es exactamente porque no sabes encontrar a tus jugadores perfectos ni armar jugadas. _

_- Yo voy a entrar al equipo-_ Finn giró su cabeza para observar. El resto frunció las cejas y algunos del equipo reían por lo bajo: Rachel Berry se había puesto de pie alegando poder entrar al equipo de fútbol masculino. Shue se acercó a ella rápidamente-

- _Eh, Rachel, eres una mujer, una niña… y tu tamaño equivale a un pie de Finn, te matarían en un segundo. _

_- Entrenadora- _ lo ignoró Rachel llegando a la mujer y frente al resto que la observaban incrédulos- _¿Es un requisito ser hombre? _

_- Mmm, no que yo sepa _

_- ¿Y jugar? - _ preguntó Rachel-

_- Mucho menos. Solo nos basta con ser la cantidad exacta para entrar a la cancha _

_- Perfecto- _ dijo Rachel alzando su mentón orgullosa- _McKinley… observen a su nueva mariscal de campo._

* * *

- _Tienes que estar de broma con lo que acabas de hacer-_ escuchó Rachel la voz de Quinn a su lado mientras tomaba algo de su casillero-

- _¿Qué hice? _

_- Eso de entrar al equipo. El señor Shue tiene razón, te van a matar. _

_- Que poca confianza me tienes- _ le dijo Rachel cerrando el casillero y apoyándose en el para mirarla a la cara- _Lo que Berry se propone, Berry lo tiene. _

_- ¿Tu o Finn? _

_- El aún usa el apellido de su padre. No puede considerarse un Berry_

_- ¿Te tocará entrenar? –_ Preguntó Quinn-

_- No lo sé. Aun no he hablado con la entrenadora. _

_- Por cierto, no puedes autodenominarte mariscal-_ dijo Quinn en una pequeña risa-

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- Porque la entrenadora lo hace. _

_- Y lo hará… Por cierto- _ murmuró Rachel dando un paso hacia ella- _¿Sabes eso del mariscal de campo y la porrista líder, verdad? _

_- No-_ bromeó Quinn alzando una ceja y dando otro paso hacia ella- _Cuéntame –_ susurró inclinando su rostro cerca de la morena-

_- Averígualo- _dijo Rachel alejándose al notar que el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de más estudiantes-

_- Rach- _ la detuvo Quinn del brazo antes de verla alejarse- _quiero hablar contigo_

_- ¿Ahora?_- preguntó Rachel observando por detrás del hombro de la rubia a Spencer de brazos cruzados-

_- No, no ahora. Pero necesitamos hacerlo… ¿quieres?- _ sonrió la rubia al soltarla lentamente y deteniendo su paso al frente al ver a Spencer junto a ellas- _Nos vemos luego _

_- ¿Qué quería?- _ preguntó Spencer siguiendo sigilosamente con la vista la partida de la rubia-

- _Solo hablábamos _

_- ¿De qué? _

_- Spencer, por favor. Puedo hablar todo el tiempo con cualquier persona ¿si?... Me voy- _ le dijo al dejarle un beso en la mejilla-

- _Te quiero- _ le dijo la castaña reteniéndola por la cintura para arrebatarle un beso en los labios- _Te espero a la noche_

* * *

Tres golpes cautelosos en la puerta de su novia y segundos después la figura de ella frente a sus ojos. Tragó con dificultad, Spencer apenas llevaba un corto short de color negro y estaba con un brassier del mismo color. De un solo tirón, estiró su brazo y Rachel se sintió arrastrada hasta el sillón dónde la castaña la sentó sobre el apoyabrazos, con las piernas abiertas y se acomodó entre ellas.

Rachel le sonrió con dificultad cuando Spencer acomodó sus manos en su cintura y la golpeó contra su cadera para comenzar a besarla sin darle tiempo a decirle algo o saludarla de otra manera.

Fue cuando Spencer metió sin pudor la mano dentro de su pantalón y tocó su ropa interior que Rachel la detuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

- _Spen… Spencer, espera- _

_- ¿Qué?... no me digas que te sientes mal _

_- No, no es eso… ¿Tu mamá ya se fue? _

_- ¿Tú que crees? _

_- ¿No podemos simplemente acostarnos y ver una película? _

_- ¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso, Rachel?... ¿No quieres hacerlo? _

_- No es eso, es que… _

_- ¿Es qué, qué?... Siéntate entonces y te traeré una maldita fuente con dulces para que veas televisión ¿quieres?- _ bufó molesta Spencer mientras se alejaba rumbo a la cocina. Rachel se acomodó ligeramente la ropa y la siguió-

- _Spen…-_ la llamó en la puerta al observarla tomar algo de la heladera y acomodar algo en una bandeja- _Spencer_

_- ¿Quieres chocolate? ¿O fruta? ¿Qué demonios quieres?- _ preguntó molesta sin detener sus acciones-

- _Spencer, quiero que hablemos-_ murmuró Rachel acercándose a ella solo para notar el mutismo de su novia y la seriedad que trasmitía su mirada- _¿podemos hablar?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Toby? _

_- Ya hablamos de él _

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que es tu ex?_

_- ¿Y eso en qué cambia nuestra relación?... Acabas de decirlo, es mi ex._

_- Cambia, aunque no lo creas…Yo te hablé de Quinn sinceramente y lo mismo espero de ti. _

_- Solo dilo _– murmuró Spencer deteniendo todo movimiento-

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Di que quieres terminar conmigo para ir con Quinn ¡Dios, solo dilo! –_ Gritó Spencer arrojando todo lo que había armado al bote de basura con una brusquedad que Rachel jamás había visto y que la obligó a dar un paso atrás- _Eres tan predecible, maldita sea, Rachel. Odio tener que conocerte tanto y sentir cuando no te sientes bien conmigo ¡Lo odio!... ¿Por qué la quieres a ella? Jamás te dio lo que le pediste y siempre algo se interpone entre ustedes. Han sido una ida y vuelta sin fin sin sentido alguno…Yo te quiero a ti y hay chicos que la quieren a ella ¿porqué se empeñan en hacer sufrir a los demás?...Ni respondas, da igual. Termina ya de una vez con esto _

_- Spencer, no es…_

_- ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir?... ¿No quieres dejarme?- _ preguntó con los ojos rojos y unas lágrimas que cada vez que tocaban sus mejillas las apartaba con violencia solo para apartar las que llegaban luego- _ ¿Para qué comenzaste esto?... ¿Querías a alguien más y esto qué fue?… ¿Un experimento para tratar de olvidar a Quinn?... Espero haberte ayudado en eso, entonces_

_- No digas eso…. Yo te quiero _– susurró Rachel como si decirlo en voz alta estuviese mal-

_- No me digas. Esa es la última respuesta que me gustaría escucharte decir…¿Puedes irte, por favor? _

_- ¿No podemos hacer esto bien? _

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Te estás escuchando, maldita sea?... ¡Dios, te amo, Rachel! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué solo quiero verte feliz aunque sea con otra persona? ¡No!... ¡Quiero que seas feliz conmigo! Quiero que sigas siendo mi novia y dejes un vez esa estupidez con Quinn…pero eres tu la que se rehúsa a hacer algo distinto…Vete, Rachel- _ le pidió por lo bajo tomando una silla y sentándose solo para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos-

- _Puedo jurarte que mientras estuvimos juntas mi propósito nunca fue este-_ murmuró Rachel encorvándose frente a ella para acariciar el largo de sus muslos- _Si acepté ser tu novia cuando me lo propusiste no fue por capricho ni juegos…fue porque quería serlo. Quería que estuviésemos juntas, que me hablaras más allá de la amistad que antes teníamos y que me besaras con esa dulzura a la que me ibas a acostumbrar…Noah tenía razón cuando nos dijo que íbamos a ser especial para la otra y no podemos negar que estuvo en lo cierto…Y es por eso mismo que quiero que mantengamos las cosas de otra manera… No es justo seguir con algo que no tiene un camino recto ni sabemos a dónde va a parar… Yo si te quise, Spencer. Mucho _

_- Pero no me amas y no me hagas decir que te odio por eso_

_- Pero te quiero más de lo que alguna vez pensé no querer a alguien. _

_- A alguien después de Quinn… Vete, Rachel… _

_- Te quiero, Spen- _ susurró Rachel dejándole un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla y abandonando finalmente la casa de su, ahora, ex novia.

Cruzó la calle casi sin registrar si algún auto podía rozarla o sufrir otro tipo de accidente y caminó rumbo a su casa, necesitaba resguardarse por un momento en algún lado seguro y aislado de los demás.

Necesitaba pasar horas charlando con su madre y oír, como antes siempre había sucedido, los consejos provenientes de ella. Necesitaba otras palabras mas allá de su propio corazón y su mente de alguien cargado de sabiduría como solo su madre podía ser.

Necesitaba terminar de ordenar su cabeza lo qué seguía de ahora en más para ella.

Necesitaba saber si podía ir o no por Quinn y arriesgarse por algo juntas.

Corrió la cantidad de cuadras que hicieran falta para reencontrarse con su madre. Era solo a ella la que necesitaba en ese instante.

* * *

-_ ¿Mamá?-_ preguntó Quinn bajando las escaleras de su casa, escuchó un proveniente "en la cocina" de Judy y llegó hasta ella con nervios. La mujer estaba de espalda y frente a la mesada preparando algo para la cena. Volteó solo un instante a sonreírle y fue cuando ella aprovechó para pararse a su lado preguntándole cómo se sentía. Judy ladeó la cabeza pero terminó respondiéndole que todo estaba bien. Perfecto- _¿Extrañas a papá? _

_- No… pero si tu sí sabes que puedes ir a visitarlo_

_- No. Lo haré algún día pero no ahora…Frannie me envió un mensaje ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrá el fin de semana? _

_- ¿Te lo dijo?...A mi me pidió no comentarlo porque quería que fuese sorpresa… Ah, es una Fabray sin duda. _

_- ¿Cómo describirías a un Fabray? _

_- ¿Es necesario que lo haga?...Eh convivido con tres toda mi vida. Y los tres eran iguales: tercos pero sabios, seguros, algo egoístas a veces…_

_- Gracias _

_- Y lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida… Tu padre fue el único hombre que amé ¿sabias?_

_- ¿Si el te pidiera una segunda oportunidad se la darías?- _ preguntó Quinn haciendo que su madre se detuviera y reiniciara luego sus acciones pero de manera mas lenta-

- _No… un engaño es un engaño… y eso no debería perdonarse _

_- En caso de qué si lo hicieras… ¿cómo se puede estar feliz con esa persona sabiendo todo lo que han pasado?... Peleas, otra relación, distancia y miedos… ¿Cómo se le asegura a la otra persona que ya eso no volverá y que solo quieres entregarle amor todo el tiempo?... ¿Cómo haces para convencerla?... ¿Cómo haces para decirle que aunque no estén juntas es el amor de tu vida y…¿qué? _

_- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?... ¿Te has enamorado? _

_- Mamá… ¿qué sientes cuándo ves dos chicos tomados de la mano paseando por la calle?... ¿O dos chicas besándose en el parque? _

_- Quinn- _la detuvo Judy con violencia raspando accidentalmente el filo del cuchillo contra su mano- _ ¿Aún tienes algo con la hija de Hiram?_

_- No… ella tiene novia _

_- ¿Cómo?- _ giró a verla Judy, la tomó de la mano y guió a ambas hasta la mesa para charlar con más tranquilidad-

- _Eso, tiene novia y ya llevan unos meses juntas. Desde el verano _

_- ¿No estuvo en el verano contigo?_

_- Sí… pero terminamos demasiado mal y la alejé cuando más la quería_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?... ¿Cómo terminaron? _

_- Estuve con ella estuvando con Finn también ; ella no me pidió dejarlo ni me exigió nada y creo que me confié de eso y no detuve a Finn cuando me besaba frente a ella o hacia algo que no debía hacer…Lo arruiné todo, como siempre _

_- Oh, no digas eso, hija- _ murmuró Judy estirando sus manos para colocarlas sobre las de su hija en un acto íntimamente materno y confiable. Quinn sonrió, era la primera persona con la que hablaba de Rachel sin sentirse cohibida y eso le generaba una libertad increíble que quería mantener por más tiempo. Judy apretó una de sus manos y continuó- _¿Y…cómo era ella contigo? _

_- Única… cuando me abrazaba me hacía congelar de frío y cuando me besaba no me podía detener y la sujetaba contra mí para que no dejara de hacerlo… Mamá, Rachel fue mas importante en esos meses que cualquiera… Es el único motivo por el que odio a papá._

- _¿Y aun hablan?... ¿O se han distanciado? _

_- Hablamos… pero apenas comenzamos el Instituto estábamos algo alejadas. Ella ingresó y ya tenia novia y es demasiado celosa- _ dijo con una mueca que hizo reír a su madre-

-_ ¿Tu no lo fuiste con ella? _

- _Creo que no, pero si ahora estuviésemos juntas y alguien la mirara de más ten por seguro que actuaría igual _

_- ¿Rachel…ama a su novia? _

_- Nunca se lo he preguntado… ojala que no…Que Russel soné, malditamente egoísta _

_- ¿Y la ha engañado contigo? _

_- ¡No!... Rachel no es así, la respeta mucho… Es Spencer, la prima de Puck ¿la recuerdas? _

_- Oh, si, si… es una niña muy linda… ¿Dije eso en voz alta? _

_- Aja, y no me agradó. _

_- ¿Por qué no me dices qué es realmente lo que quieres que te diga? _

_- Quiero estar con Rachel…Y quiero que tú apoyes eso, porque si no estoy con ella en este instante es solo por ti. No me gustaría que me odiaras _

_- ¡Quinn, nunca podría hacer eso!... Una madre no es madre si odia o desprecia a su hija, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso…Escucha, hija… se qué últimamente nos hemos tenido que envolver en cambios, buenos o malos, pero cambios al fin…Pero nunca va a cambiar el orgullo que siento por ti o Frannie…Mi felicidad en cuestiones amorosas se la llevó Russel…pero mi otra felicidad, mi familia, la tienen ustedes, y dónde la quieran llevar yo voy a seguirlas y apoyarlas…¿Está claro?... Va a ser difícil, tal vez incomodo al principio…pero si tú eres feliz con Rachel, entonces díselo y si algo pasa, eso que tú deseas, yo simplemente te voy a dejar vivirlo…La sombra de tu padre ya no está aquí ¿lo recuerdas? _

_- Pero ella está aun con alguien _

_- Entonces haz lo creas conveniente… o la dejas ser feliz… o le dices lo que realmente quieres _

_- Yo la amo, no la quiero. La amo. _

_- Entonces eso, dile que la amas _

_- Una vez se lo dije ¿sabes?...Y la besé al instante y fue como mágico…Tienes razón, hablaré con ella- _le dijo antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su madre y estrujarla contra ellos mientras Judy le besaba la cabeza con ternura.

- _Terminaré con la cena- _ murmuró Judy al separarse y pegarse otra a la mesada. Quinn le sonrió antes de perderse en el baño para lavar su cara y borrar las lágrimas de felicidad que hacia tiempo no sentía.

Alzó el rostro y se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo. Judy estaba orgullosa de ella. Pero ella estaba más orgullosa aun de su madre.

* * *

Estaba almorzando en la cafetería cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y cuando giró su rostro, Toby estaba con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole una botella de agua. Ella negó la cabeza y volvió a pinchar con su tenedor la ensalada a pesar de que nunca la llevó a la boca.

Bajó la vista al escuchar al chico decirle lo bien que le quedaba ese traje de porrista y la alzó solo para observar a Rachel, en la mesa del frente, con la mirada clavada en ella.

Le sonrió pero la morena la ignoró poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar llamando la atención de algunos.

Toby le dijo algo y fue cuando llamó su atención.

- _Debe estar enojada por qué ya no está de novia. Las rupturas son difíciles _

_- ¿Qué dices?- _ preguntó con el corazón acelerado, sus manos temblando apenas manteniendo la voz sin nervios. Toby alzó los hombros-

- _Tengo entendido que ella y Spencer terminaron _

_- ¿Quién te lo dijo? _

_- Spencer _

No hubo otra pregunta y, aunque el chico la llamó casi a gritos, ella se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente por donde la morena había desaparecido minutos atrás.

Sus piernas se detuvieron en las gradas, donde Rachel sostenía el balón de fútbol y lo movía entre sus brazos. Ella rió, el balón tocó cinco veces el suelo y se mantuvo solo una vez en las manos de Rachel.

Con rapidez pero sigilosa, bajó hasta ella y de un empujón se lo arrebató.

- _¿Qué demonios?... ¡Dame eso!- _ le gritó Rachel estirando sus brazos para igualar los de ella e intentar quitarle la pelota- _¡Dame eso, Quinn! _

_- Mariscal de campo ¿eh?...Debes tener el balón al menos en cada jugada…Apestas, Berry-_ bromeó golpeando la punta de la pelota contra el estómago de la morena. Apretó los labios cuando la escuchó quejarse-

- _¡Auch!... ¿Por qué demonios me golpeas así?- _ preguntó Rachel encorvándose para sostener la parte de su cuerpo que le dolía en ese momento-

Pero Quinn no le respondió y de un solo impulso se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de la morena imitando una jugada de fútbol y arrojó a ambas al piso en un fuerte golpe. Rachel volvió a quejarse y ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena para reír contra su oído. Rachel estiró su brazo para sostenerla por la cintura cuando su cuerpo se desvió y parecia iban a separase.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Con el sol golpeando la cabeza de una y el rostro de la otra. Con las respiraciones exageradas y nerviosas, y con una mano en el cuerpo de la otra. Fue Quinn quien, sin separarse, habló primera.

- _¿Qué diría Spencer si nos viera así? –_ murmuró sobre el cuello de la morena controlando el impulso de morder allí o besarla-

_- Terminé con ella- _ volvieron a silenciarse un momento y a las manos se le sumaron caricias. Rachel las daba sobre la espalda de la rubia y Quinn bajo su hombro izquierdo, dónde descansaba su mano-

- _¿Por qué?- _susurró Quinn-

- _¿No podrías preguntar otra cosa? _

_- No… respóndeme _

_- Quiero estar contigo- _ murmuró la morena con temblor en la voz y un tono mas grave que de costumbre. Quinn se separó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a sus ojos-

- _¿Y cómo… _

_- No ahora. Por respeto a lo que tuve con Spencer y por ella…Además…tu aun no estás segura y tus miedos…_

_- Todo eso ya no está-_ la interrumpió Quinn acercando su rostro al de Rachel-

- _¿Cómo?- _ preguntó la morena levantándose y sosteniendo su cuerpo y el de Quinn con solo sus codos-

- _Solo quiero estar contigo y tenerte para mi… ya vivimos muchas cosas, Rachel, y el no estar juntas fue lo peor, y sé que eso solo fue por mi… ¿Estás dispuesta a esa segunda oportunidad qué alguna vez te reproché? _

- _¿Tu lo estás? _

_- Más que nunca _

_- Pero ya te lo dije-_ dijo Rachel esquivando lo que iba a ser un beso- _tenemos que ir lento_

_- Lo siento, tienes razón… ¿Y cómo es lento? _

_- ¿Qué te parece una salida de amigas este sábado?...Solo para charlar, tomamos algo y… ¿qué tienes con el chico nuevo? _

Quinn soltó una carcajada y volvió a empujarlas hasta quedar en la posición inicial pero estirando su brazo hasta llegar el cuello de la morena y acariciarlo suavemente.

Rachel suspiró con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos entregada al momento y escuchando lo que Quinn le susurró.

- _ El no es nada ni lo será…Te quiero, Rachel _

Fue el sonido del timbre que las obligó a separarse y volver al interior del Instituto.

En la puerta, cuando tomaron caminos separados, se sonrieron una vez más esperando ya por el día siguiente cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Ya sin miedos y solo con ganas de hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Con ganas de hacerlo todo bien.

* * *

**Saludirijillos!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


End file.
